


Flora Potter

by melike19maria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Miss.Potter
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melike19maria/pseuds/melike19maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora Potter ,Harry Potter'in ikizi , Lord Voldemort'un ezeli düşmanı ve Severus Snape'in başının belasıdır.<br/>Altıncı yılında olanlarla büyük bir şoka uğrayan Flora ne yapacağını bilemeyecek ama güçlü durmaya çalışacaktır. <br/>Voldemort'un ona uyguladığı akıl oyunları ve Yoldaşlığa yeni katılan isimlerle heyecan dolu bir macera sizi bekliyor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flora masanın üzerindeki 'Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma' kitabını açtığından beri saatin farkında değildi. İlk önce Snape'in verdiği makaleyi yorumlayıp yeniden yazması lazımdı ve lanet Snape'in lanet ödevi zamanının çoğunu almıştı.Kitabı kapatıp kolundaki saate baktığında saatin dokuzu geçtiğini görünce içinden bir küfür savurdu.Hızlıca eşyalarını çantasının içine tıkıştırdı ve son hızla kalenin toprak kokulu koridorlarını arşınlamaya başladı. 

 

Meşalelerin aydınlattığı koridor eylül ayının vermiş olduğu ılıklığı ve şevkati taşıyordu. Yinede bu sessizlik Flora'yı korkutuyordu. Tam karşısında duran üç yol ağzından sağa dönecekken bir karaltı gördü ama hızını alamadığı için karaltıya çarpıp yere düştü. İçinden birkaç küfür daha savururken çantasından firar etmiş kitapları zaten dolu çantasına sıkıştırıyordu.

 

 'Potter bu saatte ne işin var koridorda? Gryffindor'dan 10 puan.'   
 Flora olduğu yerden kalkıp kafasını Snape'e çevirdi ve adamın her zamanki gibi zalim siyah gözlerindeki alaycı parıltıyı farketti.  
 'Bir on puanda aptallığından kaybettin Potter'

  
Flora dişlerini sıkıp içinden defalarca 'Cevap verme,sus' diye tekrar ederken Snape'in elindeki asanın kendisine doğrultulduğunu farketti ve aynı anda adamın 'Legillemens' diye fısıldadığını duydu.  
 O andan itibaren zemin ayaklarının altından kaydı ve tüm anıları ününe birer oyuncak legoymuş gibi dökülmeye başladı.  
 ' Evet' dedi içinden 'Oyuncak lego gibiler ve topla onları.'   
Ama Snape'in çok fazla yüklendiğini düşünmeden edemiyordu. Hayır, bunu pratik yapmak için değil bir şeyi aradığı için yapıyordu.Flora artık beyninin yanmaya başladığını hissettiğinde 'Lütfen' diye fısıldadığını hatırlamıyordu bile.

 

Gözlerini açtığında yerde yatıyordu ve Snape'in yukardan haince sırıttığını görür gibi oldu. İçinden onu yumruklamak ve Deligöz'ün Draco'ya yatığı gibi bir gelinciğe hatta onu bir fareye çevirmek istiyordu.

 

' Potter artık zihinbendi öğrenmelisin' diye tısladı.   
Snape şaka yapıyor olmalı, diye homurdandı içinden Flora.  
'Dalgınlığıma geldi' diye kısa kesti Flora.  
'Ah doğruya Karanlık Lord ta sana randevu vermeyi düşünüyordu.' 

 

Snape Flora ile dalga geçmekten büyük bir zevk alıyordu ve Flora bu zevki ona tattırmak istemiyordu.

  
'Voldemort neden benim zihnimi okumak istesinki? Asıl okumak istediği zihin karşımda duruyorken'  
  
Bu sefer sırıtma sırası Flora'daydı. Kendini biraz acımasız biri gibi hissetse de Snape'e kafa tutmayı öğrenmişti. Ama Snape hala gözlerindeki hain ışıltıyla bakıyordu. İnce dudaklarının sağ kısmının yukarı kaydığını gördü ve Flora kendini gelecek saldırıya hazırladı. 

  
  
' Cezalısın Potter.' dedi o ipeksi ama insanın tüylerini diken diken yapan sesiyle  
'Bir profesörle hala nasıl konuşulucağını öğrenememişsin.'  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Flora ortak salona adımı attığında onu merak eden Harry ve Ron ile karşılaştı.Harry'nin dağınık saçları her zamankinden daha dağınıktı ve Ron'un kızılları diken dikendi. Flora kendi kızıllarını önünden çekerken sordu.  
  
'Neyiniz var böyle?'  
  
Harry elini saçından geçirirken sinirle cevapladı.   
'Hermione ve sen ? Neredeydiniz siz? Önemli gelişmeler oldu. Dumbledore yarın akşam bizi, üçümüzü, çağırıyormuş.'   
' Evet' dedi Ron onaylayarak. ' Üçümüz var da neden Hermione yok?'  
  
Flora Dumbledore'un onları çağırmasına şaşırmıştı elbette ama asıl soru Hermione neredeydi?.

  
  
'Hermione sizinle değil mi?'   
'Hayır! Seninle kütüphanede değilmiydi o?' dedi Ron merakla.  
Flora kafasını iki yana salladı ve 'Bana ortak salona gideceğini söyledi'  
'Öyleyse nerede? ' dedi Harry sinirlenerek. Flora onun bu haline anlam veremiyordu.  
' Yani bu Hermione sonuçta.' dedi Ron omzunu silkerken. ' Belki bir profesörle bir makaleyi tartışıyor ya da ERİT için yeni birilerini buluyordur.'   
Flora'da Ron'u desteklercesine kafasını salladı.

  
  
'Çapulcu haritası tabi ya.' dedi Harry fısıldayarak ve hızlıca yatakhane merdivenlerini çıkmaya başladı. Ardından Flora ve Ron'da koşturuyorlardı. Flora Ron'a döndü ' İçerisi temiz mi?' diye sordu. Ron içeriye şöyle bakıp kafasını salladı.  
  
Flora içeriye girdiğinde Harry çoktan haritayı çıkarmış Hermione'yi arıyordu.  
 'Hermione Granger' dedi üçüncü kez asasını haritaya dokundururken ama hala Hermione'den bir iz yoktu.   
 ' Bu imkansız.' dedi Harry ' Harita yanılmaz ve şatodaki her şeyi bilir.'   
Flora derin bir nefes aldı Hermione'nin elbette geri geleceğini biliyordu. Harry'nin neden bu kadar endişelendiğini anlayamıyordu.   
 ' Sakin olun. Biraz beklemek zorundayız. Daha sonra Prof. McGonagall'a gideriz.'

  
  
Üçü ortak salonda çatırdayarak yanan şöminenin yanında beklemeye başladılar. Daha sonra Harry Flora'ya döndü ve iç çekerek   
  
'Ortalarda çok kızgın bir Malfoy var ve herkes kendi kafasına göre bir şey karıştırıyor.'  
  
Flora Harry'e hak veriyordu elbette ama emin olmak zorundalardı. Biraz daha beklediler ama bir iki derken tam üç saat geçti. Harry Quidditch ile ilgili bir kitaptan başını kaldırdı. Ron'da iksir ödevini tamamlarken - işte bu oldukça ilginçti- Flora kitabını köşeye bırakıp kararlı bir şekilde ikiliye seslendi :   
  
' Prof. McGonagall ile konuşmak zorundayız. Hermione kayıp bu apaçık ortada.'

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Şimdi üçü Prof.McGonagall'ın odasında yaşlı kadının gözlüklerinin üstünden üzüntüyle kendilerine bir süre daha izlemisini beklediler. Flora, Ron ve Harry'nin sabırsızlandığının farkındaydı. Kendisi ise olanları nasıl karşılayacağını dahi bilmeyerek bekliyordu. Bir süre sonra kapı açıldı ve Prof.Dumbledore içeri girdi. Gerginlik elle tutulur bir hal alırken Flora konuşma cesareti buldu.  
  
' Profesör' diye fısıldadı. ' Hermione.. o nerede?'  
  
Dumbledore uzun sakalını okşuyor, mavi gözlerini Flora'nın yeşiline odaklarken  
  
'Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger'ı kaçırmış.'  
Ve önlerine bir mektup bırakırken   
'Miss Granger bu mektuba göre ölüm yiyenlerin elinde.'


	2. Korkular

Hepimiz korkular dünyasında yaşıyoruz. Bazen onların bizi boğmasına izin veriyoruz ve köşemize çekilip bizi yönetmelerine izin veriyoruz. Peki en çok korktuğunuz şey ya aslında sarılmanız gereken şey ise? Ya korkumuzla bir ateşkes imzalayıp yolumuza öyle devam etmemiz gerekirse? Hayatımızın bir an yerle bir olduğunu düşünmez miyiz

o zaman? Çünkü herkes şunu kabul ediyorki biz korkularımızdan kaçmak için yaratılmış varlıklarız. Korkularımızı kabullenip onu görmezden gelmek ise işte onun adı 'Cesaret'. Yani her ne kadar Gryffindor olsanız da korkunun varlığını kabul etmeniz gerekir. Heleki tüm büyücü dünyasının tanıdığı Flora Potter'sanız.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Flora Potter işte o dakikalarda ne kadar korktuğunu hissetti. Aklına milyonlarca korkunç fikir geliyor ve beynine bir hançer gibi saplanıp daha da çok korkmasına sebep oluyordu. Hermione için duyduğu korkudan dolayı afallamış acaba genç kızın durumu nasıl diye düşünürken bunun olduğuna hala inanamıyordu. Sonunda dayanamayıp ayağa fırladı.

 

'Neden bir şeyler yapmıyorsunuz Profesör? Bir şeyler yapmalısınız.'

 

Flora sesinin titrek çıkmasına engel olamamıştı.Prof. Dumbledore ise oldukça sakin ve dikkatli Flora'nın karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu.

 

'Elbette bir şeyler yapacağız Flora.' dedi yaşlı adam gözlerindeki zeka parıltılarıyla. ' Ama sende biliyorsun ki Flora doğru anda doğru hamleyi yapmak zorundayız.'

 

Doğru an doğru hamle. Ya o zamana kadar Hermione ne durumda olur hiç düşünen yok mu? , Flora içinden isyan ediyordu.Dışından ise dudaklarını kemirerek tamamen bir stress bombası olmuş iken Dumbledore'a bakarak 

'Ama..' dedi Flora fısıldayarak. ' Hermione onlara dayanabilir mi?'

 

Dumbledore hala sakin ve dikkatli, yerinde oturuyorken bu Flora'nın sinirine ayrıca dokunuyordu. Bu durumda sakin olmamalı en azından endişeli olması gerekiyordu. 

' Doğru an ve doğru hamle derken bunu kastediyordum' dedi yaşlı adam. 

Bir an herkes masaya inen darbeyle irkilirken Flora'nın yanındaki Harry Potter , ikizi olan çocuk, eskisinden daha  kırılgan ve saldırgan, yaşlı büyücüye sinirle bakıyordu.

 

' Prof. Dumbledore' dedi tükürükler saçarak. ' Hermione'yi o halde bırakamazsınız. Neler olacağını hepimiz çok iyi biliyoruz.' 

 

Sesi o kadar tehditkar çıkmıştı ki Flora bir an Harry'e baktı. Yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuş kardeşine hiçbir şey söyleyemiyordu çünkü eli

kolu bağlı vaziyette durumun saçmalığını düşünüyordu.

 

'Nasıl olmuş?' dedi Ron kısık sesle. Yüzü bembeyaz olmuş ve aynı sümüklü böcekleri kustuğu günki gibi hayattan bezmiş bir haldeydi.

' Büyülü bir geçit.' dedi Dumbledore uzun ellerini dizlerinden tekrar sakalına götürürken.

' Tahminimce ihtiyaç odasında bulunan bozuk bir geçit dolabı kullanmış olmalı. Tabi tamir etmeyi başarması beni de şaşırttı ama bir şekilde başarmış ve..'

' Burada böyle oturamayız! BEN GİDİYORUM!' Harry aniden kalkıp kimseye bakmadan odayı terk ederken Ron ve Flora'da ayaklanmış tam

 çıkacakları sırada 

 'Yalnız bırakın.' dedi Prof.Dumbledore yerinden kalkarken. ' Eminim bizi anlayacaktır.'

 

Flora şaşkın bir vaziyette iken Ron'a baktı. Ron gözlerini tüm sohbet boyunca yere dikmiş kendisini şimdiden en kötüye hazılıyor 

gibiydi.Flora ise  Hermione hakkında daha çok bilgiye ulaşılması gerektiğine karar vermiş Ron'u dürtüklerken

 

' Hadi Ron ortak salona gidelim. Konuşmamız lazım.' 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Hermione sabah güneşine gülümseyerek gözlerini kırparken bir anda kendini bembeyaz çarşafların arasında gerinir bir vaziyette buldu. Neler olduğunu ve bu yere nasıl geldiğini hatırlamıyordu. Tek bildiği sarı ama oldukça sarı bir şeyin kendisini engellediğiydi. Ayağa kalkıp etrafını incelerken küçük ama sevimli beyaz odaya gülmeden edemedi. Kim birini kaçırıp böyle güzel bir yere getirirdi ki? Bir süre sonra kulağına dalga sesleri ulaşırken 'Acaba bir adada mıyım?' diye düşünmeden edemedi.

Çünkü eğer birini kaçırdıysanız onu ulaşılmaz bir yere götürmeniz gerekirdi.En ideal yer elbette ki ıssız bir ada olurdu.

 

Çarşaflardan kurtulup ayağa kalktı ve yavaş adımlarla pencereye yaklaştı. Pencereyi açıp ılık havanın içeri girmesine izin verdi ve gülerek birkez daha zekasına teşekkür etti. Uçsuz bucaksız okyanus karşısında duruyor, palme ağaçlarının arkasında yer alan kumsal ona ıssız adada olduğunu söylüyorken odanın kapısı tıkladı.

 

'Granger.' dedi bir erkek sesi. ' Uygun durumda mısın?' 

 

Hermione sesin kime ait olduğunu elbette biliyordu. 'Malfoy' dedi sessiz bir şekilde. Dişlerini sıkıp burada ne halt ettiğini anlamaya çalıştı.

 Malfoy cevap beklemeden içeri girdi ve her zamanki solgun sarı saçları gözünden çekip Granger'a odaklandı.

 

'Acıktın mı? Kahvaltı hazır eğer istersen-'

'Neden beni buraya getirdin Malfoy' Hermione en tehlikeli ses tonunu bu zamanlar için saklıyordu. Kahverengi gözleri gri gözleri delerken bir cevap bekliyordu. Malfoy ise kendini bu duruma hazırlamış olacak ki gülümsedi.

'Aşağı gel. Sana her şeyi anlatacağız.' 

 

Hermione koridora çıktığında evin ne kadar düzenli olduğunu düşündü. Sanki Muggle katoloklarından birinin kopyasıydı.  

Lavobaya girip yüzünü yıkarken granit mermerde elini gezdirdi. Pahalı, diye düşünmeden edemedi. Bu ancak bir Malfoy zevki olabilirdi. Yüzünü havluyla kurulayıp tekrar koridora çıkarken merdivenlere yöneldi ve yavaş yavaş aşağı inmeye başladı.

 

Aşağıdan çatal bıçak sesleri geliyor Hermione bir eli tırabzanda hala evin ne kadar düzenli olduğunu düşünüyorken kahvaltı eden ikiliden ikincisinin kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. İçeride otuzlu yaşlarında bir kadınla karşılaştı .Sarışın saçları Draco'nunkilerden biraz daha parlaktı ve gözlerinin altı mora çalan torbacıklarla doluydu. En sonunda masaya yaklaşma cesareti buldu. Kadın ona kare masada yanındaki sandalyeyi gösterirken Hermione'de aynı incelikle gülümseyerek oturdu. Ah tanrım, dedi içinden. Salak olmalıyım...

 

Malfoy tabağına bir salam daha alırken Hermione yanında oturan kadına döndü ve nereden başlayacağına bilemeyerek 

' Şey..Neredeyiz ve ben neden buradayım?' demekle yetinebilmişti. Kadın çatal bıçağını bırakıp Hermione'nin gözlerine odaklandı.

'Miss. Granger bizden bir açıklama bekliyor Draco.' diye seslendi Malfoy'a. 

 Malfoy sinirle çatal bıçağını bırakıp ellerini top haline getirip çenesinin altına koydu.Masanın ortasında duran mavi çicek desenli vazoya bakıyordu. Gri gözlerinin altındaki kırmızı çizgiler ve sesindeki bıkkınlık Hermione'yi deli ediyorken

 ' Issız bir adadayız.' diye cevapladı Malfoy. 'Burada cisimlenemez veyahut kısaca hiçbir iletişim aracını kullanamazsın.' 

Hermione her zamanki bilmiş edasıyla ' O kadarını anladım. Neden buradayım?'

 Malfoy kıza bir mikropmuş gibi bakıyordu. Hemde mikropların en pisi. Kirli kan.

 'Lanet hayatımdaki lanet olaylar yüzünden şuan bana böyle eşitimmiş gibi bakabiliyorsun.' diye patladı en sonunda. Hermione  çocuğun sakin tavrına alışamamıştı ve nihayet diyerek kadına dönüp

 'Öyleyse siz kimsiniz?'. Kadında aynı şekilde yorgun mavi gözlerini kısmış masa örtüsüyle konuşuyordu. 

 ' Narcissia Malfoy.' diye fısıldadı. Hermione ağzı açık bir halde Malfoy'a bakıyor ama ondan da bir cevap alamayınca

sinirlenmeye başladı. Masadan kalkıp salonun ortasına giderken çıldıracakmış gibi hissediyordu.

 

'Konuşmamız lazım Malfoy.' 

 

Hermione şuan kendini oldukça salak hissediyor tüm mantığı bu yaşadıklarını inkar ediyorken Malfoy'un kalkıp yanına geldiğini gördü. Sorular kafasını birkez daha kemiriyorken düşünmeye tam gaz devam etti. O kadın Draco Malfoy'un annesi,dedi içinden.Ve iki Malfoy sanki burada birilerinden saklanıyormuş gibi endişeli ve korkmuş vaziyetteydiler. Hermione kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş Malfoy'un konuşmasına izin verdi. 

 

'Granger bu olanları sana anlatıyorum ama eğer birine söylersen...' 

'Bu sefer nereye kaçırırsın merak ediyorum.' Hermione korkusuzca çocuğun grilerine kafa tuttu. 

'Granger!' 

 

Hermione bu sessiz çığlığa donup kaldı ama bir şey söyleyemedi.

'Otur!' dedi tehtidkar bir sesle Malfoy. Hermione çocuğu ikiletmeden beyaz koltuklardan birine yerleşti. Malfoy karşısındaki ikili koltuğun sağ köşesine tam anlamıyla sere serpe oturmuş bir vaziyetteydi. Hermione çocuğun umursamaz tavrına omuz silkip bir süre sonra onun konuşmaya başlamasıyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

 

' Bak Granger sözümü kesmeden ve küstahlık yapmadan dinlemeni istiyorum.' Hermione ona sensin küstah bakışı

gönderirken çocuk devam etti. ' Burayı bizim için Dumbledore tasarladı.'

 Hermione tekrar bir şok dalgasıyla sarsılırken Malfoy her zamankinden daha huysuzdu.

' Neden mi? Ah evet çünkü bizi Karanlık Lord'tan saklıyordu. Neden mi?' 

Hermione nefes almayı unutmuş sarışın çocuğun ilk defa yıkıldığını görüyordu.

' Lucius Malfoy,babam, öldürüldü ve bizde Dumbledore'dan yardım istedik. Daha sonra Karanlık Lord için çok önemli bir bilgiyi Dumbledore'a sızdırdık.' 

 Hermione bu sefer beyninin yandığını hissediyorken sadece tek bir soru kalmıştı.

' Peki beni neden kaçırdın?'

Sarışın çocuk doğruldu ve derin bir nefes alıp 

'Çünkü seni öldürme görevini bana vermişti.' 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Flora büyük salonda elindeki çatalıyla kahvaltısını didikliyorken dün akşam Ron'la yaptığı konuşmadan sonra bir karar almışlardı. Ne olursa olsun bundan sonra ayrı hareket etmek yoktu. Herkes en ufak  bilgiyi paylaşacaktı. Harry ise hala ortalarda yoktu ama Flora onun ihtiyaç odasında saklandığını biliyorken yanında cikleyen sarı bir kafa onu düşüncelerinden kopardı.

 ' Prof. Snape bunu sana vermemi istedi Flora.' Colin elinde fotoğraf makinesi hala ilk senesindeki gibi beyaz dişleriyle etrafa gülücükler dağıtıyorken bu bile Flora'nın canını sıkıyordu. Çocuğun elindeki kağıdı

alıp masanın altında açtı. 

 ' Bu akşam saat 20.00 da KSKS sınıfında ol Potter. Cezan için. SS.'

Flora kağıdın bir süre sonra yandığını görürken Ron soluk bakışlarını ona doğrulttu.

 'Kimden?'

 'Snape..Cezam var da.' 

 

Ortak salonun kapısında görünen silüetle ikiside dikkatini oraya verirken Harry Potter dağılmış saçları ve kızarmış gözleriyle Gryffindor masasına yaklaştı. Her zamanki yerine oturup Ron ve Flora'ya bir günaydın 

mırıldandıktan sonra ortaya fısıldadı.

 'Prof. Dumbledore bence Hermione'nin nerede olduğunu biliyor.'

Ron en yakın arkadaşına acıyarak baktı ve sırtını sıvazlarken

 ' Harry anlıyorum hepimiz çok üzgünüz ama..' devamını getiremedi. Bir şey yapamıyoruz ya da Hermione belkide şuan ölmüştür cümlelerini kurmaktan artık yorulmuştu.

 Flora tüm kararlılığını bu konuda ortaya serecekti. Prof. Dumbledore'un bir şey sakladığından emindi ve bu onları öldürüyorken dördüncü senesinde gördüğü düşünseli geldi aklına.Aklına takılan şeyleri oraya atardı hep Dumbledore.

 ' Bakın.' dedi Flora masaya iyice eğilerek. ' Bir fikrim var ama çok riskli.' 

Harry'de Ron'da ne olursa yaparız bakışı atıyorlarken devam etti.

 'Dumbledore'un odasına gizlice girip düşünseline bakabiliriz.'

İkisininde hemen suratları düşerken Flora'da bu fikrin imkansızlığının farkında seçeneği elerken 

 'Ya da sen zihinbend dersinde Snape'in aklını okursun.' Harry Potter kardeşine bakıyordu ve Flora onun ciddi olmasına şaşırmıştı. Ron artık sıkılmış ' Ders vakti.' deyip kalkarken Harry fısıldadı

 ' Yapabilirsin Flora.' dedi. ' Hermione için.' 

 

Şimdi üçüde Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı savunma sınıfına doğru giderlerken Flora Harry'nin söyledikleri yüzünden kendini o kadar baskı altında hissediyordu ki sanki tüm bunlara neden kendisi gibiydi. Ondan beklediği şeyse Karanlık Lord'u bile kandırmış olan bir adamın zihnini okumaktı. 

 ' Potter! Kızıl kafa.' 

Parkinson'ın koridorlarda yankılanan cırtlak sesine Flora kulak tıkarken kızın yanındaki arkadaş grubuna bir şey fısıldadığını gördü ve hepsi koro halinde gülerken Flora dudağının içini kemirdiğini fark etti. 

Kendini önüne dönmeye zorladı ama Parkinson istediğini alamamış Flora'ya yaklaştı. 

 ' Duyduk ki Draco Granger'a yeni zindanlar bulmuş.' şimdi tüm Slytherin kahkahalarla boğulurken kız devam etti. 

 ' Kirli kan daha da kirlendi desenize.'  PAT! 

Flora sağ yumruğunu kızın suratına geçirmiş şimdi kızın yüzü kan içindeyken içinde gaddarca bir zevk hissetti ve Snape'in başlarına dikilmesiyle zevk yok olurken Snape tüm azametiyle gözlerini Flora'ya dikti.

 'Ceza almaktan akıllanmıyor musun?' 

 'Ama' dedi Flora çaresizce ' O dedi ki-'

 'Duymak istemiyorum.' Snape Parkinson'u başka bir Slytherinli ile hastane kanadına gönderdikten sonra  tekrar Flora'ya döndü 

 

 ' Gryffindor'dan 50 puan.' 

 

Şimdi ses çıkarma sırası altıncı yıllarındaki Gryffindor'larda iken Flora, Harry ve Ron'un sırıtan yüzlerini görmeden açılmış olan sınıf kapısından içeri girdi. Duvar kenarında arkalardan bir yere otururken Harry ve Ron'da

önüne oturdu. Flora içinde yanan Gryffindor ateşi ile Snape'e bildiği bütün küfürleri saymış ama Parkinson'a attığı o yümruk içini rahatlatmışken ipeksi ses sınıfta yankılandı. 

 

 ' Kitabınızın üç yüz elli altıncı sayfasını açın. Hemen.' 

 

Sınıf sayfa hışırtılarıyla dolmuş Flora iki yüzden nasıl o kadar sayfa atladıklarını düşünürken Hermione olsa bunu sorardı, dedi içinden. Hüzünle o sayfayı açarken konuyla yerle bir olması bir oldu 

 

 ' Zihinfend'e giriş.' 

 

Harry arkasına dönmüş çaresizce kız kardeşine bakarken Flora fısıldamadan edemedi 

' Harry eğer planını öğrenirse benim canıma okur.' 

Harry'de bunu biliyor adama öldürücü bakışlar atıyorken Snape onları görmüş , malesef yine gözü onlarda  pelerinini dalgalandırarak onların bulunduğu köşeye geldi. 

' Eğleniyor musunuz?' dedi tek kaşı havaya kalmış dudaklarında alaycı gülüşü ve Severus Snape her zamankinden daha kızgın asasını Flora'ya doğrulttu.

' Bazılarımız ayrıcalıklarından kaynaklı bazı bilgilere sahip.' dedi gözleriyle zaten Zihinfend'ini bitirmiştir diye düşünürken Flora

 'Ama bunları yenekli olduğumuz gibi bir çıkarımla bağdaştırmamalıyız, değil mi?' 

Flora asası sırasının altında saldırıyı bekliyordu.

 'Zihnefendet!' 

 'Protego!' 

Tüm sınıf neye uğradığına şaşırırken Flora böylesinin daha iyi olduğuna karar vermişti. Eğer düşüncelerine girerse Prof.Dumbledore'a Hermione'yi aradığımızı ispiyonlayacak ve yine kaderimize razı üçlüyü oynayacaktık. 

 Snape koruma büyüsüyle dengesini kaybedip karşı sırada oturan Lawendar'ın üzerine düşerken sınıftan bir kahkaha fırtınası yükselmişti. Slytherin'ler bile durumun saçmalığına gülüyorken Snape'in ayaklanmasıyla Flora bir elli puan daha beklerken 

 'Bir ay boyunca cezalısınız.. MİSS POTTER.' 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Üçlü tüm gün boyunca derslere girmiş ruhsuz halleriyle yaşamaya devam ediyorlar, Flora ise bir aylık Snape cezasına nasıl katlanacağını düşünürken birde ekstradan Zihinbend dersleri vardır. Onlarla birlikte

neredeyse hergün en az iki saat Snape ile yüzleşecektir ve belki bir açığını bulurum diyerek Flora kendini sakinleştiriyorken saatin kaç olduğunun farkında değildi 

 ' Aha! Zihinbend vakti.' 

Koşturarak kulenin kuzey tarafına sapıp KSKS sınıfına ilerlerken kendi kendine mırıldandı.

 ' Sakin ol, sakin ol.' 

Zamanın gelmesini istemiyor hem Zihinbend hem cezası varken bugünün Snape'li günlerden olmasına ayrıca lanet okuyorken kapıyı tıklattı.

 ' Gir.'

Flora kapıyı oldukça yavaş bir şekilde açtı ve kasvetli bir görüntüye sahip KSKS sınıfına adım attı. Snape masasında bir yığın perşomenin arkasında kafasını kaldırmadan eliyle oturmasını işaret etti. Flora sınıfın hiç uğramadığı o ön kısmına ilerledi ve bir sıraya çöktü. 

 Snape yaklaşık bir on dakika sonra perşomenleri yok etmiş elinde asasıyla kendi sanki evrenin sahibiymiş edasıyla tahtanın önünde volta atarken bir yandanda Zihinbend'in ne kadar önemli olduğunu anlatıyordu.

 ' Potter Zihinbend'in önemi hala öğrenememiş biri olarak sende zaten var olmayan o zekanın şuan ne kadar gerekli olduğunu söylesem şaşırmazsın değil mi?' oturduğu sıranın önünde durmuş adeta gözlerinden nefret fışkırıyorken Flora onun dinlediklerini hala önemsemiyor adamın açığını yakalamak peşinde tek derdi bu iken

' Zihin ile zeka arasındaki o ince çizgi, ah.. İşte orada Zihinfend orataya çıkıyor.' 

 Flora hala adamın gerizekalı sözlerini sabırla dinliyormuş gibi kafasını sallarken adam asasını kaldırdı

'Bu akşamlık bu kadar yarın bana altı sayfalık Zihinbend'e giriş makalesi hazırlıyorsun Potter' 

Flora adamın sözüyle şaşırmış ayaklanırken 

 'Ama alıştırma yapmayacak mıyız?' 

 Siyah gözlerdeki parlayıp sönen ışığı gördüğünr Flora yemin edebilirdi. 

' Alıştırmalarımı ben ne zaman istersem o zaman yapacağım Potter.' 

Flora adamın ani kararlarıyla bugünden beri beyninin yandığını hissediyor onu yumruklamak istiyorken bu isteğini bir kenara fırlatıp adamın uyuzluğuna omuz silkti. 

' Şimdi orada duran kutuları görüyor musun?' 

Flora kafasını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirip Snape'e baktı ve şuan yapmazsam bir daha olmaz diye içini kemiren  fısıltıya cevap verircesine elindeki asasını adama doğrulttu.

 

' Zihnifendet!' 

 

Adamın koruyucu duvarları o kadar kalındı ki bir an bunu yaptığına pişman oldu. Ama sadece bir an. Snape bazı anılarını kontrol altında tutamıyor ve Flora onun sinirini atan her damarında hissediyorken istediği anıyı rahatlıkla çekip çıkardı.

Baygın bir Hermione ve ardından olanları açıklayan bir Dumbledore görürken çığlık atmak istedi.

 

Bunu bizden saklayarak neyi planlıyorlardı ki?


	3. Lütfen

''Lütfen'' bazen bir ricadan fazlasıdır.  
\------------------------------------------  
Eğer etrafnızdakilerin size söylediği tek doğru şey isminiz olsaydı ve bunu sizin iyiliğiniz için yaptıklarını söyleselerdi nasıl hissederdiniz? Belki bir anlığına sizi düşündükleri için mutlu olurdunuz. Ama o çok kısa anın sonunda sıkılmış, işe yaramaz ve umutsuz hissederdiniz. Artık sizin için kullandıkları sevgi ve minnet sözcükleri de birer yalandan ibaret olur ve sizde sizi sevmeyen birinin nefret söylemleriyle daha mutlu olur ve o kişinin dürüstlüğünden etkilenerek ona karşı   
tuhaf bir çekime kapılırdınız.

Nefrette bir yakınlık duygusudur aslında.Nefret ettiğimiz kişiye karşı beslediğimiz o saf duygu-evet nefret saf bir duygudur- bizi onu daha yakından tanımaya iter.Sürekli onu düşünür, onun nasıl hareket edeceğiniz tahmin ederiz.Bizim altımız bu saf  
hareketle bizi bazen onun gibi olmaya zorlar ve en sonunda kendimizi ona çekilirken buluruz. 

Flora öğrendiklerinden sonra kendini nasıl hissetmesi gerektiğini bilemedi.İşe yaramaz, sıkılmış ya da aptal küçük bir kız çocuğu gibi... Snape'in öldürücü bakışlarını umursamıyordu.Hızla arkasına döndü ve sıraların arasından koşarak geçti. Tam kapıyı açıp dışarı çıkacaktı ki Snape Flora'nın elini sertçe tutup sırtının acımasına sebep olacak sertlikte onu duvara itti.Acının etkisiyle bir an dişlerini sıkıp gözlerini kapattı.

'Kimseye anlatmayacaksın' diye tısladı Snape.

Flora gözlerini açtı ve adamın siyah acımasız gözlerine dalgınca baktı. Ve o an istemsizce düşünmeden edemedi. Acaba Snape ondan neden bu kadar çok nefret ediyordu?

'Harry ve Ron'a söylemek zorundayım.' dedi dürüstce ve hızlanmış nefesini düzeltmeye çalıştı. Snape şimdi onu omuzlarında tutuyor ve duvara bastırıyordu.Flora omuzlarında hissettiği acıyla inledi. Snape sol yanına iyice yaklaşmıştı ve bir şeyler fısıldıyordu.

' Hiçbir şey söylemeyeceksin.' 

Sesi o kadar ölümcül çıkmıştı ki Flora sesteki kızgınlığı sol kulağını yakan nefeste hissedebiliyordu. Başını yavaşca sola çevirdi ve adamın kulağına yavaşca fısıldadı.

'Lütfen'

Bu,bu yıl Snape'e söylediği ikinci 'Lütfen' di. Flora sonuncusu olmasını dileyerek cümlesine devam etti. 

'Onlara en azından Hermione'nin iyi olduğunu söylesem.' 

Snape derin bir nefes alıp Flora'dan uzaklaştı. Bıkmış bir şekilde ona bakıyordu.  
Karşısında ezilip büzülen aptal kıza...

'Ne demeyi düşünüyorsun?'. Şimdi arkasına dönmüş yavaşca masaların arasında ilerliyordu.

Flora bakışlarını yavaşca ellerine indirip çözüm yolunu düşünmeye çalıştı. Ne dese Snape'in ikna olmayacağını biliyordu ve bu da çok can sıkıcı bir durumdu. Snape'i daha fazla sıkmadan bir şeyler söylemeliyim, diye iç geçirdi.

'Seni dinliyorum, evet?' Arkasına dönüp tamda Flora'nın gözlerine odaklandı.

Flora gözlerini kaçırmadan aklından geçenleri söyledi. 

' Onlara Hermione'nin özel bir görevde olduğunu söylerim ve çok gizli olduğu için sadece en güvenilir yoldaş üyelerinin bildiğini.'

'Sen bunları nereden öğrendin?' Snape tek kaşını kaldırmış cevabı bekledi.

'Prof. Dumbledore anlattı.' dedi Flora bekletmeden.

Adam kafasını sallayarak arkasına döndü. Sıraların arasında ilerlerken   
' Pek ikna edici değil' dediği anda Flora savunmaya geçecekken  
'Onlara Miss Granger'in yaralandığını ve güvenliğinden dolayı saklandığını söyle.'

Flora heyecandan ölecek gibiydi. Az önce Snape ona yardım mı etmişti?

' Ayrıcı Miss Granger'ın durumunun iyi olduğunu ve güvenliği için bir endişe olmayınca geri geleceğini söylersin.' 

Hermione'nin geleceği ihtimali doğru mu uydurma mı bilmiyor yine de mutlu olmuş teşekkür edip etmemek arasında sıkışmış ne diyeceğini bilemezken

'Şimdi çıkabilirsin.' 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione kumsalda havlusunun üzerine yüz üstü uzanmış, bacaklarının bir bölümünü açıkta bırakan bir kot pantolan giymiş, beyaz bacaklarını bir aşağı bir yukarı sallıyorken bir yandanda ekmeğini didikliyordu. Önünde 'Gizlemenin 50 etkili yolu' isimli bir kitap açıkken ne kadar rahat davrandığını düşündü.Ama bu hoşuna   
gidiyor, sarı saçlı çocuğun sinirini bozmak en azından merakını köreltiyorken çocuğun sözleri aklından çıkmıyordu. 'Sen, öldürmemi emretmişti.' 

Malfoy babasının öldürüleceğini anlayınca Dumbledore'dan yardım istemiş ve Dumbledore ise karşılığında çocuktan önemli bir bildiği taşımasını istemişken Snape'in bile bilmediği o önemli bilginin ne olduğu sır gibi saklıdır. Malfoy sırrı taşıdıktan sonra babası öldürülünce en sonun Dumbledore üçününde saklanmasına karar verir ve onları bu eve getirir. 

Kahverengi kıvırcık saçlarındaki kıvırcık bir tutam firar edip gözünün önüne gelince sinirlendi ve saçlarını tokadan ayırıp elleriyle taramaya başladı.O sırada sarı saçlı çocuğun kendisine yaklaştığını gördü.Saçlarını özgür bırakıp her zamanki bilmiş bakışlarını giydi.Güneşte buna yardımcı oluyorken çocuk yüz üstü yanına uzandı ve kafasını ona doğru çevirip gözlerini kapattı. 

Hermione bir an çocuğun ne kadar tatlı göründüğünü düşünmeden edemedi.Bacaklarını çaprazlayıp inatla çocuğa bakmaya devam etti.Bir an grilerle karşılaşınca kalbi tekledi. Ama sadece bir anlığına, çünkü burada nedenbulunduğunu birazcıkta olsa anlamaya başlamıştı. Bu iki Malfoy'a göz kulak olup onları izlemekle görevliydi.Çünkü ikiside hala şüpheli üyelerdi. 

' Ne var?' diyerek çıkıştı sonunda.  
'Hiç, canım sıkıldı.' dedi Malfoy, bir eli kafasının altında yastık olmuştu ve  
diğer eliylede kumlarla oynuyordu. Tıpkı küçük bir çocuk gibiydi. 

'Ne yapabilirim!' dedi Hermione aynı öfkeli tonda.  
Genç adam boştaki eliyle kızın elini tuttu.  
'Granger şişe çevirmeceye ne dersin?' .

Çocuğun gıcıklığına gözlerini devirip elini hızla geri çekti. 

'Olabilir' 

Aslında bu dediğine kendide şaşırmıştı. Ama canı öylesine sıkılıyordu ki eğer bir şeylerle meşgul olmazsa çıldırabilirdi. 

'Bunu evet olarak kabul ediyorum.'. Genç adam hızla doğrulup eve doğru ilerlemeye başladı.Hermione ise çocuğa merakla bakıp acaba yanlış mı yaptım diye düşünüyordu.   
Sonuçta o bir Malfoy'du.

Hermione her zamanki alışkanlığı haline gelmiş dalgaları dinlerken bir yandan da Malfoy'un gelmesini bekliyordu. Acaba ilk yıldan itibaren çocuk onlara böyle sakin davranıyor olsaydı acaba neler değişirdi diye merak etmeden de alıkoyamadı kendini.

O bunları düşünürken Malfoy elinde renkli beneklerden oluşan kare bir kumaş ve üzerinde desenleri olan cam bir şişeyle geldi.   
Hermione o an bunun bilinen şişe çevirmecelerden olmadığını anladı. 

'Bu da ne?' diye sordu gözlerinden ateşler fışkırtarak.   
'Büyücü şişesi. Yani büyücü dünyasında böyle oynanır bu oyun.'   
Hermione tek kaşısını kaldırmış 'Ben salak mıyım?' bakışı atıyorken   
'Yanlış anladın' dedi Malfoy. 'Bu oyunu çocuklar bile güvenle oynayabilir.'   
'Güvenliden kastın ne olduğuna bağlı' dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak.   
'Bak granger.' dedi Malfoy bıkkın bir sesle.'Dumbledore öyle bir şeyi eve sokmama izin verir miydi sence?'   
'Bir şekilde dışarıdan sokmuşsun-'  
'Saçmalama Granger evi Dumbledore tasarladı bu da onun oyunu ve biz eve hiçbir şey getirmedik. Kıyafet bile.' 

Hermione işte buna şok olmuş evi Malfoy tasarımı sanıyorken kendini güvende hissetmeden de edemiyordur. Öteki taraftan Malfoyların bunu nasıl kabul ettiğini aklı almıyordur. 

'Hadi başlayalım o zaman.! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Hermione hakkında gördüğü ellinci kabusundanda çığlıklarla uyanırken perdelerin sesi engellemesine minettar, doğruldu ve perdeleri açıp saate baktı.Saatin sabahın beşi olduğunu görünce ayaklarını yataktan aşağı sarkıtıp gördüğü rüyayı tahlil etmeye başladı. 

Hermione ölüm yiyenlerin oluşturduğu bir çemberin içinde acıdan kıvranıyordu.Arada kahkahalar artıyor bilmediği büyüler duyuyor ama o da orada kolları bağlı zorla olanları izletiyorlardır. En sonunda Voldemort gelir ve sesler kesilirken Harry yara izini istemeden ovuşturdu.İkizi bu rüyada yoktu. Her rüyasında o da eziyetlerden en kötü şekilde nasibini alıyorken bu rüyada tamamen Hermione'ye odaklanılmıştı. Bir balta belirip önce bacakları sonra kolları keserken Harry midesinin bulandığını hissetti ve buna daha ne kadar dayanacağını düşündü.

Acaba Flora'da bu rüyaları görüyor muydu? 

Sonuçta o da bir yara izine sahipti ve onunla yara izleri aynı anda acıyıp aynı anda bazı rüyaları görüyorlardı. Aynı Sirius ve Mr. Weasley de olduğu gibi. Ama Harry öyle bir şey olsa Flora'nın dayanamayacağına emindir. 

Yataktan kalktı ve ortak salona doğru yol aldı. 

Salona gittiğinde Flora'yı şöminenin köşeni oturmuş bulurken heyecanla yanına gitti. 

'Sende mi kabus gördün?' 

Flora kafasını hayır anlamında sallarken endişelenmiş bir şekilde sordu.  
'Sen kabus mu gördün?'   
Harry yakalanmış durumu lehine çevirerek   
'Normal değil mi? Hermione orada ve-'   
'Harry bu konuda Prof. Dumbledore ile konuştum.   
Harry meraklı bir şekilde Flora'nın yanına oturdu ve ikizinin anlattığı her   
kelimeyi bir dua gibi aklına kazıyordu.   
Hermione yaralanmıştı ama şimdi iyiydi ve bu Harry'i mutlu etmiş yinede  
rüyalarının etkisinden de kurtulamamış sorar 

'İyi derken tek parça mı?' 

Harry çok kötü bir pot kırdığını anlarken içinden bir lanet okur ama Flora   
bir şeyler döndüğünü anlamış kızarak kafasını çevirdi. 

'Elbette tek parça ne düşünüyordun ki.' Harry derin bir iç çekerken eğer   
anlamışsa anlatmaya razı olarak omuzlarını düşürdü.   
'Neyin var Harry? Çok kötü görünüyorsun.'   
'Ben' dedi Harry yutkunarak ' Ben çok kötü rüyalar görüyorum Flora.' 

Harry şuan kendinden nefret ediyor ama söylemesi lazım konuşması lazım rahatlaması lazım biliyor, devam eder. 

'Çok kötü rüyalar Flora yani hayal edemeyeceğin türden.'   
Flora kızmış Harry gelecek saldırıya hazır bekliyordu.

'Ne zamandır görüyorsun?'   
'Bir hafta.' dedi Harry bir çırpıda. Ne olacaksa olsun der gibiydi.  
'NE!' dedi Flora sinirle. Sabahın beşi olduğunu unutmuştu.   
'Sessiz ol.' diye fısıldadı Harry   
'Nasıl sessiz olayım. Bu Voldemort'la ilgili çok açık değil mi?' derin bir nefes alıp devam etti .' Prof. Dumbledore a anlatmalısın.'   
'Biliyorum.' dedi Harry bitmiş bir halde. ' Üzgünüm.'   
'Harry hiç iyi görünmüyorsun.' 

Harry o an Flora'nın ne demek istediğini biliyordu. Bir haftadır adam gibi uyumuyor hatta bazı geceler sabahlıyordur. Bir an yara izinin yanmasıyla inlerken Flora'nın seslendiğini biliyor ama cevap veremiyordur.

Ve o an kendini bir halının üstünde sürünürken bulurken o sesi duyar 

'Öldür Nagini.'


	4. Flora Lily Potter

  
'Flora Lily Potter'   
Flora aynanın karşısına geçti ve ismini fısıldadı. Dudaklarından çıkan buhar aynanın camını buhulandırmıştı. Harry o gün gördüğü rüyadan sonra uzun bir uyku   
komasına girmişti. Ron'da Hermione'nin iyi olduğunu öğrenmiş ve Lawender Brown denen kızın rüzgarına kapılmıştı.Flora bazen ne kadar yalnız olduğunu düşünmeden  
edemiyordu.Derslere giriyor,Snape ile olan cezalarını ve derslerini aksatmıyordu ama düşünmeden edemiyordu. Ya bir daha eskisi gibi olamazlarsa?   
Hermione kim bilir ne zaman dönerdi ve Ron'da oldukça tuhaf tavırlar içinde ortalıklarda o kızla yapışık dolaşıyordu.Harry iki gündür mışıl mışıl  
uyuyor arada bir keskin çığlıklarla hastane kanadını inletiyordu. Prof.Dumbledore çözüm aramak için St.Mungo'daki bir arkadaşını ziyarete gitmeye karar   
vermişti ve Flora çözümü bulmadan geri gelmesini istemiyordu.   
  
Flora aynadaki buharı eliyle sildi ve annesinden almış olduğu kızıl saçlarını sinirden mi yoksa sıkıntıdan mı olduğunu anlayamadığından dolayı kızarmış   
kulaklarının arkasına tıkıştırmaya çalıştı. Sanki ütü zoruyla düzleştirilmiş hissi veren saçları inatla zümrüt yeşili gözlerinin önüne düşmeye devam ediyordu.  
Onlardan sıkılıp mız mız Myrtle'a yakalanmadan tuvaletten çıkmayı düşündü. Ama çıkınca ne yapacaktı ki? Harry'nin yanına gidip onun için üzülmeye devam mı   
edecekti? Hermione'yi düşünüp onu bulmak için planlar mı yapacaktı? Ya da Ron'a katılır ona ne kadar tatlı bir çift olduklarını söylerdi. Ah! Merlin'in kirli donu...  
  
Tuvaletten çıkarken aklına çok ilginç bir fikir geldi. Kendine inanamayarak hızla taş koridorları arşınlayıp merdivenlerin daha yer değiştirmesine  
izin vermeyecek bir hızla aşağıya indi. Hala inmeye devam ediyordu. Kendini bir sinir krizinin eşiğinde olduğunu ikna edinceye kadar inmeye devam etti.  
Sonunda malum şahısın odasının önüne gelince durdu. Birkaç saniye kendine düşünmek için izin verdi. Ama beyni uyuşmuştu ve onun hiçbir komutuna cevap  
vermiyordu sanki.   
  
Tam kapıyı çalacaktı ki kapı birden hızla açıldı. İçeriden çıkan kişiyi görünce nefesini tutup içinden ona kadar saymaya başladı.Bunun sinirini bir  
nebzede yatıştırdığına inanıyordu Flora.   
  
'Parkinson' diye tısladı Flora. 'Ne arıyorsun burada?'   
  
Neden kızgın olduğunu anlayamıyordu.   
  
'Ne demek neden buradasın.' kız ukalaca gülmeye başladı. ' O benim bina başkanım. Aptal.'   
  
Tabikide öyle, dedi içinden. Aptallığına göz devirip devam etti.   
  
'Ne anlamda söylediğimi biliyor-'   
'Sorunlarınızı başka yerde halledin.' insanın tüylerini diken diken eden sesin sahibine baktı Flora.Snape her zamanki gibi huysuz görünüyordu.Flora ise  
kendini son derece aptal hissediyordu.  
  
'Potter içeri gel.' dedi Snape arkasına dönmüştü ve içeri giriyordu.Flora, Parkinson'un meraklı bakışlarından sıyrılıp Snape'in ardından içeri girdi.   
  
Kapı kapandı. Sessizlik kendini göstermiş Flora onun hiç gitmeyeceğini düşünüyorduki   
  
' Ne o yoksa Potter cezalar ve dersler beni görmen için yeterli değil mi? Hep daha fazlasını mı istiyorsun?'   
Hayır şimdi olmaz, dedi içinden. Şimdi kavga etmek istemiyorum.   
  
'Neden geldin?' dedi. Şimdi bir elinde asası öteki eli boşta asanını inceliyordu. Bunun boşa yapılmış bir hareket olduğunu biliyordu Flora.Bu sen  
anlat dinliyorum duruşuydu onun. Ne de olsa benim görevim bu duruşu.  
  
'Ben sadece uyku iksiri isteyecektim.'   
  
Uyku iksiri ha, seni aptal. Bulabildiği tek bahane buydu ama haksızda sayılmazdı. İki gündür adam gibi uyumuyordu. Adamın ne tepki vereceğini   
merak ederek bekledi. Snape kafasını kaldırıp alaylı gülüşünü takındı. Flora gelecek darbeye hazırlandı.   
  
'Beşik getirmemi ister miydin? Senin gibiler için gayet iyi bir uyutma aracı.'   
  
Flora eğer böyle saçma bir durumda olmasaydı bu duruma gülebilirdi. Ama gülmedi. Hatta sinirine bile dokunmuştu.  
İncinmiş miydi yoksa?   
  
'Profesör' dedi. Nefesini kontrol edemiyor, kan beynine hucum ediyordu. 'Ben ciddiydim.'   
  
Snape bir 'Gerçekten mi?' bakışı gönderirken Flora yutkundu ve gözlerini kapatıp burada neden bulunduğunu sorguladı.Bir nedeni yoktu.Sadece  
burada olmayı istemişti. Yanlış bile olsa Snape'e ilginç şekilde bir yakınlık his-  
  
Sus! diye haykırdı bilinç altına. Sen çok geri zekalı bir bilinç altı olmalısın.   
  
'Miss Potter beni şaşırtıyorsunuz.' dedi insanda en derin duyguları uyandıracak bir ses tonuyla. En azından Flora öyle düşünüyordu. Aslında  
öyle düşünmemesi gerekiyordu. Adam gayet açık bir şekilde 'Bu saatte burada ne işin var geri zekalı' diyordu ama Flora umursamadan devam etti.   
  
'Prof. Eğer iksir yoksa ben gidebilir miyim? Ee- yani gideyim.'   
  
Cümlelerin diline geldiği andan sakar bir insanın elinden düşmesi gibi düşüp insanı gıcık eden o tona ulaştıklarını fark etti. Neler oluyordu ona böyle?   
  
'Bekle, getiriyorum.'   
Flora getirmeyeceğinden o kadar emindi ki şaşırdı.O süre zarfında Snape'in yeni odasını inceledi. Sınıfta olduğu gibi burada da tablolar vardı ve insanı  
öldürecek boğuculuktaydılar. Etrafta daha önce hiç görmediği ve hayal dahi edemeyeceği büyülü nesneler vardı. Hatta biri dikkatini çekmişti bile.Bir  
kadının çığlık attığı o tuhaf tablonun önündeki masada duruyordu. Üstü süslü taşlarla kaplı bir kutuydu. Flora bunun zararlı olamayacağından o kadar  
emindi ki kendine kızdı. Bazen güzel görünenin zararları daha büyük olabilirdi.   
  
Snape önündeki rafın ortalarından bir şişe kapıp bu sırada Flora'nın anlayabileceği birde reçete yazmıştı. İşte bu dahada ilginçti. Acaba onun için  
endişelenmiş miydi? Flora dilini ısırıp tekrar zihnine bağırarak APTAL! dedi. Seni değil yoldaşlığı düşünüyor olmalı.   
  
Flora reçeteyi aldı ve katlayıp cebine attı. İksiride büyük bir çabayla tutuyordu çünkü elleri anlamadığı bir nedenden ötürü titriyordu.   
  
' İyi akşamlar Profesör' dedi sesinin çıkabildiği kadarıyla. Daha sonra cevabı beklemeden ki zaten gelmeyeceğinden de bir o kadar emin kapıya  
doğru yürümeye başladı.  
' İyi akşamlar Miss Potter.'   
Sesi sanki çoşkulu çıkmıştı. Yok hayır belkide sıkılmıştı. Hayır kesinlikle umursuyor olmalıydı ya da öyle gözükmeye çalışıp planlarını öğrenmeye  
çalışıyordu. Flora ne ve nasıl olduğunu tam anlamasada şoka girmişti. Hafifçe kafasını çevirdi ve yine aynı zerafetle sallayıp kapıyı açıp sınıftan  
çıktı. Şimdi merdivenleri öyle hızlı çıkıyordu ki Harry'nin bile onu ateş okuyla yakalayamayacağını düşündü ve birde ne kadar aptal olduğunu.  
  
Şişman kadına vardığında kendine son kez onu düşünmek için zaman verdi. Bir daha düşünmeyeceğinden emindi. Sadece Snape'inde davranışlarında bir  
tuhaflık var, dedi bilinç altına,aslında o kadar haksız değilsin.  
'Parola' diye cıyakladı açık turuncu elbisesinin eteklerini tutarken.   
' Patlar uçlu keleker.'   
Şifrenin neden bu olduğunu anlayamasada- gerçi hiçbir zaman anlayamamıştı- bu hayvanlardan nefret ediyordu. Ortak salona adım attığında salonda sadece  
beş öğrencinin oturup ders çalıştıklarını farketti. Yakından bakınca bunların SBD öğrencileri olduğunu anladı. O an aklına Ginny geldi. Ne zamandır ortalarda  
görünmüyordu. SBD yüzünden olmalı diye düşündü ve aklına gelenlerle durdu. Snape'in onlara ne kadar korkunç davrandığını hatırladı.Snape iksirde  
gerçekten iyiydi ama buna rağmen bir ifrit almayı nasıl başarmıştı anlayamadı hiçbir zaman. Gerçi olanların Harry ile bir ilgisi olduğunu düşünüyordu.  
Çünkü Snape Harry'e zihinbend verme dersini iptal etmişti. Harry ise nedenini hiç anlatmamıştı.   
SBD-Voldemort-Sirius'un ölümü. Bu üçlü neden hep bir kısır döngüydü ki? Flora ne zaman birini hatırlasa öteki otamatik olarak zihnini dolduruyordu ve   
evet gülünç bir şekilde SBD ona Voldemort'u hatırlatıyordu.   
  
Yatakhaneye giden merdivenleri çıktığını fark ettiğinde neredeyse odasına varmıştı. Kafasını kaldırdı ve omuzlarını dikleştirip kapıyı açtı.Diğer   
kızların onun bu halini görmelerini ve sonrada dedikodularına malzeme olmayı hiç mi hiç istemiyordu. Odaya girince herkese bir 'İyi akşamlar' deyip  
yatağına yattı. Perdelerini çekip gözlerini ve aptallaşmış zihnini uykuya zorladı. Aklına neden Snape'in geldiğini bir çözebilseydi ama işte   
şuan kendini rüya içinde rüyada hissediyordu. Hermione'nin gidişi ve Harry'nin baygın hali başlı başına bir rüyaydı. Kabustu. Ama Snape'i o   
şekilde düşünmesi ayrı bir rüyaydı.Korkunçtu.   
  
Yorulmuş zihni bir iyi geceler fısıldayıp kendini sonsuz alemine bıraktı.Flora uyuduğunun farkında değil ama uyuyordu. Birden bir gırdaba girdi.Bu bir  
renk girdabıydı ve Flora birkaç uzun baş dönmesinden sonra kendini başka bir yerde buldu.   
  
Her yer çok karanlıktı. Bu karanlıkta bir tek çılız mum ışığı seçilebiliyordu. Onun birkaç santim ötesinde gümüş maskeli adamların oluşturduğu bir  
çember vardı. Flora çembere doğru... Ne yaptığını anlayamadı. Yürüyor muydu yoksa uçuyor muydu? Hayır hiçbiri değil sürünüyordu.   
  
'Adi herif, pislik, bırak beni!'   
  
Gümüş maskeli başka bir adamın kollarında debelenen kadına yardım etmek istedi ama tek yaptığı sürünüp beyaz tenli ama gerçekten beyaz tenin altından  
kemikleri sayılan elin yanına gidip onun kafasını okşamasına izin vermekti.   
Voldemort kafasını mı okşuyordu?   
' Hadi Avery kadını bırak daha çok işimiz var.' bu bir kadın sesiydi. Bellatrix Lestrange çemberin ortasına geçmiş asası her zamanki gibi cene hızasında  
aptalca kıkırdıyordu ve maskesi yüzünde yoktu.   
Flora onun dayak yediğine yemin edebilirdi. Gözlerinden biri morarmış dudakları yara bere içinde ama hala kana susamıştı. 

'Severus bir parça tatmak ister misin?'   
Severus! İnlememek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Bu Severus dedikleri isim Snape miydi?   
'Keyfine bak Bella.'   
Bu onun sesiydi. Flora hayal kırıklığına uğramış ve onu hiç böyle hayal etmemişti. Hemde Bellatrix'e Bella derken. Bu gerçekten iğrençti.  
'Söyle Draco ve Narcissia nerede?' diye çığlık attı Bellatrix.   
'Görmedim. Bilmiyorum.' kadın çaresizce maskelerin ardındaki adamlara yalvaran bakışlarını atıyor onlardan yardım bekliyordu.   
'Crucio!'   
Bellatrix'in bu büyüyü defalarca yaptım sesi odayı doldururken kadın o kadar korkunç çığlıklar atıyorduki Flora'nın yanındaki beyazlık  
iç çekti. Voldemort sıkılmaya başlamıştı.   
'Lüt-fen. Bilmiyor- Ahhhh.'   
Bellatrix her defasında dozu bir düşürüp daha sonra daha korkunç bir şekilde tekrar saldırıyor en sonunda beyaz el havaya kalktı.   
Flora adının Avery olduğunu sandığı adam asasını kaldırdı.   
'Avada Kedavra!'   
  
Flora yara izinin yanmasıyla uyandı. Hayır yanmıyordu sanki içeride biri vardı ve çıkmak için duvara balyozla vuruyordu. Elini yara izine  
bastırıp acıyı azaltmaya çalıştı.   
Şimdi ne yapması gerekiyordu. Dumbledore'a hemen gitmeli miydi? Ama o St.Mungo da ziyaretteydi. Ya McGonagall? Canı bu seferde gitmek  
istemedi. Aklına Snape gelincede bu hikayeyi ona anlatmak fazla tehlikeliydi. Gecelerini büyük ihtimal bu tür partilerle geçiriyordu.Böyle  
birine böyle bir şeyi anlatmak gel beni öldür demekle aynıydı.   
  
Kafası yastığa geri düştü. Şimdi düşünme sırasıydı. Voldemort demekki Malfoyları arıyordu.Ama neden sadece anne ve oğul? Flora bunları  
düşünürken kendini gülerken buldu.   
Voldemort başını okşamıştı. Gülümsemesi artarken kendini zor tuttu. Gözlerini kapatıp yeni bir girdaptan kaçarak uykuya daldı.


	5. Büyücü Şişesi

 'Tam olarak nasıl oynanıyor' dedi Hermione şişedeki tuhaf desenleri incelerken. 'Doğruluk mu? Cesaret mi? ve birde Sadakat mı?'dedi genç çocuk kırmızı mavi renklerin hakim olduğu kare örtüyü ortalarına sererken.  
'Hım tek fark bu mu yani?' 

Hermione tek farkın bu olmadığını elbette biliyordu. Sonuçta burası büyülü bir dünyaydı. Mutlaka işin bir büyülü yanı olmalıydı.   
'Elbette tek fark bu değil Granger' dedi Malfoy ve suratını ekşitti. Daha sonra tuhaf desenli cam şişeyi örtünü üzerine koydu. 'Eğer kurallara uymassan cezalandırılırsın.' 'Ceza mı?' Hermione yutkundu ve o an oynamaktan vazgeçti. Malfoy ise şeytani bir biçimde gülümsüyordu. Bu Hermione'i sinir ediyordu.  
'Merak etme ufak tefek şeyler. Dedim ya sana Dumbledore sandığın gibi bir şeye izin vermezdi zaten.'   
 'İyi tamam.' dedi Hermione derin bir nefes alarak. 'Kurallar ne?'

Malfoy solgun sarı saçlarını gözünden çekip gri gözlerini Hermione'e dikti.  
 'Kural bir ,çok basit ,üst üste iki kez aynı şeyi-ımm şey işte- cevabı veremezsin.'  Cam şişeyi elinde çevirirken şişedeki garip figürlerden birinin bir aslan olduğunu fark etti.  
 'Kural iki oyunda büyü kullanmak yasak.'   
 İşte bu harika,diye iç geçirdi.   
 'Kural üç ne olursa olsun cevap vermez ya da denileni yapmazsan soru soran kişi sana ceza kitabından istediği cezayı uygular.'   
Hermione bir yandan çok sıkılmıştı ve bunun eğlenceli olabileceğini düşünüyorken çocuğun oyunu bilerek bir sıfır önde başladığının farkındaydı.Cam şişedeki figürlerinde birer Hogwarts binasının temsili olduğunuda henüz anlamıştı.  
Sarı kafalı çocuğa döndü. Onunla ıssız bir adada kalabileceği aklına gelebilecek en sonunda sonunda bir şeydi.  
 'Ceza kitabı nerede?'   
 'Burada.' dedi elindeki küçük şeyi gösterirken.   
 ' Ah pardon. Büyütme büyüsü lütfen.' dedi ekleyerek

Hermione'nin şaşırdığı öteki olaysa Malfoy'ların asalarında nasıl olupta vazgeçtikleriydi. Asasını çıkardı ve  
 'Engorgio!' dedi  
 Küçük şey büyüyüp orta boy bir defter olurken siyah deriyle kaplı defteri açıp şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. Hepsi çocukca şeylerdi gerçektende. Yüz kızartma, kuyruk çıkartma ve gıdaklamak... Gülümseyip defteri yere koydu.   
'Tamam başlayabiliriz.'  
 'Nihayet Granger. İçim kurudu burada, ne kadar takıntılısın.'   
 Daha sonra genç adam şişeyi tuttu ve çevirdi. Hermione şisenin etrafında bir şeylerin parladığına yemin edebilirdi.  
 'Oyun sözleşmesi.' dedi Malfoy. Hermione gözlerine inanamayarak çocuğa bakıyordu.  
 'Tabiki bu işte bir Malfoy'luk vardı.'   
 'Tabiki Granger.' dedi Malfoy muhteşem sırıtmasına da engel olamayarak. 

 Şişe bir dakika kadar daha döndü uç kısmının Hermione'e gelmesiyle Malfoy'un kahkahayı basması bir oldu.   
'İşte Granger!'    
 'Doğruluk.' dedi Hermione hiç tereddüt etmeden.   
 Malfoy kızı şöyle bir süzüp işaret parmağını dudağının üzerinde gezdiriyordu.   
 'En son ne zaman birini öptün ve kimdi?'   
 Hermione şöyle bir düşüneyim derken içinde bir şeylerin kendiliğinden çoktan karar vermiş cevap veriyordu.Büyü etkisini gösteriyor, diye düşündü.   
 ' 4.senede Viktor Krum.' dedi hızlı bir şekilde. Hemen çenesini kapatıp yanaklarının kızarmasını önlemeye çalıştı.   
'Hala birlikte misiniz?'   
 Hermione hala inanamayarak Malfoy'a bakıyordu.Çocuğun bu kadar değişmiş olmasına inanamıyordu.   
 'İki soru oldu ama banane.' demeyi tercih etti hınzır bir çocukk gibi ve dudaklarını yaladı. Dudaklarını mı yalıyordu?Ne zamandır ve neden?!

 'Hadi ama Granger.' dedi Malfoy gri gözlerinde hiç farkedilmeyen bir kıvılcımla ' Biz artık yakın dostuz.'   
 Hermione işte buna gülümsedi. Belki değişmemiştir, dedi beyninde hala varlığını umduğu zeka kırıntılarına.   
 'Tabiki Malfoy' dedi ve tekrar dudaklarını yaladı. Kendine içinden binlerce kez aptal diyordu.  
 'Hayır.Geçen sene bitirme kararı aldık.' dedi ve konuyu kapatmayı umdu. 

Şimdi şişe onun elindeydi ve aynı sarı parlaklıkların yine etrafta dans ettiğini gördü. Şişenin ucu Malfoyda durdu ve derin bir nefes aldı. İntikam zamanı gelmişti. 'Cesaret.' dedi çocuk hızlıca.   
 İşte Hermione çocuğun zekasına bir yandan alkış tutup bir yandan lanet okuyordu. İntikam alacağını elbette anlamıştı.   
'Elbet doğruluk diyeceksin.'   
 Genç adam muhteşem Malfoy gülümsemesini takınmış bir eli kumlarda soruyu bekliyormuş gibi yapıyordu. 

 ' Öp beni' dedi Hermione.   
 İşte bu surat ifadesi için neden bunca sene beklediğini anlamamıştı. Genç adam o güzel ağzı açık kalmış bir şekilde donup kalmıştı. Gülme sırası Hermione'deydi.   
Büyü etkisini gösterdi ve sarı kafa ayağa kalkıp genç kızın yanına geldi. Yanına çömelip hala yarı açık kalmış ağzıyla kıza bakıyordu. En sonunda derin bir nefes aldı.   
'Emin misin, Hermione?' dedi. Hermione onun nefesini suratında hissediyordu.  'Evet.' dedi kararlı bir şekilde.   
Genç adam kızın kahverengilerine elini daldırıp kızı kendine çekti ve çekmesiyle dudaklarına yapışması bir oldu.Hermione çocuğun ateşinin ağızının her yerine yayıldığını hissetti. Çocuğun öteki eli yanağıyla oynuyordu. Gözlerini açtı kapattığını  
bile farketmeden ve o an anladı. Ben ne yaptım?, dedi düşüncelerine küfrederek.   
 Genç adam iyice transa geçmiş gibiydi. Kızı yavaşca kumlara yatırdı ve bu hareketle Hermione nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti ama daha felaket olanı ise hissettiği sertlik- Hermione çocuktan ayrıldı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Nefes nefese kalmış hala üstünde olan çocuğu ittiriyordu.   
'Malfoy..Çok..İleri...Gittin.'   
Malfoy hızla ayağa kalktı. Ne yaptığını anlamamış gibiydi. Suçu oyuna atmaya hazırlanıyordu besbelli.   
 'Bu kadar oyun yeter Granger.' 

Genç adam arkasına bakmadan gidiyordu ve kurulabilecek olan bir arkadaşlık varsa bile artık varolmayacağı kesindi. Hermione kahrolasıca dudaklarını yalayarak onun gidişini izliyordu. Lanet gururunun eserine bak Hermione, dedi düşünceleri ona.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Flora bir kabustan daha titreyerek uyanırken kan ter içinde kalmıştı. Perdelerin ses çıkarmamasına şükrederken daha ne kadar buna katlanabileceğini düşündü. Harry'nin gördüklerini o da görüyordu sadece bir farkla.   
Geçen gece yine bir çemberin ortasındaydı ve gelecek crucioları bekliyordu. Ta ki o gelene kadar.  Severus Snape varlığını en kuvvetli şekilde yine belli etmişti. Çemberin ortasına gelip Voldemort'un Flora'yı istediğini söylemişti ve onu oradan kaçırıp yoldaşlığa getirmişti. 

 Daha sonrasında olanlar Flora'yı çıldırtıyordu. Eğer Snape onları görürse canına okurdu orası kesindi. Flora o sahneleri düşündükçe çıldırıyordu. Ateşli bir sevişme... Hemde Snape'le. Tamam son zamanlar ona karşı bir ilgisi vardı ama o sadece tuhaf saçma bir ilgiydi ve şimdi bu rüyada eklenince Flora bazı geceler kendini Snape'i düşünürken buluyordu. Eğer Dumbledore en yakın zamanda gelmezse çıldırabilirdi. 

 Hem sadece çıldıran o olmazdı. Harry zaten çıldırmanın eşiğindeydi. Çığlıkları revire daha varmadan duyulur hale gelmişti. Bu yüzden Flora artık Harry'i ziyarete gitmiyordu. Doğrusu gidemiyordu. Uyuyamayacağını anlayarak ortak salona indi ve yine şöminenin yanına oturdu. Bacaklarını kendine çekip bu işten bir çıkış yolu aramaya çalıştı. Kendini öyle sıkılmış hissediyordu ki aklına Harry'i ziyaret etmek geldi.Saat daha sabahın altısını gösteriyordu ama o bunu umursamadı. Tekrar yatakhaneye dönüp görünmezlik pelerinini alıp hastane kadına doğru yol almaya başladı. Pelerin onun için paha biçilmez bir hediyeydi ve Sirius... Onu hatırlamak Flora'ya büyük bir acı veriyordu. Geçen sene olanlar için hala kendini suçluyordu. Tabiki Harry bu konuda onu yalnız bırakmamıştı. Ve şimdi o ise Harry'i yalnız bırakmıştı. Hastane kanadına vardığında içeride bir hareketlenme olduğunu farketti. Fısıldamalar odayı doldurmuş ve o cılız mum ışığında Harry'nin solgun yüzü Flora'nın ağlama isteğini geri getirmişti. Kapıdan yavaşça içeri adım attı. İçeri Prof. Dumbledore, McGonagall ve Snape vardı. Sonuncu ismi görmezden gelerek Dumbledore'un elinde tuttuğu şişeye odaklandı. Cam şişenin üstünde tuhaf figürler vardı ve mum ışığında kesinlikle ne oldukları anlaşılmıyordu ve şişenin içinde de mor renkli bir sıvı bulunuyordu. Flora şişenin orta boy oluşuna sevinmişti. Belki Dumbledore bu olanların Flora'nın başına gelebileceğini akıl etmişti. Flora tekrar kendini odadaki konuşmalara odaklamaya çalıştı. Dumbledore şişenin üstündeki tıpayı çıkartıp bir tatlı kaşığına mor sıvıyı damlattı. Madam Pomfrey Harry'nin başını dikleştiriyordu. Dumbledore kaşıktaki sıvıyı Harry'nin zorla açılmış ağızına boşalttı. Harry o an öksürüklerle dikleşmeye başladı. Herkes merakla işe yarayıp yaramadığını bekliyordu. 

 'Neredeyim ben?' 

 Bu soruya önce Prof. McGonagall gülümseyerek cevap verdi.  
 'Mrs. Potter hastane kanadındasınız. Kendinizi nasıl hissediyorsunuz?'   
Harry birkaç dakika kendini tarttı. Sonra bir süre gözleri Snape'te kitlendi. Acaba o da mı onunla ilgili rüyalar görüyordu?   
 'İyiyim ama o rüyalar nasıl- yani- onları görmeme neden olan şey neydi?'  
 Evet, çok güzel bir soru. dedi Flora içinden gülümseyerek.   
 Dumbledore hafifçe öksürüp genzini temizledi. Daha sonra Harry'nin yatağından biraz uzaklaşıp tam karşısına geçti.   
 'İlk başta Voldemort'un yaptığını düşünüyordum.' dedi dürüst bir şekilde Dumbledore.   
 'Ama sonra anladığım ve öğrendiğim kadarıyla...' kısa bir sessizlikten sonra devam etti. 'Bunlar sizin bilinç altınızda biriktirdiğiniz şeyler. Evet bazen Voldemortla alakaları oluyor. Onun gördüklerini görebiliyorsunuz ama..' biraz öksürdü ve Harry tam olarak gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. ' Sizin bilinçaltınızda birikenler yani korkularınız annenizin yaptığı bu kadim büyü yüzünden bazen onlara yenik düşüp rüyalarınıza girmelerine izin veriyorsunuz.' 

 Flora olduğu yerden Harry'nin biraz hayal kırıklığına uğradığını görebiliyordu. Voldemort'un bütün bunlara neden olduğunu düşünüyor olmalıydı.   
 ' Peki izin veriyorsunuz derken.' dedi Harry bir rüyadan uyanmış gibiydi. ' Flora'da mı bu rüyalardan görüyor?'   
 'Hala görmediyse de görecektir.Harry demeye çalıştığım Zihinfend dersine devam etmelisin.'   
 Flora Snape'in homurdanmaya başladığını gördü. Doğrusu Snape ile yalnız kalmayacağı için çok mutlu olmuştu.   
 ' Ve Miss.Potter saklandığınız yerden çıkarsanız bizi mutlu etmiş olursunuz.'   
 Flora utanarak pelerini üstünden attı ve yanaklarının kızarmasına izin verdi. Hatta kendini daha da küçük düşürecek bir şey daha yaptı.   
 'Bende o rüyalardan görüyorum.' dedi cesaretini hazır toplamışken.   
 'Anlıyorum, ne zamandır?'   
 'Üç gün oldu.' 

 Snape'in homurdanması büyürken bir 'çok bilmiş' kelimesi işitti. Halbuki o büzüşmüş ağzı geçen gece zevkle öptüğünü görmüştü. Görmemiş hissetmişti sanki. Bilinçaltına birkez daha lanet okuyarak cenesini kapamasını söyledi.   
'Öyleyse bu şişe sizde kalsın ve unutmayın yatmadan önce bir tatlı kaşığı.' ve tatlı kaşığınıda onlara vererek nazikce hastane kanadından gitmeleri ima ediliyordu. Flora gülümseyerek Harry'e baktı. Daha iyi ve dinç görünüyordu. Birlikte hastane kanadından  
çıkıp pelerinle birlikte meşalelerle aydınlanan karanlık merdivenleri inerlerken Harry  
 'Quidditch'de son durumlar nasıl?' diye sordu.   
 Flora gülümseyerek ' Ah, Ron'u görmelisin o artık tam bir kral oldu.'   
 Beraber gülerek ortak salona kadar tüm Quidditch maçlarının özetlerini Flora'dan dinledi Harry. Aslında o hastanedeyken topu topu bir maç olmuştu o da Gryffindor-Hufflepuff arasında olmuş ve Gryffindor 180-100 yenmişti. Harry'nin şimdi keyfi yerine  
gelmiş bir şarkı mırıldanarak yatakhanesine çıkmıştı. Flora'da bir tatlı kaşığı mor sıvıdan alıp kendisini çağıran rahat yatağına gitmek üzere yatakhaneni o uzun merdivenlerini çıktı. Yatağına vardığında kendini çok yorğun hissediyordu.Şişeyi güvenilir bir yere koyup- çekmecesindeki kasasına koydu- hemen kendini uykunun kollarına attı. 

 

Sabah olupta gözlerini açtığında yatakhanede kimse yoktu ve saat tam olarak biri gösteriyordu. Öğlen biri. Flora yataktan fırladığı gibi ders programına göz attı ve on beş dakika sonra başlayacak olan karanlık sanatlara karşı savunma dersi için hazırlanmaya başladı. Saçlarını tarayıp açık bıraktı çünkü başı çok uyumaktan ağrıyordu. Kitaplarını çantasına sıkıştırdı çünkü dünden kalan kitapları çıkarıcak vakti yoktu. Üstünü başını son kez düzeltip aynada kendine baktı. Kıpkırmızı ama iflas olmaz derecede düz olan saçlarının bir tutamını kulağının arkasına atıp hızla yatakhaneden çıktı. Kendini koridora attığında herkesin derslerine yetişmeye çalıştığını gördü. Ortalık o kadar kalabalıktı ki birkaç kişiyi düşürmek zorundan kalmıştı. Sınıfa vardığında kapı kapalıydı. İçinden tekrar bir küfür savurup kapıyı hafifçe tıklattı ve kaba bir 'Girin.' duyunca  
kapıyı yavaşça ittirdi. 

'Nıck-Nıck-Nıck' sesi geldi masada oturan Snape'ten. 

Flora geçen gece gördüğü rüyayı hemen unutmalıydı. Çünkü Zihinfend derslerinde baya ilerlemişlerdi ama neyseki sınıf bu konuda çok berbatti. Snape yerinden kalkarken Flora Harry ve Ron'un arkasında kalan boş sıraya yerleşiyordu.   
'İyi uyudunuz mu Miss. Potter?'   
Slytherin kısmından bir kahkaha koparken Flora onun bunu nereden bildiğini düşündü ve korkmadan edemedi. Acaba artık göz temansı olmadan da Zihinfend yapabiliyor muydu?   
'Üzgünüm Prof.-eee ben- geç kaldığım için-yani...' bu cümleyi kurmak neden bu kadar zor, diye kendini suçladı.   
Snape hala gülümsüyordu ama Flora'yı bırakıp ilgisini tekrar derse yöneltti. Flora ise adamın dudaklarından ellerine doğru bir transa geçmişti. Evet geçen gece o eller bana dokunuyordu- hişşt ... 

 Flora en iyisinin kafasını eğip dersi dinlermiş gibi yapmak olduğuna karar verip öyle yaptı. Snape'e bakmak ona o aptal rüyayı hatırlatıyordu. Ders sorunsuz bir şekilde biterken Flora büyük bir hızla eşyalarını toplayıp sınıftan çıkacağı sırada 

 'Miss. Potter siz kalın.' 

Flora korkup korkmaması gerektiğini bilmiyordu sadece yavaşça arkasına döndü ve Snape'e doğru yürümeye başladı.Sınıftan en son kişide çıkınca kapı kapandı ve Flora kendini Snape ile baş başa buldu.   
'Potter geçen geceyi hatırlıyor musun?'  
 Flora bir 'Efendim' fısıldayabildi. Ya Zihinfend yapmıştı ya da ... Ya dası yoktu çünkü Flora başka seçenek bilmiyordu.  
'Flora bilmemezlikten mi geliyorsun?' dedi Snape ve gülümsüyordu.  
Gülümsüyor muydu?  
'Hayır ben anlamıyorum. O bir rüyaydı.'   
Snape ayağa kalkıp Flora'ya doğru yürümeye başladı. Hem hınzır bir şekilde sırıtıyor hem de gömleğinin kollarını geriye doğru katlıyordu. 

 Bu Snape olamaz diye düşündü Flora. Bu gerçek değildi ama çok gerçek gibiydi. Flora Snape'ten uzaklaşmanın daha akıllıca olduğunu düşündü ve aynı zamanda uyanması da gerekiyordu. Nasıl uyanabilirdi ki?  
'Flora' diye fısıldadı ve sağ kolunu tutup onu kendine çekti Snape.   
 Flora ondan sonra nasıl olduda Snape'in dudaklarına yapışıp kaldı anlamıştı. Adam onun sırtını dikleştiriyordu. İyiki de yapıyordu yoksa heyecandan yere kapaklanabilirdi.Flora'da onun siyah saçlarına elini daldırıp dudaklarına saldırıyordu. Dilleri birbirleriyle savaşıyordu. Ama bu hiç mantıklı değildi. Bu gerçek değildi. En çokta bu Flora'yı yaralıyordu. En sonunda adamdan ayrıldı.  
 'Sen gerçek değilsin' dedi kırgın bir sesle.   
  
 'Potter hemen uyan.' 

 Şimdide ne olmuştu. En son öpüşmüşlerdi ve Snape-o yumuşak Snape- gitmiş yerini sert Snape almıştı. Gözlerini açmış olduğunu ya da ne zaman uyumuş olduğunun farkında değildi. Sadece gerçek Snape ona sınıfın ortasında öldürücü bakışlar atıyordu.  
' Ceza almaya doymuyorsun.'   
 Az önce seni öpüyordum, dedi Flora içinden üzülerek. Ama o anıları silip bu yeni güne ve yeni Snape merhaba demeliydi. Hayat hiçbir zaman istediği gibi olmamıştı zaten.


	6. Altın Snitch

  
Flora üç uzun gün boyunca korkunç rüyalar görmedi. Tabi bu rüya görmediği anlamına gelmiyordu.Bazen öyle rüyalar görüyordu ki  
kabusları bu rüyalara tercih edebilirdi. Hele gündüz düşleri ayrı bir sorun olmaya başlamıştı. Bazen derslerde kendini kaybediyordu. Uyuyor  
ve uyandığı zaman o gerçekçi düşlerden uyandığı için büyük bir hayal kırıklığı yaşıyordu.Çünkü o düşler onun asla yaşayamayacağı bazı  
anılar sürüyordu önüne ve bu Flora'yı delirtiyordu. Üç gündür zihinfend derslerinde yaşadığı korku dolu dakikaları Voldemort'un önünde  
bile yaşamamıştı. Doğrusu Flora artık zihnini ona karşı kapatmakta başarılı olduğunu düşünüyordu ya da Snape öyle bir algı yaratmaya  
çalışıyordu. Geçen ders olanlardan sonra her ders ona karşı şüpheyle dolu bakışlarını çeviriyordu ve "Potter böyle devam et." diyordu.   
Flora ondan kaçmak için sürekli bir uğraş peşindeydi. Hiçbir vaktini boşa harcamıyordu. Bazen konsantrasyon için özel bir büyü kullanmak  
zorunda kalsa da bir şeylerle ilgilenmenin kafasını dağıtıp ona iyi geldiğini düşünüyordu. Bu ona çok uzun gelen üç günü ya kütüphanede çok  
hararetli bir şekilde FYBS lere çalışarak ya da düşleri kapatmak için zihinfend çalışarak geçirmişti. Sonunda kendini yorgun hissederek  
oturduğu ortak salonda ve tabi ki şöminenin önünde Kan Donduran iksiri hakkında bir makale okuyorken birden ortak salonun hareketlendiğini   
hissetti. İnsanlar bir şey için yer açmaya başlamışlardı. Flora birkaç sanineye kalmadan Ron'un mora çalan suratını gördüğünde bir  
"Harry" fısıldadı.   
  
"Ron neler oluyor"dedi kısılmış bir sesle Flora.

"Harry-"dedi Ron ve nefes nefese kalmıştı. Flora onun alnından akan terlerin tuzlu kokusunu alabiliyordu.   
  
"Harry antremanda bir kaza geçirdi." dedi ve eliyle onu takip etmesini belirten hafif bir el işareti yaptı. İkiside sıcacık ortak salondan   
çıkıp taş koridorların soğuguyla gerilmişken Flora kalbi yerinden çıkacakmış gibi hissediyordu.   
  
"O nasıl? Neler oluyor? Ron!"  
  
"Sakin ol" dedi bir yandan hızlıca yürüyordu. Flora onun neden bu kadar hızlı yürüdüğünü ve kaçamak cevap verdiğini anlamıyordu.  
  
"Nasıl sakin olayım."  
  
"Serseri bir Bludger'ın kurbanı oldu ama o bacak yarınki maça çıkamayacak gibi."  
  
"Of! Bir kere kendine dikkat etse" dedi Flora içinden Harry'e lanetler okurken.   
  
"Yarın Slytherin ile bir maç var ve Harry sakat işte bu çok iyi." Flora sonuçta bir Gryffindor'du ve Gryffindo gururu diye bir şey vardı.  
  
"Harry yerine kim oynayacak peki?" Ron bu soruya cevap vermezken onun hala Quidditch formasıyla olduğunu farketti ve gözlerini devirdi.   
İkiside hastane kanadının siteril kokusuna kendisini bırakıp odanın sonundaki Gryffindor Quidditch takımıyla etrafı sarılı yatağa doğru  
ilerlediler. Flora Harry'i görebilmek için Katie Bell ve Demelza Robins'i itmek zorunda kaldı. Harry'nin sağ bacağı sargılar içindeyken  
hararetle konuşmasına devam ediyordu.   
  
" Kesin o Bludger'i biri büyüledi-ahh- yani ısrarla benim peşimdeydi bütün antreman boyunca."   
Flora uzun süre sert bakışlarla Harry'i süzdü. Harry bunu fark etmiş olmalıydı ki ondan tarafa bakmıyordu.   
  
"Madem büyülenmiş neden antremanı yarıda kesip biriniz Bludger'ı patlatmadı.' bu kadar aciz olamazlardı,diye sızlandı içinden.   
Bütün takım ona bakıyorken Ginny Weasley ,uzun zamandır görüşemediği arkadaşı, sinirle Flora'ya bakıyordu.   
  
" Çünkü bizde ne olduğunu anlayadık o an Flora. Lütfen sakin ol ve bizimle iyi geçin. Sonuçta yarınki maçta arayıcımız sen olacaksın.'   
  
Flora ağızı bir karış açıkta kalmış bir şekilde takıma bakıyor sinirle ağzını kapatıp Harry'e döndü.  
  
"Hayır!Kesinlikle olmaz."  
  
"Flora seni üç büyücü turnuvasında gördük*" dedi Ginny ve yumuşamış görünüyordu. "Senden harika bir arayıcı olur"  
  
"Olmaz dedim!"  
  
"Flora senden iyisini bulamayız" dedi Ritchie Coote denen çocuk ellerini kıvırcık saçlarından geçirirken.   
  
"Takımın kaderi senin ellerinde"dedi Ron şaşkın ifadesiyle.   
  
Flora diğerlerininde buna benzer şeyler söylememeleri için ellerini kaldırdı ve  
  
"Tamam kabul ediyorum" dedi. Kendini çaresiz ve Gryffindor gururuyla çevrelenmiş hissediyordu.  
  
"Biliyordum"dedi Ginny sevinçle.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione oyundan sonra çocukla sadece yemeklerde bir araya geliyordu ve diğer zamanlarda kendini kütüphaneye kilitliyor deli gibi bu   
sene kaçırdığı konulara çalışıyordu. Bugün hafif ılık olan havaya bakıp dışarıda çalışmak istediğini farketti ve kitaplarını toplayıp  
kendini sahile attı. Çıplak ayakları ılık kuma saplanırken içinden bir şarkı mırıldanıyordu.   
  
What if God was one of Us?   
Ya Tanrı içimizden biri olsaydı,   
  
Just a slob like one of Us?   
İçimizden biri gibi pasaklı   
  
Just a Stranger on a bus, trying to make His way Home...   
Otobüsteki bir yabancı, eve gitmeye çalışan   
  
  
Bu şarkı onun geldiği dünyadandı ve geçen sene çok popüler olmuştu. Ritmini tutturmuş sahilde ilerlerken ılık rüzgarın saçlarını  
uçurmasına izin veriyordu. Sonunda durdu ve yere havlusu serip kitaplarını üst üste yığdı ve her zamanki iştağıyla kitapları açtı ve  
KSKS dersiyle başlayıp notlar çıkardı. Daha karnının üstüne yatıp dalgaların sesiyle uyuşmuş vucudunu serbest bıraktı. Ne kadar süredir  
öylece durup ders çalıştığını hatırlamıyordu. Kafasını kaldırdığında kendini izleyen bir Malfoy bulurken hafif bir çığlık koyverdi.   
  
"Sakin ol Granger"dedi her zamanki şeytansı gülümsemesiyle.   
  
"Ben sakinim Malfoy" Hermione bu sefer her zamanki gıcık ve umursamaz tavrını takınıyordu.   
  
"Biliyorum o yüzden mi saçlarını kulaklarının arkasına tıkmaya çalışıyorsun?'  
  
Hermione sarı kafanın ne demeye çalıştığını ilk önce anlamadı ama istemsizce saçlarını kulaklarının arkasına tıkıştırmaya çalışan  
elleri onu ele vermişlerdi. Kendini düzeltip dikleşti ve daha sert görünmeye çalıştı. Ama derinlerinde bir yer Malfoy'un bu söylediğine  
etkilenmişti.  
  
" Beni mi izliyorsun?" diye cevabı yapıştırdı Hermione büyük bir gururla. Ama sonra pişman olmadan edemedi.  
  
" Seni izlemek en büyük hobimdir Granger" ona acımak için erken konuşmuşum, diye iç çekti.   
  
Hermione kızarmadan edemedi ve en iyisinin kafasını eğip ders çalışmak olduğuna karar verdi. Daha sonra bununda işe yaramadığını   
farkettiğinde pes edip kendisini izleyen Malfoy'a baktı.  
  
" Ne var?" dedi bıkmış bir sesle.   
"Canım sıkıldı."  
  
Hermione cevaba içten bir alkış tutarken bu çocuğun kaç yüzlü olduğunu düşünüyordu.   
"Ne yapabilirim sizin için Mr.Malfoy kafamın üstünde mi döneyim. Ne."  
  
Malfoy " İşte bunu yapsan büyücülük tarihine geçerdin" diye bir ses çıkartınca Hermione onu tek bakışta susturdu.   
Gülümsüyordu ve kendini tuhaf bir biçimde rahatlamış hissediyordu. Çünkü Malfoy öyle hissetmesine izin veriyordu.   
  
" O gün olanlar için..eee.. çok üzgünüm."   
  
Hermione Granger, daha önce hiç kekelememiş teklememiş olan Granger, Malfoy'a karşı tüm otoritesini yitirmiş ve kızarmıştı.Kafasını  
eğip kumlarla oynarken Malfoy'un açık kalmış ağzını hayal edebiliyordu. Birde geçen günkü onu arzulayan sertliği.   
  
"Olmamış gibi davranalım Granger. En iyisi bu olur."   
  
Hermione hızlı bir şekilde kafasını sallarken düşüncelerinden biri kopup aklına musallat oldu. " Ama o seni arzuluyordu."   
  
"Çünkü daha on altı yaşında" diye cevabı yapıştırdı Hermione ve düşüncelerini bir anlığına susturup Malfoy'a döndü.   
  
"Evet. elbette. Peki."   
Tekrar düşüncelerinin saldırısına maruz kaldı. " Üçü aynı anlama geliyor niye pekiştiriyorsun olayı."   
"Sus!" dedi kendi kendine. Kendini işte şimdi delirmiş hissediyordu.   
"Öyleyse bir el daha oynayalım mı?"   
  
Hermione işte buna ağzı bir karış açık kalırken aptal Malfoy'un muhteşem aptal sırıtmasını seyretti.   
"Kesinlikle olmaz."   
  
" Granger oyuna yeni kural ekledim" dedi ve kural defterini Hermione'ye attı.   
  
"Sayfa yirmi sekiz" diye ekledi Malfoy ve Hermione şaşırmış bir şekilde sayfayı açtı ve yazılanları okudu.   
"Cinsel içerikli yaptırımlar ve söylemler yasaktır." Hermione gülümsememek için kendini zor tutuyorken bir "Peki" mırıldanıp   
defteri Malfoy'a geri verdi.   
  
Malfoy arkasında sakladığı örtüyü ve cam şişeyi çıkartırken Hermione gözlerini devirdi tabi Malfoy onun gözlerini devirmesine  
gözlerini devirirken Hermione sırıttı ve kendine inanamadı. Malfoy'un yanında ona keyifle sırıtıyordu.   
Genç adam örtüyü serip cam şişeyi üstüne yerleştirirken Hermione'ye baktı.   
"Bayanlar önden."   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Yanından vınlayarak geçen Bludger'a korku dolu bir bakış atıp Snitch'i aramaya devam etti. Bir an geriye dönüp takıma baktı ve  
bu işin ne kadar karmaşık olduğunu düşündü. Kafalarını kırmadıklarına şükretmeliler.   
  
"Flora konsantre olmalısın, hadi."   
  
Ginny ısrarla Flora'nın bu işin üstesinden gelebileceğini söylemişti ama Flora ya sonunda rezil olacağını ya da hem rezi olup hem   
hastanelik olacağını bilerek kabul etmişti. Önemli olan Snitch'i yakalamaktı ona göre.   
  
" Won won çemberi korumaktan başka her şeyi yapıyorsun ve yarın Slytherinler o çemberleri doldurmak için can atıyor olacak."  
Ginny Harry'den sonra takım kaptanlığına getirildi kısa bir süreliğine.Kısa süreliğine olsa da herkese kök söktürüyordu.   
"Snape'ten bir farkın yok!' diye seslendi Ron Ginny'e.   
  
Flora Snape ismini duyunca gerildiğini hissetti ve derhal düşüncelerini ondan uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Snitch'e odaklanmayı  
denemeliydi. Bütün bir sahayı taradı ama hala küçük aptal sarı şeyi bulamamıştı. Ateşokunu hafif yukarı kaldırıp sahaya tamamen  
odaklanmak istedi. O sırada tekrar yanından vınlayarak geçen Bludger'a küfürler edip Katie'nin sol omzunda kendisine göz kırpan  
Snitch'i gördü.   
  
Sanki Snitch onu görmüş gibi davranıyordu. Hızla ondan uzaklaşırken kendine bunun sadece bir antreman olduğunu söyledi. İlk ve  
son antremanı. Hızla ateşokunu o yöne çevirip süpürgenin hızıyla allak bullak olurken kendini zorladı ve süpürgeye alışmaya  
çalıştı. Snitch'i hala görebiliyordu. Birkaç kez küçük sarı şey ona sahayı turlatmak zorunda kalsa da birkaç dakika sonra   
Snitch'i elinde tutuyordu.  
  
"Antreman sona erdi!"   
  
Ginny'nin aşırı gerilmiş sesiyle herkes yere inerken Flora yere çoktan inmiş Ginny'nin yanına gitti.   
"Biraz gergin görünüyorsun" dedi elini omzuna atıp onu teselli etmeye çalışırcasına.  
  
"Biraz mı!" diye isyana başladı. " Slytherin'lere bu sene asla yenilemeyiz." ve ekledi "Çoğunun anne ya da babası ölüm yiyen"  
Flora kafasını salladı ve gülümseyerek " Merak etme onların takımı da o kadar mükemmel değil".   
  
Ginny'i sahada yalnız bırakıp soyunma odasına doğru yürüdü ve şuan tek istediği şey güzelce bir duş almaktı. Odaya girdiğinde  
Katie Bell ve Demelza Robins'in fısır fısır bir şeyler konuştuklarını gördü ama onları şimdi çekemeyeceğini düşünerek duş   
kabinlerine doğru yürüyüp kendini ılık suyun altına bıraktı. Başını şampuanlarken çıktığında odanın boş olmasını umdu. Birde  
onları hiç çekemeyecekti. Yarınki maçı düşünmek zaten midesini bulandırıyorken artık daha fazla yıkayacak bir yeri kalmadığına  
emin olarak bornozuna sarılıp duştan çıktı. Odada kimse olmadığını görünce rahatlarken eşyalarının olduğu dolaba doğru ilerledi.  
Tam kapağı açıyordu ki odanın kapısının açılmasıyla asasını çekmesi bir oldu.   
  
"Profesör?"   
  
Hayır bu seferki kesinlikle gerçek olamaz dedi içinden ve asasını ona doğru tutmaya devam etti.   
  
Adam tek kaşını kaldırmış ona doğru yaklaşıyorken "Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun Potter"   
  
Sesi hiçte sinirli çıkmamıştı. Daha doğrusu davetkardı. İnsanı bilinmezliğe çağırıyordu.   
  
" Profesör lütfen şimdi olmaz."   
Flora rüyadan kurtulmanın bir yolunu aradı ama bulduğu tek şey Snape'in yatıştırıcı gülümsemesi olurken bu adamın   
normalde hayatta böyle gülmeyeceğini biliyordu. Ama yinede bu gerçek olmayan Snape'ten kaçamıyordu.   
  
"Flora ne istediğini biliyorum."   
Şimdi Snape ona bir nefes uzaklığındaydı.  
  
"Evet"diye fısıldadı. Adam onu belinden yakalayıp karnına bastırırken karnında bir yumrunun büyümekte olduğunu hissetti.   
  
"Benimsin"diye fısıldadı Snape ve o anda başı döndü ama hala bilinci yerindeydi. Bu sefer adam dudaklarına verdi nefesini.Biraz  
daha devam ederse aklını kaçıracaktı. Ama sahte Snape onu büyülemenin yolunu bulmuş dudaklarına küçük öpücükler konuduruyordu.Adamın   
eli bornozun ipine giderken Flora onun ne yapmakta olduğunu farketti.   
  
"HAYIR!"   
"FLORA!"  
Flora adamın bağırmasına dona kalırken birden bir yerlerden bir kız sesi geliyordu.   
"Flora kalk!"   
  
Flora uyumakta olduğu soyunma odasında yerden kalktı ve tekrar gündüz düşüne küfrederek kalkarken Ginny'nin sert bakışlarıyla  
karşılaştı. Birde şimdi onunla uğraşması gerekiyordu.   
  
"Bu da ne böyle?"  
  
"Ben... Kendimden geçmişim." Flora onun buna inanmayacağını biliyordu.  
"Dumbledore'a anlattın-"  
  
"Elbette anlattım Ginny." Flora yatıştırıcı bir gülümsemeyle üstünü değiştirmesi gerektiğini düşündü ve dolabın kapağını açıp  
konuşmayı sonlandırmayı istedi. Eline aldığı siyah eteği giyip beline oturturken bir yandan sarı gömleğini üstüne geçirip diğer  
yandan Ginny'nin ölümcül bakışlarına katlanmak son derece berbat bir duyguydu. Flora onu hala gözmezden geliyor ve sonunda kravatını  
da bağlamış odadan çıkmak için adım atarken "Bunu McGonagall'a anlatacağım"   
Flora Ginny'nin tehdidiyle öylece kalmıştı ki aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyledi.   
  
" Bunun için ben aslında Prof.Snape ile çalışıyorum biliyorsun."diye onu ikna etmeye çalıştı Flora. "Zihinfend?"  
  
"Tabi ne demezsin çok işe yarıyor ya."   
Flora kızın uyuzluğuna omuz silkip kapıyı açtı. Arkasına son defa bakıp "Ginny söylemezsen daha iyi olur. Benim için."   
Kızın sağı solu belli olmuyordu gerçi ama bir süre sonra gergin bir gülümse Ginny Weasley'de belirirken "Senin için" diye  
fısıldadı.  
  
Flora odadaki gündüz düşüyle zaten sarsılmış birde Ginny ile uğraşmak zorunda kalmış ve zaten yorgunken büyük salona gidip yemek  
yemeği hiç istemiyordu. Doğruca ortak salona gitti. Orada tek tük ders çalışan birkaç SBD'li ile FYBS'li yi geçtikten sonra yatakhaneye  
çıktı. Kendini yatağa bırakmadan önce bir tatlı kaşığı şurubundan içmeyi unutmadı. Nasıl uyuduğunu bile bilmezken nasıl sabah olduğunuda  
anlamadı. Saat sabahın yedisinde korkunç bir sesle uyanırken nasıl bu kadar çabuk sabah olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.  
  
" Flora Potter doğru kahvaltıya hadi!"  
Flora odayı dolduran güneş ışığında kısılan gözleriyle güç bela bağıran deli dananın kim olduğunu anladı. Ginny çoktan formasını   
giymiş başında dikiliyordu. Bir yandan gözlerinden "Sen niye akşam yemeğine gelmedin" diye ateş püskürüyorken bir yandan kalkması  
için onu dürtüklüyordu.  
  
"Dur, sakin ol. Kalkıyorum."   
  
Flora yataktan fırlayıp doğru Quidditch formalarını giydi ve saçlarınıda arkadan örüp rahat bir şekilde bıraktı. Sonra elini yüzünü  
yıkayıp ortak salona indi. Onu orada bekleyen kırık bacaklı Harry'nin mahcup bir şekilde kendisine baktığını gördü. Flora gergin bir  
gülümsemeyle cevap verirken Lawender ile içi dışına karışmış Ron'a baktı. Hala şöminenin yanında korkunç görünüyorlardı. Onları   
görmezden gelerek Ginny'nin çekiştirmeleriyle kahvaltıya sürüklendi. Nefesini tutup düşüncelerini kontrol altına aldı. Ginny'nin  
kendisine çok pis biçimde baktığını görünce durdu.  
  
"Ne?"  
" Sahada uyuyup kalmazsın değil mi?"  
  
" Saçmalama." diye isyan etti Flora.  
  
" İyi bakalım." dedi Ginny ve stress bombası olmuş bir şekilde koridorlarda önüne çıkan birinci sınıflara korkunç bakışlar göndererek  
çocukların daha ilk yıldan Quidditch'den soğumasına neden oldu. Flora büyük salona yaklaştıkça Snape ile ilgili duygularının kabardığını  
hissetti ve onları derhal susturmaya karar verirken kendini büyük salonda çatal bıçak seslerinin arasında buldu. Daha ilginci kendini  
öğretmenler masasına bakıyor vaziyette bulurken onunla,Snape'le, göz göze gelirken nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti. Tüm kan vucudundan   
çekilirken kendi kendine tekrar etti. " O gerçek Snape unutma. Aptalca bir şey yapma." Bunun pek yararlı olduğunu sanmıyordu.  
Karşılarındaki Slytherin masasından bir kahkaha fırtınası koparken Ginny sinirleri bozuk bir şekilde onlara döndü ve  
  
" Ne kuduz köpek gibi bağırıyorsunuz."   
O sırada hala gülmekle meşgul Pansy Parkinson'un nefes almaya çalışıp ayağa kalktığını gördü. Herkesin duyabileceği bir seste  
  
"Bugünki maçın hakemi bilin kim?" herkes kaşlarını çatmış Parkinson'a bakıyordu.  
  
"Profesör Snape."   
Flora işte şimdi alev alev yandığını hissederken kesin süpürgenin üstünde uyuyup maçı kaybetmelerine sebep olacak daha kötüsü Snape'in  
her şeyden haberi olacağını biliyordu ve öğretmenler masasına baktığında adamın dudaklarının yukarı kıvrıldığına yemin edebilirdi.  
  
****************************************************************  
Hermione sinir bozucu cam şisenin ucunun kendisinde durmasına isyan edebilirdi ama etmedi. Bunun yerine kollarını gögsünde kavuşturup  
Malfoy'a baktı. Neden çocuğa bu kadar güvenmeye başladığını düşünürken çocuktaki şeytani parıltıyı görünce durdu.   
  
" Doğruluk" dedi Hermione yinede biraz korkarak.  
  
"Hımm.." Malfoy baş parmağını dudağına koymuş düşünürmüş gibi yapıyordu ama Hermione onun çoktan bir şeyler planladığını biliyordu.  
  
"Şu an benim hakkımda ne hissediyorsun?"   
Hermione sorunun şokuyla dururken sinirlenmişti. Malfoy şeytani gülümsemesiyle ona bakarken  
  
"Hani o tarz sorular yoktu."  
  
"Ama bu o tarz sorularden değil ki. Hermione,tatlım."   
Hermione çocuğun kendisine adıyla seslenip üzerine birde tatlım demesine iyice sinir olurken büyü harekete geçti ve yine ağzından   
çıkan kelimelere engel olamadı.   
  
" Şuan çok sinirliyim ama... ama ayrıca bu hoşuma gidiyor." Hermione derhal kızarırken sarı kafa gülümsedi.  
  
"Ne hoşuna gidiyor Hermione?" Hermione çocuğun ona böyle davranmasına kalbi duracakken cevap verdi.  
  
" Senin burada olman." Hemen kafasını kumun altına sokup bir daha çıkarmamayı düşündü. O kadar utanmıştı Malfoy'a kızgınlığı  
giderek artıyordu.   
  
"Başka?" Çocuğun ipeksi sesi onu çıldırtıyordu.  
Soru neler hissediyorsundu ve o bütün her şeyi duymadan bırakmayacaktı. Büyü yine devreye girerken Hermione kaderine razı oldu.  
  
"Sesini duymak hoşuna gidiyor ve saçlarını karıştırmak istiyorum ve ve bu yüzdende senden nefret ediyorum." robot gibi konuşmasına  
rağmen Malfoy'un ağzı bir karış açık kalmıştı. Hermione çocuğa sinirlenerek ayağa kalktı. Ağlamak istediğini sandı ilk önce ama  
aslında çocuğa hokkalı bir yumruk indirmek istiyordu. Aynı üçüncü senelerinde yaptığı gibi.   
  
"Hermione dur." Malfoy kolunu canını acıtmayacak bir şekilde tutuyordu. Hermione çocuğun gözlerine bakamayacaktı.   
" Ne var" dedi çatallaşmış sesiyle.   
Malfoy şimdi onu omuzlarından tutmuştu ve inatla ona bakıyordu. Hermione karnında bir delik oluştuğuna yemin edebilirdi sinirden ya da  
heyecandan.   
  
" Üzügünüm. Yine hata ettim." Hermione kalbinde bir şeyin sızladığını hissetti. Çocuğun sesi hoşuna gidiyordu gerçekten.   
  
"Ama bunlar hayatımda duyduğum en güzel sözlerdi." Hermione bununla tamamen nefes alamaz duruma gelirken bir el tarafından kafası  
kaldırıldı. Malfoy aç bir ifadeyle Hermione'ye bakıyordu. Bir "Üzgünüm" fısıldarken Hermione bütün kalkanlarının kırıldığını hissetti.   
  
Malfoy şimdi aç bir ifadeyle onu öpmüyor adeta içiyordu. Hermione bu ani gelişmeyle şok olurken ellerini nereye koyacağını bilemedi ve  
az önce söylediği şey aklına gelirken sağ elini çocuğun solmuş sarı saçlarına daldırdı. Malfoy memnun bir inilti çıkartırken Hermione'nin  
midesi altüst oldu ve ağzı daha büyük bir açlıkla açılan Malfoy'un esiri oldu. Bir süre sonra genç adam kızı kumlara yatırdı ve geri çekilip  
fısıldadı.   
  
"Gerçekten üzgünüm. Ben-"   
  
"Boşver."   
Bunu söyleyen Hermione Granger olamazdı ama Hermione gerçekten boş verip çocuğu saçlarından tuttuğu gibi kendine çekti. Öpüşleri  
yoğunlaşırken ikiside bundan sonra ne yapacaklarını bilemez haldeydiler.   
  
********************************************************************************  
Flora soyunma odasından çıktığında beri kendini bir bok çukuruna düşmüş gibi hissediyordu. Şuan çırpınmaktaydı fakat birkaç dakikaya   
kalmaz boğulacağından emindi. Ginny'nin vermiş olduğu emirleri hayal meyal duyuyordu. Diğerlerininde gerginlikten aynı durumda  
olduğunu görünce içi biraz hafifledi. En azından diğerleride gergindi.   
Herkes süpürgeleriyle birlikte sahaya doğru yol alırken karnında bir şey takla attı. Snape elinde süpürgesi alaycı bir ifadeyle  
Gryffindor takımına doğru bakarken adamla gözlerinin buluştuğu an sessiz bir Legillemens'in vuku bulduğuna yemin edebilirdi.  
Kafasını yere eğip Ginny'in kendisinden iki kat büyüklükte olan Slytherin takım kaptanıyla el sıkıştığını gördü. O an herkes süpürgesi  
üstündeki pozisyonunu alırken Flora Snape'in uçarken nasıl görüneceğini merak ediyordu ki -Sus!- bilinç altı adamın oldukça seksi görüneceğine  
dair bir şeyler fısıldıyordu.   
  
Birden bütün toplar sahaya bırakılırken Flora süpürgesini Snape'in zıttına doğru çevirirken biraz yükselmeyide ihmal etmedi. Mümkünse Snicth'i  
hemen yakalamayı düşündü. Snape'li bir maç hiç çekilmezdi. Zacharias Smith'in adının Urquhart olduğunu söylediği Slytherin kaptanının faul  
yaptığını söylemesine rağmen Snape yerinden bile kıpırdamadı. Flora onu izlemekten bir kez daha vazgeçip Ginny'nin sürdüğü topu çemberden geçirip  
bir "Gryffindor'a on puan" nidaları eşliğinde gülümsediğini gördü.   
  
Yanından vınlayarak geçen Bludger'a bakıp birde geldiği yöne bakınca Crabbe'nin koca elinde duran sopanın bir kez daha vuruş pozisyonuna gelince  
Flora tekrar arkasından gelecek olan bir Bludger olduğunu fark etti ve son anda süpürgenin aşağı kaymasına sebep olacak bir şekilde takla attı.  
Slytherin türübünleri kahkahalara boğulurken baş aşağı durmanın ne kadar sinir bozucu olduğunu düşündü ve o halde kendisini gülerek izleyen bir  
Snape bulunca kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti- hayır kırgın değil sinirlisin, dedi bilinç altına.   
  
Kendini düzeltikten sonra ilk iş olarak sahayı tarayıp Snitch'i aradı. Zacharias Smith'in sesiyle birden durakladı.  
  
"Slytherin'den Vaisey Gryffindor'dan Ginny Weasley'nin suratına-oww-suratı morardı resmen."  
Flora Ginny'nin ellini yumruk yapıp suratını örttüğünü gördü. Daha sonra ellerini havaya kaldırıp devam etmemizi belirten işareti   
yaptı. Tabi oyun devam ediyordu zaten. Flora Snape'in hangi cehennemde olupta bunu göremediğini anlayamadı. Bir süre daha aptal bir  
şekilde Snitch'i aramak için sahayı taradı ama bulduğu tek şey Slytherin'li oyuncuların Gryffindor'ları döve döve elde ettikleri   
kırka otuz üstünlüktü. Bir süre sonra Snape'in sol omzunda parlayan sarı şeyi gördüğünde Flora'nın nefesi kesildi ve ateşokunu  
oraya doğru yönlendirdi. Tabi Slytherin'in adını bilmediği arayacısı da Snitch'i fark etmişti. Ama Flora öndeydi ve Snape'in yanından  
geçerken karnında bir şeyin hop ettiğini hissetti. Onu aldırmamaya çalışarak aşırı sürat yapmaya çalışıyordu ve sürat başarılı olduğunu  
fark etti. Biraz daha biraz daha derken Snitch ile aralarındaki mesafe bir kol atımıydı. Kolunu atıp onu yakalamayı planlıyordu ki   
kulaklarının çınlamasına neden olan düdük çaldı. Ne kadar konsantrasyonunu bozmamaya çalışsada hızı azaldı ve kolunu attığın Snitch  
elinden uçup gitmişti. Bir lanet okuyup lanet Snape'in lanet düdüğüne baktı.   
  
" Mrs. Weasley" dedi bağırarak ve bir kart gösterdi. Kırmızı bir karttı.   
  
Bu çemberlerin boş kalacağı anlamına geliyordu.  
Flora süpürgesinin açısını yükseltip daha çok yukarı çıktı ve azılı Slytherin kaptanının yanında duran Snitch'i görünce son şansına doğru   
uçmaya başladı. Uzunca bir süre Snitch onu sahada dolandırırken sesleri duyuyordu.  
  
"Slytherin durumu yetmişe kırk yaptı."   
  
Küçük şeye bir yaklaşıyor bir uzaklaşıyordu. Sıkılmaya başlamıştı ama bunu lanet topu yakaladıktan sonra yapabilirdi.Ondan oldukça uzakta  
olan Slytherin arayıcısını atlatabilirdi. Snitch türübünleri heyecanlandırarak sahanın tahta temellerinin içine girdi ve Flora'da derin  
bir nefes alıp kendini temellerin içine attı.   
  
Kafasını bir kez üstündeki tahtaya vurdu. Sol elinide büyük ölçüde çizdirdikten sonra Snitch'in avucunun içinde çırpındığını hissetti.   
Ama kendisini öyle yorgun hissediyordu süpürgesi o istemeden durdu. Snitch'i hala tutuyordu ama bu sefer bıraktığı şey nefesiydi.  
Gerçek mi hayal mi anlayamadığı Severus Snape düzensiz tahtaların arasından kafasını eğerek yanına geliyordu. Flora rüya olmamasını  
diledi.Eğer rüyaysa şuan uyuyor olmalıydı-  
  
"Flora iyi misin?"  
  
"Sanırım" dedi Flora uzaklaşarak.  
  
Flora adamın bu kadar uzaktayken birden nasıl dibinde bittiğini anlayamadı. Tabi rüyada ise bunu anlamlandıramazdı.  
  
"Ben-"  
"Hişştt"  
  
Yine yapacağını yaptı ve Florayı tek hamlede kendine çekip öpmeye başladı. Flora artık bu işten sıkılmaya başlamıştı. Adam öpücüğü  
derinleştirip Flora'nın saçlarını ellerine topları kafasını geriye yatırıp Flora'yı deli edecek bir hamle yaptı.   
  
"Çok safsın." dedi boynuna fısıldayarak.   
  
Boynuna bırakılan her küçük öpücüğe iniltiyle cevap veriyordu. Elleri ürkekce adamın omuzlarını tutuyordu. Öpücükler durdu ve  
yok oldu ve Flora bir gündüz düşünden daha hayal kırıklığı ile uyanırken karşısında gerçek Snape'in kızmış halini buldu.  
  
"Potter ne halt yemeye burada uyuyorsun?"   
  
Flora gözlerini kapayıp gerçeği fısıldadı.  
  
"Bunu ilk kez yapmıyorum."


	7. Eski Bir Büyü

  
"Bunu ilk kez yapmıyorum" dedi Flora sesini çıkartabildiği kadarıyla.   
  
Snape kafası karışmış bir şekilde Flora'ya baktı ve tekrar eski huysuz haline döndü.  
  
"Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?"   
Flora birkez daha söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldı.   
  
"Yani... Ben gündüzleri rüya görüyorum" dedi çekinerek.   
Snape her zamanki huysuzluğunun iki katı derecesinde bir huysuzlukla Flora'yı kolundan tutup kaldırdı.  
  
"Çok zeki olduğundan dolayı bunu tek başına çözeceğini sandın değil mi?" diye çıkıştı Snape. Ek olarak alaycı gülümsemesinide yüzünden eksik etmedi.  
  
"Ya ne demezsiniz"   
  
Flora üstündeki tozları silkip süpürgesini alırken Snape'de kendi süpürgesini aldı.İkisi sahanın temellerinden çıkarken Gryffindor takımı   
çığlık çığlığa kazanmanın tadını çıkarıyordu. Snape ikide bir kendisine korkunç bakışlar fırlatırken bunu Zihinfend dersinden zorla   
söyletmeye çalışacak, dedi içinden sinirle.   
  
Diğerlerinin sevinç çığlıklarına küçük yapmacık gülücüklerle cevap verdi. Ron ve Harry'nin bir şeyler anlamasını istemiyordu ama ikiside  
kutlama boyunca Flora'ya sorgulayıcı bakışlar attılar ve bunun sonucunda Flora'nın ortak salonda üzerine döktüğü büyük miktar kaymak  
birasının alay konusu olmasına sebep oldular.   
  
" Bir kere oynayınca etkisinde kalıyorsun işte böyle" diye cevap verdi Katie. Elindeki kaymak birasıyla bir kez daha şerefine derken.   
  
" Eh kusura bakma ama iyileşince geri dönmem gerek." dedi Harry ve ekledi " Üç gün sonra sargılardan kurtuluyorum."   
Flora kafasını sallayıp sinirli bakışlarla ona cevap verdi. Ona göre Snape'in tüm o gündüz düşlerini öğrenmesinin asıl sebebi Harry'di.Gerçi  
hala Snape'in neden hakem olduğunu anlamasada Harry'i suçlayabilirdi.   
  
"Flora aşağıda neler oldu?" diye sordu Ron endişeyle.  
"Efendim" dedi Flora. Düşüncelerine o kadar dalmıştı ki Ron'un sorusuyla yerinden zıplamıştı.   
"Yani diyorum ki Sen Snape ile oradayken noldu?"   
  
Buna cevap vermesi için bir iki dakika düşünmesi gerekti.  
  
"Ee.. şey.. Ben kafamı tahtalardan birine vurup bayılmışım ama işte bizim kadim Snape bir büyüyle halletmiş işi." birde endişeli bir   
gülümseme ekledi sonuna. Ron ve Harry'de şüpheyle kafalarını sallayıp konuyu fazla deşmediler.   
  
Ertesi gün olupta kendini belki Snape unutmuştur diye aptal bir şekilde teselli ederken büyük salondaki kahvaltısının ortasında bir ara  
öğretmenler masasına şöyle bir bakış att ve Snape'in tehditkar bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. İçinden onun rüyaların içeriğinin ne olduğuna dair tahmin  
yürüttüğünü biliyordu. Kafasını eğip pastırmalı tostunu didiklemeye başladı.  
  
" Bugün iksir var." dedi Ron sıkıntıyla.   
  
Ron'un bu kadar sıkıntıyla "iksir var" demesinin nedeni son iki derstir felaket iksirler yapıyor oluşuydu. Bunun üzerine Slughorn'un  
  
"Acaba bunu yapmayı nasıl becerdin Weably?" demesi üzerine Ron iksir ile ilgili tüm ümidini yitirmişti.   
  
"Yinede çalışmaya devam etmek zorundasın." dedi Flora sıkıntıyla.Ron'un sıkıntılı bakışları üzerine "En azından Hermione olsa öyle derdi." dedi.  
Kahvaltıdan sonra iksir dersine gittiler ve ikisi bir sırada kendilerine yer bulurken-Harry ayağından dolayı derslere giremiyordu- üç sıra ötedeki Slytherin   
sırasından kahkalar yükseldi.  
  
"Yine ne peşinde bu salaklar." dedi Ron ileri düzey iksir kitabını çıkartırken.   
  
"Boşver" demeye çalıştı Flora ama Parkinson ısrarla eliyle Flora'yı gösterip isterik krizine tutulmuş gibi gülmeye başladı.  
  
"SAHA-DA..AHAHA UY..U..MUŞ."   
  
Flora kızın son söylediği cümleyle içi olduğu gibi öfkeyle dolarken eğer Snape rüyaların içeriğini öğrenirse aynı bu şekilde herkese söyler mi?,diye  
sinirli sinirli düşündü. O sırada Slughorn'un sesiyle en azından Parkinson'un isterik krizi geçmiş oldu.   
  
" Bugün eritme iksiri yapıyoruz."   
  
Flora kitabın içindekiler sayfasından iksirin olduğu sayfaya açtı ve bir süre odayı kağıt hışırtıları doldurdu. Malzemeleri almak   
için ayaklandı ve birkaç bezelye mumu alırken Parkinson yanına yaklaştı.   
  
"Sınıfta uyuyupta hepimizi eritme sonra." dedi herkesin duyabileceği bir seste.   
  
"Nasıl öğrendin." dedi dişlerinin arasından.   
  
"Eh Profesör Snape ağzından kaçırdı."   
  
Flora dişlerini sıkıp ellerini yumruk haline getirdi. Snape'in bunu yapacağını biliyor olması gerekirdi ama yinede içinde bir şeylerin kırılıp  
paramparça olduğunu hissetti. Flora kızı görmezden gelip malzemelerini masaya düzenle yaydı.Her zamanki gibi dış dünyayı unutup iksirine konsantre  
olmaya çalıştı. Bu şekilde Snape'i Zihinfend dersini ve Voldemort'u biraz olsun unutabilirdi. Bir kaşık kurbağa idararı ekledikten sonra iksirin  
olması gerektiği gibi açık mavi rengi almasını zevkle izledi.   
O sırada yanındaki Ron'un kazanından tehditkar bir duman yükselti. Kısa sürede ortalığı kaplarken Flora sıvının taşacağını anladı.   
  
"PROFESÖR!"   
  
Flora ne kadar bağırsada geç kalmıştı. Taşan sıvı Ron ve Flora'nın kitaplarının üzerine dökülmüştü ve kitaplar erimeye başlamıştı.   
Slughorn tek bir asa hareketiyle Ron'un kazanını boşalttı. O sırada Slytherin'ler aynı isterik kriziyle gülmeye başladılar. Flora içinin nefretle  
kaynadığını hissetti.   
Ron mahcup bir şekilde bakarken "Üzgünüm..kitabın için." dedi sessizce Flora bir önemli değil bakışı gönderirken Slughorn araya girdi.   
  
"Bende fazladan iki kitap var." dedi ve sanki dünyadaki yegane görevi Flora'yı memnun etmekmiş gibi ona baktı.   
  
"Teşekkürler Profesör." dedi ikiside aynı anda.   
  
İksirden sonra Flora Snape ile karşılaşmamak için büyük salona gitmedi ve direk öğleden sonraki dersi olan bitki bilim için seralara gitti. Oradada  
oldukça dalgın bir şekilde ölümcül mantarlarla ilgilenirken az daha birine yem oluyordu.Ron son anda elindeki küçük batlayı mantara geçirince Flora  
kurtuldu ama profesör Sprout mantar öldüğü için Gryffindor'dan yirmi puan kırdı.   
  
Akşam olupta iksir ödevi için Slughorn'un verdiği kitabı açtığında bir an dodu kaldı. Çünkü kitapta yazılanların çoğunun üstü çizilmiş ve   
bambaşka talimatlarla doldurulmuştu. Birde sayfa yanlarında ek olarak bilmediği bir sürü büyüde kitap kenarlarına not alınmıştı.   
  
"Zihinfend dersi?" diye uyardı Ron onu.   
  
Flora ortak salondaki saate baktığında saatin neredeyse sekiz olduğunu gördü ve kitabı çantaya tıkıp ortak salondan hızla çıktı. Beş  
dakika sonra kendini Snape'in odasının önünde bulurken son kez düşüncelerine hükmedip aklını kapatmaya denedi.  
Ama hiçbir şey olmadı.  
  
Kapıyı bir kez tıklattı ve çok uzun süre boyunca içeriden gir sesi gelmeyince arkasını dönüp tam gidiyorduki kapı açıldı.  
  
"Potter. Geç kaldın."   
  
Flora arkasına dönüp açık kapıdan içeri girerken Snape'in dağılmış saçlarına baktı ve ne kadar seksi-  
Sus hemen şimdi bunları düşünmeyi kes, diye emretmeye çalıştı bilinçaltına ama bir yanı hala Snape'in seksi olabileceği fikrine kapılmıştı.   
  
"Asanı hazır tut."diye emretti ve Flora'nın tam karşısına geçti. Flora onun o anıları nasıl delik deşik edeceğini biliyordu.Nefesini tuttu.   
"Zihnefendet!"   
  
Şimdi Cedric Diggory'nin ölü bedeni üstüne kapanmış ağlıyordu. Sirius'un gögsüne çarpan korkunç lanet onu sonsuza dek bu dünyadan alıp  
götürüyordu. Ve ve-  
Flora kendini o kadar sıktıki boyun kaslarında bir ağrı hissetti. Yinede onun o düşü görmesini engellemeliydi. Başı çatlarcasına  
acıyordu.Snape bu sefer hiç olmadığı kadar zorlamıştı.   
  
" Bir yıl geçti." dedi Snape tane tane. Az önce onunda zihinfend için çok çabaladığı anlaşıyordu. Ufak bir damla ter yanağından aşağı süzülüyordu.  
  
"Hala aynı anıları görüyorum. Nasıl bu kadar umursamaz olabilirsin? Sana dediklerimi neden yapmıyorsun?"   
  
" Yapıyorum." dedi Flora sabırsızca. " Siz çok zorluyorsunuz."   
  
"Öyle mi?" dedi sondaki "Mi" yi bir güzel uzatarak. Flora korkmaya başladı.   
  
"Öyleyse asıl zorlanmayı gör istiyorsan. ZİHNEFENDET!"   
  
Yüzlerce ruh emici gölün etrafında uçuyordu. Yine Cedric yerde yatıyordu ve Flora bunun nereye varacağını bilerek korktu çünkü onun önüne  
sunduğu anıları teker teker geçiyordu. Başka bir anı istiyordu daha önce görmediği bir şey. Flora'nın aklına bir şey gelmezken sanki bir  
el zorla kilitliyi bir kapıyı açmıştı. Flora kapıyı daha fazla tutamadı ve Snape Flora'nın gündüz düşlerine hafif bir iniş yaptı.   
Birkaç dakika sonra her şeyi izleyip öğrenirken Flora başından çıkmış asası hala havada olan Snape'e şöyle bir baktı.   
Yüzünden hiçbir şey okunmuyordu. Parmaklarını dudaklarına götürüp düşündü. Flora biraz rahatladı çünkü o da bunların tuhaf olduğunu  
düşünüyor olmalıydı. Yinede içi Slytherin'li bir grup asalağa söyleyebileceği gerçeği ile dondu.   
  
"Ne zamandır görüyorsun." diye sordu ipeksi sesiyle.   
  
"Son bir haftadır." dedi Flora fısıldayarak.   
  
Uzun parmakları yılların vermiş olduğu iksir birikimiyle kıvrılmış,yontulmuş muhteşem görünüyordu. Yani Flora bunları sadece kendisinin  
düşündüğünü biliyordu. Düşüncelerin gidişatı tekrar tehlike çanlarını çalınca karşısındaki Snape konuşmaya başladı.   
  
" Kimseye söyledin mi?"  
  
"Hayır." dedi hemencecik.   
  
Snape asasını bir perşomene tuttu ve yazılar perşomenin üstünde oluştu. Kağıdı alıp hızla şömineye attı. Şömineden tehditkar alevler yükseldi ve  
Flora Snape'in birden tüm gerçekliği kavramasıyla oluşan korkunç sinirli surat ifadesine bakakaldı.   
  
"Potter." diye tısladı Snape dişlerinin arasından.   
  
Flora gelecek darbeyi korkuyla beklerken Snape bir adım daha yaklaştı.  
  
"Gryffindor'dan yüz puan ve-"  
  
"Bu benim suçum değildi ki!"   
  
Snape Flora'nın donmuş surat ifadesinin ani bir sinirle yer değiştirdiğini gördü.   
  
"Duygularını kontrol edemiyorsan seni bir daha bu odamda görmek istemiyorum." dedi ipeksi sesiyle.   
  
Flora karşısında gerçekten bir şeyleri kırmayı seven bu adama ne diyebileceğini düşündü.   
  
" Gryffindor'dan o kadar puanı kıramazsınız. Bu... Bu HAKSIZLIK!" dedi kızarmış yüzü ile alev alev olmuştu.   
Snape öyle korkutucu görünüyorduki sanki yıllardır bu an için hazırlanmıştı. Flora adamın yüzünde beliren ifadeden onun  
bütün suçu kendisine atacağını anladı.   
  
"Muhteşem Potter herkes ona ilgi göstersin istiyor." dedi çok sessiz bir şekilde. "Öyleki benim bile kendisine ilgi göstermem için şimdide  
benim sevgilisi olmamı istiyor." dudaklarını büzdü." Görüyorsun Potter ben senin aptal hayranlarından değilim."   
  
"Hayır değilsiniz." dedi büyük bir hışımla. İçinde dalga dalga yayılan Gryffindor ateşine söz geçiremiyordu.  
  
"Siz katıksız bir APTALSINIZ!." dedi ve işaret parmağı ısrarla Snape'i gösteriyordu.   
  
"Ne dedin sen." dedi gözlerini kısarak. Flora şansını çok zorladığını biliyordu.  
  
" Doğru duydunuz." dedi ve sözlerinin arkasında durduğunu göstererek " Çünkü burada gördüğüm düşlerin nasıl bir yan etkisi olduğundan söz ediyoruz."  
derin bir nefes alıp devam etti. "Onlar normal değil. Bu sanki biri tarafından planlanmış-"  
  
"Sus." dedi tıslarcasına. " Aptal kız."   
  
Asasını elinde çevirirken şömineden tekrar mavi alevler belirdi ve sonrasında bir mektup hava süzülerek Snape'in masasına kondu. Snape yavaşça  
masaya ilerledi ve ihtiyatla mektubu açtı. Bir süre sonra yüzünde belirgin bir kızarma imaresi gösterince mektubun Dumbledore'dan gelebileceği ve  
onun Flora'yı savunmuş olabileceği ihtimali Flora'yı sevindirdi.  
  
"Gryffindor'dan bir elli puan daha Potter." dedi mektubu şömineye atıp yanışını izlerken.   
  
Flora adama daha fazla kafa tutamayacağını biliyordu ama mektubun içeriğinide merak ediyordu.   
  
"Mektup kimden?"   
  
Snape gözlerindeki hain parıltıyla Flora'ya baktı.  
  
"Ah şimdide sevgilicilik falan mı oynuyoruz." Flora yüzü kızararak ona bakıyordu. Bir yandan sinirden kuduruyor olsada devam etti.  
  
"Dumbledore ise eğer ne dediğini bilmek isterim-eee-bu konu hakkında tabiki."   
  
"Araştıracağını söylüyor Potter ve-" dedi asasını kapıya doğrultup büyük bir gürültü ile açılmasına sebep olarak.  
  
"Defol."   
  
Flora Snape'in odasından çıktıktan sonra kendini allak bullak hissetti. Yarın bir KSKS dersi vardı ve acaba yarın Slytherin'lerin dilinde  
malzeme olacak mıydı? Bu kadarını yapamaz, diye içinden kendini telkin ederken şişman kadına ne zaman vardığını anlamadı.  
  
"Episkey"dedi gönülsüz bir şekilde.  
  
Şişman hanım homurdanarak kapıyı açtı ve Flora içeriden gelen keyifli kahkahalara aldırmadan kimseye bakmayıp tam yatakhaneye gitmeye  
hazırlanıyorduki neşeli bir ses onu durdurdu.  
  
"Flora. Hey, buradayım."  
  
Flora sesin sahibini elbette çok iyi tanıyordu ama kafasını çevirdiğinde şok oldu.  
Hermione Granger karşısında ona gülümsüyordu ve sapasalamdı.   
Flora bir çığlık koyverdi ve Hermione'ye doğru fırladı. Ona o kadar sıkı sarılmıştıki Hermione'nin bir süre nefessiz kalmasına sebep olmuştu.  
  
"Hey,tamam." dedi hala mutluluktan sarhoş olan Flora'ya bakarken.   
Daha sonra ikisi Ron ve Harry'nin yanına geçtiler ve hala bacağından sargılar olan Harry'e korkunç bakışlar atan Hermione'den hikayeyi  
anlatmasını beklediler.  
  
"Öncelikle." dedi Hermione. "Size kesinlikle ama kesinlikle hikayenin tamamını anlatmam yasak.Tek bildiğim Malfoy ile ıssız bir adada  
saklanmak zorunda olduğum." dedi açık ağızlarla onu dinleyen üçlüye kendinden emin bir şekilde bakarak.   
  
"Malfoy-sen-ıssız ada."dedi Ron parmağıyla bir üç işareti yaparken hepsi saydıklarından birini temsil ediyordu.  
  
"Ve yalnızdınız öyle mi?"diye ekledi Harry sinirli bir şekilde.   
  
"Uff saçmalama Harry yanımızda biri vardı ama kesinlikle kim olduğunu söylemem yasak." diye cevabı yapıştırdı Hermione.  
  
"İyi olduğuna o kadar sevindimki." dedi Flora içi o kadar rahatlamıştıki bu duygu tarif edilemeyecek kadar güzeldi. Hermione ile bir süre  
dostane bir şekilde bakıştılar. Bir süre daha Hermione derslerde neler kaçırdığına dair onları soru yağmuruna tutunca Ron ve Harry-Harry Ron'un  
yardımıyla kalktı- kalkarak yatakhaneye gideceklerini söylediler. Hermione'de onların gitmesiyle dersler hakkındaki muhabbetini daha da koyulaştırdı.  
  
"KSKS da çok ilerisiniz." dedi hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir şekilde.  
  
"Boşver sen onuda Malfoy nasıldı?" dedi onun kesinlikle anlatamamlarını umursamayarak. Hermione ona kınayan bir bakış attı.   
  
"Nasıl olabilir aynı Malfoy. Bildiğin öküz işte." dedi ve o da esneyerek kalktı. "Çok yorgunum Flora iyi geceler." ve şimdi hepsi  
muhteşem bir duygu karmaşası yaşayan Flora'yı orada bırakmış oldular.  
  
Ertesi sabah Flora Hermione tarafından uyandırılırken kendini teselli ederek "Belki kimseye anlatmaz." ya da "Snape belki de bu anıları   
görünce istifa etmiştir." dedi içindeki buz gibi dondurucu hislerine. Üstünü giyinip kırmızı saçlarını tararken dudağının içini kemiriyordu.Hiç  
iştahı olmamasına rağmen çantalarını alıp büyük salona gitmek üzere Hermione ile yola çıktılar. Harry ile Ron çoktan büyük salonda fısır fısır  
bir şeyler konuşuyorlarken onları görünce sustular. Flora başında yeterince bela olduğunu bildiği için onları görmezden geldi.   
  
"Özlemişim." dedi Hermione yüzüne hafif bir gülümseme kondurarak.   
  
Flora üçlü konuşurken öğretmenler masanına bakmaya devam etti. Snape elinde tuttuğu çay fincanıyla onu izliyordu. Bir an gözleri buluştu ve Flora   
fincanı indirdiğinde dudaklarında gördüğü alaycı sırıtmayla kanının çekildiğini hissetti. Kafasını eğip yumurtasına bir açık ameliyat yaparken   
Slytherin tarafından kopan alkış fırtınasıyla kafasını kaldırması bir oldu.  
  
"Ah, Draco sensiz okul hiç çekilmiyor." dedi Pansy Parkinson Malfoy'a uzun uzun sarılırken.   
  
O sırada Malfoy arkasına dönüp masalara şöyle bir göz attı ve Flora onun gözlerini bir süre Hermione'den çekemediğini farketti.Önüne dönüp  
hararetle Slytherin'lilere olanları anlatırken Flora'da Hermione'ye döndü.  
  
"Orada siz Malfoy'la elbette yalnız kalıyordunuz değil mi?" dedi fısıltıyla ve ekledi "Sonuçta ıssız bir ada."  
  
Hermione Granger yanakları kızararak Flora'yı daha büyük bir şoka uğrattı.   
  
"Ron ve Harry bilmesin"dedi o da çok sessiz bir şekilde Flora'nın kulağına.  
  
Flora bu yılın ne kadar tuhaf olduğunu düşünürken durdu. Aslında her yılı zaten tuhaf geçiyordu. Harry ve Ron'un yemekleri bitince Flora paramparça  
olmuş yumurtasını geride bırakıp arkadaşlarıyla ve Harry ile KSKS sınıfının yolunu tuttu. Yolda giderken ayaklarını zorlamak zorunda kaldı çünkü   
sınıfa girmek istemiyorlardı.   
  
Kapının önünde beklerlerken Pansy Parkinson'un abartıyla Draco'yu ne kadar özlediğine dair uzun bir konuşma dinlemek zorunda kaldılar.Bu sırada  
Flora Hermione'nin özellikle onlara doğru bakmayıp çok sinirli bir şekilde ayaklarını izlediğini gördü. Bunu görmezden gelemezdi ve kapının  
açılmasıyla o konudan uzaklaşıp kendi konusu üzerinde yoğunlaştı. Snape yok.dedi içi içini yiyerek. Ve düşte yok!  
Dörtlü sınıfa girip Harry'nin masaya yerleşmesine yardımcı oldular. Bugün bacağı daha ağrısız olduğu için derslere girmeyi kabul etmişti. Snape  
kapıyı kapatıp masaların arasından geçerken mırıldandı.   
  
"Öncedende dediğim gibi Zihinfend'di tamamladığımıza göre yani temel olarak tamamlamaktan bahsediyorum."dedi ve devam etti.  
  
"Sözsüz büyülere geçebiliriz."  
  
Daha sonra gözlerini sınıfta dolaştırdı ve Harry ile Flora'nın olduğu yerde durdurdu.Dün akşamki alaycı bakışlarından hiçbir şey kaybetmeyerek  
  
"Tabi bazılarının bunda başarılı olamayacağını biliyorum.Çünkü büyük miktarda düşünce kontrolu gerektiriyor" dedi gülmemek için kendini tutuyormuş  
gibi dudaklarını büzdü.  
  
"Herkes ayağı kalksın ve- Ah Potter."dedi Harry'e bakarak "Senin bu derste bir şey yapabileceğini sanmıyorum.Çıkabilirsin."  
  
Slytherin'ler şimdi gerçeken kopmuş gülüyorlarken Harry hışımla çantasını aldı ve olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde topallayarak sınıftan çıktı.Flora  
ise hala onun söyleyip söylemediğini düşünüyordu. Adamın surat ifadesinden ve Slytherin'lerin hala dalga geçmemiş olmasından bir şey anlayamazken  
Snape sıraları bir asa sallamasıyla yok edip onların ikişlerli grup olmasını istedi.   
Ron Neville'i alacağını söyleyip onu Hermione ile bıraktı-aslında Flora'nın Neville daha çok ihtiyacı vardı çünkü Hermione büyük ihtimal sözsüz büyü  
yapabiliyordu-Flora'yı şaşırtan bir şey oldu ve Hermione dahil tüm sınıf sözsüz büyülerde hiçbir başarı gösteremedi.   
Tam Flora kendindende umudu kesiyorduki o an düşündüğü silahsızlandırma büyüsü işe yaramıştı ve Hermione'nin asası sınıfın öteki tarafına uçarak  
Snape'in ayaklarının altına düştü. Snape sorgularcasına bakaışlarını Flora'ya çevirdi. Hermione asasını alıp geri dönerken   
  
" Buraya gel Potter."   
  
Flora kaderine razı olmuş bir şekilde onun yanına gitti.  
  
"Bence bunu sınıfa göstermelisin yani 'Seçilmiş Kişi' olduğunu." dedi tekrar Slytherin'lerin kahkahalarla boğulmasına sebep oldu.Flora asasını  
  
öyle sıkı tutuyorduki eli uyuştu ve onun ne büyü yapabileceğini bilemiyordu. Snape asasını ona doğru tuttu ve tüm sınıf büyük bir sessizlikle onlara baktı.  
Snape'in asasından çıkan kırmızımsı büyünün ne olduğuna dair Flora'nın hiçbir fikri yoktu yinede içinde "Protego" diye söylendi ama asasında   
hiçbir şey oluşmadı ve Snape'in büyüsü onu sınıfın öbür ucuna fırlatıp sert bir şeye çarpmasına neden oldu. Son gördüğü şey birilerinin koşarak  
yanına geldiğiydi.  
  
Kendine geldiğinde karanlık bir odadaydı. Siyah çarşafların arasında doğruldu ve içeriden gelen konuşmalara kulak misafiri oldu.  
  
"Severus ona bu kadar sert davranmamalısın." dedi yaşlı ama ısrarcı ses.  
  
"Onun rüyalarını görmedin. Onlar-" dedi Snape tükürürcesine.  
  
"Biliyorum ama bunları neden görüyor sence?"   
Kısa bir süre sessizlik oldu. Flora heyecanla Dumbledore ve Snape'in bir şeyler söylemesini bekledi ama aldığı tek cevap odaya doğru gelen  
ayak sesleri oldu. Flora yatakta geriye kayıp gözeleri açık bir şekilde tavana baktı.Bu sırada kapı ardına kadar açıltı.   
  
"Potter uyandığına göre."dedi Snape ve çok korkunç görünüyordu. "Odamdam defol-"  
  
"Severus."dedi. Aslında bağırmamıştı ama Dumbledore çok kısık bir sesle bile insanların susmalarını sağlayabilirdi.  
  
"Flora iyi misin?" diye sordu yaşlı adam ve oldukça üzgün görünüyordu.  
  
Flora kendini şöyle bir yokladı. Başı feci biçimde acıyordu ve onun haricinde Snape'in odasında mı uyumuştu. Onun yatağında. Düşüncelerinin  
yönünü değiştirmek için çaba harcarken bir iyiyim fısıldadı ve böylece Dumbledore söyleyeceklerine devam edebildi.   
  
"Flora sana bunu üzelerek söylüyorum ki çok kadim bir büyüyle karşı karşıyayız." Snape hala homurdanmaya devam ederken Dumbledore devam etti.   
  
"Voldemort seni kendi tarafına çekmek için bir tür aşk büyüsü kullanmış bu çok eski bir büyüdür." Snape hala bir"Tabi öyle olmuştur."diye mırıldanıp  
  
Flora'ya korkunç bakışlar atarken Dumbledore onu görmezden geldi.   
  
"Ama büyü ters tepti yani sen anlayamadığım bir nedenden ötürü Profesör Snape'e bağlandın ve büyüyü bozmak-." Dumbledore sessizleşti yerine  
Snape konuştu. "İmkansız Potter!" diye bağırdı en sonunda. Flora onun neden kızdığını anlayamıyordu sonuçta olan kendisine olmuştu.   
  
"Flora çok üzgünüm."dedi Dumbledore ama Flora yeterince kötüleşmeye başlayan başıyla yataktan çıktı ve aptal bir önemli değil profesör  
fısıldayıp odadan çıktı. Doğrusu kimsenin ona karşı koymamasına çok sevinmişti çünkü şuan kendini kötü bir kabusa düşmüş ama oradan çıkamayan  
biri gibi hissediyordu. Bu işin sonunda ne olacağı ise onu korkutuyordu. Snape asla onu kabul etmeyecekti ve Flora büyünün gün ve gün dahada  
kuvvetlendiğini hissediyordu. Snape'e saldıracaktı ya da ona-  
Düşüncelerinden tekrar sıyrılıp ihtiyaç odasına doğru yürümeye başladı ve düşündü "Yalnız kalabileceğim sıcak bir yer istiyorum."  
Üç kere gözlerini kapayıp tekrar ettikten sonra hiçbir kuşku duymadan önündeki kapıyı açtı ve oradan uzun bir süre çıkmamayı diledi.


	8. Fedakar Kalp Bağı

  
Flora Potter Bölüm 8 -Fedakar Kalp Bağı-  
  
Flora son birkaç saatini ihtiyaç odasında Slughorn'un ona yanlışlıkla verdiğini düşündüğü ileri düzey iksir kitabının eski basımını okumakla   
geçirmişti. Elleri sayfaların köşelerine saklanmış daha önce hiç duymadığı büyülerin sözleri üzerinden geçerken kitabın en arka sayfasında yazan  
yazının üzerinde durdu.  
  
"Bu kitap Melez Prens'e aittir."  
  
Melez Prens, diye içinden birkaç kez tekrar etti ama bu ismi daha önce hiç duymamıştı. Değiştirilmiş olan talimatlar ve ilginç büyülerle dolu kitap  
en azından onu gerçek dünyadan birazda olsa uzaklaştırmıştı. Oturmuş olduğu eski sandalyeden kalktı ve şöminenin karşısındaki kırmızı koltuğa geçti.İhtiyaç  
odasından istediği gibi sıcak kırmızı renklerle dolu huzur verici bir odadaydı. Odanın bir kenarında genişce bir yatak vardı ve pencere çok güzel bir   
deniz manzarasını en huzur verici şekilde sergiliyordu. Oturduğu çift kişilik koltuğun sol köşesinde bulunan kan kırmızısı yastığı alıp uzanırken   
başının altına koydu. Kitabı şimdi görebileceği bir şekilde başısının üstünde tutuyordu.O sırada gözüne çarpan kelimelerle irkildi.  
  
"Sectumsempra, düşmanlar içindir."   
  
Kafasında bir süre büyüyü tartıp kullanışlı olup olmayacağını düşündü. Yinede aklının bir köşesine yazdı ve zor durumlar için onu düşüncelerinin  
derinliklerine gömdü. Kitabı göğsüne bırakıp şöminede yanan daha doğrusu yanmamak için direnen odunlara baktı. Bir süre sonra göz kapaklarının  
acımaya başlayıp şikayet ettiklerini hissetti ve onlara itaat edip gözlerini kapattı.   
  
Gözlerini açtığında hala yanan şöminenin karşısında üstünde okul kıyafetleriyle ihtiyaç odasında yatar vaziyette buldu kendini ve hızla ayağa  
kalkıp odaya şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. İçinden bu kadar tedbirsiz olduğu için kendine sövdü. Yere düşmüş olan Prens'in kitabını aldı ve onunla birlikte  
odadan çıkıyordu ki akıl edip saatine şöyle bir baktı.   
  
"Aman tanrım,öğlen bir mi?"  
  
O kadar saat nasıl uyuyabildiğini düşünemeden diğerlerinin kendisi için ne kadar endişe edebileceklerini hatırlayıp daha çok korktu.Hermione'nin  
korkunç yüzü gözlerinin önüne geldi ama geldiği gibide kayboldu. Daha büyük bir sorunu vardı. Ölümcül bir sorun. Snape sorunu.   
Son bir cesaret kırıntısını kapıyı açmak için kullandı ve etrafta kimsenin olmadığını görünce derin bir nefas alıp doğruca taş merdivenlere yöneldi.Aşağı  
doğru inerken şuanki dersin ne olabileceğini düşünmeye başladı ve Tılsım dersi için iki kat aşağıya inmek zorunda kaldı. Bunun sıkıntısıyla zaten  
geç kalmış olduğunu belirterek derse girmekten vazgeçme kararı aldı. Tam ortak salona gitmek için merdivenleri geri çıkacaktı ki biri omzundan tuttuğu gibi  
onu Tılsım sınıfının karşısındaki boş sınıfa sürükledi.  
  
"Hey, ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?"  
"Sus, Potter." diye tısladı ölümcül ses.   
  
Flora içi olduğu gibi donarak Snape'e baktı. Snape tek bir asa hareketiyle kapıyı kilitledi ve Flora'nın hissedebildiği kadarıyla bir sessizlik duvarıda  
çekmiş oldu. Güneş ışıklarının girmeyi reddettikleri odayı süzerken Flora, Snape konuşmaya başladı.  
  
"Nerelerdesin sen?" dedi ve Flora bir an onun acı çektiğini düşündü.   
"Ben sadece-" dedi gerçeği söylemek istemeyerek "İhtiyaç odasındaydım."   
"Her neyse eğer bir daha kimseye bir şey söylemeden ortalıktan kaybolursan sana bir yıllık ceza vermek zorunda kalırım." dedi tek elini   
duvara dayayarak diğer eliylede asasını tutuyordu. Flora'nın aklından neler geçebileceğini bilmesine rağmen adamın bu pozisyonda karşısına dikilmesine  
inanamayarak baktı. Bilinç altı tam takır çalışıyor ve onun cübbesinin altındaki güçlü kasların nasıl göründüğünü merak ediyordu ki Snape acımasız  
bir şekilde düşüncelerini böldü.   
  
"Gryffindor puan kırmak için çok iyi bir bina." dedi ve ekledi "Gryffindor'dan bir elli pu-"   
"Hayır!" diye bağırdı Flora "Bu sefer puan kırmaya hakkınız yok!."   
  
Yanlış mı görüyordu yoksa Snape ona gülüyor muydu? Duvara dayadığı elini özgür bırakıp Flora'nın saçlarına götürdü. Her bir telin şeklini ezberlercesine  
onları kusursuz ellerinden akıtıyordu. Diğer eli de Flora'nın ince ve kırılgan belini kavramış karnına yaslıyordu. Flora bunun gerçek olduğuna öyle  
inanmak istiyordu ki karnında uçuşan patlar uçlu kelekerlerin etkisiyle heyecandan uçuyordu.   
  
"Flora." diye fısıldadı Snape kulağının yanına ve Flora çoktan yenilmiş savaşına gülümseyerek baktı.   
"Severus."   
  
İkiside bundan sonra hiçbir şey konuşmadılar ve Flora Snape'in acımasız dudaklarına kendini bıraktı. Adamın bir eli gömleğini eteğinin  
cebinden çıkarıp elini oraya sokuyordu. Flora içinin ısınıp kalbinin kül olup etrafa saçıldığını hissetti. Snape'in elleri ateşte bekletilmiş  
bir maşaydı ve her dokunuşunda hiç kapanmayacak yaralar bırakıyordu. Flora dayanamayarak inledi ve Snape onu sınıfın duvarına ittiğinde sınıf  
onların nefesiyle dolmuştu. Flora duvarla onun arasında sıkışmıştı ve bacaklarını onun beline kitleyip kendini ona yükseltti. Şimdi tamamen   
eridiğini düşündü. Dilleri birbiriyle galibi belli olamayacak bir savaşa girmişti ve Snape bunda bile üstünlüğünü ispat etmeye çalışırken Flora  
o ne yaparsa ona uyuyordu.En sonunda dudaklar boynuna indi ve Flora'nın elleri Snape'in saçlarına girmiş bir şekilde onu kavradı. Yüksek sesle  
heyecanlı bir çığlık attı. Attı atmasına ama arkaplandan gelen ses bu ana hiç uygun değildi.   
  
"Potter! Nihayet buradasın."  
  
Flora tekrar gözlerini aynı güne açarken içindeki hayal kırıklığıyla karşısındaki son derece kızgın McGonagall'a baktı.   
  
"Sen yerde ne yapıyorsun ve niye çığlık attın?"  
  
Flora'nın yüzü tamamen kızardı ve ayağa kalkıp üstünü başını düzeltti.   
  
"Az önce merdivenlerden düştüm Profesör." dedi heyecanlı bir şekilde ve kendini ortak salona gitmeye hazırlarken  
"Potter, Profesör Dumbledore seni görmek istiyor ve hemen şimdi olsa iyi olur."   
  
McGonagall önde Flora onun arkasında onu takip ediyordu. İçinden onun konuyu bilmemesini diliyorken kütüphanenin önünden geçtiler ve Flora  
gözlerinin yanılgısı olup olmadığını bilemediği bir şey gördü. Biri kahverengi öteki sarı olan iki kafa kütüphanede oldukça samimi bir şekilde  
konuşuyordu. Kafasını hızlıca silkeledi ve gördüklerinden sıyrılıp kendi sorununa döndü. Eğer Dumbledore zihinfend yaparsa bu korkunç rüyalara  
girecekti. İstesede istemesede Dumbledore ile görüşmek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Flora mantıklı bir şekilde düşündüğünde Dumbledore'un rüyalara  
ve onların etkilerine karşı kendisinden daha çok bilgiye sahip olabileceğini düşünerek kaderine razı oldu. McGonagall ile Flora kapının önünde  
durdular ve  
  
"Nane likörü"  
  
İkisi açılan kapıdan geçip basamakları tırmanırlarken Dumbledore'un odasından gelen seslerle durdular.  
  
"ALBUS NE DEDİĞİNİN FARKINDA MISIN ASLA-"  
"Severus." dedi yaşalı adam Flora'yı büyük bir şoka uğratarak. "Sana bir şey dediğim ya da senden bir şey istediğim yok sadece ona-"  
"SUS!" diye hırladı Snape. "Dinleniyoruz."   
Kapı birden McGonagall ve Flora'nın yüzüne açılırken Flora Snape'in sinirden kudurmuş yüzüyle karşılaştı. Halbuki az önce onlar-   
"İçeri girin, lütfen." dedi Dumbledore. Her zamanki gibi kibar görünüyordu ama Flora onun endişeli olduğunu farketti. Snape ise yerine oturup  
her zamanki homurdanmalarına başladı. Profesör McGonagall bembeyaz olmuş suratıyla Dumbledore'a bakıyordu. Flora kendisine gösterilen yere  
Snape'in tam karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu.  
"Minerva sen-"  
"Tamam Albus çıkıyordum bende zaten."   
  
Profesör McGonagall'ın odadan çıkışıyla oda büyük bir sessizliğe bürünürken kısa bir süre o sonra o sessizlik Dumbledore'ın öksürük sesleriyle  
bozuldu.Flora, Profesör Dumbledore'un kendisine hitap etmesiyle hızla başını ona çevirdi. Neyden bahsedecekleri o kadar açıktı.   
  
"Flora sana geçen gün söylediklerimi hatırlıyorsundur umarım." dedi yarım ay gözlüklerinin üstünden mavi gözleriyle Flora'nın içini okumaya  
çalışırcasına.   
"Elbette hatırlıyorum Profesör." dedi sesinin titremesine engel olmaya çalışarak. Ama sanki ses onun değilmiş gibi çıkmıştı.   
"Evet öyleyse asıl konuya giriyorum." Snape'in hormudanmalarına kulak tıkayarak devam etti ." Bu eski büyünün nasıl bir şey olduğunu ve etkilerini  
tamamen öğrenmek istersin diye düşünmüştüm." dedi tekrar Flora'nın beyazlamış suratına bakarken. Flora bu uyarı ile kendini dikleştirip konuya  
hakim olmaya çalıştı. "Elbette efendim, bilmek istiyorum."   
" Voldemort neredeyse yüz yıllık bir geçmişi olan bir büyüyü kullanmış. 'Fedakar Kalp' dediğimiz bu bağ aslında ilk önce bakıldığında sanki  
bir aşk büyüsüymüş gibi gelsede aslında öyle değil."   
Flora nedense Snape'e baktı ve onun bu söylenenler karşısında verdiği tek tepki kollarını koltuğun koluna dayayıp ellerini kitlemek olmuştu.  
"Bu ilk başlarda o kişi hakkında rüyalar veyahut düşler görmekle başlar. Bunun nedeni o kişiyi sürekli düşünüyor olman ve onun için bir şeyler  
yapma ihtiyacı hissetmendir.Yani bu tamamen bir aşk büyüsü değil ayrıca sen o kişiyi kendi arkadaşın, yoldaşın yaparsın. Onun üzüntülerine  
üzülür onun acılarını paylaşırsın." boğazını temizleyip bizim söylenenleri hazmetmemizi bekledi.   
  
"İşin can alıcı noktası ise eğer biriniz ölürseniz ötekiniz-"  
"Ölüyor mu?" dedi Flora kalbinin atışlarını kulaklarında hissederken.  
"Hayır daha kötüsü." dedi Dumbledore ellerini sakalına götürürken " Ruh Emici oluyor."   
Flora kanı donarak ani bir hareketle Snape'e baktı. Onunda yüzünün beyazlamış olduğunu gördü.   
"Nedeni çok basit kalpleriniz tek kalp gibi atıyor,duygularınız da öyle ve sonuç olarak biri ölürse kalp yok olur. Kalpsiz biride ya Ruh Emici olur  
ya da-"  
"Voldemort." dedi fısıltıyla Flora.   
"Peki Profesör Snape'i de etkiliyor mu bu büyü yani o da düş-"  
"Evet, görüyorum Potter."   
Flora yanaklarının kızarmaması için büyük bir mücadele veriyordu son anda mücadeleyi kazanırken Dumbledore konuşmaya başladı.   
"Evet, şimdi dediğin gibi yan etkilerden biri rüya ve düş görme ama bu nereye kadar devam eder bilemiyorum.Ama bir sonraki adımda birbiriniz için  
kesinlikle birer fedakarlık yapmanız istenecek.Dediğim gibi fedakarlık yapınca büyü bozuluyor yani iki tarafta." diye ikisinede birer delici bakış  
gönderdikten sonra elini masanın üstündeki kitaba götürdü.   
"Burada işinize yarayabilecek bazı bilgiler var ama şunu bilmelisiniz ki fedakarlık sürecine kadar aranızda büyük güçlü bir bağ olacak ve siz  
ne kadar karşı koyarsanız o kadar güçlenecek." derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra kitabı Flora'ya uzattı. "Burada her şey yazıyor Flora." dedi. Flora  
o an Snape'in kitabı yalayıp yuttuğunu ve bir çıkış yolu aramaya çalıştığını ama bulamadığını farkederek kitabı Dumbledore'dan aldı. Kitabın sararmış  
eskimiş cildi üzerinde gezen elleri korkuyla titriyordu. Ne yapacağını bilememek ya da yanlış yapmak şimdi daha büyük bir kabus olmuştu.Bunca yıl  
Voldemort'a karşı bir uğraş verdikten sonra onun neden bu büyüyü yaptığına anlam veremiyordu. Ama sonuçta zaten o Voldemort'tu. Bir kalbi yoktu yani  
olan Flora'ya olacaktı.   
  
"Büyü neden ters tepti Profesör?"  
Dumbledore elbette bu sorunun cevabını biliyordu ama yinede birkaç şeyi kafasında tartıyor gibi göründü.  
" Büyüyü yapmak için bir kalbe bir duyguya ihtiyaç var ve o da bunların hiç birine sahip değil."   
"Fakat neden Snape-"  
"Profesör Snape ve bence bu çok açık bir neden. Sen ve Profesör Snape birbirinizle pek iyi geçinemiyorsunuz büyüde bunun üzerine   
odaklı olmalı. Birbirini sevmeyen iki insan yoksa Voldemort başka türlü seni kendi yanına çekemezdi."   
Flora kafasının onca bilgiyle dolup taştığını hissediyor ve karnında sanki patlar uçlu kelekerler patlayıp midesinin kemiriyor gibi bir   
duygunun etrafının sardığını hissetti. Snape ile aynı odada olmak onu boğmaya başlıyordu ve oda ona oldukça sıcak geliyordu.  
  
"Anlatacaklarım bu kadardı. Sabırlı olmak zorundasınız ve bunu kabullenmek zorundasınız. Ancak bu şekilde bir çıkış bulabiliriz."   
  
Kabullenmek kelimesi Flora'nın zihninde yankılanırken Snape çoktan ayağa kalkmıştı ve Flora'yı görmezden gelerek odadan çıktı. Flora şuan  
onun ne kadar dağılmış olabileceğini düşündü. Onunda o düşleri görebilmesi... Bu çok seksi bir şeydi. Yani aptallaşmış bilinç altına göre böyleydi.   
  
"Açıklamalarınız için teşekkürler Profesör ve ben-eee-elimden geleni yapacağım." derin bir nefes aldı."Bu durumu aşabilmek için."  
  
Dumbledore kafasını salladı ve tekrar sabırlı olması gerektiğini mırıldanıp bir iyi günler diledi. Flora rahat koltuktan kalkıp kendini odanın  
dışındaki gerçek dünyaya bırakınca acımasız gerçekle karşı karşıya kaldı. Kalbinin birden nefretle dolduğunu hissetti. Şuan kendinden nefret ediyordu.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Malfoy dediğim gibi olmaz yani oynayamam."   
  
Hermione Granger boş kütüphanede yanında Draco Malfoy ile hararetli bir şekilde tartışıyordu. Okula döndüklerinden beri konuşmak için   
bir fırsatları olmamıştı ama Malfoy bir şekilde yaratmış üstelik Madan Pince'in kütüphaneden çıkmasını sağlamıştı.Şimdi ikisi boş  
kütüphanede kitapların arasında ayakta tartışıyorlardı.   
  
"Draco ve neden olmaz anlayamıyorum. Derslerine engel olmam sadece günde on beş dakika ayırman gerekecek."   
  
Hermione Malfo-Draco'nun neden bu kadar büyücü şişesi oynamak istediğini anlayamıyordu. Hala çocuğa karşı bir önyargısı olsada ondan kopamıyordu.En   
azından adada olanlardan sonra kopmasıda zor olacak gibiydi.   
  
"Bak,bu çok saçma değil mi?Yani birbirimizi tanımamız ve birbirimize güvenmemiz için ona ihtiyacımız yok yani eğer bunun için istiyorsan."  
  
Hermione cümleyi bir çırpıda söylemişti. Draco tamda istediği cevap buymuş gibi gülümsedi ve bir cebinden şişeyi diğer cebinden kare örtüyü çıkardı.  
  
"Bence tam da bu saydıkların için gerekli bu oyun. Çünkü Hermione,TATLIM, sen biraz paronayaksın."   
  
Hermione onun hala Tatlım demesine takılmış içini çekerek Draco'ya baktı. Onun açık gri renk gözlerindeki çocuksu parlama içindeki çocuğu uyandırdı ve  
birkaç kez daha kendiyle savaşmak zorunda kalıp en sonunda uyanan çocuk canavarına engel olamadı.   
  
"Peki,tamam." dedi canlı olmasına gayret ettiği bir ses tonuyla. "Ama bir şartım var." dudaklarını ısırarak bu yeni kuralı söylemek için sabırsızlandı.  
  
"Söyle Hermione,senin için ne yapabilirim."   
  
"Bence bu oyuna biraz heyecan gerek." çocuğun yüzünde tam bir Slytherin gülümsemesi belirirken devam etti. "Bence oyun biraz bize yani yetişkinlere hitap   
etmeli."   
  
Draco Malfoy tekrar,tekrar ve tekrar şaşırarak Hermione'ye baktı ve kızın ciddi olduğunu görünce şaşkınlığını çok profesyonel bir şekilde can alıcı  
bir gülücüğe çevirdi. Hermione içinden kendisini alkışlayarak konuşmasına devam etti. "Daha heyecanlı olur. Hem sıkılmayız."   
  
"Tabi ki." dedi Draco gözlerini sorgularcasına kısarak Hermione'yi baştan aşağıya süzdü. "Sıkılmayız." daha sonra kendine gelip örtüyü önlerinde  
duran ve onları ders çalışmaya çağıran masanın üzerine serdi. Şişeyide üstüne koydu. Kendi sırası olduğunu bilerek hafifce şişeyi döndürdü ve  
birkez daha parlak sarı ışıklar parlarken Hermione şişenin ucu kendisinde durunca heyecanlı küçük bir kız çocuğu gibi sırıttı ve daha o soruyu  
sormadan cevapladı.   
  
"Cesaret."   
  
Bunu yaptığına inanamıyordu. Draco Malfoy'a güveniyor, onunla flört ediyor ve ona küçük bir kız gibi sırıtıyordu. Çocuğun aşırı düşünmekten  
kırışmış alnına baktı ve neden bu kadar düşündüğünü anlayamadı.   
  
"Pekala, bunu sen istedin Hermione." Hermione içindeki saf panikle sarı kafaya baktı. " Yarın Profesör Snape'e bir mektup yazaksın." Hermione'nin  
suratı derhal korkunç bir hal alırken ekledi. "Ah, öyle değil. Daha çok onun neden Gryffindor'dan bu kadar nefret ettiğini ve Potter'lara neden   
bu kadar düşmanca davrandığına dair-"   
  
"Beni öldürür." diye inledi Hermione. "Sen çıldırdın mı?"   
  
"Hadi ama! İşin eğlencesini kaçırma." Kütüphanenin girişinde beliren huysuz suratlı Madan Pince'i gördüklerine Draco bir "Hoşçakal" mırıldandı ve  
şişeyi Hermione'ye bırakıp kaçarcasına ilerledi. Hermione kendisinin ölüm fermanını nasıl yazması gerektiğini bilemeyerek kapıdaki Madan Pince'in   
öfkeyle şişeye bakışına karşılık verip eşyaları topladı ve hızlı hareketlerle lanet kütüphaneden uzaklaştı.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flora Dumbledore'un odasından çıktığından beri bir tür ayaklı bombaya dönüşmüştü. Akşam olupta herkes ortak salonda çöminenin başına   
toplandığında Harry sargılarından kurtulmuş mutlu bir şekilde Ron ile büyücü satrancı oynuyordu. Hermione elindeki tüy kalemiyle aceleci  
bir şekilde bir şeyler karalıyordu. Her seferinde parşömeni top haline getirip çöpe atıyorken Flora sonunda dayanamadı.   
  
"Hermione eminim önceki yazdıklarında gayet iyi makalelerdi."   
  
Hermione ona sen hiç konuşma kaçak bakışı gönderdikten sonra kafası karışmış bir şekilde parşömene bakarken Flora kendi savunmasına devam etti.  
  
"Biliyorsun ben bu aralar canım sıkkındı ve-"  
"Bize ne olduğunu anlatmazsan sana yardım edemem."   
"Hermione bu da bana konulmuş bir yasak." diye tısladı Flora. "Sana daha kaç kere söylemem gerekiyor. "   
  
Hermione'nin konuşmayı sonlandıran bakışıyla parşömene geri dönerken Flora'da ileri düzey iksir kitabını çıkarıp yarım kalan ödevine   
devam etti. Zehirler ve Panzehirlerle ilgili kısmı bitirdikten sonra Melez Prens'e aşık olabileceğini düşündü. Tabi kız mı erkek mi   
bilmiyordu ama hayalinde karanlık sanatlara ve iksire ilgi duyan kendi yaşlarında genç bir erkek Hogwarts öğrencisi canlandı. Birkaç   
kalp çarpıntısından sonra öğlen hissettiğini kendinden nefret etme hissi geri döndü. Flora bunun Snape ile ilgili olduğunu biliyordu. Büyük  
ihtimal şuan Flora'ya lanetler okuyor ve onun hayatını cehenneme çevirdiğine dair bir düzine taşlama yazıyordu. Nefret duygusuna içinin   
burkulmasıyla cevap verdi ve son anda gözlerinin dolmasını engelleyerek güçlü durmaya çalıştı. Bu onun görevi olacaktı galiba. Snape daima  
nefret edecek Flora'da onun nefretine karşı onların ortak kalbini güçlü tutacaktı.   
  
Ertesi gün öğleden sonra KSKS dersinin varlığı Flora'yı derinden sarsarken büyük salonda mutheşem dörtlü kahvaltılarına başlamıştı Hermione ise  
her zamankinden daha iştahlı görünüyordu. Ama kimsenin fark etmediği bir şey var ise o da Gryffindor'un gözde öğrencisinin Slytherin'in prensine  
arada kaçamak bakışlar attığı Prens'in ise duruma uygun vucüt işaretleri ile cevap verdiğiydi. Flora elbette bunun farkındaydı. Hermione'nin yanında  
kendinden sonra ikinci bir ayaklı bomba olduğunu görünce hafifce arkadaşının kolunu dürttü.   
  
"Sizin nasıl gidiyor?"  
"Biz?"  
"Sen ve-" sesinin duyulmasını engellemek için elini ağzına örttü. "Malfoy."   
  
Hermione geri çekildi ve uzun süre Flora'yı süzdü.   
  
"Flora saçmalık derecesini aşmış bir soru bu." dedi yanakları kızararak. "Bu saçma bir yakıştırma."   
  
Flora omuz silkip "Sen bilirsin istersen anlat kurtul." pozisyonunda zaten kendi dertleriyle yeterince meşgul onları kendi haline bırakmaya karar verdi. Daha  
sonra kendini öğretmenler masasına bakmamak için büyük bir çabayla zorladı. Tabağındaki yumurtaya her sabahki işkencesini yaparken güçlü olmak için birkaç  
lokma bir şeyler yemesi gerektiği bilinç altındaki büyülü sudan yansıyarak kendisine göz kırptı. Yumurtasını bölüp ağzına atarken ağzında dağılan protein  
parçacıklarının kendisini biraz olsun güçlendirmesini umdu. Daha sonra yanında nefes nefese kalmış bir Ginny Weasley ile karşı karşıya kaldı.   
  
"Ne?" diye çıkışmak zorunda kaldı Ginny'e istemeyerek.   
"Slug Noel Partisi var bir hafta sonraya." birkaç nefes alıp verdikten sonra devam etti. "Size duyurmamı istedi. Slughorn."   
"İyi katılmak istemiyorum benim yerime Ron gitsin." diye hızlıca konuyu kapatmaya çalıştı.  
"Olmaz!" dedi Ginny korkmuş görünüyordu. " Az önce ne kadar ısrarcı olduğunu görmeliydin. Elinden zor kaçtım." Flora'nın yanına oturmayı akıl ederek  
kendini tahta sıraya bıraktı. "Başına bela olur."   
  
Flora bir belayı daha yanına mıktanıs gibi çekmeyi başardığı için kendini alkışlarken kimi götüreceğini düşündü.   
  
"Harry, kardeş kardeş gitmeye ne dersin.?"   
  
Harry ağzının büyük bir kısmını kaplayan ekmeğini zar zor yutup Quidditch muhabbetini yarıda bölen kız kardeşine daha doğrusu ikizine öfkeyle baktı.   
"Ben." dedi öfkeli hali birden utanmış bir hale büründü.   
"Sen?" diye sordu israrla Flora.   
" Eee-şey düşündümde şu Romilda Vane-"   
"İnanmıyorum sana Harry." diye haykırdı Hermione. "O kız tam bir aptal." Flora hızlı hızlı başını sallayarak Hermione'ye destek oldu ve ekledi.   
"Ayrıcı onun bir aşk iksirine sahip olduğunu duymuştum." dedi ve yüzü beyazlayan Harry'e daha önce hiç duymadığı iğren bir hazla baktı. Bu sanki   
Snape'in Harry'i kıvranırken zevkle izlemesi gibiydi. Flora gitgide Snape'leştiğini düşündü.   
"Eee tamam ben düşünmüştüm ki-aslında." nefes alıp devam etti. "Aslında Ginny'e sormayı düşünüyordum." dedi hızlıca ve gözlerini Ginny'den kaçırdı.  
"Bende çok isterdim seninle gitmeyi ama Dean-" dedi elini şöyle bir sallayarak ." Biliyorsun biz çıkıyoruz."   
"Evet" dedi Harry hayal kırıklığını gizlemeyerek "Biliyordum zaten."   
"Yani biz bize kaldık öyle mi Potter?" diye gülümsedi ikizine.   
"Aslında Hermione-" Flora şaşırarak ikizine baktı.   
"Neden benimle gelmek istemiyorsun?" diye sordu sinirle. Harry birkaç 'Halden anla artık büyüdük.' bakışı attıktan sonra Flora pes etti.   
"Tamam sen Hermione ile git bende-eee- AAA Neville." dedi kahvaltısını bırakıp büyük salona yeni girmiş olan dağınık saçlı kuzgun gözlü çocuğa doğru   
kosturarak. "Benimle Slug Noel Partisine gelir misin?" Flora onun kabul etmesi için dua ederken çocuk her zamanki şaşkın gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi.  
"Harika olur. Yani-"  
"Arkadaş arkadaş takılırız." dedi Flora'da aynı cana yakınlıkla gülümseyerek.   
  
Flora partiye gidecek güvenilir birini bulduğu için çok mutluydu. Sadece içinde hissedilebilir tek sorunu vardı o da Snape'in olur olmaz hisleriyle  
donanıp karşısındaki insanlara kötü davranmasıydı. Birden içinde onlara kıskançlıkda etklenince Flora Snape'in ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamayarak   
öğretmenler masasına baktı. Snape ayağa kalkmış hışımla öğretmenler masasını terk ediyorken arkadaşlarıda kendi kahvaltılarını bitirmiş kalkıyorlardı.   
Flora onlardan önce sınıfa vardı ve kendi aralarında şakalaşan Slytherin grubuna yakalanmamak için Parvati ile Lavender'in arkasına saklandı. İçindeki  
kıskançlığın büyüdüğünü hissedince Snape'in kimi kıskandığını düşündü ve mantıklı bir cevap bulamayarak açılan sınıf kapısından içeri girdi.  
  
Oda ışığı içeri almamaya kararlı gibi görünüyordu ve perdelerde ona yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordu. Etraftaki korkunç tablolarda ışığı odaya dağıtmama  
gibi bir özelliğe sahipmiş gibi bütün ışığı emiyor ve kendi üzerlerinde topluyordu. Flora resimleri görmezden gelip duvar kenarında ortalarda bir   
sıraya gözünü kestirdi ama ayakları onun bu emrine uymayarak duvar kenarındaki en ön sıraya oturdu. Snape'in şimdiden şaşkınlıktan öleceğine   
kesin gözüyle bakıyorken içinde bir yerlerde var olan kıskançlık ateşinin birazda olsa sönmeye yüz tuttuğunu hissetti. Birkaç dakika sonra yanına  
yerleşen Hermione "Neden buraya oturduk ki?" gibisinden bir şeyler fısıldıyordu. Arkasındaki Ron-Harry ikilisi Flora'ya birkaç kez kötü kötü   
bakışlar attıktan sonra Snape'in dersi başlatan sesiyle canlı olan her şey susup tüm amaçları onu dinlemekmiş gibi Snape'e baktılar.   
  
"Sizden geçen gün yazmanızı istediğim makaleleriniz." dedi ve asasını salladı. Masaların üstünde alınmayı bekleyen makaleler uçup Snape'e ulaştılar.Tabi  
birininki hariçti. Flora ağzının içini ısırarak ödevini nasıl yapmadığını düşündü.   
  
"Gryffindor'dan yirmi puan Miss Potter ve bununla beraber birde sözsüz büyünün tarihçesiyle ilgili bir parşömen makaleyi bir dahaki derse istiyorum."   
  
Flora donup kaldı. Snape ona hiç sataşmadan yanından geçip gitti. Tüm bu olaylar gerçekleşirken Hermione endişeli bir şekilde Flora'ya baktı. Bir süre   
sonra Snape onların ayağa kalkmasını istedi ve sıralar yok olurken eşleştiler. Bu sefer Hermione ile eşleşen Flora ağzının kenarıyla sordu.  
  
"Neyin var senin?"   
  
Hermione Snape'e daha da artan bir endişeyle bakarken Flora'dan gözlerini kaçırdı.   
  
"Hiç."   
  
Dersin geri kalanında Flora birkaç silahsızlandırma büyüsünü başarıyla uygularken Snape onu görmezden gelmeye devam ediyordu. Flora onun hissedebileceği  
bir şekilde sinirli hissetmeye özen gösterirken arada bir yanından geçen Snape'in hayal meyal ellerini belinde hissedince sakinleşebildiğini farketti.Kendini  
suçlu hissedip hissetmemesi gerektiğini tartarken onun Neville'i baloya davet ettiği için kendisini kıskanabileceği gerçeğiyle kahkaha atmamak için kendini  
zor tuttu. Dersin bitiş zili çalarken Snape masanın üzerindeki parşömen yığınına doğru ilerledi ve yüzünde açıkca belli olan bir şaşkınlık ifadesi  
yer alırken Hermione sesli bir şekilde nefes aldı.   
  
"Miss.Granger bu tam olarak nedir." Snape Hermione'nin parşömenin sınıfa doğru kaldırdı.   
"O-o bir-"  
"Mektup!" diye çığlık attı Flora'nın konuşmayı unuttuğunu düşündüğü bir zaman sonra Pansy Parkinson.   
"Bu mektubun benim masamda ne işi var?" diye sordu her zamanki ipeksi sesiyle.   
"Ben-ben onu size yazdım." Flora inanamayarak Hermione'ye baktı. İçinin bir kıskançlık aleviyle kaplandığını hissetti ve çenesi kasılırken gözlerini  
ayaklarına dikmeye çalıştı. Kendini inanılmayacak derece kızgın,kıskanç ama bir o kadar meraklanmış hissediyordu. Snape ile ikisinin hislerini   
birbirine karışıp tek duygu olup merakla Hermione'ye döndüler. Hermione açıklamaya başladı.   
  
"Ah, bu öyle şey-eee- anladığınız gibi bir mektup değil. EE-ben o- şey." derin bir nefes alarak kendini konuşmaya zorladı." Gryffindor üzerine olan  
nefretiniz için yazdım." dedi adamın kendisini öldürmemesi için yalvararak baktı. Ama asıl öldürücü bakışlarını Flora'ya sakladı.Flora onun   
ne dediğini biliyordu, söyledin mi?, diyordu. Flora kafasını hafifce iki yana sallayıp hayır demeye çalıştı ama Flora hissettiğini kadarıyla   
onun kendisine inanmadığını farketti.   
  
"Gryffindor'dan bir yirmi puan daha ve Ah, evet. Okuyacağıma emin olabilirsiniz Miss. Granger."  
  
Herkes eşyalarını toplayıp dışarı çıkmaya başlarken Hermione herkesten daha hızlı bir şekilde sınıfı terk ederken Flora Snape'in baskıcı bakışlarına  
boyun eğip sinirli olduğunu bildiği adama döndü.   
  
" Siz kalıyorsunuz Miss. Potter." dedi insana kalp krizi geçirtecek türden bir yumuşak sesle.   
  
Flora eşyalarını çantasının için sıkıştırmasını henüz bitirmişti ki sınıfın kapısının kapanış sesiyle Snape'e doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Ona Hermione'ye  
bir şey anlatmadığını söylemek zorundaydı. Tam ağzını açacaktı ki Snape elini kaldırıp onu susturdu.  
  
"Anlatmadığını biliyorum." dedi duygusuz bir sesle.   
"Peki o zaman neden kızgınsın?" Flora adamın uyuzluğuyla ne yapacağını düşündü. Bu sırada adam tek kaşını kaldırmış haberi yokmuş gibi davranıyordu.  
"Ne siniri Potter,ben gayet iyiyim."   
  
Flora onun iyi olmadığını biliyordu. Adama istemeden de olsa bir adım daha attı. Adamın sıcaklığını tenin üzerinde hissetsede ona dokunmayı reddetti. Zaten  
öyle bir şey yapsa Snape onu öldürürdü.   
  
"Ben her şey için gerçekten üzgünüm." diye kafasında kurgulamış olduğu konuşmasına yavaş bir giriş yaptı. "Bunların hepsi benim yüzümden ve ben sizide benimle  
birlikte sürüklediğim için öz-"  
"Potter saçmalıklarını kendine sakla." diye sözünü kesti acımasız bir sesle. " Senin özrüne ihtiyacım yok."   
"Peki." diye fısıldadı Flora. Her zamanki gibi lanet olası bir çaresizlik üçgeninin içine sıkışıp kalmıştı.   
  
"Çıkabilirsin Potter."


	9. Noel Balosu

Tılsım dersinde Profesör Flitwick onlara sessizlik duvarının nasıl çekileceğini ve duvar türleri hakkında bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Flora içindeki en kötü  
kıskançlık duygularıyla Hermione'ye baktı.Neden bu kadar sinirlendiğini ve kıskandığını anladığında Flora içinin bir buzla kaplanıp soğuduğunu hissetti.Kafasını  
önüne eğip düşündü. Acaba Hermione o mektuba neler yazmıştı? En önemlisi ise neden öyle bir mektup yazma gereği duymuştu.   
  
"Herm?" dedi sınıftaki 'Silencio' fısıltıları arasında Hermione'ye yaklaşarak.   
"Ne var Flora?" dedi Hermione asasıyla sayısız defa Silencio duvarı çekerken. Şimdi işin sözsüz büyü kısmına geçiyordu.  
"Snape'e neden mektup yazdın? Yani-"  
"Flora üzgünüm." dedi endişeli bir şekilde bakışlarını Flora'ya çevirdi. "Anlatamam."   
"Asıl ben üzgünüm." dedi Flora sinirli bir şekilde önüne dönerken "Arkadaş olduğumuzu sanıyordum."   
"Flora-" ama Hermione sözünü tamamlayamadan Flora büyük bir öfekeyle arkadaşına döndü.  
"Sen-" şimdi etrafına belli miktar tükürük saçmıştı Flora " Bir şeyler karıştırıyorsun-" sesini alçaltıp ikisi için bir Silencio çekerek  
"Malfoy ve Snape ile ilgili bir iş bu değil mi? Hermione birbirimize ne olduğunu anlatmalıyız-"  
"Ya sen?" dedi Hermione patlamaya hazır bir bomba gibiydi. "Seninde sırların var. Bir bakıyoruz ortalıklarda yoksun. Bir bakıyoruz Dumbledore ve Snape  
ile önemli bir görevdesin. Seninde sakladığın bir şeyler var-"  
"Ben hiç-hiç.." Flora anlam veremeyeceği şekilde sinirliydi.   
"Sen bence tuhafsın." dedi şimdi bir şeylerin farkında yeni varmış gibiydi Hermione "Çok değiştin. Sanki bir şey seni değiştirdi."  
  
Flora onun son sözlerine bir şey diyemedi. Sadece "Voldemort." diye fısıldadı. Boğazından yukarı çıkmak isteyen kötü sözleri teker teker aşağı  
iterken yüzünün belli bir miktar kızardığını biliyordu. Silencio duvarını çekerek Profesör Flitwick'in bahsettiği 'Sözsüz Büyülerle Tılsım' kitabını  
açıp kitaba gömüldü. Kitap ya da ders umrunda değildi. Sözsüz büyülerde iyiydi ve tılsımda fazla kolaydı. Sadece Snape'in bu olanları hissedip   
hissetmediğini merak etti.O an kalbinde hissettiği sakinleştirici bir his onu yatıştırdı. Bu Snape'in olanları hissettiğine dair bir işaretti.   
  
Dersten sonra diğerleri ile konuşmadan kütüphanenin yoluna tuttu. Bu 'Fedakar Kalp' denen büyüyle ilgili ne kadar kitap varsa bulup okumalıydı.Bir çıkış  
yolu ya da kimsenin görmediği bir şeyler olmalıydı. Çantasından Dumbledore'un verdiği 'Fedakar bir Kalbe Sahip Olmak' isimli kitabı açtı ve okumaya  
başladı.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape bir KSKS dersinin sonunda daha bu okulda ne kadar mankafa öğrenci olduğunu düşündü. Onlara anlattıklarını dinleyen topu topu üç beş   
kişi vardı. Yinede bunu umursamamayı öğrenmişti yıllar önce. Yorgunlukla sandalyesine çöktü ve aptal kızın dersin ortasında onu şaşkınlıktan öldürecek  
bir şekilde kendisini kıskandığını hatırladı. Onu yatıştırmak için ekstra bir enerji sarfetmesi gerekmişti. Derin bir nefes alıp kızı düşünmemek için  
büyük bir çaba sarfetti. Kızıl saçlar normalde zaten kendisine yeterince acı çektirip sürekli ona en yakın arkadaşını hatırlatıyordu. Gözlerini kapatıp  
duygularından uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Çünkü duygularını kontrol edemeyen ve onlara yenik düşen insanların sonlarını biliyordu. Tam kendine bir su almaya   
gidiyordu ki kapının tıklatılmasıyla durdu.  
  
"Gir." dedi en huysuz sesiyle.   
  
Kız kafasını ürkek bir şekilde içeriye soktu. Daha sonra içeride başka kimse olmadığını görünce rahatladı.İçeri girip kapıyı kapatan genç kıza büyük  
bir şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Kız kendisine doğru yaklaşırken ayağa kalkıp onu korkutacak birkaç bakış attı. Kız biraz mahçup biraz ürkek yanına yaklaştı.  
Severus içinin cız ettiğini hissetti. Kızın iyiliği için katı davranmalıydı.   
  
"Ne istiyorsun Potter-"   
"Sadece bir soru sormam gerekiyordu ve-"  
"Sor öyleyse." dedi umursamaz görünerek.   
  
Flora kafasını salladı ve birkaç yutkunmadan sonra nefes aldı ve " Ben bir fedakarlık yapıyorum."   
"Ne?" kızın kararlı bakışlarına şaşkın bakışlarıyla cevap verdi.  
"Sizi seçiyorum... Efendim."   
  
Kız birden yakında durdu ve onun şaşkınlığından faydalanıp ellerini Severus'un boynuna dolayıp yüzünü yüzüne yaklaştırdı.  
"Seni seviyorum."   
Yüzüne vuran sıcak nefesle kendinden geçti. Susamış dudakları kızın yumuşak dudakları tarafından öpülüyorken bütün her şey aklından uçup gitti. Sadece ikisi  
vardı. Her şeyden vazgeçebileceğini düşündü o an. Karanlık Lord ne hali varsa görsün ve yaşlı Dumbledore başka bir ajan bulsun, dedi içinden.   
  
Kız vucudunu Severus'un vucuduna yasladığında istemeden bir inleme çıktı dudaklarından ama anında susturulup cevabını alırken kızın ısrarcı öpüşlerini  
bırakıp uzaklaştı. Gerçekler biran ondan uzaklaşmış olsada aklına hucum ediyorlar ve bunun yanlış olduğunu söylüyorlardı. Kızı bırakıp titreyen bacaklarla  
sandalyesine çöktü. Kız peşini bırakmıyordu. "Bunu sende istiyorsun." dedi sinirli bir şekilde. "Karşı koyamazsın."   
  
"Gryffindordan-" cümlesi tekrar öpücüklerle kesildi.   
  
Kız şimdi kucağına oturmuş onu delirtecek bir şekilde öpüyordu. Dilini adamın damağına sürterken Severus aklını kaçırağını düşündü. Kızın altında   
kıvranıyordu. Onu arzuluyordu ve bu çok tehlikeli bir düşünceydi. Kızın anormal olan davranışları ayrı bir tehlikeli, geceleri kapısını kilitleyip  
yatacağını kendine bir kez daha hatırlattı.   
  
"Severus." dedi şehvet dolu sahneye yakışmayan yaşlı bir ses.   
  
Severus Snape gözlerini açtığında kalp krizinden ölebilirdi. Mavi sorgulayıcı gözler kendisine bakıyordu. Albus Dumbledore ona bakıyordu.  
  
"Severus kendini suçlu hissetmemeli-"  
"Tabi.." dedi saçlarını yüzünden çekerken. "Okulundaki öğrencilerinden birini arzuluyor ve ona dair rüyalar görüyorum. Bu hiçte azımsanacak bir şey  
değil, değil mi Albus?" Dumbledore üzgün ama sakin Severus'un gözlerine baktı.  
"Buraya önemli şeyler konuşmaya geldim."   
"Dinliyorum." dedi Severus sandalyesinde doğrulurken.  
Dumbledore kendine o meşhur yumuşak sandalyelerinden oluşturup yavaşça oturdu. Elleri uzun sakalında gözleri tavanda nereden başlasam diye düşünüyordu.  
  
"Severus, bu son olanlardan sonra-" yaşlı adamın ilk defa bir şeyi söylerken bu kadar zorlandığını farketti "Daha fazla Ölüm Yiyen oyununu sürdüremezsin.  
Severus Snape kafası fena halde karışmış bir şekilde yaşlı adama baktı. Albus Dumbledore genç adamın ilk şokunu atlatmasını bekledikten sonra devam etti.  
"Bu sömestr tatilinde senin Flora ile kalmanı istiyorum." dedi yaşlı adam gözlerini Severus'tan kaçırarak.  
  
Severus ayağa kalktı ve elleri ceplerinde odanın ortasına kadar ilerledi. Ne söylerse söylesin yaşlı adamın fikri değişmeyecekti. Albus Dumbledore yarım  
ay gözlüklerinin üstünden kendisine oldukça sevimli bir şekilde bakıyordu. İçindeki bir ses bunun harika bir şey olduğunu söyleyerek kendisinden iğrenmesine  
sebep oldu. Öteki ses bunun güvenli olmadığını Voldemort'un bunu öğrendiği zaman ikisinide öldürmek için vakit kaybetmeyeceğini söylüyordu. Yaşlı adama  
ikinci sesin söylediğini sordu.  
  
"Voldemort bunu öğrenirse ne yapar ne eder yerimizi öğrenir."   
"Bunu düşünmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?" Elbette, dedi içindeki ilk ses ve zafer kazanmış gibiydi. Bir yerlerde o sesin vucut bulup dans ettiğine yemin edebilirdi.  
"Öncelikle Fidelius büyüsüyle ev korunmuş olacak onun haricinde Severus hatırladığını sanıyordum ki bu Fedakar Kalp büyüsü sizi tek kalp yaparak aslında  
büyü gücünüzü zayıflatmıyor tam tersine onu arttırıyor." boğazını temizledi ve 'Anladın mı Severus? Anlamalısın.' der gibi kendisine baktı. Severus kaderine  
razı gelip " Büyü bizi düşmanlarımıza karşı koruyucu bir görev mi görüyor?" dedi anlamaya meyilliyim demeye çalışarak.   
"Dediğin gibi koruyucu bir görev görüyor. Tabi birbirinizle iyi geçinmeyi başardığınız sürece." Severus yaşlı adamın imalı bakışlarından o kadar rahatsız  
olmuştu ki sınıftaki aptal portrelere bakmayı tercih etti. Kendini on altı yaşında aptal ergen biri gibi hissediyordu. Buna daha ne kadar tahammül edebilirdi ki?  
"Severus, lütfen. Aptalca bir şeyler yapma." yaşlı adam gözleriyle Severus'un aklını okumuş gibiydi. "Kıza boşuna eziyet çektirme."   
"Tamam" diye çıkıştı Severus sonra masasına döndü. " Birazdan dersim başlayacak Albus."   
  
Albus Dumbledore onun konuşmayı bitiren cümlesiyle ayaklanıp rahat sandalyesini yok etti. Yavaş adımlarla odadan çıkmadan önce son bir kez fısıldadı.  
  
"Büyüye karşı koymak yerine onu anla."   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione Granger çantasındaki büyücü şişesiyle kütüphaneye girdi ve her zamanki yerinde oturmaya başladı. Birkaç ders kitabını masanın üstüne yayıp o gelene  
kadar çalışmaya niyetlenmişti ki bitişiğindeki kitaplıktan kulağına fısıldamalar geldi.  
  
"Granger." dedi ses Hermione zar zor duymasına rağmen ne dediğini anlamıştı. Yıllardır aşina olduğu soyadıydı çünkü. "Buraya gel."   
  
Hermione çantasını alıp çok yavaş adımlarla rafların arasından geçip Draco Malfoy'un durduğu rafların arasına geldi ve Madam Pince'den uzakta konuşmaya başladılar.  
" Sıra bende Malfoy." dedi Hermione ikisi çömelipte örtüyü yere sererken "Çeviriyorum."   
Hermione şişeyi çevirip ucunun Malfoy'un önünde durmasını izledi. Şişenin büyüsü aktif haldeydi.Malfoy bir süre sonra cevap verdi.  
  
"Cesaret."   
  
Hermione haince gülümsedi. Ondan yapmasını isteyeceği duyunca genç adamın oyunu bırakacağını düşündü.   
"Harry,Ron ve Flora'dan herkesin içinde bunca yıl onlara çektirdiklerinden dolayı özür dileyeceksin." dedi ve onun şoku atlatmasını bekledi.  
Çocuk hiçte şok olmuşa benzemiyordu.Asıl çocuğun bu durumuna Hermione şok olmuştu. Şeytani Malfoy sırıtması ile Hermione'ye bakıyordu.  
  
"Elbet bunu birgün yapmam gerekecekti. Eğer birbirimize güvenmemiz gerekiyorsa-"  
"Ciddi misin?" dedi Hermione sesinin yükselmesine engel olmayarak.   
"Hişştt- evet ciddiyim. Peki senden özür dilemeyecek miyim?" Hermione çocuğun sorusu üzerine neden kızardığını anlamayarak fısıldadı.  
"Zamanı gelince sen-" dedi tıkanarak "Senin isteyerek söylemini istiyorum o sözü."   
"Tabiki öyle olacak." dedi genç adam ama Hermione onun yanında neden bu kadar aptallaştığını çözebilirse belki bu oyundan galip çıkabilirdi.   
  
Ama o an Hermione'nin beklemediği bir şey oldu ve çocuk elleriyle yerden destek alarak şişenin üstünden Hermione'ye yaklaştı ve genç adam  
Hermione'nin nefesini kesecek bir şekilde "Özür dilerim, Hermione." dedi. Sanki son sözcüğü fısıldayarak söylemişti. Genç adam kendini geri  
çekmedi ve Hermione'nin kızarmasına neden oldu. Tek elini yerden çekip Hermione'yi başından tutup kendine çekti.   
  
Şimdi kütüphanede olduklarını unutarak öpüşüyorlardı. Hermione aradaki mesafeyi kısaltmak adına genç adama yaklaştı ve nefesleri kesilerek ayrıldılar.  
Draco Malfoy hiçbir şey demeden Hermione'ye sarıldı. "Bunu daha ne kadar devam ettireceğiz." dedi genç kızın kulağına doğru. Hermione korkusuz bir  
Gryffindor'du ve hiç tereddüt etmeden cevap verdi "Biz ne kadar istersek o kadar devam edecek."   
"Biz ne kadar istersek." diye fısıldadı Draco Malfoy ve öpüşmeye devam ettiler.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Flora bütün boş vaktini kütüphanede Fedakar Kalp büyüsü ile ilgili o kitabı okuyarak geçirmişti. Anlayabildiği tek şey büyünün onları çok etkileyeceğiydi ve  
daha başta olduklarını düşünürse Flora şuan da yeterince kötü olduklarını düşündü. Arada bir gelen sinir krizlerini durdurmak haricinde Snape ile ilgili başka  
bir şey hissetmemişti bugün. Düş görmemiş olması onu mutlu ederken aklına Snape'in ne tür düşler gördüğü geldi. İçi sımsıcak bir şekilde büyük salona girerken  
istemsiz bir şekilde öğretmenler masasına baktı ve Snape'in kendisine hala büyük bir sinirle bakan gözlerine korkarak bir süre baktı. Sonra içinden Snape'e  
gıcıklık yapmak geldi. Onun kendisine olan bu nefretini başka bir duyguya çevirmeyi düşündü ve Neville'in yanına oturdu.   
  
"Flora nasılsın?" dedi Neville.Flora onun Noel balosu için oldukça heyecanlı olduğunu biliyordu ve gülümseyerek cevap verdi.  
"Çok iyiyim." bir süre sonra Neville'in en sevdiği ders olan bitki bilimden söz etmeye başladı.  
"Biliyor musun ben hep şu etçil bitkilerin nasıl şeyler olduğunu merak etmişimdir. Yani -eh- bir bitki eti nasıl sindirebilir ki?"   
"Ah onlar için bu çok kolay bir şey." dedi Neville gözlerinin içi parlayarak. Flora onu dinliyormuş gibi yapsada aslında içinde bir yerlerde fena halde  
onu sarsan bir kıskançlık hissetti. Bununla hafifçe sırıtmadan edemedi.   
"Gerçekten çok bilgilisin." dedi Flora Neville kızarıp başını yemeğine eğdi. "Teşekkür ederim Flora." dedi   
"Arkadaş olduğumuz için çok şanslıyım." dedi Flora arkadaş kelimesini vurgulayarak. Neville'in onu yanlış anlamasını istemiyordu.O sırada   
Neville'in gözleri Harry ile konuşan Luna'ya takıldı. Flora içinden istemsiz bir kıkırtı koyverdi ve Neville utanarak önüne döndü.  
  
İçini saran kıskançlık duygusuna el sallayıp 'Hem nefret edip hem kıskanamazsın.' diye lafı çarptı ve ona kapıyı kapatıp pembeleşmiş bir şekilde yanına  
oturan Hermione'ye döndü.   
"Hermione ne oldu?" dedi bifteğini kesmeye çalışırken. Keyifle bir parçayı ağzına atarken Harry gülümseyerek karşılarına oturdu o sırada birbirlerini yemekle  
meşgul Lavender ve Ron'u görmezden gelerek Hermione'ye baktı.  
"Hermione kiminle gideceksin? Eh, ben birini buldum. Luna ile gitmek sanırım daha güvenli olur." yanındaki Neville'den bir öksürük gelirken Flora çocuğun  
sırtına vurdu ve Hermione'ye döndü.   
  
"Kiminle gideceksin ki?"  
"Görürsünüz." dedi suyundan bir yudum alan Hermione.   
"Göreceğiz." dedi Flora imalı bir şekilde ve yemeğine geri döndü. O sırada Slytherin masasında bir hareketlenme olmuş Draco Malfoy ayağa kalkmıştı. Bütün büyük   
salon kendisine bakıyorken Gryffindor masasına ilerledi ve Harry'nin yanında durdu.  
  
"Harry,Ron ve Flora size bir özür borçluyum sanırım." dedi ve elini ilk gün yaptığı gibi Harry'e uzattı.Bu sefer bakışları daha sıcaktı.  
"Gerçekten bunca sene size bir sürü aptalca şey yaptığımı biliyorum ben-"   
"Tamam Malfoy." dedi Harry ayağa kalkıp Draco Malfoy'un elini sıktı. Daha sonra Ron'a yönelen Malfoy onunlada el sıkıştı. Flora'nın olduğu tarafa doğru ilerledi  
ve hala şaşkın olan öğrencileri görmezden gelerek büyük bir nezaketle Flora'nın elini öptü. Flora içinin olduğu gibi eridiğini hissetti. Şimdi Severus Snape   
bu kadarının fazla olduğunu düşünerek büyük salonu terk ediyordu. Flora bu adamın gerçekten bir kalbi olduğunu o an fark ederek onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı   
ama bu hareketi adamı daha çok sinirlendirmiş gibiydi.   
  
Draco Malfoy daha sonra Neville'e yöneldi. Nevile şaşırdı ancak herhangi bir olumsuz tepki vermedi ve Malfoy onun bu şaşkınlığından yararlanıp elini sıkıp bir özür  
mırıldandı. Flora yerine oturmuştu ve iştahı kaçmış bir şekilde yarınki balo saçmalığını düşünerek oturdu.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Ertesi gün bütün okul Draco Malfoy'un o muhteşem özür sahnesi hakkında bir dedikoduyla çalkalanıyordu. Flora'nın düşündüğü tek şey ise aptal baloda ne giyeceği ve  
Snape'den nasıl özür dileyeceğiydi. Şimdi odada Hermione ile birlikte son dakika sipariş ettikleri elbiselere ve cüppelere bakıyorlerken Flora eline tapuklu   
ayakkabısını alıp mırıldandı. "Umarım bu akşam birinin üstüne düşmem." dedi ve gülmeye başladı.   
  
"Ah evet bende buna uygun bir tılsım var." dedi asasını çıkarıp ayakkabılara birkaç büyü mırıldandı. Flora onları giydiği zaman çok rahat bir şekilde hareket  
ettiğini farketti. "Sen harikasın Herm."   
"Ah teşekkürler." dedi kızarırken. "Hadi gecikmeden inelim."   
  
Aşağıya indiklerinde Neville onu ortak salonda bekliyordu. Kendine uzatılmış kola girerken bir teşekkür mırıldandı ve Hermione ile birlikte salondan çıktılar.  
  
Flora saçlarının rengine uygun bir kırmızı kıyafet giymişti. Kıyafet omuzlarını saran kırmızı saydam kumaşlarla örtülmüştü. Göğüslerini saran kumaş orada kırışıyor daha  
sonra hafif düzleşip dizlerinin biraz üstünde bitiyordu. Onlara uyan tapuklu ayakkabılarıyla örgü tapuz yaptığı saçlarıyla onlara uyum sağlamaya çalışıyordu. Hermione  
ise oldukça tatlı pembe elbisesiyle Neville ile Flora'nın arkasından geliyordu. Slughorn'un odasına vardıklarında kapının önünde- beyaz perdelerle süslenmiş kapının  
önünde- Draco Malfoy çok yakışıklı olmuş bir şekilde onları bekliyordu. Flora'ya hafifçe kafasını salladı ve Hermione, Malfoy'un koluna girdi. Dördü birlikte   
içeri girdiklerinde perdelerle kaplı gayet şık bir odanın içinde buldular kendilerini. Harry ve Luna'yı ilerdeki insan kalabalığının içinde bulduklarında Flora  
tam yön değiştiriyordu ki Slughorn onu gördü.   
  
"Flora, buraya gelin." diye seslendi bir elini onlara doğru kaldırmış öteki eliyle şarabını yudumluyordu. Flora Neville kolundan çekiştirerek o tarafa sürükledi.Şimdi  
Luna ile yüz yüze gelmiş ve kızarmış bir şekilde ona 'Merhaba' dedi. Flora ise bir yandan piste baktı ve bu karışıklıktan faydalanan Hermione ile Malfoy'un ortalıktan  
kaybolduklarını gördü.   
  
"Bizde senden bahsediyorduk. Son zamanlarda ne kadar iyi iksir yaptığından." Flora Slughorn'a döndü ama kalabalığın arasında kendisine bakan siyah gözlerle karşılaşınca  
tüm her şey kafasından uçup gitti. Slughorn'un ne dediğini duymuyordu. Genç adam çok şık bir smokin giymişti ve saçlarıda hiçte öyle yağlı görünmüyordu. Flora   
ağzının içini ısırırken yanında Luna ile konuşan Neville'in ona bir şeyler söylediğini duydu ama anlamadı.  
  
"Flora ben Luna'yı dansa kaldırıyorum."   
"Ha-tamam-edin tabi dans edin."   
  
İkisi uzaklaşırken Harry Flora'nın böğrüne sağlam bir dirsek attı ve Flora öksürerek önüne döndü.   
"İksir diyor Flora." dedi Harry kısaca.  
"Ah ben- şey- çalışıyorum sadece." dedi ama o ana kadar fark etmediği bir şeyi farketti. Snape'in yanında yirmili yaşlarında çok güzel bir kız duruyordu. Sarı saçlı  
kız üstüne oldukça oturan seksi siyah bir elbise gitmişti. Şimdi Harry'nin böğrüne attığı dirseğin etkisini karnında hissediyordu. Yanından geçen garsondan bir şarap  
şişesi kaptı ve Slughorn'un övgülerine gülerek cevap verdi. Sarışın kız Snape'in kulağına bir şeyler fısıldarken Flora kızın saçlarını yolmamak için kendini zor  
tuttu. Snape'te ona gülereken kıskanmamaya çalıştı ama içini olduğu gibi yakan bir yangın şimdi yanaklarına hucum ediyordu.   
"Severus tabiki bunda seninde payın var beş yıl boyunca senin öğrencindi." dedi Slughorn hıçkırıklarını bastırmaya çalışırken Flora Snape'in imalı bakışları altında  
ezilirken kendi imalı bakışlarını yarattı ama Snape Flora'ya bakmayı kesip sanki dünyadaki en önemli şeymiş gibi yanındaki sarışın kızla ilgilendi. Yanındaki Harry'nin  
kıkırdadığını duyup ona baktı.  
  
"Ne?" dedi Harry ve çok eğleniyor gibiydi. "Bu adamı daha önce kimse böyle görmemiştir." diye fısıldadı kulağına.  
Flora orada daha fazla duramayacağını hissetti. Bir süre etrafına bakındı. Gözü pistte dans eden Hermione ve Malfoy'a bakıp Hermione'nin kendisine gülümsediğini gördü  
Flora onun ışıldayan yüzüne solgun da olsa bir gülümseme gönderip insan grubunun içinden çıkıyordu ki biri kolundan tuttu.  
  
"Flora Potter." diye ciyakladı bir kadın sesi. "Seninle tanışmayı hep istemişimdir."   
Çiceklerin süslediği uzun çapkasının altında kaybolan cadıya bakıp acı acı gülümsedi.  
"Yaa ama ben-" ama kadın konuşmasına müsade etmedi.  
"Ben Milady Oswald. Sihir bakanlığından yani seherbaz olarak." Flora kadının nasıl seherbaz olabildiğine şaştı. Flora ,Snape'in sarışınla çıkışa ilerlediğini gördü.   
"Eee- ben gitsem iyi olacak." küçük kadın koluna daha çok yapıştı.Flora ondan nasıl kurtulacağını düşünmeye çalıştı.  
"Sizinde seherbaz olmak istediğinizi duydum." Flora bu söz üzerine küçük kadına döndü.   
"Bunuda nereden -ee- çıkardınız?"   
Kadının gözleri ışıldadı. Flora o an kadından daha da çok uzaklaşmak istedi. "Nereden biliyorsun?" diye düzeltti sorusunu.   
" Bir arkadaştan."   
"O zaman bu arkadaşı bende tanıyor olmalıyım." kadının zeki bakışları üzerinde gezerken küçük cadı gülümsedi.   
"Ama gitmeliyim." Flora çoktan kaçırmış olduğu Snape'e o kadar kızgındı ki büyünün kanında alev aldığını hissetti. Snape'ten bu kadarını beklemiyordu.   
"Sadece bir soru soracağım." dedi kadın tatlı tatlı gülümsemeye devam etti.   
"Tabi." dedi Flora boğazının olduğu gibi düğümlendiğini hissetti.   
"Seçilmiş kişi olmak nasıl bir duygu-"  
"Rita Skeeter." diye tısladı. Cadı tatlı tatlı gülümsemeyi bırakıp solmaya yüz tuttu. "Nasıl cüret edersin-"  
"Ben-hayır ben o değilim."   
"Demek bunu istiyorsun. Peki bakanlığa her şeyi söyleriz." dedi Flora en acımasız ses tonuyla. Birde bu aptal gazeteci bozuntusuyla uğraşacaktı. Ama şöyle bir  
gerçek vardı ki eğer kadın okula böyle girebiliyorsa onların Snape ile olan büyüyü duyabilirdi. Bunun felaket bir şey olacağını düşünen Flora daha da sert bir   
tutum takındı.   
"Tekrar söylüyorum sen olduğunun farkındayım eğer bir daha böyle bir şey yaparsan bakanlık kayıtsız animagus olduğunu öğrenir." diye tısladı kadının yüzüne.Sonra  
kolunu kurtarıp kimse onu görmüyorken balo salonunda çıktı.   
  
Boş koridorlarda kalbi hızlı hızlı çarparken kendini berbat hissetti. Ayaklarındaki tapuklu ayakkabılarda yürüyüşünü zorlaştırmaya başlamıştı.Hermione'den büyüyü  
öğrenmediği için kendine lanet okurken ayaklarının nereye gittiğini biliyordu. Ama ilerde gördüğü iki gölge durmasına sebep oldu. Onlar Flora'yı görmeden Flora   
kendini taş çıkıntılardan birine sakladı. Ayak üstü bir şey konuşan iki gölgeden erkek olanın kadını öptüğünü gördü. Gözlerine dolan yaşların önüne geçemedi ve  
şimdi kız olanın kahkahaları kulağına gelirken bir süre sonra ayrıldıklarını gördü. Flora'nın gözyaşları Snape odasına girdiğinde sessiz bir hıçkırığa dönüşürken  
daha önce hiç düşünmemişti. Snape'in bir sevgilisi olduğunu.   
  
Yinede içinde yanan Gryffindor ateşine yenik düşüp ayağa kalktı. Bunda utanılacak bir şey yok dedi ateş. Boş koridorda yankılanan tapuk sesleri varlığının tek   
kanıtı gibiydi. Kalbi büyünün etkisiyle korkunç bir ağrıyla boğuşuyordu. Gözlerini silip kendini toparlamaya çalıştı. Kapıyı çalıp çalmamayı düşünene kadar  
içindeki Gryffindor cevap olarak kapıyı korkunç bir hızla ittirdi. Flora kendini kaybetmiş gibiydi. Omzunu dikleştirip içeri girdi.  
  
Snape o kadar şaşırmıştı ki olduğu yerde donup kaldı. Flora kapıyı kapattı ve bir Silencio çekti. Şuan güçlü görünmeliydi.   
"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen Potter-"  
"Sus!" dedi Flora sesinin korkunç olduğunu umarak. "Neden daha önce söylemedin." dedi aynı sesle. Snape olayı hala anlamamış gibi görünüyor ya da   
çok iyi rol yapıyordu.   
"Ne diyorsun sen? Hiçbir şey anlamadım."   
"Neden daha önce bir sevgilin olduğunu söylemedin!" dedi Flora boğazının düğümlendiğini hissederek. Snape alaycı bir şekilde gülümsüyordu.  
"Ne sevgilisi?"   
"O kadınla gördüm." dedi şimdi sesi tıkanır gibi çıkıyordu. "Öpüşüyordunuz-yani-" bundan sonrasına sesi yetmedi.   
"Bayan Calanthe Yancy'den mi bahsediyorsun? Kendisi çok önemli bir iksir eğitmeni ve Beauxbatons'da öğretim görevlisi.Ve biz öpüşmedik Potter" Flora bu uzun  
açıklamaya mı şaşırsın onların öpüşmediğine mi anlayamadı.   
"Ama." dedi cılız bir sesle " Ben gördüm yani sizi-"  
"Büyünün bir sonucu bu." diye açıklama yaptı Snape "Ben çok sinirliydim ondan olmalı."   
Flora anlamını bilemediği bir şekilde rahatlamıştı. Sonra ki hissettikleri daha kötüydü. Adamın odasına böyle girdiği için biraz utanmıştı ve Snape bunu   
hatırlayıp gözlerini kıstı.   
  
"Ve Potter unutmadan. Bir daha odama asla böyle girme. Anladın mı?" ölümcül ses odayı doldururken Flora kendini kaybetmeye başladığını hissetti.Büyüyle   
savaşacak gücü kalmamıştı. Snape'e yaklaştı, yaklaştı ve tam önünde durdu. Onun şaşkın ve ölümcül bakışlarına aldırmadan onu omuzlarından tutup kendini  
olabildiğince yumuşak bir şekilde onun gerçek, canlı ve sıcak olan dudaklarına bastırdı. Sonra tekrar umutsuzda öptü.   
  
Üçüncü öpücük beklemediği bir şekilde cevap buldu ve Snape onu kendine çekti. Bu tamamen gerçek ve büyüleyici duyguyu hissettiğinde istemeden gözlerini   
kapattı. Korkusunu derinlere gömüp sıcak dudakların etkisiyle sersemledi. Snape'in bir eli belindeydi ve birkaç saniye sonra elini belinden çekti. Dudaklarınıda  
çekince tüm gerçeklik suratına çarptı. Snape eski haline dönmeden önce kendi hazırlamaya çalıştı. Adam gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı.   
  
"Potter bunu yapmamalıydık. Çok çabuk teslim oluyoruz."   
"Biliyorum." dedi Flora yutkunurken. "Benim suçum ben-"  
"Sus!" dedi Snape "Sızlanmanı dinleyecek halde değilim." bir süre sonra aklına gelmişken sordu."Neden Silencio çektin.Herkes baloda."   
"Rita Skeeter'ı gördüm-yani-o başkasının kılığındaydı." Flora aklına gelmişkin bunu kenara not etti Hermione'ye söylemek için.  
"Benim de sana söylemem gereken bir şey var." Flora tüm dikkatini ona vermeye çalıştı.   
"Profesör Dumbledore'un bu sömestr tatilinde bizim için bir planı var." Flora nefesini tutup cevabı bekledi. "Bizim için bir ev ayarladı."  
Nutku tutularak adamın ciddi olup olmadığına baktı.   
"Ama tatil yarın başlıyor." dedi sonra sinirli bir sesle "Şimdi mi haber verilir bu."  
"Potter." diye uyardı Snape "Şansını zorlama." anlaşılan Gryffindor'dan puan düşürmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu.  
"Bence birkaç puan kırmalısınız." dedi Snape'in sorgulayıcı bakışları altında "Gryffindor'dan birkaç puan kırın. Bu size iyi gelir."   
  
Yanlış mı görüyordu yoksa Severus Snape kendisine gülümsemiş miydi? Flora'da adama hafifce gülümserken içindeki heyecana engel olamadı. Dumbledore neler  
planlıyor olabilirdi ki ? 


	10. Melez Prens

Flora akşamdan hazırladığı sandığını sabah kalktığında tekrar kontrol etmişti. Eksik olmadığını görünce bir 'Locomotor' fısıldadı ve sandık sabahın beşinde  
diğer kızlar horul horul uyurken havalandı. Flora oldukça sessiz bir şekilde odadan çıkmayı başardığına dua etti. Akşam bu olaydan kimseye bahsetmemişti ve  
çocuklar bunun için çok endişeleneceklerdi. Ama Dumbledore olanları onlara uygun bir dille anlatacağını söylemişti. Flora buna güvenerek hızla taş koridorları  
geçti ve Snape'in odasının önünde durdu.Kapıyı tıklattı ve anında açılan kapıyla hızlı bir nefes aldı.  
  
"On dakika geç kaldın." dedi her zamanki huysuzluğuyla Severus Snape.  
"Sandık." dedi Flora içeri girerken. "Onu hesaba katmadan-"  
"Açıklama yap diye bir şey dedim mi ben?" Snape kapıyı yavaşça örtüp şöminesine doğru gitti ve uçuç tozlarını çıkardı.   
"Uçuç tozuyla mı gidiyoruz?"  
"Tam olarak öyle sayılmaz." dedi alaycı bir şekilde dudağını bükerken. "Bu akıllıca olmazdı değil mi?" Flora gözlerini devirerek cevabını vermiş oldu.  
  
Bir süre sonra Snape eşyaları şömiye tıkıştırdı ve onlara uçuç tozu serpip 'Üç Süpürge' diye fısıldadı. Daha sonra Flora'ya baktı.  
"Ne bekliyorsun."   
Flora adamın uyuzluğuna omuz silkip tozu eline aldı. Şömineye girip kendisine korkunç bakışlar atan adamı görmezden gelip mırıldandı  
  
"Üç süpürge."  
  
Flora biranedeki şömineden çıkacağını zannetti ama her yani tozla kaplı bir odadan çıkınca içi korkuyla burkuldu. Acaba Voldemort onların gideceğini öğrenmişte  
bir tuzak mı hazırlamıştı. Hızla asasını çekip şömineden çıktı. Odasının köşesindeki bavulları görünce kaşları daha çok çatıldı ve şömineden gelen alevlere   
doğru asasını çevirdi.   
  
Şömineden çıkan Snape ona tek kaşını kaldırırken Flora asasını cebine soktu ve şimdi ne yapacağız dercesine Snape'e baktı. Snape odanın içinde ilerledi ve  
tozlu masadı ilk çekmeceyi açtı. Oradaki tuhaf nesneyi tutarken   
"Anahtar."   
Flora ayılıp bavulların olduğu tarafa geçti. Snape'te oraya giderken Flora bir eliyle eşyayı bir eliyle bavulunu tuttu.Bir süre sonra zemin ayağının altından  
kayarken kendini bulutların üzerinde uçuyormuş gibi hissetti. Saniyeler sonra güçlü bir 'tak' sesiyle ayakları ahşap zemine basarken bir an hiç olmayacak  
bir şey oldu ve dengesini kaybedip yanındaki siyahlara bürünmüş adamın üzerine doğru sendeledi. Snape onu kollarından sıkıca tutarken Flora yakınlığın etkisiyle  
kızardı. Snape'in ellerinin değdiği yerler yanıyordu. Flora kendini kurtarıp adama bir 'özür' fısıldayıp nereye geldiklerine baktı. Bir yandan da hızla atan  
kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.  
  
Ahşap bir binanın verandasında duruyorlardı. Verandadaki tahta masaya bakarken Flora'nın içi olduğı gibi yandı ve buharlaştı. Bu masada Snape'le ikisinin yemek  
yiyecekleri düşüncesi her zerresinin titremesine neden oluyordu. Gözlerini masan çekip sol köşede duran puflara kaydırdı. Demekki ev Muggle zevkine göre   
oluşturulmuştu. Snape pencerenin kenarındaki anahtarı alıp evin kapısını açarken Flora'da sandıkları büyüleyerek içeri soktu.İçeriye hakim olan kırmızı  
koltuklara bakıyorken yanındaki adamın çenesinin kasıldığını hissetti. Oturma odası Flora'ya Gryffindor ortak salonunu hatırlatmıştı. İçinden bir zafer   
dansı yapıp odaların yukarıda olacağı tahmininde bulunarak sandıkları yukarı taşıdı. Yukarıdaki büyük holde kendini beş kapıya bakar halde bulunca arkasındaki  
ses onu uyararak durdurdu.  
  
"Sağ köşede en sondaki oda senin şu görmüş olduğun sol köşedeki ilk kapıda benim odama açılıyor. Ve birde odamın hemen yanında iksir ofisimin var.Tabiki  
iksinede girmen yasak." her şeyi bir çırpıda söyleyen Snape başka hiçbir şey söylemeden sandığını alıp odasına girdi ve kapıyı gürültüyle çarptı. Flora tekrar  
onun uyuzluğuna aldırmayarak odasına girdi. Kapıyı açınca yine kendisini kırmızı sarılarla döşenmiş odasında bulurken gülümsemeden edemedi. Sandığını açıp  
eşyalarını yerleştirirken bütün gerçeklik nedense ilk defa o an yüzüne çarptı. Snape ile aynı evde tek başına yaşıyorlardı. Eşyaları yerleştirme işlemi bitince  
büyük bir merakla cama koştu ve geldiğinden beri ilk defa etraflarının yoğun ağaçlarla çevrilmiş olduğunu farketti. Camı açıp havasız odayı biraz havalandırırken  
Flora içindeki çocuksu merakına yenik düşüp evi keşfe çıktı.   
  
Karşısındaki Snape'in göstermediği odanın kapısını açtı ve büyük bir kütüphaneyle karşılaşırken neden bir kütüphaneye ihtiyaç duyacaklarını anlamayarak içeri  
girdi. Her türden kitaplar vardı. Kesinlikle Hermione'nin seveceği türden odanın içinde ilerlerken parmaklarını istemsizce raflarda duran kitaplarda gezdirdi.  
Sayfa kokuları arasında ilerlerken odanın ortasına geldiğinde önündeki engelle durdu. Buradan sonrasına bir bariyer konulmuştu ve üstünde de bir levha vardı.Levhada  
'Kısıtlı Bölüm-Parolayı Söyleyin' gibi bir şeyler yazılıydı. Flora buradaki kötü enerjiyi sezerek nefesini tutup oradan uzaklaşmaya başladı. Bunu Snape'e sorup  
sormaması gerektiğini düşündü bir an. Eğer Snape'in huysuzlanmadığı bir an bulabilirse sorardı. Büyük tuhaf kütüphaneden çıkıp kendi odasının yanındaki tahta  
ama beyaz kapıyı açtı. İçerinin banyo olduğunu görünce rahatladı. En azından burası normal bir yerdi. İçeri girip kapıyı kapattı ve ellerini lavabonun üzerinde  
gezdirirken beyaz mermerin parlaklığında Snape'i düşündü. Onun huysuz ve haşin halleriyle nasıl başa çıkabilecekti. Flora'nın içinde yanan ateş onun bu haliyle  
daha da harlanırken Snape'in mantıklı davranmasını diledi ve çeşmeyi açıp yüzünü serin suyla yıkadı. Serin su nedense ürpermesine neden olmuştu.  
  
Flora üst kattaki sıkıcı ve tuhaf gezintisini tamamladıktan sonra aşağıya indi ve guruldayan karnına ne cevap vereceğini bilemeden minik bir Gryffindor ortak  
salonu olan oturma odasını geçip mutfağa doğru ilerledi. Kahvaltıyı hazırlayıp hazırlamamak konusunda kararsız kalsada ilk adımı atmayı kabul edip iki kişilik  
bir kahvaltı hazırlamaya başladı. Mutfak dolaplarını karıştırırken neyin nerede olduğunu hafızasına kazıdı. Çay için ocağa su koyarken üst kattan bir kapı   
sesi duyuldu ve Flora dudağını ısırmadan edemedi. Düşüncelerini unutup işine konsantre oldu ve tost makinesini çıkartıp tezgahın üzerine koydu. Acaba neli tost  
severdi. Ağzının iç kısmını iyice ısırırken hiç Snape'in enlerini düşünmediğini farketti. Hem neden düşünsündü ki? Snape neyi oluyordu?  
  
Tostların olmasını beklerken-sonunda karışık tostta karar kılmıştı- peynir ve zeytinleri tezgaha çıkardı. Çatal,bıcaklar derken oturma odasında duran masayı  
hazırladı çünkü dışarısı fena halda soğuktu. Masayı hazırlarken merdivenlerin gıcırdama sesiyle aniden kafasını kaldırdı. Snape merdivenin son basamağında bir kaşı  
yukarı kalkmış bir vaziyette ona bakıyordu.  
  
"Kavaltı hazırlıyordum-ee-yani ben acıktım ve seninde acıkmış olabileceğini düşündüm." dedi sesindeki titremeye engel olamayarak. Ardından kendi kendine 'Tabi bu  
senin insan olduğunun kanıtı olacak Mr.Snape.' iyi ki bu dediklerini adam duymamıştı.   
  
"Neden büyü kullanmadın." dedi sanki bütün şaşırdığı olay büyü kullanılmamasıymış gibi göstererek.   
"Sonuçta biz saklanıyoruz burada ve-eee- bir yerde okumuştum da eğer ardımızdaki izleri azaltmak istiyorsak büyüyüde azaltmamız gerekirmiş." Flora bu kadar  
basit bir bilgiyi onun bildiğini elbette biliyordu ama adam alaycı dudaklarını büküp Flora'yı dehşete düşürecek bir şey yaptı. Mutfağa yöneldi ve makinenin içindeki  
tostları bir tabağa koyarak onun masayı hazırlamasına yardım etti. Daha sonra birlikte hazırladıkları masaya bakarken Flora hala ağzının içini ısırıyordu.   
  
"Otur." dedi emredici sesiyle Severus Snape.   
  
Flora adamın hükmedici sesine yüzüne ekşiterek bir cevap verip yerine oturdu. Snape ise bir elinde- Accio ile çağırdı-gazetesi bir elinde çayıyla Flora orada   
yokmuş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. Flora buna gıcık olmuştu ve kavga çıkarmaya yer aradı.   
  
"Ben büyü kullanmayalım diye çayı bile Muggle yoluyla hazırlıyorum ama sen bir gazeteyi almaktan acizsin." Flora dudağının içini tekrar ısırırken adamın kendisine  
dönmüş gece siyahı gözlerinden kendininkileri kaçırdı.   
  
"Potter." diye tısladı ipek bir sesle. " Öncelikle büyü kullanabilirsin. Bu şartlarda büyü izi bırakmamız söz konusu olamaz." dedi ve gazetesini kenara bırakırken  
tostunu ortadan ikiye bölüp birini yemeye başladı. "İkincisi bana kahvaltı hazırlamak zorunda değilsin ve hatta hazırlama." Flora adamın uyuzluğuna çaresiz  
gözlerle bakarken 'Kendin kaşındın.' diye söylendi kendi kendine ve adamın devam etmesini bekledi.   
  
"Ve üçüncü olarak benimle böyle konuşamazsın." diye tısladı en ölümcül ses tonuyla. Flora korkmadığını inkar edemezdi. Heleki evde onunla yalnız kalırken.  
"Ben senin hala profesörünüm." dedi ama Flora lanet çenesini tutamayarak "Burada değilsin." dedi ne kadar içinden sus desede devam etti "Burası okul değil"   
  
"O zaman aydınlat beni Potter." dedi Snape gözlerini kısmıştı ve Flora'ya ondan iğreniyormuş gibi bakıyordu.Flora bu bakıştan nefret etti.  
"Aydınlat beni ve söyle burası neresi!" Flora adamın sinirden kudurmuş haline bakarken bu sefer huyuna gitmeye çalıştı.   
"Bak anlıyorum bu gerçekten senin için dünyanın en kötü şeyi ama biraz mantıklı davran." dedi Flora kendini cesareti için tebrik ederken." Burada birbirimize  
ihtiyacımız var. Birbirimize düşmanmışız gibi davranmayalım."   
  
Adam bir 'Hıh' sesi çıkarırken Flora daha başka bir şey diyecemeyeceğini biliyordu. Guruldayen sesine kulak verip kahvaltısına döndü. Çaresizlik içinde arada  
adama attığı bakışlarından cevap alamamıştı. Snape kahvaltısını bitirip kendi tabağını ve bardağını götürürken Flora uyuz adamın arkasında gözleri dolarak   
baktı ve buradaki cehennemine bir 'Merhaba' fısıldadı.   
  
Flora'nın o gün boyunca yaptığı tek şey evi ve çevresini dolaşmaktı. Bir ara kendine kahve yapıp elindeki 'Fedakar kalp ile yaşamak' kitabı ile verandaya çıktı  
ve huzur içinde kitabını okudu. Aslında huzurlu olan ormanlık arazinin içindeki evdi. Flora bu durumda hiçte huzurlu değildi. Kitapta okuduğu her sayfa eğer  
büyü tamamlanmadan ikiside bir şey feda etmezse sonun Snape'in Flora'yı öldürmesine dair bir şeyler olacağını söylüyordu.Hep tuhaflıklar vardı etrafında hep bir  
hata. Saatine baktı ve dört bucuğu gösterirken acıktığını hissetti. Mutfağa gidip şöyle bir buzdolabını karıştırdı. Buzluktaki biftek dilimlerini görünce   
et kızartmaya karar verdi. Acaba Snape içinde bir tabak hazırlamalı mıydı? Flora onun içinde sofrada bir tabak bulunduracaktı ama kendi bilirdi.   
  
Şimdi salonda bulduğu eski bir megafona yerleştirdiği plak eşliğinde salatayı hazırlıyordu. Bir yandan şarkıya ritim tutuyordu. Snape'i düşünmemek için gerekli  
bütün ortam hazır gibiydi. Bir şey hariçti. Snape'in kendisi...  
  
******  
  
Severus Snape o lanet kahvaltıdan sonra kızı bir daha görmek istememişti. Her zamanki gibi Dumbledore'un istediğini iksirleri yapıyordu.Bir ara kendini o kadar  
kaptırdı ki hala Hogwarts'ta olduğunu zannetti ve ev cinlerinden birini çağırdı. Gurulduyan karnına bir küfredip aşağıdan gelen sesleri dinledi. Gerizekalı kız  
ne yapmaya çalışıyordu böyle?   
  
Bir hışımla kapıyı açtı ve hızlı bir şekilde aşağıya indi.Aşağıdaki manzarayı görmesiyle bugünki ikinci şokunu yaşamış oldu. Bir yandan müzik sesleri gelirken bir  
yandan da burnuna harika biftek kokuları geliyordu. Masayı dikkatle incelediğinde iki tabak ve dahası onu şoka uğratacak biçimde ikide şamdan gördü. Şamdandaki  
mumlar yakılmış bir şekilde kararan havaya mide bulantısı yaratan bir romantizm katıyorlardı. Snape elinde salata tabağıyla salona giren kıza baktı. Kız bir süre  
onu görmezden gelerek masayı şöyle bir inceledi.   
  
"Buraya birilerini davet edemezsin. Biliyorsun değil mi?"   
  
Kız şaşkınlıkla ona baktı ama daha sonra gülümsedi. Severus her zamanki huysuzluğuyla kıza bakıp cevabı bekledi.  
  
"Ben zaten kimseyi çağırmadım." daha sonra mutfağa geri döndü ve Severus Snape kendisi için hazırlanan masaya iç çekerek baktı.Potter elindeki bifteklerle içeri  
girerken onun neye baktığını anlayınca gülerek cevap verdi.  
  
"Ah-evet- bu benim özür masam." dedi Severus kıza gözlerini kısmış bakarken onun ne demeye çalıştığını anlamaya çalıştı.   
"Yani bu sabah olanlar için." dedi ve kız hızlıca devam etti. "Saygısızlığım için."   
  
Severus kafasını sallayıp özrü kabul ettiğini belirtircesine masaya oturdu ve kızın megafona ilerleyip başka bir plak koyduğunu gördü. Şarkının ritmi dahada  
yavaşlarken kendisine sakinleştirici bakışlar gönderen kız elini uzattı ve Severus tabağını ona uzatırken üç parça bifteği hızlı bir şekilde yemeye koyuldu.Yemeğine  
özel bir ilgi gösteriyordu çünkü kız ile yüzyüze gelmek istemiyordu.   
  
"Gerçekten bana çok kızmış olmalısın." dedi kız Severus başını kaldırdığında onun elindeki şarap şişesine sert bakışlar atarken sordu.  
"Onu nerden buldun?" kız eliyle şöyle bir boşver işareti yaptı ama sonra gülerek cevap verdi.  
"Sanırım bu ev ihtiyacımız olan her şeye sahip." şişeyi açıp kadehlere kırmızı sıvıyı doldurdu. Severus eline aldığı kadehini incelerken özür masasının amacından  
nedense bir türlü hoşlanamamıştı. Kadehin içindeki sıvıyı koklarken kızın hala sırıtarak kendisine baktığını gördü.   
  
"Bu kadar komik olan nedir Potter?" kız bifteğinden bir parça almış ağır ağır çiğniyordu. Omuzundan düşen kızıl saçlarını sırtına doğru atarken kızın yeşilleri  
Severus'la buluşurken adam bir an nefessiz kaldı.   
"Sensin." dedi kız kendi kadehinden bir yudum aldı ve dudağındaki kalıntıları yalayarak temizlemeye çalıştı. Severus kızın sevimli haline bakarken kendinden birkez  
daha iğrendiğini farketti. "Ben mi?" kız muzip bir kıkırdamaya ortaya koyarken devam etti.   
  
"Ben sabah ki davranışımdan dolayı gerçekten üzgünüm ama gerçekten."dedi Severus'un yüzünün sertleşmeye başladığını görünce onu sakinleştirmeyi umarak.  
"Ama şu da varki burada bana profesörümmüş gibi davranamazsın." cesaret ararcasına şarabından büyük bir yudum aldı. "Bunu kaldıracak psikolojiye sahip değilim."  
  
Severus kızın şarabında etkisiyle rahatlamış haline korkuyla bakarken kız ona büyünün etkisiyle değilde başka bir merakla bakıyordu. Severus daha sonra yemeğine   
döndü. Bir yandan da kızın nasıl korkutabilirim diye düşünüyordu. Kızın bu kadar çok kıkırdaması canını sıkmıştı.Derin bir nefes alıp büyük bir kavga başlatmayı  
umdu.  
  
"Anlamıyorum Potter, bu sabah oldukça huysuzken şimdi neden bu kadar neşelisin." kız adama gözlerini kısarak baktı.   
"Ben sadece bundan sonra en azından burada iyi geçinmemiz gerektiği-"  
"O ihtimali geç." dedi Severus acımasızca kızı süzerken. " Böyle bir şeyi aklın alıyor mu? " kız yüzüne sinsi bir gülümseme oturttu.Severus yutkundu.  
"Ben kendi tavrımı açıkladım. Gerisi sana kalmış. Bir şey diyemem." diyerek ortaki salatadan alıp keyifle yedi. Severus kıza neler olduğunu anlayamıyordu.Büyü  
böyle bir şeye yol açar mıydı? Severus'u anlamaya çalışan bir Potter. Düşüncesi bile tuhaftı.   
  
İkisinin de tabakları boşalmış üzerlerine çöken ağırlıkla şaraplarını yudumluyorlarken kız her zamanki düşük çenesiyle sordu.  
" Eh, bütün gün yukarıda ne yaptın merak ediyorum." Severus en kötü bakışlarıyla kıza bakarken bir "Sana ne!" homurdandı.  
"İksir mi yapıyordun? Ne iksiriyse çok karışık bir şey olmalı." Severus kızın çenesi düşmüş figürünü incelerken pes ederek kadehini masaya koydu.  
"Evet, iksir yapıyordum. Yoldaşlık için panzehirler ve acı dindiriciler."   
"Voldemort büyüyü öğrendi mi-"  
"Karanlık lord ve büyük ihtimal henüz öğrenmedi. Öyle bir şey olsa hissederdim." Severus megafondaki aşırı romantik şarkının susmasını emrederken kız ayaklandı ve  
sofrayı kaldırmaya çalışırken Severus tek bir asa hareketiyle sofrayı boşalttı. Kız kaşları çatarak ona bakıyordu. Severus zalimce sırıttı. İçinde şarabın etkisiyle  
oluşan sıcaklıkla kızın delici bakışlarını karşıladı.   
"Nasıl istersen." dedi kız bozuntuya vermeden ama Severus onun iligine kadar sinirlendiğini biliyordu. Kız şimdi ellerini gögsümde birleştirmiş ayakta ona bakıyordu.  
Severus onun evde canının ne kadar sıkıldığının farkındaydı.   
"Sana zihinfend ve iksir dersi vermeye devam edeceğim. Hatta KSKS da verebilirim."   
"Dumbledore mu istedi yoksa sen mi karar verdin buna ?"  
"Ben." dedi Severus ayağa kalkarken. "Yarın sabah sekizde başlıyoruz." dedi kız kendisine en delici bakışlarını atarken yeşil gözlerin yoğunluğuyla sarsıldı.  
"Tamam kahvaltı yedi bucukta hazır olur."   
  
Severus kızı orada bırakıp odasına çıkarken içinde alevlenmeye başlayan büyüye lanet okuyarak odasına girdi.   
  
***********  
  
Flora dünki akşam yemeğinde adamın gözlerindeki yenilgiyi gördüğünden beri kendini çok mutlu hissediyordu. Belki büyü böyle olmasını istiyordu ama bunun sadece  
büyüyle ilgili olmadığını biliyordu.Onca yıldan sonra adam ilk defa kendisiyle insanlıklı bir şekilde konuşmuştu. En başından beri adamın buna teslim olmayacağını  
biliyordu. Zaten Flora'da teslim olmak istemiyordu ki. O sadece birbirlerine saldırmadan bir ilişki içinde olabileceklerine inanmıştı. Ama bu sandığındanda yavaş  
olacağa benziyordu.   
  
Sabah kalkıp Flora'nın hazırladığı kahvaltıyı yedikten sonra Snape yine uyuzluk yaparak masayı büyüyle temizledi. Adam bunu hala anlayamamıştı. İş yapmak büyünün  
Flora üzerindeki etkisini azaltıyordu. Daha sonra ikisi Snape'in iksir ofisine geçerlerken Snape ona masasını gösterdi ve 'Yaşayan Ölüm' iksirinin talimatlarını  
alıp kaynayan kazanın karşısına geçti. Kollarını sıvayıp işe başladı.   
  
Flora kedi otu köklerini keserken yanından gelen sesle ürktü.  
"Slughorn senin bu iksirini çok methetmişti. Göster maharetini." Flora adamın yüzüne bakmasada onun alaycı bir şekilde dudak büktüğünü görebiliyordu. Melez Prens'in   
kitabında yazan detayları hatırlamaya çalışırken düzenli bir şekilde kedi otlarını doğruyordu. Doğradığı otları kazana atarken adama bir bakış attı ve onula gece  
siyahi gözlerinde o alaycı bakışı gördü.   
  
Tam sapoforlu fasulyeyi yan yatırıp eziyordu ki masasına doğru yaklaşan adım seslerini duydu.Fasulyeyi ezip suyunu kazana eklerken leylak rengine dönen sıvıya   
içi rahatlayarak baktı.   
"Talimatlarda kesin diyor." dedi yanındaki kızgın ses. "Bunuda nereden çıkardın."   
"Bir yerden okudum." dedi adamın kızgın bakışlarından kaçmaya çalıştı.   
"Bana iksir kitabını getir Potter." kız içi donarak bir süre adama baktı.   
"Yanımda değil." dedi hemencecik. Öyle korkmuştu ki Snape ile olan tüm iyi ilişkisi bir anda mahvolabilirdi.   
"Yalancı." dedi adam sesi fısıltıya dönüşürken. "Hemen kitabını buraya getir." kız adama daha fazla direnemeyeceğini anlayarak odadan fırladı ve hemen bitişiğindeki  
odasına daldı. Yatağının baş ucunda duran kitabı eline aldı ve kaderine razı olarak olabildiğince yavaş adımlarla onu Snape'in iksir ofisine götürdü. Snape odada  
hala bıraktığı yerde onu bekliyordu. Flora içi acıyarak kitabı Snape'e verdi.   
  
Bir süre kitabı inceledikten sonra geçen sabahki tiksinti dolu bakışıyla Flora'ya baktı. Flora onun bu bakışından zaten nefret ediyordu. Şimdi açıklama yapması  
gerekecek ve Snape'te bunu kabul etmeyecekti. Kalbinde hissettiği büyük korkuyla adama baktı.   
  
"Bizim olmayan eşyaları kullanmamamız gerektiğini ikinci sınıfta öğrendiğini sanıyordum." Flora onun neyden bahsettiğini anladı.   
"Ama o öyle bir kitap değil. Hem oldukça yararlı." dedi Snape'e Melez Prens'i tanıyıp tanımadığını sormak için içi gidiyordu.  
"Ama buradaki büyülerin çoğu bakanlığın onayı dışında." Flora bu yorumun Snape'e ait olamayacağını biliyordu. Adam şuan kendisi ile dalga geçiyordu.  
"Bakanlığın canı cehenneme." dedi içindeki bakanlık nefretine mani olamayarak. Adam bir şey söylemeden kitabı kendi masasının üstüne koydu ve   
"İksire devam et ama oradaki talimatları izleyerek." Flora içinden homurdanıyordu. Snape kitaptaki talimatların ne kadar işe yaradığını bilse bu aptal talimatları  
kesin kullanmazdı. Zaten kaynar halde olan iksirin altını kısıp saat yönünün tersinde çevirmeye başladı. Snape'in görmediği bir aralıkta birde saat yönünde  
birkez hızlıca çevirdikten sonra iksiri tamamladı.   
  
Birkaç kez adamın aşırı odaklanmadan gerilmiş yüzünü incelerken buldu kendini. Düşünceleri tehlikeli bir şekilde uzun parmaklarına kayarken kendini frenlemeyi  
başardı ve hafifçe öksürdü. Snape kafasını kaldırıp onun masasına geldi ve gözlerini kısarak iksire baktı.   
"Sana kağıttaki talimatlara uymanı söyledim." dedi tıslayarak. Flora kendini tutamayarak konuşmaya başladı.  
"Ama Melez Prens'in talimatları daha mantıklı. Kesinlikle eğer bilseydiniz-"  
"Ah tabiki biliyorum Potter." Flora gözleri büyüyerek adama bakarken "Onu tanıyor musun?" dedi heyecanlı bir şekilde.   
  
Snape şimdi iyiden iyiye sırıtmaya başlamıştı. Flora onu neyin böyle eğlendirdiğini düşündü. Bunun neresi komikti? Melez Prens'in kim olduğu niye böyle gizemliydi?  
"Bunun neresi komik?" diye çıkıştı adama. "Melez Prens kim?, diye sordum sadece." Snape şimdi gözlerini kısıp sadece Flora için sakladığı keskin bakışlarını attı.  
  
"Melez Prens benim."  
  
Bu cümlede etkili olan neydi? Snape'in her kelimenin üstüne basa basa Flora ile eğlenmesi mi yoksa Flora'nın tanışmayı çok isteyip hayalini kurduğu adamın Snape   
olması mı? Zaten Snape yeteri kadar hayal dünyasını işgal etmişti. Cevapla sarsılırken Snape'in kitabın Flora'da olduğunu bildiğini düşündü.   
  
"Yani yine birileri üzerinden şöhret ediniyordun ha Potter."   
  
Flora adamın son söylediği cümle üzerine içinde bir şeylerin üzüntüyle kafasını yorganın altına soktuğunu hissetti. Kendiside şuan aynı şeyi yapmak istiyordu.Küçük  
çocuklar korktuklarında nasıl yorganın altına girip saklanırsa o da öyle yapmak istiyordu. Snape'e olabildiğince yorgun bir bakış atıp   
  
"Ben-asla- kimse üzerinden geçinmedim." diye sinirlice fısıldayabildi. Gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı.Şuan en son istediği şey Snape önünde salya sümük ağlamaktı.  
"Hımm... Gerçekten öyle mi zannediyorsun." dedi işaret parmağını ince dudaklarında gezdirirken "Sen doğduğun gün annenin üzerinden bir şöhret edinmedin mi-"  
"Nasıl!" diye bağırdı Flora kendini tutamayarak "Nasıl böyle düşünürsün!" kendini tutamadı aptal gözünden akan yaşı durduramadı. Büyüde şimdi hiç yardımcı  
olmuyordu. Daha fazla bir şey söylemeye luzum görmeyerek hızla arkasına döndü ve odadan dışarı atıp kendini odasına attı ve az önce düşündüğü şeyi yaptı.  
  
Kendini yorganın altına atıp küçük bir çocuk gibi orada saklandı. Aynı zaman küçük bir çocuk gibi ağlamaya da başlamıştı.Hemde hıçkırarak.


	11. Üçüncü Aşama

  
Flora günün geri kalanında ağlamak dışında odasında oturup kitap okumuştu. O gün zaten odasından hiç çıkmamıştı. Bazen karnı acıksa da umursamadan büyüyle ilgili kitabı okuyordu. Aralarda gelen lanet ağlama krizlerine karşı koyamıyordu ve bu yüzden de Snape'e ayrıca lanetler okuyordu. Akşama doğru odasının dışında bir hareketlenme oldu. Kapı üç kere tıklatıldı. Flora elbette kapıyı açmayacaktı. O sözlerden sonra onun yüzünü bile görmek istemiyordu. Ama büyü onu zorladı ve   
tıpış tıpış kapıya doğru yürüdü. Kapıyı açtığında ise hayatında asla göremeyeceği bir manzara ile karşılaştı.   
  
Severus Snape elinde orta boy bir tepsi akşam yemeğini Flora'ya getirmişti. Tepsiye şöyle bir üstten bakan Flora ufak vazodaki papatyaları görünce içinde o   
yorganın altındaki çocuk kafasını çıkartıp Snape'e sarılmak istedi. Çok şükür Flora bunu engelledi ve sonra adamın hala huysuz olan suratına baktı.   
  
"Potter iyi misin?"   
  
Ah muhteşemim, dedi kendi kendine. Hatta öyle iyiyim ki odamda parti veriyorum. Nasıl olabilirim, AHMAK.  
  
"İyiyim." dedi ama sesi kendi sesi gibi çıkmamıştı. Kapıdan çekilip onun içeri girmesine izin verdi. Adam tepsiyi Flora'nın yatağının yanındaki komidine koydu  
ve tekrar Flora'ya döndü. Bu sefer kaygılı görünüyordu.   
  
"İyi görünmüyorsun."   
  
Flora adamın ne dediğini ilk önce anlayamadı. Daha sonra giysi dolabındaki aynadan şöyle bir kendini süzdü. Gözlerinin altı kırmızı torbacıklarla dolmuştu ve  
yanakları şimdiden çökmüş bir vaziyetteydi. Ağzı açık bir şekilde kendi yansımasına bakarken bunun nasıl olduğunu düşündü.   
  
"Büyünün yan etkisi mi bu?" dedi korkarak.   
"Muhtemelen." dedi Snape. Kaşlarını çatmış Flora'nın dağılmış suratına bakıyordu. Daha sonra aynı komidinin üzerinde duran kitabı eline aldı.  
"Bu biraz bende kalabilir mi?" Flora hiç tereddüt etmeden cevap verdi.   
"Tabi." sesinin güçlü çıkmasına gayret etsede o kadar cılız çıkmıştı ki içindeki korkunun her an arttığını biliyordu.   
"Potter bak." derin bir nefes alıp kendini zorladı. "Çok üzgünüm ben-"  
"Tamam" dedi Flora oldukça soğuk bir sesle. Kalbinin ağırlaştığını hissetti. Şuan kendini hiç iyi hissetmiyordu.   
"İyi misin?" diye sordu endişeli bir şekilde Snape. Flora'nın gözleri karardı ve yer altından çekilmiş gibi havada süzüldü. Sonrası ise tam bir bulanıklıktı.  
  
**********  
  
Flora gözlerini açtığında kendini beyaz çarşafların içinde buldu.Sonra boynunun sol yanına vuran sıcak hava dalgasına döndü. Nutku tutularak yanında yatan Snape'e baktı. Oda karanlıktı ama camdan gelen ay ışığında onun solgun yüzünü seçebilmişti Flora. Şuan kendisine o kadar yakındı ki adam nefes almayı unutarak onu izledi.  
Solgun yüze düşen siyah saçları çok nazik bir biçimde geriye attı.Adam şimdi nefesini Flora'nın dudaklarına üflüyordu.Bu Flora'ya öyle iyi geliyordu ki kendini  
kaybetmemek için zor tuttu. Çünkü onu ürkütmek istemiyordu. Ağzının içini ısırıp uyuyan adamı biraz daha izledikten sonra istemeyerek uykuya daldı.  
  
Gözlerini yakan kış güneşine merhaba derken Flora kendini oldukça dinç hissediyordu. Sol tarafına bakıp oradaki boşluğu görünce içi burkulsada bilinç altındaki  
çocuk zevkle dans ediyordu. Çünkü gece Severus Snape yanındaydı ve uyuyordu. Kendi kendine gülümseyip onun bırakmış olduğu kırışıklıklarda elini dolaştırdı.Sonra kalkıp aynaya doğru midesine kıramplar girerek yürüdü. Ama yansımasına bakınca gayet sağlıklı bir ben bulurken gülümsemesi daha da arttı. Demek büyü bu kadar etkili, diye küçük bir not ekledi aklına. Sonra yağlanmış saçlarına elini daldırıp kendine yıkanması gerektiğini söyledi. Havlularını alıp boş holden geçerek kar beyazı banyoya ulaştı.  
  
Beyaz mermer küvetin soğukluğuyla titredi. Bir süre sonra akan sıcak suylada rahatlayarak gevşedi ve birkaç dakikalığına tüm gerçeklikten sıyrılıp zevk dünyasına  
adım attı. Elleri istemeden kasılan klitorisine giderken derin bir nefes alıp kendine bunun aptalca olduğunu söyledi. Bir süre sonra dayanamayacağını anlayarak  
klitoris ile vajina kenarına kayan ellerine hakim olamadı ve hayal dünyasına daldı.Gece boynunda hissettiği nefesi hayal etti ve elleride onun elleriydi. İşte  
kendini böyle kandırıyordu. Ama bu dayanılmaz his acıya dönüşürken kendini zorlayıp hızlanmaya başladı. Gözlerini kapatıp ani haz duygusuyla küvetin içine oturdu ve kendini sakinleştirmesi için birkaç dakika gerekti. O birkaç dakika içinde kendini çok tuhaf bir rahatlamada buldu. Bunca haftadır çektiği onca stres bir anda yok olmuş ve küvetin sularına karışıp gitmişti. Sıcak suyun altında Snape ile aynı evde yaşadığını kendine hatırlatarak saçını şampuanladı ve vucudunuda yıkadıktan sonra bornozunu bağlayıp odanın kapısını açtı.   
  
Islak saçlarından damlayan damlaların ardından holün ortasında kendisine bakan bir Severus Snape ile karşılaşacağını hiç düşünmüyordu. Adamın sertleşmiş çenesine baktı ve sonradan dank etti. Eğer az önce yaptıklarını Snape hisssettiyse Flora kesin bu sefer büyük bir tartışma çıkacağını düşündü.   
  
"İşin bitti mi?" Flora adamın her zamanki uyuz sesine kafasını sallarken Snape hiçbir tepki vermeyerek hala dumanı tüten banyoya girdi. Flora durumdan istifade  
odasına girip kapıyı kapattı. Saçları içinde bir havlu bulup kurularken ne olursa olsun rahatlamış olan vucuduna saygı göstererek birkaç dakika yatakta oturup  
anın keyfini çıkardı. Taki içinde bir yerde bir sıkışma oluşana dek.   
  
Banyodan gelen sus seslerini dinlerken bir yandan içinde oluşan sıkışmanın nedenini anlayamadı. Bir an kendini kaplayacakmış gibi hissetti. Komidinin üzerindeki  
sudan kendine biraz su koyarken titreyen elleriyle içti. Birkaç dakika boyunca karnındaki sıkışma ile dururken aniden oluşan rahatlama hissiyle kendini yatağa  
attı ve düşündü. Az önce Severus Snape-  
  
Kısasa kısas demekki, diye iç geçirdi ve gülmeden edemedi. Şimdi kendini tamamen rahatlamış hissediyordu. Yataktan kalkıp titreyen bacaklarıyla dolabına döndü ve bir kot pantolonla kırmızı bir kazak çekerken saçlarını kurutma büyüsü ile kuruttu. Canlı bir şekilde bugünü iyi geçirebileceğini kendine söyleyip aşağı inene  
kadar tekrar ederken hazır olan masaya baktı. Yumurtalar haşlanmıştı ve masadaki yerlerini alıyorlardı. Severus Snape Flora'yı bugün ikince defa şok ederek   
masaya elindeki tabağı koydu ve aynı huysuz sesiyle mırıldandı. "Otur."   
  
Flora ikiletmeden ve hangi yüzle olduğunu bilmeden adamın karşısına oturdu. Snape yine bir elinde çayı bir elinde gazetesi sıradan bir sabah yaşıyorken Flora'nın  
aklı tam gaz bu sabah olanları düşünüyordu. Fikir üzerine fikir üretiyorken bir an masada gözüne çarpan elmalı turtaya baktı. En sevdeği tatlı elmalı turtaydı ve   
Snape bunu nereden bilebilirdi ki?   
  
"Turtayı nereden buldun?" dedi tabağına bir parça alırken inlemeden edemedi. Snape kızın durumuna alaycı bir gülümsemeyle bakarken mırıldandı.  
"Buda benim özür masam Potter." Flora hiç şikayet etmeden turtasının tadını çıkartırken hala inlemeye devam ediyordu. Sıcak turta ağzında dağılırken iki günlük esaret  
hayatındaki en güzel günü olabilirdi bu gün.   
"O sesi çıkartmak zorunda mısın?" Flora kalbi sıkışarak Snape'e bakarken bir süre sonra onun neyden etkilendiğini fark ederek dondu ve normal bir insan gibi turtasını yemeye devam etti. Bir süre sonra hiç durmayan çenesi konuşmaya başladı.  
  
"Haberler çok ilginç olmalı." dedi ve eklemeyi de ihmal etmedi. "Hani böyle hararetle okuyorsun ya ondan sordum." adam sorudan acımasız bir keyif almış gibi Flora'ya baktı. Flora'da gelecek darbeye bir 'Hoşgeldin' bakışı bakışı atarken Snape mırıldandı.  
"İksir makaleleri okuyorum Potter. Senin okumadığın ve okusanda anlayamayacağın şeyler." küçüksemeyi Flora adamın her zerresinde görürken inatla devam etti.  
"Nerden biliyorsun anlamayacağımı yani o kadar da kötü değilim iksirde kabul et." Snape makalesinin üstünden bir 'Kapa Çeneni' bakışı atsada en zevk aldığı şeyden vazgeçemezdi. Flora'yı iğnelemekten.   
"Kötü olmadığını biliyorum farkındaysan beş yıldır iksir dersine giriyordum." dedi ipeksi sesini kullanarak. "Ama gördüğün gibi sen-nasıl desem- biraz kolay yolu  
seviyor gibi görünüyorsun." Flora onun ne demek istediğini anlarken hazırlıklı cevap verir.  
"Eğer dersi Melez Prens- yani kendin- gibi anlatsaydın inan bana Neville bile SBD'den bir 'Olağanüstü' alırdı." Snape kafasını gazetesine eğerken Flora onun   
dudaklarının yukarı kıvrıldığını gördü. Adam bir süre ne söyleyeceğini düşünürken Flora gözleri parlayarak Snape'i inceliyordu. Nasıl farketmemiş olabilirdi ki?  
  
Adam her zamamki cübbe tercihi yerine siyah çok şık bir kazak giymişti. Altındaki kot pantolonuda Flora'nın ağzının içini daha çok ısırmasına neden olurken Snape  
konuşmaya başladı.  
"Eğer dersi kendim gibi anlatsaydım psikolojiniz bozulurdu Potter."  
Flora 'Sanki şimdi bozmuyorsun.' diye fısıldarken sessizce Snape gözlerini kısarak ona baktı ve Flora gülümsemeden edemedi.Kendini oldukça DOYMUŞ hissediyorken Snape birkaç dakika sonra bitti mi?, diye sorarkan Flora kafasını salladı ve masanın üstündekiler yok oldu. Snape kalkarken Flora'da ders göreceğini hatırlayarak ayaklandı ve Snape önden merdivenleri çıkarken mırıldandı. "Bugün zihinfend çalışacağız."   
  
Flora bir an onun her şeyi bilerek yaptığını düşündü. Ne istiyordu ki? Bu sabahki zihinsel yoğunluktan sonra zihinfend yapabileceğini nasıl düşünmüştü. İçini çekerek Snape'in ofisine girdi ve Snape'in kendisine gösterdiği yere oturdu. Snape siyah kazağının kollarını sıvarken Flora sessizce onu izledi.  
  
"Bildiğin gibi Potter karanlık lord ile aranda olan bağdan dolayı zihinfend senin için biraz daha değerli hale geliyor." Flora çenesi yine tutamadan  
"Ve daha da zorlu hale geliyor." Snape gözlerini devirirken Flora yine bir şok krizine girdi. Severus Snape gözlerini mi devirmişti?  
"Ben zor olmadığını düşünüyorum. Bence bu iş daha çok sende bitiyor." Flora oturduğu sandalyede ileri kaymıştı. "Nasıl?" diye mırıldandı.  
"Yani bazen gerçekten de karanlık lord ile bir bağın olmasını istiyor gibisin." dedi Snape Flora'nın sinirden kudurmasına sebep olacağı bir şekilde.   
"Bunu laf sokmak için söylemedim. Demek istediğim onun bazen ne planladığını bilmek istiyor olabilirsin. Seni suçlamayamam." dedi kızı sakinleştirmek istercesime çabuk  
bir sesle. Flora hızla kafasını sallayıp kendini sakinleştirirken devam etti. "Bence artık ileri seviye zihinfend türlerine çalışabiliriz, ne dersin?" Flora sen ne   
dersen o olur şeklinde kafasını sallayıp kaderine razı olurken adam devam etti.   
"Şimdi senden yapmanı istediğim şey anılarını değiştirmen." dedi elinde asasıyla odayı ortalarken. "Gözlerini kapat ve seçtiğim anıya girerken onu değiştir.Şimdilik  
ikimiz bildiği bir anı seçicem. Böylece anlamış olacağız."   
  
Flora'da heyecanla ayağa kalkmış bunun nasıl yapılacağını anlamayarak oldukça salak bir şekilde Snape'e bakarken adam umursamaz görünüyordu.  
"Bir,iki, üç."   
Üç dediği anda Flora kendini ejderhanın karşısında buldu. Onunla ne yaptığını hatırlarken aklına ejderhayı dans ettirme fikri geldi ve komik fikir aklında oluşurken  
Snape'e anıyı göstermek için uğraştı. Sonunda kafasının içinde bir gülüş duyulurken anıdan çıktılar.   
  
"Oldukça iyiydi. Ama bir o kadar da rezalet. Daha profesyonel bir değişim seçersen derste akademik bir hal alır Potter."   
  
Flora kafasını sallayıp hala sırıtıyorken Snape onun hazır olmasını beklemeden aniden anıya girdi. Flora kalbi kafasında atıyorken adamın ne yapmaya çalıştığını  
anlayarak durdu. Sabah uyanmış banyoya gidiyordu. Anıyı değiştirmek istedi ama Snape izin vermedi. Olacakları öğrenmek mi istiyordu yoksa Flora'yı yerin dibine   
sokmak mı anlayamadı. En sonunda sinirle adamı kafasında attı.  
  
"Hani bildiğim anılara girecektik-" Floranın sözü öpücükle boğuldu.   
  
Snape büyük bir açlıkla Flora'yı öpüyorken Flora ellerini adamın saçlarına geçirdi. Şimdi ikisi normalde iksir kazanlarının olduğu masaya ilerliyorlardı.Snape'in   
öpücükleri Flora'nın düşlerinde gördüğü gibi boynuna kayarken istemsiz bir inleme çıktı dudaklarından. Bununla birlikte bacaklarında Snape'in sertliğini hissederken  
keskin bir nefes aldı ve Snape'in onu masaya yatırmasına izin verdi. Her şey o kadar çabuk gelişmişti ki Flora soran gözlerle Snape'e baktı. Bunun da bir rüya   
olmasından korkuyordu.   
  
"Rüya değil, değil mi?" Snape dudaklarını onun boynundan ayırırken cevapladı.  
"Kabusun olabilecek kadar gerçeğim Potter." Flora nefesini bırakırken çenesini tutamayarak   
  
"Öyleyse kabusum ol."   
  
Sesi fısıltı şeklinde çıkmıştı ve Flora Snape'in kararsız öpücükleri altında kıvranırken sırtı sert masaya dayalıydı. Karanlık odada sadece nefes alışverişleri duyuluyorken  
Flora kazağının altına giren ellerle tekrar derin bir nefes alıp boynunu öpen Snape'in rüzgarına kapıldı. Adamın ayılmasını ve yine profesörüm havalarına girmesini  
istemiyordu. Snape kendini kaybetmiş olduğu dudaklara kendi dudaklarını bastırırken Flora onun kara gözlerinde şehvet dolu bir ışıltı gördü. Bu Snape değildi. Bu sanki...  
  
"Sen emin misin? Yani pişman olmayacaksın değil mi?"   
"Immm. Ne? Ha hayır sanmıyorum." Flora usta ellerin altında kıvranırken korkmaya başladı.  
"Yani eminsin?" Flora adamın homurdandığını duydu ama ne dediğini anlayamadı.  
"Kes sesini Potter!" Flora onun ani çıkışıyla korkarken onu üstünden itti. Adam onun tepkisine şaşırmış görünüyordu. Normalde solgun olan yüzü kızarmıştı.Ağzı açık bir  
şekilde Flora'ya baktı.  
"İstemiyorum." dedi Flora kendini çok tuhaf hissediyordu. Burada yanlış olan bir şeyler vardı. Ama neydi?  
"Öyle mi? İstemiyorsun ha! Bana acı çektirmekten zevk alıyorsun değil mi?" Flora onun bu haline gözlerini kapattı ve büyünün etkisinde olan Snape'e üzülerek baktı.  
"Bunu yaptıktan sonra pişman olacaksın biliyorum. Çünkü bu sen değilsin. Büyü seni ele geçirmiş olmalı. Üzgünüm. Kitap-" dedi ofisin etrafına bakarak Snape'in  
aldığı kitabı aradı. "Kitap nerede?" Sormasına gerek kalmamıştı çünkü kitap az önce dağıttıkları masanın altında duruyordu. Flora kitabı oradan alıp hızla sayfaları  
çevirdi. Üçüncü aşamada dururken nefesini tutarak her kelimeyi aklına kazıdı. Kitap üçüncü aşamada eğer birleşme ya da fedakarlık olmazsa çiftlerin kendilerini   
kaybedeceklerine dair bir şeyler yazmıştı. Yazının sonunda aradığı cevabı bulurken Snape'in yanına gitti. Adamın boş bakan gözlerine baktı ve fısıldadı.   
  
"Geri dön."   
  
Snape gözlerini iki kere kırptı ve Flora onun yüzünü buruşturmasıyla derin bir nefes almıştı. Snape geri dönmüştü ve Flora büyük bir hızla çarpan kalbini sakinleştirmeye  
çalıştı. Bu sırada Snape az önce dağılmış olan masaya anlam veremediği bakışlar atıyordu. Flora onun kısılmış gözlerine baktı.  
  
"Ne oldu burada Potter?"   
Flora adamın tepkilerini ölçelerek yavaş yavaş cevap verdi. "Üçüncü adımı okudun mu kitapta?" Snape üstünkörü bir "Evet" dedi Floraa umursamadan devam etti.  
"Çiftler eğer üçüncü aşamaya kadar birleşmezse ya da fedakarlık yapmazlarsa ne oluyordu biliyorsun değil mi?" Flora adama sakin bakışlar gönderirken Snape gözlerini  
kapatıp olanları hatırlamaya çalıştı. Flora onun hatırlayamayacağını biliyor devam etti. "Kendini kaybettin. Ben anladığımda biraz geç olmuştu ama merak etme öyle  
çok bişi olmadı." dedi hızlı hızlı. Adamın donmuş yüzüne bakarken adam telaşla sordu.   
  
"Sana kötü bir şey-"  
"Kesinlikle olmadı. Sen aslında kendini kaybettiğinde bile kontrollüydün." dedi Flora onu yatıştırmaya çalışarak.   
"Sadece öpüştük yani." Flora yine ağzının içini kemiriyordu ve "Evet" diye fısıldadı  
"Ben hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum." dedi köşedeki sandalyeye otururken Flora da az önce dağılan masaya dayandı. Şimdi yüzyüze bakıyorlardı. Bu Flora için zordu ama Snape  
hiçbir şey hatırlamadığı için olayı anlamaya çalışıyordu.   
  
"Neden ben? Yani senin büyü gücün benimkine göre daha az ve sen daha gençsin ama ilk kontrolü kaybeden benim." dedi yıkılmış bir şekilde.  
"Aslında cevabı çok basit. Sen en çok karşı koyandın. Bense uzlaşmaya çalışıyordum." Flora adamın kuzgun karası gözlerine bakarken onun ne kadar üzüldüğünü farketti.  
"Beni korkutacak hiçbir şey yapmadın. Emin olabilirsin." dedi Flora tüm içtenliğiyle ama Snape ikna olmuş gibi değildi.   
"Az önce seni gördüm. Yüzün solmuştu. Bence benden uzak durmalısın-"  
"Uzak durduğumuz için bunlar oldu zaten!" Flora bu kadar zeki bir adamın böyle aptalca düşüncelere sahip olmasına katlanamıyordu.  
"Tamam." diye fısıldadı pes ederek. "Planın nedir?" Flora'nın içindeki çocuk zaferle el çırparken Flora heyecanla yerinde kımıldadı.  
  
"Öncelikle ben diyorum ki ayrı odalarda yatmamız bizi daha çok birbirimize çekiyor-"  
"Tamamdır odaları birleştiriyoruz. Başka?" Flora adamın hemen kabul etmesine şaşırırken devam etti.  
"Sürekli sihir kullanmayalım birde. Yani biraz Muggle tarzı takılacağız." adam düşünceli ama kafasını sallarken devam etti.   
"Ve son olarak şunu söyleyebilirim ki birbirimize saldırmayalım. Tamam sevgili olalım demiyorum sana sadece olabildiğince sevecen olursak birbirimize belki büyü bizi  
bu kadar etkilemez." adam bunada kafasını sallarken konuştu .  
  
"Öyleyse benim odama taşınıyorsun."   
  
  
**************  
  
Severus Snape elindeki 'Fedakar kalp ile yaşamak' kitabını okuyorken yanındaki kızıllık derin bir nefes alıp ona doğru döndü. Severus eğer üçüncü aşamaya geçtilerse  
kızında kendini kaybedeceğini biliyor iç çekerek olayı kabullenmeye baktı. Ne kadar kabüllenirse büyü o kadar az etki gösteriyordu çünkü.   
  
Flora'nın üzerindeki geceliğe kötü kötü bakışlar atarken kızın seçimine lanet okuyup kitaba geri döndü. Kızda kendi kitabına dönerken Severus can sıkıntısıyla sordu.  
  
"Ne okuyorsun?" Flora gözleri ışıldayarak Severus'a baktı.  
"Aslında-eee-bu bir Muggle romanı."  
"Roman?" dedi Severus tek kaşının kendiliğinden kalktığına emindi. "O da nedir?"   
"Ah bir yazar tarafından yazılan ve genelde kurgulanan olayların anlatıldığı kitaplardır kabaca." dedi Flora, Severus onun elindeki kitaba ne kadar yoğunlaştığını farkederken  
sorar.   
"Bu kitap neyi anlatıyor?" Severus kızın hemencecik kızardığına yemin edebilirdi.   
"Kitabın adı Lolita." dedi kısık bir sesle. Severus kitabın konusunun ne olduğunu dikkatle dinlerken kız devam etti.   
"Humbert Humbert adında bir adam var ve o adam gençliğinde çok sevdiği sevgilisini kaybediyor ve o günden sonra nedensizce küçük yaştaki kızlara karşı bir tutku beslemeye  
başlıyor." dedi Flora hemencecik. Severus konuyu duyduğu anda içindeki iğrenme duygusunu bastıramadı.  
"Çok saçma bir romanmış öyleyse. Eminim senden başka kimse okumuyordur." dedi imalı bir şekilde. Kız ise gülmeye başladı.  
"Ah, ama bu roman oldukça rağbet gören bir romandır. Yani okuyan kesim tarafından." Severus Muggle'ların ne kadar tuhaf olduğunu düşünürken kitaptaki adamla kendini  
özleştirmeden edemedi. Yoksa kendiside- ne diyordu böyle. Elbette öyle bir şey yoktu.   
  
Yanındaki kız onun surat ifadesini görünce kitabı bıraktı. Yorganı hafifçe üstüne çekip kafasını Severus'un omzuna koydu. Karnında kaynayan bir kazan vardı ve buharları  
kulaklarından çıkacakmış gibi hissetti Severus ama tabiki öyle bir şey olmazkan Flora , o hiç susmayan Flora, konuşmaya devam etti.   
  
"Biliyor musun? Bencede çok saçma bir roman." kolunu Severus'un koluna geçirirken kızın bu çok cesur denebilecek hareketlerine anlam veremedi. Ne yapmaya çalışıyordu.  
Bunları Severus'u çıldırtmak için mi yapıyordu?   
"Sen, ben ve Harry'den sadece babamızdan dolayı mı nefret ediyorsun yoksa başka bir şey mi var?" Severus kızın sorusu üzerine ona kaşlarını çatarken kızgınlıkla sordu.  
"Nereden çıktı şimdi bu?" evet nereden çıkmıştı ki bu? Lanet James Potter olmadan sakin bir hayat süremeyecek miydi?  
"Yani bir yerden çıkmasına gerek yok. Ben hep merak etmişimdir niye bu adama bize hayatı zindan ediyor diye." kızın bu kadar rahat konuşmasına hem hayran olup hem nefret  
ederken kolunu kızdan hızla çekti.   
"Bu kadarı fazla." dedi dişlerinin arasından. " Bu sohbet burada bitti. Ben yatıyorum." hızla arkasına dönüp kafasını yastığa gömdü. Arkasındaki kızında pes edip uyumasını  
diledi.   
  
"Ben konuşma bitti demeden bitmeyecek Severus."   
  
Severus Snape kulağında duyduğu fısıltıyla neredeyse çığlık atabilirdi. Ama deneyimli biri olarak hızla yatakta doğruldu ve kızın kendini kaybetmiş figürüne baktı.Ne  
yapabilirim diye düşünürken kız çoktan onun üzerine çıkmış şimdide geceliğini çıkartıyordu.  
  
"Potter hayır! Bu-" sözcükler öpücüklerle kesilirken kız sadece iç çamaşırlarıyla kalmış bir şekilde karşısında duruyordu. Severus onun açıkta kalmış ince belini sararken  
kendini frenlemeye çalıştı. Kız şimdi üzerinden pijama üstünü çıkarıyordu. Severus kollarını kaldırırken kendinden nefret etti ama ikisininde tenleri alev alarak birbirine  
değerken boğazından küçük bir inilti çıktı ve Severus Snape bunca yıldır kimseyi bu kadar istemediğini fark etti.  
  
Flora'nın elleri her yerinde, Severus ise kendini kaybetmekle etmemek arasında kendi kendine fısıldadı. 'Büyüye karşı gelme.' ancak bu şekilde kızı üstünden atıp onu   
geri getirebilirdi. Bir süre sonra kızın dudakları göğsüne inerken dudaklarını ısırarak gözlerini kapattı. Kendisi bunca yıl karanlık lordu kandırmıştı ama bir kızla  
baş edemiyordu.   
  
"Flora." dedi inleyerek. Kız kafasını kaldırmadan 'Immm' larken Severus devam etti.   
"Durmalısın." Flora şimdi kafasını kaldırırken alev alev yanan gözleriyle Severus'a baktı. Severus onu elinden oyuncağı alınmış bebeğe benzetirken kız konuştu.  
"Ne için durayım? Yine beni iteceksin değil mi? Hep öyle yapmıyor musun zaten?" Severus derin bir nefes alıp kızın çıplak formunu umursamamaya çalıştı.   
  
"Seni seviyorum."   
  
Kız ağzı açık kalmış bir şekilde karşısındaki adama bakıyor daha sonrası onun üstsüz şekline bakıyorken bir anda bir 'Ben nerdeyim?' bakışı atarak  
odaya bakarken üşüyerek elleriyle üstünü örttü sonra bir an üstüne bakarken gözleri dolarak fısıldadı.   
  
"Ben- ben-" Severus onun utandığını anlayarak yanına gitti ve onu kendine çekip sarıldı.   
  
"Tamam geçti. Bir şey yok. Utanmanı gerektirecek hiçbir şey yok." kız hala sakinleşememiş ağlıyorken ona daha da sıkı sarıldı ve onu siyah çarşaflara yatırırken  
yorganı üstlerine çekti. Gece lambalarına sönmelerini fısıldarken yatağa girip tekrardan kıza sarıldı.  
  
"Geçti Flora. Uyu hadi ben yanındayım."


	12. Tamamlanan Büyü

Flora beyaz tenine değen siyah çarşafların içinde uyandığında hafif bir ürpermeden kendini alıkoyamadı. Karnındaki patlar uçlu kelekerler her an bir kıvılcım yaratıp  
onu nefessiz bırakıyorlardı. Severus Snape karşısında uyuyor vaziyetteydi ve bir an akşam olanları hatırladı. Yüzüne hucum eden kanın etkisiyle yüzünü siyah yastığına  
gömdü. Severus Snape kendisine sarılmış birde üstüne onu teselli etmişti. Ağzının içini ısırdı ve o güzel duyguyu tekrar yaşadı. Ona sarıldığında aldığı o ferah nane  
kokusunun etkisiyle beyni uyuşmaya başlamıştı. Kendini yeniden kaybetmek istemiyordu. Çünkü kendize geldiğinizde açıklayamadığınız bir son on beş dakika yaşamız olmak  
yeterince korkutucuydu.   
  
Severus Snape derin bir nefes alıp yatağın içinde gerindi. Flora nefesini tutarak adamı izlerken içinde bir minnet duygusu birikti. Ona teşekkür etmeli miydi?  
  
"Günaydın." dedi Snape yüzündeki belirsizlik ifadesiyle. Flora hafif bir şekilde gülümseyip "Günaydın" diye fısıldadı. Karnından yukarı doğru yükselen sıcak hava  
dalgası ile boğazı düğümlenmişti. Büyünün bu tip yan etkileri oluşu işlerini zorlaştırıyordu.   
  
"İyi uyuyabildin mi?"   
"Evet, yani sayende uyuyabildim-ee- ben teşekkür ederim." utana sıkılada olsa diyebilmişti.  
"Önemli değil Potter." Flora onun Potter demesine içerlerken dudağını ısırdı ve çenesini tutamayarak yine başladı.  
"Bence artık bu Potter-Snape olayı bitse." Sınırları zorladığını biliyordu ama bu en azından önemli bir adım olacaktı.   
"Pekala Flora. Sanırım haklısın, büyüye karşı gelmek yerine onu anlamamız lazım. Böyle onunla başa çıkabiliriz." Flora ona kafasını sallarken ona onun adıyla seslenmesinin  
adamda oluşturacağı etkiyi görmek için konuşmaya başladı.  
"En başından beri söylediğim gibi Severus.Sonuçta bunu anlaman beni çok mutlu etti."   
  
Söylemişti işte. Yapmıştı yine yapacağını. Adam yüzüne beyzbol sopası ile vurulmuş gibi bir süre Flora'ya baktı. Sonra yataktan kalkıp hiçbir şey demeden üstü-  
Üstü çıplaktı. Dünden kalma. Yarı kaslı vucuduna bakarken nefesini bıraktı ve adam hızla arkasını dönerken Flora özür dileyen bakışlarla ona baktı. Sonra adam hala  
ona bakarken doğrulup konuşmaya başlayacaktı ki adamın bakışlarındaki arzuyu ve o istek duygusunu gördü.   
  
Kahretsin, dedi içinden. Kendiside dün akşamdan kalmaydı ve üstünde sütyeni bile yoktu. Dudaklarını ısırıp adamın kızgın bakışları altında yorgana gömülürken bir özür  
mırıldanmayı başarabilmişti. Severus Snape yatağa yaklaşırken ondan tarafa oturması için ona yer açtı.   
  
"Flora incinmeni istemiyorum."   
  
Bu sözlerin onu bu kadar etkiliyeceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Bir gün Snape gelecek ve ona bunları söyleyecek ha! Tamam adam Flora'yı bugüne kadar hep korumuştu ve korumaya  
devam edecekti ama bu sözler duygusaldı. Bunlar bir insanın sizi gerçekten sevdiğinin kanıtıydılar. Ve Snape'in bunları söylerken büyünün altında olması Flora'yı   
gerçekten üzmüştü. Hayatındaki en dürüst adam olduğuna inanmıştı hep onun. Evet bazen Flora'nın canına okumuştu adam ama Flora onun hep yoldaşlığın tarafında olduğunu  
biliyor ve ona karşı içinde hep bir saygı besliyordu. Bu büyünün varlığı ile Snape bile bir yalan haline dönüşmüştü. Artık o da gerçek değildi.   
  
Flora kafasını ona doğru kaldırıp adamın gece siyahı gözlerine bakarken bunların gerçek olmasını öyle çok istedi ki dudağını ısırıp bir "Tamam" diyebilmişti.Snape onun  
bu davranışını kaşlarını çatarak izlerken Flora onun kızmaya başladığını görebiliyordu. Bu olanlar Snape gibi insanlar için fazlaydı. Flora kibar bir şeyler söylemesi  
gerekirken kafasını kaldırıp bir Gryffindor olduğunu bir kez daha ispatlayarak konuştu.  
  
"Beni her zaman korudun bunu biliyorum ama az önce söylediğini söylemek-yani- bu çok duygusal Severus. Senden beni sevmeni istemek haksızlık. Hayır bunu isteyemem.Senin de  
bir hayatın var ve bunu yaşamayı hak ediyorsun. O lanet Voldemort ve Dumbledore yüzünden benimle olduğunu biliyorum. Şu zamana kadar bana hiç yalan söylemedin ve lütfen  
bundan sonra da söyleme." dedi Flora gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışarak. Yeşil gözler siyahlarla çarpıştığın Snape elini Flora'nın yüzüne koydu.  
  
"Ben söylediklerin için teşekkür ediyorum Flora ama ben bunları hakettim. Ben olanların hepsini-"  
"Böyle konuşma!" diye azarladı onu Flora. "Kimse bu olanları hakedecek bir şey yapmadı."  
"Hayır Flora. Geçmişini bilmediğin insanlara bu kolay acıma." Flora onun gözlerindeki kederi ve özlemi görünce iç çekti.  
"Bu büyü bizi iyice sulu göz yaptı. İyi bir kahvaltı bizi kendimize getirir."   
  
Önce Snape odadan çıkıp lavobaya gitti. Flora düş için beklerken üstüne geceliğini geçirip odasından bornozunu almaya gitti. Tam bornozunu alıp çıkıyordu ki duştan çıkan  
bir Snape ile karşı karşıya kaldı. Hayır, dedi içinden.Snape değil sadece Severus.   
  
Adamın siyah saçlarından aşağı damlayan su damlaları göğsüne değiyor oradan aşağı doğru kayarak bir yol oluşturuyordu. Flora o yolun sonunun beyaz havluya çıktığını  
görünce gözlerini Severus'a kaldırıp kırmızı bir suratla ona bakakaldı. Severus gülümsüyordu ve Flora adamın bundan hoşlandığını bile düşündü. Adam konuştu.  
  
"Lütfen içeride yaramazlık yapma Flora. Yeni duş aldım. Gördüğün gibi."   
  
Flora adamın sözlerine bir kalp krizi geçirirken kafasını sallayıp tatlı tatlı gülümsedi ve lanet uyarılmanın verdiği hisle banyoya girdi. Adama gıcık olmuştu. Hayır  
efendim Severus Snape asla değişemezdi. O her zaman Flora'ya muhteşem Potter babasına duyduğu nefretten ötürü laf batıracaktı ve bundan da zevk alacaktı. Birde adamın  
o hali aklından bir türlü gitmiyordu. Yara bere içinde kalmış ağzını bir kez daha ısırıp sıcak suyu açtı. Eline koluna hakip bir şekilde vucut şampuanını aldı ve onu  
kendi aklının alamayacağı bir şey yaparak büyük bir şaşkınlıkla göğüslerine sürmeye başladı.  
  
Elleri vucut şampuanının akışkanlığıyla vucudunda kayarken gözlerini kapatıp sırıttı ve yine hayal etmeye başladı. Ellerini durduramıyordu. Meme uçlarını çekiştirip  
durdu bir süre ve aşırı uyarıdan inledi. Bir süre sonra elleri dünki gibi klitorisine giderken kendini durdurdu. Bu kadarı fazlaydı ve kendini frenlemezse Sn-everus'un  
ne kadar kızağını düşündü ki oldukça haklı olurdu.   
  
Düzgünce yıkanıp bornozuyla hızlıca hole çıktı. Tam odasının kapısını açacaktı ki bir kol onu önüne döndürdü ve kapının yanındaki duvara çarptı. Flora acıyan sırtıyla  
inledi ve gözlerini açıp kolun sahibine döndü.   
"Ne?" diye sordu heyecanla. Severus şimdi Flora'yı duvarla kendisi arasına sıkıştırmıştı. Flora aşırı uyarılmış bir duştan sonra bununla baş edemeyeceğini düşündü.  
"Potter." diye inledi. Kendini zor tuttuğu belliydi. "Sen ne yaptığını sanıyordun he?" Flora tam bir 'Üzgünüm' mırıldanacaktı ki Snape'in dudakları onu susturdu.Uzun  
ince parmaklar bornozun ipini çözmeye çalışırken Flora sordu.   
  
"Kendinde misin ve gerçek misin?" Snape kulağının yanına gülümsedi.  
"Fazlasıyla gerçek ve kendimdeyim."   
Flora tuttuğu nefesi verirken konuştu. "Bende."   
  
Sıcak nefesi Snape'in yüzüne çarparken Snape beyaz kapıyı açtı. "Benim odam fazla uzak." ve gülümsedi.   
  
Flora bir yandan adamın öpücüklerine cevap veriyor bir yandan da onun bornuzu çıkarmasına yardım ediyordu. Kısa bir süre sonra beyaz bornoz yere yığılırken Flora yatağa  
gelmiş olduklarını fark ederek oturdu ve geri geri gidip Snape'e yer açtı. Adam kızın çıplak vucudunu incelerken Flora onun üzerinden fazlalıkları çıkarmasını istediğini  
belli edercesine adamın siyah kazağına yöneldi ve Severus ona izin vererek kollarını kaldırdı. Kendine engel olamayarak onun göğsüne bir öpücük bırakırken nefesini tutarak  
adamın kot pantolonunun düğmelerini titreyen ama bir o kadar cesur parmaklarıyla açmaya çalıştı. Snape ayağa kalkıp mavi kumaşın aşağı inmesine yardım ederken adamın boxerını  
zorlayan sertliğe bakıp dudağını ısırdı. Onuda aynı cesaretlede yok ederken Snape kızı kucağına aldı ve yatağın ortasına bırakırken kendide bir avcı gibi avını izliyordu.  
  
Flora siyah gözlerdeki açlığa tutkuyla bakarken vucutlar birbirine uzandı ve Flora büyünün etkisiyle birbirlerini büyük bir açlıkla öpen dudaklarına aldırmayarak bacaklarını  
açtı ve Snape'in dudakları göğüslerine inerken az önce olmasını istediği gibi dişler meme uçlarında bir elektrik akımı yarattı ve bu akım aşağılarda bir yerlerde Flora'yı  
çıldırtarak inletirken bacaklarını daha büyük bir istekle açtı.  
  
Severus kızla biraz daha oynamak istiyor gibi görünüyordu. Bir süre onun göğüsleriyle oynarken sıkılmış gibi bir 'öf' sesi çıkardı ve daha aşağılara inip dilini kızın  
klitorisine sürterken Flora'nın feryadı odada yankılandı. Snape memnun bir ses çıkarırken doğru noktayı bulduğunu anladı ve onun üzerine gitmeye başladı. Flora onun  
her hareketinde delirircesine altında kıvranmaya başladı. En sonunda dayanamayarak fısıldadı.   
  
"Lütfen."   
  
Adam kafasını kaldırıp alaycı bir sırıtışla kıza baktı. Flora'da kafasını hafif bir şekilde kaldırmış bir "Lütfen" daha inlerken Snape sordu.  
  
"Lütfen Ne?" Flora inlerken cevapladı. "Bitir şu işi." Snape cevabını alamamış gibi görünüyordu kızı daha da zorlamaya kararlıydı.   
"Analayamadım neyi bitireyim." Flora kızgın bir şekilde başını ona doğru kaldırdı.  
"Beni bitir Severus onu içimde istiyorum."  
  
Flora onun şaşırmış haline gülerken bir o kadar da uyarıldığının farkındaydı. Adam elleriyle kızın belini yatağa sabitledi. Flora kollarını yukarı kalkmış bulurken   
şaşırma sırasının kendisine gelmiş olduğunu anlayarak Severus'a baktı.   
"Bu ne demek?" adam sırıtırken konuştu. "Fantezi diyelim." Flora inleyip mükemmel ilk sever seks partnerine bakarken onun gülümsemesine karşılık korkuyla tepki verdi.  
"Bir şey olmayacağına emin misin?" kolundaki yeşil iplere bakarken Snape mırıldandı "Canını acıtmayacaklar. Eğer fark ettiysen sihirli bir nesneler."   
"Ama neden?" dedi Flora çaresiz bir şekilde. "Sana dokunmak istiyorum." Snape'in gülümsemesi artarken cevapladı "Bu senin cezan Flora." Flora inleyip gözlerini kapatırken  
daha fazla soru soramadı çünkü aşırı uyarılmış hormonları onu çılğına çevirmişti.   
  
Sevurus Snape onunla uğraşmayı bırakıp işine konsantre oldu ve Flora beline inen ellerle derin bir nefes alırken bacaklarını adamın beline doladı ve içine giren sertlikle  
çığlık atarken ellerini bağlayan ipe tutundu. Adam ilk başlarda yavaş hareket etmişti ama sonrasında hızlandı ve acımasız bir şekilde hareket etmeye başlarken Flora onun  
boşaldığını hissederken aynı anda kendiside boşaldı. Bir anda etraflarında beyaz bir ışık belirdi ve Flora Snape'in değişen yüz ifadesine bir süre baktı. Gözleri eskisi gibi  
tutkulu bakmıyordu ve yüzünde açık bir pişmanlık oluşurken fedakarlık büyüsünün fedakarlığı tamamlanmış oldu. İkiside birbirleri uğruna kendi özel hayatlarından vazgeçerek  
fedarkarlık yapmışlardı ve Flora büyünün bu kadar çabuk bozulmasına üzülmeden edemedi.   
  
Adam içinden çıktı ve Flora'nın yüzüne bile bakmadan odadan çıktı. Flora bir süre sonra yanında beliren iksir şişesine bakarken korkuyla ayıldı. Birde hamile kalmak istemiyordu.  
Hızlı tıpayı açtı ve tek yudumda hepsini dikledi. Yatağa yatıp düşünmeye devam ederken bacak arasından gelen ağrılarla gözlerini kapattı ve doğrulduğunda yatağındaki  
kızıllığa baktı. Bu onun bekaretiydi.   
  
  
Flora dudaklarını ısırıp yataktan kalktı ve Snape banyodan çıkıncaya kadar dört döndü. Üzerine geçirdiği sabahlığı içinde ayaklarındaki kan lekelerine aldırmadan son  
hızda düşünmeye başladı. Büyünün bu kadar çabuk bozulacağını düşünememişti. Artık Snape ile burada kalması için bir neden kalmamıştı. Koskoca bir haftanın sonunda ikiside  
rahat bir şekilde hayatlarına devam edebilirlerdi. Aslında Flora rahatça hayatına devam edemeyeceğine emindi. Büyüyle ya da değil Snape için Severus için bir şeyler   
hissediyordu.  
  
Bir kere adam onun için bir ilkti ve istediği zaman gayette iyi biri olabiliyordu. Sorun onun o muhteşem gururuydu. Flora büyüyle birlikte o gururunda gitmesini çok  
isterdi ama birkaç dakika önce Snape bunu kanıtlamıştı. Oradan Flora'nın yüzüne bile bakmadan kalkıp gitmişti. Kapının açılma sesi düşüncelerini böldü ve Snape'in   
odasına giden adımlarını dinledi. Tekrar bir kapanma sesi gelirken Flora banyoya doğru yollandı. Titreyen bacaklarıyla küvete doğru ilerledi ve içine oturdu. Sıcak su  
bacaklarındaki kanı götürürken odadaki kanı da temizlemeliyim diye düşündü.   
  
Odasına geri döndüğünde asasını komidinden alıp kanı temizledi. Dolaptan bir kot pantolan çekip altına geçirdi ama sonra pişman oldu. Aşağıdan gelen sızlama ile pantolunu  
çıkartıp onun yerine eşorfman altını çıkardı. Giyindikten sonra karnındaki guruldamayı bir yaşam belirtisi olarak gördü ve gülümsedi. Hey, hayat devam ediyordu.  
  
Mutfağa girince buz dolabından üç yumurta aldı ve kırmayı düşündü. Tezgahtan bir tabak alırken yumurtaları kırmaya başladı. Çırpma işlemini de eklerken kendini sıkılmış  
ve aptallaşmış bir halde buldu. Onlar burada keyif çatarken Lord Voldemort dışarıda kim bilir kimlerin hayatını zindan ediyordu.Bu düşünceler eşliğinde elini tezgah   
çekmecesine götürürken başka bir elde çekmeceye uzanıyordu. Flora elin sahibine dönerken oldukça huysuz bir Snape bulurken elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Snape bunun üzerine  
bir 'Ne var gerizekalı?' bakışı fırlatırken adamın çekmeceyi açmasına izin verdi. Daha sonra metal sesleri duyulurken Flora adamın sofrayı düzdüğünü biliyordu.Ellerini  
otomatiğe bağlamış deli gibi iş yapıyorken adamın arada bir yanından geçmesiyle aşağıdan gelen sızlamalar artarken düşünmeden edemedi. Neden canı bu kadar acımıştı?  
  
Kırılmış yumurtalar kızarmış ve sofradaki yerini alırken Flora sandalyelerden birini çekip oturdu. Snape'de aynı şeyi yaparken ilk konuşan adam oldu.  
  
"Canın çok acıyor olmalı." Flora adama öylece bakarken utana sıkıla bir 'Evet' fısıldayabilmişti.  
"Büyü baya etkiliymiş. Yani söylemek istediğim-" derin bir nefes alıp dirseklerini masaya dayadı ve elleriyle yüzünü kapatırken Flora söze girdi.  
"Sakın kendini sorumlu hissettme. Ve eğer istersen." dedi Flora sesinin çatlamasına engel olarak "Bunlar hiç olmamış gibi davranabiliriz." Snape ellerini indirirken   
kıza öyle bir bakış attı ki Flora kendini çok ama çok küçülmüş ve hatta yerin dibine girmiş hissetti.   
"Onlar zaten olmadı. Biz büyü altındaydık. Hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Hafızandan şüphe duymama gerek yok yani."   
"Yok. Tabiki öyleydi yani..." Flora adamın uyuzluğuna sinir olurken düşük çenesine daha çok sinir oluyordu.   
"Peki neden ellerimi bağladın? Neden sana dokunmama izin vermedin?" Flora adamın elbette buna cevap vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Adamın parlak siyah gözleri kendi mat yeşillerine  
bakarken Snape her zamanki ipeksi sesiyle mırıldandı.   
"Bu olay seni çok etkilemiş görünüyor." Flora bir 'Hah!' derken Snape devam etti. Ama bu sefer gözlerinde belli bir tehdit vardı.  
"Olanları kimse bilmeyecek. Dumbledore'dan başka kimse." Flora kafasını sallarken boğazındaki düğüme aldırmadan konuştu. "Elbette"   
"Bundan sonra ders falan yok." Flora bunada bir "Tabiki yok" derken Snape kafasını kaldırdı. " Ayrıca Dumbledore'a seni alması için mesaj göndereceğim." Flora çatalını  
acımasızca bir domatese batırırken "Kesinlikle göndermelisin." dedi ve hızla kırmızı şeyi ağzına atarken düğümün çözülmesini umdu.   
"Sofrayı toplarsın değil mi?" Flora kafasını sallarken Snape'in kalkıp gidişini izledi. Adamın odasına çekildiğini duyunca düğümlene boğazında bir hıçkırık çıktığına   
inanamadı. Her şeyin büyü olduğunu düşünmemişti hiç. Ona göre Snape belki kendisini sevebilir-  
  
Dirseklerini masaya dayayıp elleriyle yüzünü kapattı ve sessizce bir süre hıçkırıp ağlamaya devam etti. Adamın aşağı inme ihtimaline karşılık kendini toparlayıp hızla   
masayı kaldırdı. Yine büyü kullanmayarak aklını dağıtmayı umdu. Her şeyi unutabileceği bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı. Gerçi yakında buradan kurtuluyordu. Sessizce bir 'Accio!  
mırıldandı ve 'Lolita' adlı romanı eline uçarken okumaya devam etti. Sonradan o aptal aklına gelmeyen bir şey yapıştı beynine. Snape belkide yaş farkından dolayı bu   
olaya bu kadar kızmıştı. Hatta muhteşem babasından daha çok bu yaş olayı onu uzaklaştırmıştı Flora'dan. Sonradan hatırladı ki büyücü dünyasındaki yaş ile Muggle dünyası  
aynı değildi. Büyücüler normal şartlarda daha uzun yaşarlardı. Dolayısıyla yaş onlar için problem değildi. Problem Snape'in ta kendisiydi.   
  
Şöminenin yanındaki kırmızı koltukta kitabını okurken tahta merdivenler gıcırdamaya başladı. Flora hızla başını kaldırıp gelene bakarken merdivenlerden inenin Snape  
değilde Dumbledore olduğunu görünce ayağa kalktı. Dumbledore Flora'ya yaklaştı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. Flora'da ona gülümserken ikiside kırmızı koltuklara oturdular ve  
Dumbledore her zamanki alışkanlığı olan sakalıyla oynama oyununa başladı. Flora onun mavi gözlerindeki derinliklerde kaybolacağını sandığı bir sırada Dumbledore   
konuşmaya başladı.   
  
"Buraya neden geldiğimi elbette merak ediyorsundur?" Flora kafasını sallarken yaşlı adam devam etti.  
"Önemli bazı bilgiler var. Seninle paylaşmak istediğim çok önemli bilgiler. Burada olmaz tabi.Neden kütüphaneye çıkmıyoruz?" Flora tekrar kafasını sallayıp Dumbedore'un  
ardından ayaklandı ve merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı.   
  
************  
  
Flora düşünselinde izlediği son anıya bakarken beyni yanıyordu. Birgün de bu kadar anı izlediği için kendini çok yorgun hissediyordu. Düşünselinden çıkan mavi saydam  
buharların üzerinden Dumbledore'a baktı. Flora şimdi Voldemort'un kim olduğunu ve ne istediğini daha iyi anlıyordu. Şimdi Voldemort ile aralarındaki savaş netlik kazanmıştı.  
Dumbledore hafifçe öksürdü ve konuşmay başladı.  
  
"Hortkuluklar Flora... Onlar yok edilmeli." Flora biliyorum anlamında başını sallarken Dumbledore devam etti.  
"Ve bir şey daha var. Severus olanları anlattı. Ben ona da dediğim gibi... Sen tatilin sonuna kadar buradasın ve sanıyorum o süre içinde Severus sana özel ders vermeye  
devam edecek. Hem birlikte hortkulukları bulmak için bir hazırlık yapmış olursunuz. Düşünmüştüm ki artık daha yakın olduğunuza göre-"  
"Üzgünüm efendim." dedi Flora ince bir sesle. "Biz başta neysek öyle kalmaya karar verdik." Dumbledore başını sallarken bir 'Anlıyorum' mırıldandı ve işinin olduğunu   
söyleyerek odadan çıktı. Flora titreyen bacaklarıyla hortkuluklarla ilgili kitaba bakarken iç geçirdi. Snape ile özel ders ve araştırma yapmak. Severus Snape herhalde  
şu an kuduruyor durumda olmalıydı.   
  
Hortkuluklar ile ilgili olan kitabı alıp dışarı çıkarken Snape'te odasından çıkıyordu. Flora onun kendisini gördüğü anda yüzündeki o saf nefreti gördü ve midesi bir anda  
düğümlenip öylece kaldı. Snape kendisine doğru gelirken Flora kitabı gösterdi. Adam onu kolundan tuttuğu gibi kütüphaneye sokarken Flora korkuyla adama baktı. Snape ise   
hiçbir şey belli etmeyen surat ifadesi ile konuşmaya başladı.  
  
" Dumbledore bana her şeyi anlattı. Hortkulukları ve seninle çalışmam gerektiğini..." Flora buna kafasını sallarken adam devam etti.  
" Potter her şeyi unutup yeni bir sayfa açmalıyız. Görüyorsun, hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olamaz. Hele önümüzde Voldemort ve onun hortkulukları gibi bir tehdit varsa."  
Flora bunada kafasını sallarken Snape kitabı açtı ve sayfaları çevirmeye başladı.   
"Eğer Voldemort ile bir bağın varsa hortkuluklarla da belki olabilir." Flora bunu hiç düşünmemişti. Bunun nasıl mümkün olabileceğini merak ederken Snape devam etti.  
"Çalışmaya bugün başlıyoruz. Bir saat sonra ofisimde ol." adam emrini verip giderken Flora mırıldandı.   
"Ne çalışacağız." Snape gözlerini devirirken homurdandı. "Tabiki hortkuluk."


	13. Prens'in Evi

Flora Snape'in peşinden onun ofisine girdiğinde dağınık odaya kaşlarını çatarak baktı. Masanın üstündeki açık kalmış kitaplara ve bir köşede kaynayan kazanı görmezden gelemezdi. Bakışlarını kaynayan kazanda yoğunlaştırırken Snape konuştu.

"Yoldaşlık için... Panzehirler."

Flora onun ipeksi sesiyle yerinden sıçrarken Snape onun bu hareketini görmezden geldi. Asasıyla kazanın altını kısarken Flora'ya döndü.

"Profesör Dumbledore sana anlattı mı bilmiyorum ama onun hortkuluklardan birini öldürdüğünü bilmeni istiyorum." Flora hemen "Yüzük" diye fısıldarken Snape odada bir oraya bir buraya yürüyor ve sanki kendi kendine konuşuyor gibi görünüyordu. Flora kaşlarını kaldırmış adamın düşünceli formunu izliyorken adam devam etti.

"Ruhunu parçalamak ve onu bir cisme hapsetmek tam bir delilik... Ama karanlık lordun seçimleri her zaman zor yönde olmuştur. Hortkulukları elbette çok iyi saklıyor olmalı ama yinede bir açık bulabiliriz. Sonuçta ruhunu parçalayan insan sihir gücünü de parçalamış demektir. Her ne kadar hala çok güçlü ve bilgili olsa da aslında sandığımız kadar değil."

Flora onun zekâsına hayran kalmıştı ama Voldemort'un hortkulukları hakkında Snape'in tahmin edebileceğinden daha çok şey biliyordu. Çünkü daha ikinci yılında bir hortkuluk yok etmişti. Farkında olmasa bile. Şimdi karşısında ona merakla bakan Snape'e bunu söyleyip söylememesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

"Ruhunu ve sihir gücünü parçalasa bile onları aynı karanlık güçle yeniliyor." dedi Flora kendine hakim olamayarak. "Onu küçümseyerek işe başlamak yapacağımız en büyük hata olur."

Snape kaşlarını çattı ama hiçbir şey demedi. Flora onun bu umursamaz tavrına alışmıştı. Daha sabah büyünün bozulmasına sebep olacak o şeyi-sevişmeyi- yaşamışlarken adamın muhteşem umursamazlığına alışmıştı. Gözleri tekrar masanın üstündeki kitaplara giderken sordu.

"Onları kütüphaneden mi aldın?" Snape bakışlarını Flora'ya çevirirken bir "Evet" fısıldadı ama Flora'nın konuyu kapatmaya pekte niyeti yoktu.

"Kütüphanenin şifresini bilmiyorum. Eğer şifreyi verirsen bende-"

"Şifreyi vermeyeceğim ve senin araştırma yapmana gerek yok. Onları okusan da anlayamazsın."

"Beni bu kadar küçümsememelisin." dedi Flora sıktığı dişlerinin arasından.

"Sus!" dedi Snape masasının başına geçerken "Seninle uğraşacak vaktim yok." Flora şimdi kulaklarının sinirden kızardığını hissediyordu.

"Ah! Ama sabah öyle demiyordun. Yani bana ayıracak bol vaktin vardı." Flora bu cümleyi kurduktan sonra Snape'ten gelecek cevabı korkuyla bekledi. Snape aniden ayağa kalktı ve gözlerinden deyim yerindeyse ateşler çıkararak Flora'nın yanına gitti. Adam tam önünde durduğu sırada Flora kendi çok ama çok ufalmış hissetti. Snape’in gece siyahı gözlerine bakarken adamın zihinfend yapmasına gerek yoktu. Genç kız söylediği cümlenin etkisiyle kızarmıştı.

"Demek seninle ilgilenmemi istiyorsun ha Potter." dedi o ölümcül ipeksi sesiyle. " Anlıyorum. Tabi ki çok etkilenmiş olmalısın ama nasıl desem, benim daha iyilerim hep olmuştu ve bundan etkilenmediğimi bilmeni istiyorum."  sesini daha da alçaltarak daha korkunç bir ses elde etmeyi başardı ve

"Bu sadece büyünün etkisiyle olan bir şeydi." dedi ve şimdi oldukça ciddi görünüyordu.

"Elbette-"

"Sus!" dedi ve hızlıca ekledi. "Dumbledore'a söyledim. Bu işi birlikte yürütemeyeceğimizi söyledim. Ama o bunak herif her zamanki gibi bildiğini okuyor."

Flora buna bir şey diyemezken adam masaya ilerledi ve bir kitabı elinde aldı. Flora onun en zor kitabı seçtiğini biliyorken adam kitabı Flora'ya uzattı.

"Makûs talihli ya da talihsiz insanlar ve hortkuluklar." Flora bu saçma başlığı içinden okuduğu an Snape'in yukarıdan kendisine sırıttığını gördü. Az önceki konuşmanın etkisiyle kızaran yüzü şimdi sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

"Akşama kadar özetini masamda istiyorum. Kaç sayfa olduğu sana kalmış. Şimdi kaybol Potter."

 

******

Flora akşama kadar Snape'in verdiği lanet kitabın özetini çıkarmaya çalışmıştı. Yapabildiği tek şey aşırı eski olan kitabın dilini sözlükle çözmeye çalışmak olmuştu ve bunun sonucunda aşırı derecede gerilen sinirleriyle birlikte karnı acıkarak odasından çıktı. Aşağı inerken ahşap merdivenlerin çıkardığı rahatsız edici sesi görmezden gelerek oturma odasına indi. Orada şöminenin yanındaki koltuklardan birine oturmuş bir Snape bulmayı hiç beklemiyordu. Adam elindeki kitabıyla son derece konsantre olmuş görünüyordu. Siyah saçları yüzünü gizliyor ve uzun bacakları üst üste binerek kitaba destek oluyordu. Flora adamın profiline dikkatle bakarken adamın giydiği siyah süveterin altındaki göğsü düşünmeden edemedi. Daha bu sabah olmuştu bunlar değil mi? Yoksa hatırladıkları hayalden başka bir şey değil miydi?

Adam aniden kafasını kaldırınca Flora ürküp geriye doğru hareket etti ve baldırını büyük ölçüde yanındaki sehpanın ucuna çarptı. Acıyla ufak bir çığlık attıktan sonra Snape'in sırıtan profilini görmemek için kafasını eğip mutfağa girdi. Bir süre ne yapacağını bilemez şekilde ellerini tezgâhın üzerine bırakarak öylece durdu. Bir süre sonra mutfak kapısı çarpılarak açıldı ve Flora az önce vurmuş olduğu bacağının üstünde acıyla dönerken karşısında sırıtan Snape ile göz göze geldi. Bununla sinirleri daha da hoplarken yanağının içini ısırdı ve sonunda sıcak kanın tadını alırken gözlerini yere dikerken adamın sesini duydu.

 

"Buldum POTTER!" Flora adamın ansızın yükselen sesiyle irkilirken Snape gözlerini devirdi.

"Ne? Neyi buldun?"

"Sence neyi bulmuş olabilirim, aptal kız!" Flora boynunda atan sinirinin gerildiğini hissederken derin bir nefes aldı.

"Peki, tamam." tane tane konuşmaya özen gösteriyordu. "Tam olarak neler oluyor?"  Adam gözlerini kısarken Flora gelecek olan hakaretlere kendini hazırladı.

"Olan şu ki seninle bir takım olmak veya olmaya çalışmak hayatımın en talihsiz olayı-"

"Bence." diye başladı Flora kendinden oldukça emin bir sesle. "Sizin en talihsiz olayınız karanlık taraftan yoldaşlığa geçtiğiniz zaman olmuştur." ve acımasızca devam etti.

 "Yani düşünüyorum da bu kadar karanlık birinin yoldaşlıktaki aşırı aydınlık aptallara katlanıyor olması. Sizce saçmalık olmalı."

"Ya da yoldaşlık güçlü birini kendi tarafına çektiği için sevinmiştir." dedi Snape tek kaşını kaldırarak.

"He yani yoldaşlıktakilerin aptal olmadığını düşünüyorsunuz."

"Ben sadece senin aptal olduğunu düşünüyorum."

"Niye!" diye isyan etmeye başladı. Artık adamın uyuzluğundan bıkmıştı. "Başkaları olabiliyor da neden ben hayatında olamıyorum?" 

"Potter ne saçmalıyorsun sen yine!"

"Bak." diye tısladı Flora ve derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı. "Biz en ufak en saçma konuda bile kavga edebiliyoruz yani bunu neden sadece benimle yapıyorsun. Demek istediğim benden nefret ediyorsan gerçekten Dumbledore ile konuşup takım olayını bitiririm. Ama hayır benim asıl canımı yakacak olan şey daha sabah beni koruyan ve sevdiğine inandığım insanın beni terk etmiş olması olacak."

 Nasılda her şeyi bir çırpıda söylemişti. Gözlerini ne zaman açtığını bilmiyordu. En son sımsıkı yummuş ve Snape'in vereceği tepkiden kaçmıştı. Ama şuan adamın siyah gözlerine dalıp kalmıştı. Severus Snape daha önce hiç bu kadar şaşırmış mıydı acaba? Flora daha önce hiç bu kadar dürüst olmuş muydu? Flora adamın hiçbir tepki vermemesine daha da korkarak baktı. Sonunda adam boğazından hafif bir öksürük çıkartarak kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Kafasını şöyle bir sallayıp Flora'ya doğru bir iki adım attı. Gözlerini kısmış Flora'nın zihnini okumaya çalışıyordu.

"Ben buraya horkuluklardan birinin ne olabileceğine dair bir teorim olduğunu söylemeye geliyorum ama sen kalkmış diyorsun ki-beni--yani profesörünü sevdiğine dair bir şeyler geveliyorsun. Sana bunu tekrar söyleyeceğim özel muamele yok Potter. Konu kapanmıştır." Adam arkasını çıkıp kapıyı çarparken Flora mırıldandı.

 

"Peki efendim."

 

 

Flora adamın aşırı uyuz halinden uzaklaşmak için son bir saattir odasından çıkmamıştı. Bir yanı adamın ne bulduğunu deli gibi merak ediyorken bir tarafı fena halde ağlamak istiyor ve aynı anda bundan nefret ediyordu. Flora bu ruhsal karmaşadan nasıl çıkabileceğini düşünürken guruldayan karnına lanet okuyarak evin bilmediği ev cinini çağırmaya çalıştı. Bir süre sonra zihninde beliren isteğe karşılık bir “şak” sesi duyuldu.

“Flora Potter efendim ne istiyorlar.”

Flora kocaman mavi gözleriyle kendisine bakan daha önce hiç tanımadığı ev cinine bakarken açık kalmış ağzını kapattı. Cin Flora’ya yaklaşırken Flora istemeden ayaklandı ve geriye birkaç adım attı.

“Kimsin sen?” Cin gülümseyerek saf mavi gözlerini kıza dikerken konuştu.

“Adım Olivia efendim. Bu evde son bir yüzyıldır ev cini olarak görev yapıyorum.” Flora açık ağzını kapatma zahmetine girmezken evin kimin olabileceğini düşündü. Burası neresiydi?

“Burası neresi Olivia?” küçük cin neşeyle gözlerini kırptı ve yegâne görevi buymuş gibi anlatmaya koyuldu.

“Burası Prens ailesine ait bir evdir. Prens ailesi çok soylu bir aileydi ama ailedeki son Prens de ölünce bu ev onun oğluna kaldı.”

Flora kaşlarını çatıp yatağına oturdu ve kendisinden herhangi bir emir bekleyen ev cinine baktı. Guruldayan karnı cevabı verirken aklına takılan soruyu sonra araştıracağını düşündü.

“Bir kâse domates çorbası çok iyi olurdu Olivia ve biraz da nugget alayım. Yanında da vişne suyu olsun.”

Küçük cin kafasını sallayıp yok olurken Flora esneyip kafasını yastığına koydu. Tam guruldayan karnıyla uykuya dalacakken yine bir “şak” sesiyle ayaklandı.

“İstedikleriniz burada efendim.”

“Teşekkürler.” Ev cini de gülümseyen bir suratla cevap verirken yüzyıllık ev cininin nasıl bu kadar genç kaldığını merak etti. Kreacher’ın da yaşı oldukça büyüktü ve o yaşını gayet rahat bir şekilde gösteriyordu. Bu evdeki gizemi çözemezken yeni bir soruyla durdu. Eğer burası önemli bir büyücü ailesine aitse neden Muggle eşyaları ile donatılmıştı. Flora evin Dumbledore tarafından yapıldığına inandırmış hatta oturma odasındaki Gryffindor renklerini bununla bağdaştırmıştı. Bitmiş çorba kâsesini bırakıp nuggetını kemirirken Prens soyadını bir yerden hatırladığını fark etti ama nereden.

Boş tabaklarla dolu tepsiyi sehpaya bırakırken ağırlaşmış bedenini kaldırıp ona emir vermeyi denedi. Zorla da olsa kütüphaneye doğru giden bacaklarına minnet etti ve kütüphane kapısını açıp içeri girdi. Hala özel bölmenin şifresini bilmiyordu ve bu onu ayrı sinirlendiriyorken bir de Snape ile bunun için kavga etmesi gerekecekti. Yasak bölüme doğru ilerlerken aklına Olivia geldi ve o an zekasına teşekkür ederek sessiz bir şekilde seslendi.

“Olivia.”

Ev cini aynı şaşkın ve saf gözlerini Flora’ya dikerken Flora en içten gülümsemesiyle onun bakışlarını karşıladı. Cinin konuşmasına fırsat vermeden konuya girdi.

“Olivia bana bu yasak bölmenin şifresini bulmanı istiyorum ve bundan Snape’in haberi olmamalı.”

“Ama…” ev cini ikilemde kalmış gibi görünüyordu.

“Ama ne? Olivia sadece bir şifre istediğim. Burada ne olduğunu biliyor musun?”

“Efendim ben… Ben bunu yapamam.” Ev cini korkmuş cırtlak sesiyle konuşmuştu.

“Yani sen eve gelmiş bir misafirin isteğini yerine getirmiyorsun öyle mi? Efendilerin buna çok kızardı.”

“Efendilerinin bu konuya kızıp kızmadığına sen karar veremezsin Potter?” Flora kanı donarak sesin sahibine dönerken daha büyük bir krizin patlak vereceğini biliyordu ama dilini ısırıp sustu ve adamın içindekileri kusmasına izin verdi.

“Sana evimi açıyorum ve sen kalkmış ev cinime yasak olan bazı şeyler konusunda emirler yağdırıyorsun.” Adamın ayak sesleri tozlu odada yankılanırken Flora adamın “Evimi” sözcüğüne kitlenmişti. Burası onun evi mi- onun eviydi tabi ki de. Prens oydu. Melez Prens.

“Benim araştırma yapabilmem için buranın şifresine ihtiyacım var.” Flora cümleyi ondan kurtulmak istermiş gibi hızlıca söylemişti. Adamın kendisine daha çok yaklaştığını anladığında ise karın kasları kasılarak onun yüzüne baktı.

“Olivia sen gidebilirsin.” Ev cini yaşarmış gözlerini pekte eski olmayan elbisesine sürerken bir “şak” sesiyle ortalıktan kayboldu.

“Potter beni hiç şaşırtmıyorsun.”

“Ne yapsaydım seni şaşırtmış olurdum?” Flora adamın kaşlarının büyük bir alaycılıkla havaya kalktığını görünce karnına giren sancıları bir yenisi eklendi.

“Merak mı ediyorsun? Beni neyin şaşırtacağını… Potter sen-“

“İflah olmaz aptalın tekiyim, evet. Şimdi bana şifreyi ver.” Flora elinin içini adama doğru uzatırken Snape’in çenesi kasıldı. Kendini kavga çıkarmamak için zor tutuyordu.

“Sana son kez söylüyorum, HAYIR POTTER.”

“Accio kütüphane şifresinin olduğu kâğıtlar.” Flora açıkta olan eline doğru uçan minik kâğıda bakarken Snape ani bir hareketle Flora’nın kolunu tuttu ve kağıdı çekip elinden aldı. O sırada Flora kolunu aniden çekilmesiyle dengesini kaybetti ve kendini Snape’in nane kokan göğsünde buldu. Adamın keskin nane ve diğer adını bilmediği iksir karışımlarından oluşan kokusunu içine çekerken ellerinin onun siyah kazağını sıkıca tutuyor oluşuna aldırmadan birkaç saniyeliğine kendini kaybetti. Ne olurdu sanki Flora’ya iyi davransaydı. Bu kadar gururlu olmasına gerek var mıydı?

“Potter, çekil üstümden.” Flora adamın sert sesiyle irkilirken ellerini adamdan çekip kendini doğrultmaya çalıştı. Yanakları heyecandan kızarmıştı ve kulakları alev almıştı. Şimdi aklı tamamen sislenmişti ve Flora’nın orada görebildiği tek şey Snape ile büyüyü bozmuş oldukları o andı. Kendine bunu unutacağına dair ne kadar söz vermiş olsa da en ufak temasta yine kendini onun rüzgârına kaptırmıştı.

Flora kurumuş boğazını yutkunarak ıslatmaya çalıştı ve bir ‘Özür dilerim.’ fısıldadı. Flora adamın kendisini izlediğini biliyordu ve daha birkaç saat önce ona ilanı aşk etmişken onun umursamazlığının sınırlarını da biliyordu. Flora konuyu değiştirmek adına kafasını kaldırdı ve

“Sen hortkuluklarla ilgili bir şeyler bulduğunu söylemiştin.”

“Evet buldum.” Dedi Snape alaycı ses tonuyla. “Neden sordun ki?”

Flora gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Olan olmuştu ve şimdi Snape ile kavga etmenin sırası değildi.

“Tamam.” Tane tane konuşmaya özen gösterdi. “Ben bana verdiğin kitabı okumaya çalıştım ama o kitap benim için çok eski.” Adamın tepkisini ölçmek adına şöyle bir bakıştı attı. “Yine de kitapta bulduğum bazı önemli bilgiler var. Mesela belirli bir zaman sonra büyü kendi kendini yeniliyor ama bu yenileme sürecinde büyücü ya da cadı ruhunun her bir parçasından belirli oranlarda sihir güçlerini kaybediyor. Yani enerjilerinin çoğunu kaybediyor.” Flora adamın kendisini büyük bir ciddiyetle dinlediğini görürken kalp krizinden gidiyordu az kalsın. Kendine hâkim olmaya çalışarak devam etti.

“Sonuç olarak demeye çalıştığım şu; Voldemort neredeyse kırk yıl önce ilk hortkuluğunu yaratmış.Bu da demek oluyor ki yüzde kırk oranında bir enerji kayıbı var demek. Peki öyleyse bu enerjiler nereye gitti. Çünkü büyücü ve cadıların sihir kullanma kurallarındaki ilk kuralda deniyor ki sihirli güçler ya da enerjiler vardan yok edilemez ve yahut yoktan var edilemez. Öyleyse bu enerjiler nereye gidiyor?”

Snape kendisine daha da kararmış gözlerle bakıyorken bir küfür fısıldadı ve kendi kendine kızmaya başladı. Flora onun içinden “Bunları ben niye düşünemedim.” Dediğini duyuyor gibiydi. Yine de zaferini kutlamadan edemedi ve hafif bir gülümseme dudaklarında belirdi.

“Bence bu enerjiler horkulukların yerini bulmamıza yardımcı olabilir.” Diye onu umursamadan devam etti.

“O kadarını anladım.” Diye tısladı Snape. “ Yani o enerjiler horkulukların olduğu yerlerde ve tuhaf şeylerin oluşmasına neden oluyorlar. Böylece bizde bu olaylar ve enerjiler üzerinden yerleri daha rahat tespit edebiliriz. Bunu birçok yolu mevcut tabi ki ama-“ Snape gözlerini kıstı ve Flora’yı uzunca bir süre süzdü.

“Tebrikler Potter. Sandığım kadar aptal değilmişsin.”

Flora bu sözde bile bir iğneleme yattığını biliyordu. Buna rağmen bu sözü ondan duyuyor olmak kendisini tuhaf bir şekilde mutlu ediyordu. Onun gözlerindeki keskin bakışın bu sefer onu çözmek için inceliyor oluşu içinde büyük bir heyecana neden oluyordu. Ne zamandan beri önemli olan tek şey Snape’i etkilemek olmuştu.

“Teşekkürler.” Dedi düzensiz nefeslerinin arasından. “Peki sen hortkuluğu nasıl buldun?”

“İlk enerjiyi bulduk.” Dedi Snape ruhsuz bir sesle. “Yoldaşlık şuan orada.”

Flora anlamayan gözlerle adama bakarken içinden yükselmeye başlayan dalga dalga sinire engel olmaya çalıştı. Başarılı olmayı umuyordu ki

“Ne oldu Potter? Dumbledore’un seni oraya göndereceğini mi düşünüyordun yoksa? Ne sanıyorsun sen kendini ha-“

“Hiçbir şey.” Dedi Flora içindeki çaresizlik duygusunu bastırmaya çalışarak. “Ben sadece… Neyse şifreler-“

“Kütüphane benim kütüphanem. İçinde ailemize ait kitaplar var. Bu yüzden veremem. Ben sana konuyla ilgili kitapları gerektiği zaman vereceğim.” Ellerini kot pantolonunun cebine soktu ve

“İzninle, bazılarımızın yapacak bir dünya işi var.”

 

Okul açılmadan önceki son bir haftayı çalışarak geçirmişlerdi. Flora Snape’i her gördüğünde büyük bir heyecanla ona baksa da adam bir ton hakaretle kızı incitiyor ama kız her sefere yeni bir heyecanla adamın yanına geliyor ve çalışmalara büyük bir katkı sağladığı için Snape’te kıza olan hakaretlerine bazen uzun bir ara veriyordu. Sonuncu gün, yani Pazar günü, çalışmalarındaki büyük ilerlemeyi kutlamak adına Flora güzel bir sofra hazırlamıştı. Adam her zamanki ekşimiş suratıyla aşağıya inerken Flora ışıldayan suratıyla adama baktı. Her zaman içinde yanan o tuhaf ümitle gelene gülümsedi. Adam ise boğazını temizleyip konuşmaya hazırlanıyordu. Flora bu gecenin hatırına daha az kırıcı olmasını diledi.

“Yarın okula dönüyoruz.” Diye başladı adam söze. Gayet iyi bir başlangıçtı. Flora hızla kafasını sallarken kadehlere kırmızı şarabı dolduruyordu.

“Hogwarts’ta rahat çalışamayacağız ama tabi Dumbledore bizim için kurallarda ufak bir esnetme yapabilir.”

‘Benimle çalışmak istiyor.’ Diye içindeki bilinçaltına çılgınca bir çığlık atarken Snape devam etti.

“En sondaki bulgularımız çok önemli. Özellikle şu son bir haftadır geliştirdiğimiz enerji belirleyici nesne. Doğrusu bu çok akıllıcaydı Potter.” Flora hızla kırmızıya dönerken tabağındaki bifteğiyle oynamaya başladı.

“Aslında o nesneyi Muggle’lar bizden önce buldular. Adına ‘Radar’ diyorlar.”

“Her neyse sonuç olarak okula döndüğümüzde Potter burada olanlardan kimseye bahsetmeyeceksin. Arkadaşlarına bu iki haftayı Dumbledore’un gözetiminde bir evde geçirdiğini söyleyeceksin. Anlaşıldı mı?”

“Evet efendim.” Dedi Flora ve bifteğinden büyük bir parçayı ağzına tıkarken içindeki isyankâr çocuğu susturmak zorunda kaldı. Her şey başa mı dönecekti yani? Adama şöyle bir bakış atarken bakışı onun tarafından yakalandı.

“Bir şey mi oldu Potter?”

“Hayır.” Dedi zayıf bir sesle.

“Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum.” Flora adamın sesiyle buz keserken onun ne bildiğini düşündü ama bulamazken dinlemeye devam etti.

“Okula gidince senin ve o aptal kardeşinin canına okuyacağımı düşünüyorsun. Evet, böyle olacak çünkü okuldaki yerimi korumak zorundayım.”

 _Hayır, değilsin!_ Elbette Snape bu isyanını duymadı. Flora ise yemeğine devam etti. Madem araları eskisi gibi korkunç olacaktı neden kendini bu kadar tutuyordu ki?

“Madem öyle söylemek istediklerim var.” Adam hızla başını kaldırırken devam etti.

“Burada olan her şeyi burada bırakamayız. Yani en azından ben bırakamıyorum. Özür dilerim ama yapamıyorum.” Sesinin güçlü çıkması için büyük bir çaba sarf etmişti. Adamın bakışlarında bir değişiklik olmadığını fark etse de devam etti.

“Bunlar benim için çok ama çok özel şeylerdi. Bu yüzden bana saygı göstereceğini düşünmüştüm. Ama tabi ki sen farklı birisin ve seni böyle kabul ettim. Sonuç olarak sen de burada olanlardan kimseye bahsetmeyeceksin.” Adamın sırıtışı duyulurken Flora devam etti.

“Ve bu olanlardan sonra çalışmalarımız sırasında bana emir veremezsiniz Severus Snape.” Adamın yüzü kaskatı kesilirken Flora devam etti.

 

“Senden emir falan almıyorum.” 


	14. Aşk ile Ölüm Arasında

Flora söylediklerinin arkasında olduğunu belli edercesine omurlarını dikleştirdi ve gözlerini hiç kırpmadan adamın sonsuz siyahlarına odakladı. Severus Snape ise köşeye sıkışmış gibiydi. Ne cevap verirse versin ucu hep o güne dokunuyordu. Büyünün bozulduğu güne…   
  
“Potter… Bu…” derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti Severus Snape. “Bu konuyu kapatmaya niyetli olduğunu düşünüyordum.”  
  
“Vazgeçtim.” Dedi Flora her bir hecenin üstüne basa basa. “Bunu yapmak zorunda değilim. İstersem hatırlarım. Buna ben karar verebilirim ve bundan utanmıyorum.” İçini olduğu gibi bir ferahlık kapladı. Sanki naneli şeker yemişti.   
  
“Nasıl istersen Potter.” Dedi adam ve sonra tek topuğunun üstünde dönüp mırıldandı.  
“Yarın sabah hazır ol. Gidiyoruz.”    
  
********************************************  
“Flora tatilin nasıl geçti?”  
“Nerelerdeydin sen?”  
“Snape tamamen bizden taraf olmuş.”   
  
Harry, Ron ve Hermione üçlüsünün soru bombardımanına maruz kalan Flora elleriyle onlara sakin olun işareti yapmaya çalışsa da Harry çoktan yanına ulaşmıştı ve Flora’nın elindeki asa Harry’nin ani saldırısıyla yere düşünce havalandırmaya çalıştığı sandıkta büyük bir gümbürtüyle yere düştü.   
  
“Sen… Nasıl… Haber… “ Flora onun her sözcüğü sinirle biten cümlesini kesip tamamladı.   
“Nasıl mı haber vermem? Şöyle ki bu konuyu Dumbledore ile konuşmak zorundasın.” Daha sonra yere düşen sandığını asasıyla yeniden havalandırdı. Harry’nin korkunç bakışlarını görmezden gelmeye çalışsa da bu oldukça zordu.   
  
“Dumbledore’un gözetimindeydim. Onun tasarladığı bir evde oldukça sakin bir tatil geçirdim. Ayrıca size anlatmam gereken çok önemli bilgiler var.”   
“Eğer-Hortkuluklar- hakkındaysa onları Dumbledore çoktan bize anlattı.”  Flora Ron’un cevabıyla ağzı bir karış açık kalırken gözlerinden akan sinirle sordu.  
  
“Ama nasıl? Yani size-“  
“Tabi ki de anlatacak. Unuttun galiba biz senin sadece arkadaşların değiliz aynı zamanda yardımcılarınız da.” Hermione her zamanki ‘Tabi ki’ lerine devam etmeye başlamışken Ron genç kızı hızla durdurdu.   
  
“Hermione şunu kessen de bizde asıl konuya şöyle bir giriş yapsak.”   
  
Hermione’nin suratı belli ölçüde kızarırken Flora onların kapışmasına son vermek isteyerek konuşmaya başladı.  
  
“Tamam, Ron sabret biraz.” Gülümseyerek devam etti. “Şu şömineyi ne kadar özledim bilemezsiniz.” Şöminenin başına, her zamanki yerlerine geçtikleri zaman Ron hevesle sordu.   
  
“Hiç hortkuluk bulabildiniz mi?” diğer ikisi de Ron’un sorusunu hızlı bir kafa sallayışla desteklerken Flora onları hayal kırıklığına uğratacağını bilse de durumu anlattı.  
“Aslında ben şu ana kadar Dumbledore ile herhangi bir operasyona katılmadım.” Gözle görülür bir hayal kırıklığı yaşanırken hızla devam etti.   
  
“ Ama onun bazı araştırmalarında ona yardım ettim. “ Hermione gözlerinin içi parlayarak arkadaşının sırtını sıvazlarken Ron teorik olana geçilmesiyle olaydan soğuduğunu belli eden bir dudak hareketi yaptı. Harry’de ona gözlerini kaçırarak katılırken Flora açıklamaya devam etti.

“ Biz bazı önemli bilgiler elde ettik.” Kurumuş dudaklarını ıslattı ve devam etti. “ Dumbledore   
Voldemort’un hortkuluklarının yerini bulmak için yeni bir büyü üzerine çalışıyor. Ona göre hortkuluklar bulundukları yerlerde etrafa belirli bir enerji yayıyorlar. Ve bu enerji, bu büyülü enerji, etrafta bazı tuhaflıkların oluşmasına neden oluyor. Örneğin; dere kenarındaysa deredeki su seviyesinin birden artıp etrafı sel alması gibi.” Soluklanmak için durdu. Zaten geriye anlatacak pek bir şeyi kalmamıştı. Harry ve Ron bir şeyler anlayabilmek umuduyla Hermione’ye bakarken Flora da kalkıp eşyalarını yerleştirmek üzere odasına çıktı.   
  
Kafası tamamen Snape ile doluydu. Aslında artık ona karşı hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu. Hissettiği tek şey sızlayan yara izi ve incinmiş gururuydu. Boş odada ilerledi ve iki haftadır hasret kaldığı yatağına oturdu. Aslında uzanıp biraz uyumak fena olmaz, diye düşündüğü sırada alnındaki keskin acıyla dişlerini dudaklarına geçirdi. Bir süre sağ eli alnında öylece durdu. Acının azalmasını bekledi ama umduğu gibi olmadı. Acı her an artarak onu şaşırttı ve dudaklarından çıkan kahkaha ile kendine inanamadı. Voldemort bu sefer neye seviniyordu ki?

Birden zemin ayaklarının altından kaydı ve Flora kendini karlarla kaplı bir mezarlıkta buldu. Soğuğu iliklerine kadar hissediyor ve ona karşı koymuyordu. Ağzında acımsı daha önce hiç tatmadığı bir tat vardı. Karların üstünde sürünürken çıkan ses hoşuna bile gidiyordu. Sonunda yanındaki beyazlık durdu ve Flora o beyazlığa olan saygısından durup önündeki mezar taşına baktı.   
 “ James Potter ve Lily Potter.” Diye tısladı beyazlık. Flora kafasını çevirdiğini sandığı bir anda beyazlığın kendisine doğru eğildiğini gördü. Şimdi kalbi her zamankinden daha fazla çarpıyordu.   
 “ Godric Hallows’da o gece her şey bitmiş olacaktı. Onlar ölmüş olacaktı.”   
Sanki bu bir şarkıydı ve şarkının nakaratı da bu sözcüklerdi. Neşeli bir kafa sallamayla beyazlığı onaylayan Flora kendine burada olmaması gerektiğini anlattı.   
 O Nagini değildi, o sadece Flora’ydı. Geri dönmeli ve karşısındaki beyazlığı yok etmeliydi.   
  
Uyandığında ter içinde kalmıştı ve başında bekleyen bir Profesör McGonagall vardı.   
“Potter? Neler oldu?” sesindeki endişe yüzüne de yansımıştı.   
“ Efendim.” Diye lafa giriş yapmaya çalıştı Flora. Ama ağzındaki o acımsı tat ,Nagini’nin akşam yemeğinin tadı, bir türlü gitmiyordu. Sulanmış gözlerini kırpıştırıp konuşmaya başladı.

“ Onu gördüm, Voldemort’u. Anne ve babamın mezarının başındaydı. Yanında yılanı nagini vardı. “ Flora McGonagall’ın beyazlayan suratına endişeyle baktı. Yaşlı ama sağlam duruşundan ödün vermeyen McGonagall aniden arkasına döndü.   
  
“Beni takip et Potter.”   
  
Flora Profesörü ikiletmeden takip etmek için yataktan kalktı ve titreyen bacaklarına aldırmadan onun hızlı adımlarına yetişmeye çalıştı.  Hogwarts şimdi her zamankinden daha büyük görünüyordu. Mcgonagall’ın ne için bu kadar endişelendiğine de bir anlam veremiyordu.  Ardı arkası kesilmeyen koridorların sonunda Profesör Dumbledore’un odasının önüne geldiler.   
  
“Çürümüş Vişne”   
  
Flora şuan bu durumda olmasalar kesinlikle bu şifreye kahkahalar gülebileceğini düşünüyorken dudaklarını ısırdı ve kendini bu sefer neyin beklediğini düşündü.   
  
“Albus, Miss Potter yine bir rüya görmüş.”   
  
Albus Dumbledore kuşu Fawkes ile bir sohbetin ortasında olduğu belli ama McGonagall’ın kesin sesiyle ilgisini yaşlı kadına çevirirken her zamanki sakin yüz hatlarıyla insana huzur veriyordu.   
  
“ Bundan ne anlamam gerekiyor Minevra? Sence kötü bir şeyler mi olacak?”   
“Belki de olmuştur bile Albus?”  
  
 Profesör McGonagall o her zamanki ben bilirim halinden bürünüp birden endişeli bir anne edasına büründü.  Flora onların neyden bahsettiğini anlamıyorken Profesör Dumbledore’un kendisine baktığını görünce konuşmaya başlamak için doğru an olduğunu anladı.   
  
“Efendim, tam olarak neler oluyor?” Flora kalp çarpıntısını ağzında hissediyor gelecek cevabın kötü olacağını düşünüyorken yaşlı büyücü eliyle masasının önündeki eski ama rahat sandalyeyi işaret etti.   
  
“Minevra bizi yalnız bırakabilir misin?”   
  
Profesör McGonagall hızla arkasını dönüp odadan çıkarken Dumbledore Flora’nın karşısına oturdu. Flora daha fazla dayanamayıp sorusunu tekrar edecekken konuşmaya başladı.   
  
“ Profesör McGonagall sen rüyanı ona anlatır anlatmaz bana bir mesaj gönderdi. Bana bunun nasıl mümkün olduğunu sorma lütfen.” Yarım ay gözlüklerinin üstünden muzip bir bakış atarken Flora hafifçe gülümsedi.   
  
“ Ben de Godric Hallow’da neler olup bittiğine dair bilgi sahibi olmak için yoldaşlık üyelerine haber yolladım. Flora senden çok önemli bir şey yapmanı isteyeceğim. Bu senin için çok zor olacak ama kendini bu tür şeylere hazırlamalısın.  Bu gece benimle Godric Hallow’a gelecek ve orada neler olduğunu kendi gözlerinle göreceksin. Onun eserine bakacaksın. Onun insanların hayatlarına nasıl son verdiğini görecek ve daha güçlü durman konusunda kendini zorlayacaksın.”   
  
Flora’nın Dumbledore’un söylediklerini hazmetmesi için birkaç dakika beklemesi gerekti. Onunla Godric Hallow’a gidecekti. Başlarda annesinin ve babasının mezarını göstereceğini tahmin etse de Dumbledore cümlesini bitirirken onun insanları nasıl öldürdüğüne dair bir şey söylemesi üzerine bu gece Godric Hallow’da olanları merak etti. Orada neler olmuştu?  
  
“ Efendim, ben –yani nasıl desem- bu konuşmadan ne çıkarmalıyım. Bu gece Godric Hallow’da neler oldu?”   
  
“ Flora üzülerek söylemek zorundayım ki bu sorunun cevabını veremeyeceğim. Görsen daha iyi olacak.”  Yaşlı adam yerinden kalktı ve kolunu Flora’ya uzattı.   
  
Flora hemen gideceklerini düşünmemiş daha kötüsü uyku sersemi iken bir an aklına Nagini’nin ağzında kalan o ekşimsi tadı düşündü. Son akşam yemeği… Nasıl düşünememişti ki? Bu akşam Voldemort birilerini öldürmüştü. Asıl soru ne kadar kişiyi ve nasıl öldürdüğü müydü yoksa neden öldürdüğü müydü? Flora ayağa kalkıp Dumbledore’un kolunu tuttu ve bir göz açıp kapama süresinde kendini Godric Hallow’da buldu.

Bu nasıl olmuş olabilirdi? Etrafında tek bir sağlam ev yoktu.  Ayakta kalanların çoğunun bir bölümü özgürlüğünü ilan etmiş ve ceset PARÇALARININ üzerine düşmüştü. Ceset parçaları demişken onlardan arta birkaç parça kalmıştı ve onlar eskiden bir insana aittiler. Gece olmasına ve sisli havaya rağmen etraf ateşin aydınlığıyla ışıl ışıldı. Belki de Flora gördüklerinin şokuyla öyle zannediyordu. Işıl ışıl ve oldukça gerçek…  
  
Bir adım atıp daha fazla şey görmeyi denedi. İstemese bile görmesi gerekiyormuş gibiydi. Bunların nasıl olduğunu anlamalıydı. Bir adım attı ve sonra bir adım daha. Sonrasında ise anlamlandıramadığı bir parçaya takıldı ve kendini çürük et kokan suyun içinde buldu. Bunların bir kâbus olmasını diledi. İnsan kanında yüzen çürümüş parçaların üzerinde yatıyor olamazdı.  Ellerini yere koyup ayağa kalkmayı denedi ama elleri kanlı çamurlaşmış toprağa batınca ayaklarını kullanarak kendini doğrulttu.  Şimdi tamamen kan ve çürümüş et kokuyordu.   
  
Etrafına baktı ve Dumbledore’un yanında olmadığını fark etti. İçi olduğu gibi erirken sokakta yalnız olduğunu anladı. Elini arka cebine götürdü ama pijamalarıylaydı ve asası yanında yoktu. İçini kaplayan paniğe engel olamazken Dumbledore’un çılgınlıklarından biri diye hayıflandı içinden.    
  
Yavaş ama sağlam adımlar atıyordu. İlerledikçe bu insanların ve evlerin nasıl bu hale geldiklerini anlıyordu. Ölüm yiyenler öncül bir patlama yaratıp insanları sokağa çekmiş olmalıydılar çünkü gecenin bu vakti bu kadar insan dışarıda olmadı. Flora bomba olduğunu düşünüyordu çünkü etrafta çok fazla ceset vardı. Hepsini tek tek öldüremezlerdi bu kadar kısa bir zamanda.  Flora rüyayı gördüğü anda bomba çoktan patlamış Nagini ise birkaç parçayı mideye indirmiş olmalıydı. Yoldaşlık geldiğinde ise iş işten geçmiştir diye düşündü Flora.  
  
Peki, etrafın bu kadar aydınlık olmasının sebebi neydi? Ateşin verdiği ışıktan farklı bir ışık Flora’nın gözünü alıyorken Flora ışık huzmelerinin olduğu yöne doğru bir koşu patlattı. Yeniden takılıp düşmemeyi umarken birkaç ara sokaktan sonra – sokaklarda üst üste yığılmış cesetler vardı ve bunlar yanarak ölmüş olmalıydı- Flora yoldaşlıktan birkaç tanıdık yüz gördü. Dolohov ile düello yapan Remus’u görünce bir an kendini zor tuttu. Yanında asası yoktu ve açık hedef halindeydi. Yarısı yanmış çöp konteynerının arkasına saklandı ve orada birinin gelip kendisini almasını bekledi.   
  
“ Severus!”  Voldemort’un tiz çığlığıyla etrafı ölüm sessizliği sarmış Dolohov Remus’la düelloyu bırakıp efendisine dönmüş Bellatrix ise Tonks’a son bir Crucio göndermiş sonrasında dili dışarıda sahibine dönerken Flora soluğu kesilmiş halde ve çaresizce konteynerin arkasında durdu.    
  
“Severus, beni özlemiş olmalısın.” Dedi acımasız ses. Flora kafasını hafifçe yukarı kaldırıp Severus’a baktı. Oldukça ifadesiz bir şekilde elinde asasıyla ölümünü bekliyordu.   
  
“ Belki de başka birini özlemişsindir. Şu Muggle doğumluyu özlediysen eğer seni onun yanına gönderebilirim, ha! Özlemedin mi yoksa?”   
  
Flora beyaz siluetin saçmalıklarının sonunun geldiğini ve lanetin geleceğini anladığı anda saklandığı yerden çıkması gerektiğini anladı. Tam o an yanında asası belirirken hiç düşünmeden asasını alıp ayağa kalktı ve bağırdı.   
  
“ Ben buradayım Tom! Sende beni özlemiş olmalısın.”  Flora cesaretine şapka çıkartıp kendini Severus Snape’in tam önünde durmaya zorladı. Voldemort o kıpkırmızı gözlerini kısmış Flora’ya bakarken Flora devam etti.   
  
“ Hadi ama Tom yoksa bana anneciğini özlediğini mi söyleyeceksin.”  Flora’nın şuan tek amacı hedefi kendi üzerine çekmekti. Voldemort’u biraz daha sinirlendirmeyi umarak;  
  
“ Tabi seni doğururken ölmesi ise işin ayrı bir cazibesi oluyor. Yani-“  
“KES SESİNİ SENİ PİS BULANIK.”   
  
Flora adamın sesinden çıkan öfkenin kendisini öldürebileceğini düşündü.   
  
“ Seni öldüreceğim ama bu gece değil.” Lord Voldemort elindeki asasını çevirirken konuşmak için kendini zorluyordu.   
  
“ Bu gece bir kişi ölecek ve o da arkanda duran hain.”  
“Buna izin vermeyeceğim.” Dedi Flora asasını daha sert tutmaya gayret ederek.   
  
Voldemort haince bir sırıtışla ince uzun parmaklarını dudaklarına götürdü ve bir sus işareti yaptı.   
  
“Cırtlak sesin başımı ağrıtıyor Potter.”  Ölüm yiyenler koro halinde gülmeye başladılar ve Voldemort’un sırıtışı bir kahkahaya dönüştü. Tiz sesli acımasız bir kahkahaya…  
  
“ Neye güldüğümüzü açıklayayım istersen.” Voldemort küçük adımlarla düello için oluşturulan çemberin etrafında yürümeye başladı. Flora da ona eş adımlarla dönüyorken tiz ses devam etti.   
  
“ Arkandaki aslında bizim değil sizin haininiz. Yani o bize değil size ihanet etti.” Yoldaşlık bir şok dalgası geçirirken Lord elini kaldırdı.   
  
“ Çok güzel bir aşk hikayesiydi öyle değil mi Potter? Bana sadık ama seni koruyan ve herkesin oldukça doğal sandığı bir dürtüyle. Böyle hikayelere inanmamalısın Potter. Hiçbir olay kendiliğinden olmaz.”   
  
 Flora olayın şokuyla arkasına dönüp Snape’e bakarken adam bir kaya kadar ifadesizdi. Tekrar arkasına döndü ve Voldemort’un elini indirdiğini gördü.  Arkasındaki adam kolunu tutarken cisimlendiğini hissetti.    
  
Kafasındakileri daha yerine oturtamamışken kendini Snape ile yarı aydınlık bir odada buldu.   
Mum ışığı ile aydınlatılmış ve küf kokularıyla dolu bir odadaydı.  Bu hikayede ters giden şey ise Snape ile aralarında demir parmaklıklar oluşuydu ve asası elinde değildi.   
  
Flora şaşkın bir ifadeyle Snape’e baktı. Aklında o kadar soru vardı ki sadece tek bir şey çıktı dudaklarından   
  
“Senden nefret ediyorum.”   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flora yirmi dört saati aşkın bir süre olduğunu düşündüğü bir zamanda küf kokulu mahzende oturdu. Sadece oturdu ve küf kokularının kan ve çürümüş et kokularıyla karışmasını bekledi. Snape’e o cümleleri kurması hiçbir şeyi değiştirmemiş adam harika bir oyunculuk sergileyerek onu orada öylece bırakmıştı.  Ayaklarını kendine çekip kaderine razı olmaya çalıştı.   
  
Dumbledore ondan vazgeçmiş ve onu Voldemort’a sunmuştu yoksa bunun başka türlü bir açıklaması olamazdı. Her şey o kadar planlıydı ki kendini çemberde bulmadan önce asasının önünde belirmesi bunun en gerçek ispatıydı. Dumbledore neden ondan vazgeçsin ki belki de Snape onu kandırmıştır. Snape gerçekten bu kadar iyi oyuncu olabilir miydi? O on beş gün boyunca olanlar gerçekten onu korumaya yönelik davranışları… Bunu yapmayı istemiyor gibi görünüyordu. Hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamak istese de sokakta gördükleri şoka girmesinin asıl nedeniydi. Voldemort bir katliam yapmıştı ve Flora’yı korkunç bir şekilde öldürmekten hiçte çekinmezdi. Flora ise burada savunmasız bir şekilde acımasız katilini bekliyordu.   
  
Uzaklardan gelen birkaç kahkaha paslanmış kulaklarına alarm gönderirken Flora ayaklandı ve zindanın köşesine sindi. Bu hareket saçma ve gereksizdi. Korkusuz duruşunu korumalıydı, o bir Gryffindor’du ve öyle ölmeliydi. Sindiği köşeden iki adım öne çıktı ve gelenleri beklemeye başladı. Yaklaşan adım sesleri ve konuşma sesleri her geçen saniye daha net duyuluyorken Flora sakinliğini yitirdiğini hissetti. Buraya nasıl gelmişti?   
  
İşte kendisine hazırlanmış komplo birazdan amacına ulaşacakken Flora dişlerini dudaklarına geçirdi ve ölümünü kabullendi.   
  
“ Flora’nın suratındaki ifadeyi merak ediyorum.”    
  
Flora duyduklarına inanamazken sesin sahibi kendisine fazlasıyla tanıdık geliyordu.   
  
“Acaba kendini nerede zannediyor.”  Flora öteki sesin sahibini de tanıyorken iyice parmaklıklara yaslandı. Bir süre sonra görüş alanına Weasley ikizleri girerken kendini gerçekten çok kötü kurgulanmış bir rüyanın içinde hissetti.   
  
“Ne? Nasıl? NEREDEYİM BEN?” ikizler daha çok gülmeye başlarken Flora gözlerini kısıp devam etti.   
“Gülmeyin. Neden bu kadar süredir burada bekliyorum ben? Manyak mısınız siz? Deliye döndüm resmen. “  
“  Yeni yoldaşlığın zindanlarındasın ve merak etme güvendesin.” Dedi Fred anahtarı deliğe sokarken.   
“ Herkes senin ilk önce orada olmana çok şaşırmış sonra Dumbledore’un Snape’e güven testi gibi bir şey yaptığını anlamışlar. Tabi senin orada olman her türlü saçma.” Diye ikizini tamamladı George.   
  
Flora zindandan çıkarken sinirle ikizlere bakmadan koridorda ilerledi ve merdivenleri, oldukça sarmal ve uzundular, hızlı bir şekilde çıktı. Birkaç dakika sonra gürüldeyen ateşin karşısında gülerek sohbet eden Tonks ve Remus’u görünce sinirli bir bakışla onları susturdu ve Snape’e ait olan ve kendisine epey tanıdık gelen evin yukarı çıkan merdivenlerini de bitirince kütüphanenin önünde sohbet eden Snape ve Dumbledore’u gördü. İçindeki Gryffindor ateşiyle saldırmamak için kendini zor tuttu.  
  
“ Flora görüyorum ki iyisin, artık konuşup durum değerlendirmesi yapmamız gerek. Tüm yoldaşlığın Snape’ e güveni tam olduğuna göre rahat bir şekilde araştırmalarımıza devam edebiliriz.” 

“Profesör üzgünüm farkında mısınız ama son bilmem kaç saattir zindan da kilitli kaldım. Madem yoldaşlığa getirildim beni neden zindana kilitlediniz.” Flora ateş saçan gözlerle yaşlı adama bakıyorken Dumbledore gözlerini kıstı ve Snape’e döndü.   
  
“Ona neden onu aşağıda kilitli tuttuğumuzu anlatmadın mı?”   
“ Kendisi çok küstah ve bayan her şeyi bilirim olduğundan söyleyemedim.” Flora tepesinin attığını hissediyorken   
“Ödüm koptu, manyak mısın sen?”  Flora dönmeye başlayan başını ve iğrenç kokunun etkisiyle birinci şahıstan seslenişine lanet okudu. Bunun üzerine Snape’in uzun ince kaşları havaya kalkıp dudaklarında hain bir gülümseme oluştu. Flora kızararak arkasına döndü ve onlara aldırmadan banyoya girdi. Öncelikli amacı kan, küf ve çürük et kokusundan kurtulmaktı. Üstündekileri çıkarıp yere fırlattı ve sıcak suyu açıp küvetin içine oturdu.   
  
Dumbledore Flora’ya olanları anlatmanın en iyi yolu olarak Voldemort’un klasik beş çayı partilerinden birine onu götürmüş daha sonra da onu Snape için kurulmuş olan bir testin ortasına atmıştı. Bir taşla iki kuş vurmak bu ihtiyarın olayıydı. Flora sinirle eline vücut şampuanını sıktı ve lifle her tarafını güzelce temizledi. Tek bir kokuya dahi artık tahammülü kalmamıştı.    
  
Duşta çıktığında yeni kıyafetleri olmadığını hatırlayarak lanet etti. Dolaba yöneldi ve birkaç kapak açtıktan sonra bornozlarla dolu bir göze ulaştı.  Beyaz bornozu alıp umursamadan giydi. Şimdi sırada kimseye görünmeden hala odası olduğunu sandığı yere gidip oradan yeni kıyafetler aşırmaktı.  Kapıyı hafifçe araladı ve ortalıklarda kimsecikler olmadığını gördü.   
  
Kapıyı ardına kadar açtı ve kapattığı anda karşı odanın da kapısı açıldı.   
  
Sanki Flora’nın duştan çıkmasını bekliyordu. Flora onun vereceği müzip cevaba karşı bir şeyler düşünmeye çalışırken Severus Snape her zamanki ipeksi ses tonuyla;  
  
“Potter bu evde sadece sen yaşamıyorsun. Biraz saygılı ol.”  Demek muziplik sırası Flora’daydı.   
“ Ama bu seni neden rahatsız ediyor ki? Senin bildiğin bir konu…” Flora adamın tepkisini ölçmeye çalışsa da adam her zamanki gibi muhteşem tepkisiz cevap verdi.   
  
“Hem de en iyi bildiğim konulardan. Nasıl unutabilirim ki?”   
  
Flora cevapla kızarırken arkasına bakmadan eski odasının kapısı açtı ve kendini içeri attı. Verdiği cevaplar, yaptığı hareketler… Şimdi aptal gerçeklik suratına çarpıyorken dudaklarını ısırdı ve bunu tekrarlamamayı umdu. 


	15. Huysuz Bir Snape

Dikdörtgen şeklindeki yemek masasında yaklaşık on dört kişi vardı. Bunlar kendilerine ‘Yoldaşlığın özel timi’ adını vermişlerdi. Masanın en baş köşesinde Mr.Weasley vardı. Onun iki yanında ikizler her zamanki haylazlıklarıyla yemekleriyle oynuyorlardı. İkizlerin neden burada olduğunu anlayamamıştı Flora. Daha sonra öğrenmiş olduğu üzere kurmuş oldukları şaka dükkânına her türden insan geliyordu ve bu yüzden istihbarat amaçlı olarak sofradaki yerlerini almışlardı.   
  
Fred’in hemen yanında Tonks vardı ve onun karşısında da Lupin çorbasını üfleyerek soğutmaya çalışıyordu. Tonks arada Lupin’e kaçamak bakışlar atıyor, Lupin de bunun farkında bıyık altından gülümsüyordu. Flora onların flörtleşmesini gülerek izliyorken  Mrs.Weasley geri kalan üyelere domates çorbası ikramında bulunuyordu.  Mrs. Hooks ve Mr. Hooks (sihir bakanlığı yaptırım dairesinden)  Hagrid ile sıcak bir tartışmaya tutulmuşlardı. Köşede yanan şöminenin ve ortamın da sıcaklığının etkisiyle Flora iyice mayışmıştı. Sıcak çorbanın üstüne biraz kaşar peynir serperken içeriye siyah bir siluet girdi. Siyah ve oldukça ürkütücü…  
  
“Severus bir kaşık çorbaya ne dersin?” Mrs. Weasley elindeki kepçeyi havaya kaldırmış ümitli bir şekilde sormuştu. Snape onu duymamış gibi Flora’nın karşısındaki boş sandalyeye oturdu. Flora genzine kaçan çorbayla birkaç dakika öksürmek zorunda kaldı.   
  
“ Profesör Dumbledore birazdan masaya teşvik edecek.” Diye öylesine söylendi havaya. Birilerinin onu dinleyip dinlememesi pek umurunda değilmiş gibiydi. Önüne koyulan çorbaya hiç dokunmadı. Önündeki çataldan yansımasına bakıyor etrafa bakmayıp birileriyle göz göze gelmemeye özen gösteriyordu.    
  
“ Yorgun gözüküyorsunuz Profesör.” Flora dilini tutmakta çok geç kalmış ve yine kendisi kaşınmıştı.  
Snape tek kaşını kaldırmış Flora’yı inceliyordu.  Genzini hafif bir öksürükle temizleyip söze başladı.  
  
“ Bazılarımızın senin aksine çalışması gerekli Potter.”   
  
Flora dilini ısırıp bir şey söylememek için kendini tutmaya çalıştı. O sırada Dumbledore odaya girmişti ve herkes dikkatini ona yöneltmişti. Masanın en uç noktasına yöneldi ve çorbayı nazik bir şekilde reddedip yerine oturdu.   
  
“ Ah, ben her zaman brokoli çorbasını tercih etmişimdir. Bu yaşta birinin sindirim sistemi için oldukça köklü bir çözüm.” Sağ gözünü kırpıp Flora’dan tarafa baktı.  Flora hafif bir şekilde gülümseyerek cevap verdi.   
  
“ Mrs. Hooks yaptırım dairesinde durumlar nasıl?” Dumbledore sıcak bir çaya hayır diyememiş ve çayından bir yudum alırken Mrs. Hooks kafasını yemeğinden kaldırıp soruyu kafasında tarttı.   
  
“ Ah, ortalık tamamen karışık yani nasıl desem,  Voldemort yanlıları artık yerlerini açık bir şekilde belli ediyorlar. Dumbledore dikkatli olmak zorundasın. Güvendiğin insanlar- bunu Snape’e bakarak söyledi- onlara gerçekten güveniyor musun, düşün.”   
  
“Ben Severus Snape’e sonuna kadar güveniyorum.” Diye söze başladı Dumbledore.    
“ Çoğunuzun da güvenmeye başladığını düşünüyorum. Dün yaşananlar da buna birer delildir. Buraya toplanmamızın asıl amacı Snape’in güvenilirliğini tartışmak değil. Toplanmamızın asıl amacı Voldemort’un ileride düzenleyeceği saldırılara karşı önlem almak onlardan olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde haberdar olmaktır.”   
  
Masadaki sessizlik meraklı fısıltılara dönüşürken Flora Snape’in hala düşünceli bir şekilde çatalını inceliyor oluşuna dudaklarını büzerek baktı. Adamın bir anda kedi yavrusu gibi bir köşeye sinmiş olması da üzerinde ayrı bir şok etkisi yaratıyordu. Dumbledore bir süre sonra meraklı fısıltıları ayağa kalkarak sonlandırdı.   
  
“Yarın saat 10.00’da Gordic Hallows’ta yine bir saldırı gerçekleşecek.”   
  
Masa ölüm sessizliğine bürünmüştü derken bir süre sonra Mrs. Weasley elindeki kepçeyi yere düşürdü. İkizler aynı anda bir ıslık çaldılar ve Mrs.Hooks ağzından bilinçsiz bir hıçkırık kaçırdı. Flora hala kaşısında sessizce oturan Snape’e bakıyordu. Artık bir ajanları olmadığına göre bu bilgiyi Dumbledore nereden elde etmiş olabilirdi?  
  
“Siz ikiniz.” Dedi Mrs.Weasley aniden. “Siz yarın oraya kesinlikle ama kesinlikle gitmiyorsunuz.” İşaret parmağını bir Fred’e bir George’a doğru tutuyordu ve yüzü kızarmaya başlamıştı.   
  
“Saçmalık.” Dedi Fred   
“ Orada olmak bizim de hakkımız.” Diye ekledi George.   
“Mrs.Weasley tamamen haklısınız.” Dedi Dumbledore umulmadık bir anda. “ Orada sadece eğitimli seherbazlar ve rütbeli yoldaşlık üyeleri olacak.”  
“Birde Flora.” Dedi Fred yüzünü buruşturarak.   
  
Flora o an ‘İstiyorsan yerime sen gidebilirsin’ dememek için kendini zor tuttu. Zaten bir yanı oraya gitmeyi fazlasıyla istiyorken bir yanı ölesiye kaçmak istiyordu. En son gördükleri zihninde korkunç yaraların açılmasına sebep olmuştu. Dumbledore ile göz göze gelmek istemediği o anda Dumbledore Flora’ya baktı.  Mavi gözler onunla konuşmak istiyordu ve Flora Dumbledore ağzını açmadan bunu anlamıştı.   
   
“Flora yukarıya ofisime gelir misin lütfen, Severus sen de lütfen.”  Flora Snape’ten önce ayaklandı ve Dumbledore’u takip etmeye başladı. İki kat merdiven çıktıktan sonra Dumbledore elini sakallarına götürdü ve gülümsedi.   
  
“İşte anahtar burada, alabilirsin.”  Flora aptal bir ifadeyle anahtara bakarken Dumbledore’un evdeki ofisi değik okuldaki ofisinden bahsettiğini yeni yeni anlamaya başladı ve anahtarı aldı.   
  
“Bir.iki.üç.”   
  
Flora kendini yine o beklenmedik girdabın içinde bulurken midesini zorlayarak kusmasını engellediği birkaç saniyeden sonra kendini yerde Dumbledore’un ofisinde buldu.   
  
“Denge ve kontrol noksanlığı, işte bu seni tarif ediyor Potter.” Flora yerden kafasını kaldırdığında kendisine oldukça pis bir gülümsemeyle bakan Snape’e aldırmadan olduğu yerden kalktı. Dumbledore ‘u odanın içinde aramaya başladı ama ne yazık ki Dumbledore onu Snape ile baş başa bırakmıştı.

“Birazdan gelir. McGonagall ile görüşmesi gerekiyordu.”

“ Nerede olduğunu sormadım yani açıklamaya ihtiyacım yok.”  Flora verdiği küstahça cevabın sonucu beklemeden arkasını dönüp müdür masasının iki yanında bulunan büyük koltuklardan birine oturdu. Snape’in arkada öfkeden kudurduğunu bilse de böyle devam etmeye karar verdi. Aksi ve çokbilmiş, tam da Snape’in istediği gibi.

“ Devam et Potter, gerçek seni ortaya çıkar.”  Snape yavaş adımlarla odanın öteki uçundan müdür masasına doğru yürüyordu. Flora Snape odada değilmiş gibi davranmaya karar verdi.

“ Biliyor musun Potter ben senin gerçek yüzünü yıllar önce görmüştüm. Diğerlerini kandırabilirsin ama beni asla.” Flora odak noktasını ellerinde toplayıp onlarla oynamaya başladı. Böylesi ona göre ruh sağlığı açısından daha iyi olacaktı.

“Bir de seni evimde ağırladım. Üstüne üstün-“ Flora beyninde bir yerlerde sinir sisteminin çöktüğünü hissederken kendi kaybederek ayağa kalktı.   
  
“ O cümlenin sonunu getirirsen seni doğduğuna pişman ederim.”

Snape kendini gülmemek için zor tutuyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Flora işaret parmağını Snape’e doğru tutmuş bir vaziyette bir süre durduktan sonra adamın siyah gözlerindeki alaycı parıltıyla ellerini indirip pes etti.

“ Ne yaparsın Potter, inan ki çok merak ediyorum.”

Flora adama en pis bakışını gönderirken bir kez daha pes edip yerine oturdu. En iyisi sessiz bir şekilde Dumbledore’u beklemekti.

“ Ama tabi eğer gerçek ortaya çıkarsa ünlü Potter’ın şöhret karizması çizilir değil mi?”

Flora bezmiş bir halde adama baktı. Snape bunu yapmaktan hiç bıkmıyordu. Karşısındakini çıldırtmaktan zevk alıyordu.

“ İstediğiniz kişiye anlatabilirsiniz yani sizin için bir sakıncası yoksa.”

Snape yüzünde hiçbir belirti göstermeden sessizce kafasını iki yana salladı.

“ Hiç akıllanmıyorsun değil mi?” Flora bu konuşmaya hala bir anlam verememişti. Snape sanki onu oyalıyor gibiydi. Sürekli konudan konuya atlıyor ve Flora’nın kafasını karıştırıyordu.

“ Anlayamadım.” Dedi kaşlarını çatarak. “ Ne açıdan akıllanmıyorum.”

“ Birinin seni köşeye sıkıştırmasına izin verme. Biri sana laf yapıştırıyorsa sende ona laf yapıştır. Sanki eskiden bu konuda daha iyiydin. Neler değişti söyler misin? Bana laf sokmanı engelleyen nedir?”

Flora ağzı açık kalmış bir şekilde adama baktı. Daha sonra derin bir nefes alıp cevap vermeye çalıştı.

“Ben-“ kendini fena halde sıkışmış hissetti. “ Elbette beni engelleyen bir şey yok.” Bu oldukça çelişkili bir cevap olmuştu. Yine de gerçeği söylemek şuan tehlikeli olurdu. Kendini susması yönünde uyardı. O anda Snape kendisine keskin bir bakış attı. Daha sonra Dumbledore gelene kadar konuşmadılar. Flora bir süre masanın üstündeki desenleri incelerken Snape asasıyla oynuyordu.

 Birden odanın insanı hipnoz altına alan büyük eski kapısı açıldı ve Dumbledore sakin adımlarla içeri girdi. İkisine de şöyle bir baktıktan sonra yerine oturdu.  Hafif bir öksürükle boğazını temizledi ve konuşmaya başladı. Sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi.

“ Flora sanırım benden detaylı bir açıklama bekliyorsun.” Flora adamın buz mavisi gözlerine bakıp hızlı bir şekilde kafasını salladı. Snape bu tepkiyi abartılı bulmuş olacak ki hafif bir şekilde sırttı. Flora o orada değilmiş gibi davranmaya çalıştı ve devam etti.

“Evet, efendim bazı sorularım var. Mesela neden bundan haberim olmadığı gibi. Hatta bunu es geçelim profesör neden bu oyunu oynama gereği duyduk. Her şey sadece yoldaşlık üyeleri Snape’e güvensin ve Snape’in yeri belli olsun diye miydi?” Flora elinde olmadan Snape’e bir bakış attı. Adam kendisine oldukça alaylı bir bakış göndererek cevabını verirken tekrar Dumbledore’a döndü. Yaşlı büyücü bunların hepsinin cevabını bilse de temkinli bir şekilde Flora’ya bilmesi gerekenleri anlatmaya başladı.

“ Öncelikle Flora asıl amaç Voldemort’a Profesör Snape’in nereye ait olduğunu göstermekti. Aynı anda senin de artık ona karşı koyabilecek kadar güçlü olduğunu da göstermiş olduk. Bu arada bir dahaki sefere Harry’i de yanımıza alacağız onu bu olanlar konusunda bilgilendirmelisin. Bu sefer onu yanımıza alamazdık. Biliyorsun ki o ve Profesör Snape pekiyi anlaşamıyorlar.”

Flora içinden ‘Sanki ben anlaşabiliyorum.’ Diye düşünürken Dumbledore devam etti.

“Flora artık anlaman gerekiyor. Normal bir zamanda değiliz. Keskin bir dönemeçten dönüyoruz ve herkes gardını almak zorunda. Voldemort’un hortkuluklarını bulmak bu yüzden ayrı bir önem taşıyor. Artık sorunlarınızı geride bırakıp önünüze bakın.”  

Dumbledore cümlesinin sonunda Snape’e kısa bir bakış attı. Snape sıkılmış gibi görünüyordu. Flora bu konuşmadan sonra adamın köşeye sıkıştığını fark etti ve yutkundu. Sanki bu her şeyi daha beter hale getirmişti.

“ Bittiyse izninizle ben gitmek istiyorum” Snape tam kalkmak üzereydi ki Dumbledore elini kaldırdı.  
“ Ah, Severus neredeyse unutuyordum. Flora’ya horkuluklar hakkında edindiğimiz son bulguları aktarmanı istiyorum. Bunu yapabilir misin?” Snape o an Dumbledore’a öyle öldürücü bir bakış atmıştı ki Dumbledore’un kendisi yerine Flora titrediğini hissetti. Kesinlikle kırmızı bir alarm odada ötüyordu ve bunu sadece Flora duyuyordu.

“ Pekâlâ, Albus, beni yeterince meşgul ettin izninle gitmek zorundayım. En azından diğer derslerimi kurtarayım çünkü sabahkiler çoktan kaçtı.”   
“ Anlıyorum Severus.” Dedi Dumbledore

  
Snape hızlı adımlarla odadan çıkarken Flora’da ayaklandı. Dumbledore kafasını sallayıp gitmesine izin verirken Flora Snape’in arkasından ona yetişmeye çalıştı. Odadan çıkıp koridorun sonundaki siyahlığa yetişmeye çalıştı. En azından hortkuluklarla ilgili bir şeyler öğrenebilirdi. Tabii Snape müsaade ederse. Adama yetiştiğinde nefes nefese kalmıştı. Snape’in kolundan tutup durmasına dair bir işaret gönderse de bunu yaptığı an pişman oldu. Nefes nefese kalmış bir halde kızgın bir Snape’e bakıyordu ve bu nedense kendisine oldukça seksi geliyordu. Dudağının içini ısırdı ve düşüncelerine bir yumruk sallayıp onları susturdu.

“Ne var Potter?” Flora ateşe değmiş gibi hissetti ve elini hemen Snape’in kolundan çekti. Flora büyük bir sıkıntıyla konuşmaya başladı.

“Ee- ben- şey- yani hortkuluklar.” Diyebildi. Snape’in dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı ve Flora kızardığını hissetti.

“ Ne olmuş hortkuluklara?” Flora ağzının içini ısırdı ve kendini konuşmak için zorladı.  
“ Prof. Dumbledore’un dediği gibi o bulguları bilmem gerekli.” Dedi ses tonunun güçlü çıkmasına özen gösterdi. _Evet, buna hakkım var seni koca aptal._   

“ Potter, hayır kendini ne kadar önemli bulduğunu biliyorum. Tıpkı baban gibi… Ama bu sefer öyle olmayacak. Bulaştığın her işi batırmak gibi bir kabiliyetin var. Bırak bu işi tek başıma halledeyim ve kimse zarar görmesin. Ne dersin?”  Flora kulaklarına kadar kızardığını hissetti.

“ Hayır, bu işe babamı nasıl karıştırdığınızı anlayamadım.” Flora kendini feci şekilde sinirlenmiş hissetti.  
“ Kimseyi işin içine karıştırdığım falan yok sadece senden ve o koca egondan bahsediyordum.”   
“ Ah, tabii ben ve koca egom peki sen ve pek sevimli (!) huysuzlukların ne olacak?”   
“Potter! Kendine gel. Okul sınırları içindeyiz ve ben senin profesörünüm.”   
“ Umurumda değil. Böyle yapmaya devam edemezsin-“  
“Gryffindor’dan elli puan ve istediğim gibi davranırım.”  
“ Peki, siz istediğiniz gibi davranmaya devam edin. İyi günler.”

Flora hızla oradan ayrılmak istedi. Hızlı adımlarla ilk sapaktan döndü ve kendini ikinci kattaki kızlar tuvaletinin önünde buldu. Ağladığını dahi fark etmemişti. Elini kapının koluna götürdü ve hemencecik içeri girmişti ki içerideki manzara bir anlığına donmasına neden olmuştu.

Hermione Granger, o kıvırcık kafalı kız, kendini Draco Malfoy’un kollarına bırakmıştı ve ikisi de çok derin bir öpücüğün ortasındaydılar. Flora kapıyı açtığı anda ilk ayılan Malfoy oldu. Hermione bıraktı ve bir ‘Sonra görüşürüz’ fısıldadı. Hermione’de kafasını sallarken Flora gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Hem gülüyor hem ağlıyor oluşu ayrı bir saçmalıkken Hermione’nin sorgulayan bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.   
  
“ Hayır, bu sefer benden kaçamazsın Flora.” Otoriter ses Flora’nın bir an altüst olmasına neden oldu.   
“ İyi, ne anlatmamı istiyorsun.” Diye sordu kısık bir sesle. Hermione Flora’nın teslim bayrağını biraz çabuk çekmesine şaşırmış olsa da sorgulamadı. Ne de olsa biraz sonra öğrenecekti.   
 Flora, Snape ile başından geçen olayların neredeyse hepsini anlattı. Kendini o kadar rahatlamış hissediyordu ki Hermione’ye sıkı sıkı sarıldı. Gözlerini kurulayıp yüzünü yıkadı ve ikisi mızmız Myrtle gelmeden tuvaletten çıktı.   
“Flora bunlar- ah nasıl desem- Snape ile aranızda olanlar gerçekten çok ama çok korkunç.” Aşırı kabarmış saçlarından büyük bir tutamı kulağının arkasına atmaya çalışırken devam etti.   
“ Ama neden böyle davranıyor?” işaret parmağını dudağını götürdü ve devam etti “ Çok çabuk değişim göstermiyor mu? Yani karakteristik olarak diyorum.” Flora başını aşağı yukarı sallarken “ Bir de bana sor” diyerek Hermione’yi onayladı. İkisi şimdi büyük salona girmişti ve kendi masalarına doğru ilerliyorlardı. Flora, Hermione’nin Malfoy ile bakıştığını görürken bıyık altından gülümsedi. Kendisini bir an öğretmenler masasına ve doğruca Snape’in oturduğu yere bakıyor bulunca içinden küfretti. Tam kafasını çeviriyordu ki Snape’in kendisine korkunç bir bakış attığını gördü. _Bu da neydi şimdi?_

İki kızılın arasına oturdu. Ron oldukça düşünceli bir ifadeyle önündeki öğle yemeğini didikliyordu. Ginny ise Ron’un aksine sinirliydi.  Flora karşısında oturan Hermione’ye bakarken o da ‘Bilmiyorum’ diyerek dudaklarını oynattı.  Daha fazla dayanamayarak Ginny’e döndü.   
  
“Hey, bu haliniz nedir böyle?” Ginny çatalını gürültüyle masaya çarptı.   
“ Senin bir baskına katıldığını duyduk.” Dedi ela gözlerinden ateşler çıkartarak.   
“ Hem de kim-olduğunu-bilirsin-sene karşı.” Diye ona arka çıktı Ron.   
  
Flora gözlerini kırpıp bir süre ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilemeden Ginny’e baktı.   
“O- yani nasıl desem- planlamış bir şey değildi.”   
“ Yoksa n’apardın. Bize haber mi verirdin?” diye çıkıştı Ron.  Flora ağzı açık bir şekilde Ron’a bakarken o sırada masada şuana kadar kendisiyle hiç konuşmamış birini fark etti. Zümrüt gözleri yuvarlak çerçeveli gözlüklerinden taşan ve perçemlerinin altından kendisine göz kırpan yara izinin sahibi Harry Potter öğle yemeğini büyük bir acımasızlıkla yiyordu. Flora onun sırf konuşmamak için ağzını bu kadar çok doldurduğunu biliyordu. Harry’nin kendisine masadaki herkesten daha kızgın olduğunu da biliyordu.  Tostunun bir parçasını kopardı ve Harry’i hedef alarak ona doğru fırlattı. Ekmek parçası Harry’nin tam kafasına isabet etti.  Harry şaşkın bir şekilde Flora’ya baktı. Flora hınzır bir şekilde gülümsedi.   
  
“ Gece neler olduğunu merak etmiyor musun yani?” bunu sırf onu sinir etmek için söylemişti.   
“ Kendine sakla, meraklısı değilim.” O yemeğine dönerken Flora devam etti.   
“ Hah, deli gibi merak ettiğini biliyorum. Hem bir dahakine seni götürecekmiş.”

Harry ışık hızında kafasını kaldırırken Flora sırıtmaya devam ediyordu.   
“ Yalancı.” Dedi çatalını Flora’ya doğru sallayarak.   
“ İyi sen bilirsin. Gelmek istemediğini söylerim onlara ve Snape’te sana korkak diye hitap eder bundan sonra.” Harry Flora’nın masanın üstünde duran elini çimdiklerken Flora dudaklarını ısırdı ve gözüne tekrar öğretmenler masasında oturan ve kendisini izleyen Snape’e takıldı.  Bir şeylerin ters gittiğini hissediyordu ama ne olduğunu anlayamıyordu.

“ Gryffindor’lar ders başlamak üzere hadi!” Flora Hermione’nin sesiyle ayıldı. Dersin ne olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Doğrusu yanında ders kitapları da yoktu.

“ Ders ne?”diye sordu yanındaki Ron’a.   
“ Karanlık Sanatlar” diye kestirip attı Ron.

Flora karnında oluşan büyük yumru ile yerinden yavaşça kalktı ve çıkışa doğru ilerleyen kalabalığa doğru bakakaldı. Bir günde iki defa Snape… Bu sefer kolayca kurtulamayacağını biliyordu.

Altıncı sınıfların oluşturmuş olduğu kalabalığa Harry ile birlikte katıldı. Hala kendisine kızgın olan ikisizine şöyle bir baktı. Harry yerdeki taş döşemeleri izliyorken Flora çenesini tutamadı.

“ Harry, ben gerçekten üzgünüm. Her şey o kadar ani gelişti ki… Nasıl anlatacağımı bilemiyorum bile.”   
Harry kafasını kaldırıp Flora’ya üzgün bir ifadeyle baktı.   
“Biliyorum, zaten seni suçlamıyorum. Asıl düşündüğüm seni öylece o tehlikenin içine sokması.”   
Flora kardeşinin bu içten duyguları üzerine kaşları istemsizce yukarı kalktı.   
“ Dumbledore’u bilirsin. Her zaman bir planı vardır.”

Sınıfın önüne geldiklerinde bir daha konuşmadılar. Flora onun Dumbledore’a ne kadar kızgın olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Herhalde Dumbledore gecenin bir vakti Harry’i alıp götürseydi Flora’da böyle endişeli olurdu. Hatta belki de daha fazla…

Sınıfın kapısı gürültüyle – çok ilginç çünkü bir kapı içe doğru nasıl gürültüyle açılır ki- açıldı ve herkes büyük bir sessizlik içinde sınıfa doluşmaya başladı. Harry Flora’nın aklını okumuş gibi arka sıralarda duvar kenarında bir yer seçti. Sınıf başkanı olmaları sebebiyle sınıfa yeni gelmiş olan Ron ve Hermione de onların arkasına oturdu.  Flora içinden onun kitaptan ders işlememesi için dua etti. Çünkü kitabı yatakhane kalmıştı. Diğer kitaplarıyla birlikte…

“ Bu dönem için daha geniş bir müfredat uygulamaya karar verdim.” Dedi Snape sıraların arasında dolaşırken. Onların olduğu tarafa yaklaşırken Flora kendini feci derecede gergin hissetti.

“ Affedilmez lanetler” dedi dudaklarını çok hafif bir şekilde oynatmıştı. Yine de çıkan ses o kadar etkiliydi ki herkes pür dikkat onu dinliyordu.

“ Bu lanetlerin uygulanması yasaktır ve cezası da ağırdır. Size burada onlardan- yani korunabileceklerimizden- nasıl korunacağını öğreteceğim. Affedilmez lanetlere neden affedilmez dendiğini daha iyi anlayacaksınız.  Şimdi kitabınızın üç yüz doksan dördüncü sayfasına açın.” Flora bir an etrafına bakındı. Sınıfı sayfa hışırtıları doldururken Snape Flora’ya doğru yaklaştı. Gerginlik elle tutulur hale gelirken Flora derin bir nefes aldı. Snape konuştu.  

“ Potter kitabın nerede?” Flora cevap vermedi.   
“ Gryffindor’dan elli puan, bu küstahlıkla devam et Potter. Eminim Gryffindor dönem sonunda birinci olacaktır. Sayende (!)” Slytherin’de bir kahkaha tufanı koparken Flora ağzını mühürledi.   
  
Ders boyunca Snape arada sırada Flora’ya laf sokmuştu ve Flora adamın bir şeye çok kızdığından adı gibi emindi. Bir ara, öylece daldığı bir anda tepesinde dikilen Snape’in farkına varmadığı o anda Slytherin’lerin kahkaha sesleri sınıfta yankılandı.   
  
“ Potter, dersi dinlemeyeceksen çıkabilirsin.” Flora istemsizce ayağa kalktı. Zaten yeterince belası vardı başında bir de Snape ile uğraşamazdı.   
“ Potter, derhal ofisime gidiyorsun. Ders bitene kadar bekle.”   
  
Flora hızla arkasına dönüp Snape’e baktı.  Snape tek kaşı havada başka şansın mı var der gibi baktı ve Flora tekrar kendisine emredileni yerine getirdi. Sınıfı boydan boya geçti ve Snape’in ofisine girdi.

Ofis her zamanki ruhsuzluğunu üstünde taşıyordu.  Flora masanın önündeki ikili koltuklardan birine oturdu ve kolundaki saatine baktı. Gümüş armadaki Gryffindor arması parlıyordu. On beş dakika boyunca Snape’i beklemesi gerekiyordu. Yerinde duramadı ve ayaklanıp masanın üstündeki kağıt tomarlarına doğru yaklaştı. Üstlerde birkaç ikinci sınıf öğrencisinin ödevleri duruyordu. Flora eliyle onları hafifçe iteledi ve altından çıkan kağıttaki yazıyı içi giderek okudu.

“ Hortkulukların Tarihçesi”

Onun neden bunu masasının üzerinde bıraktığını anlayamadı. Kağıdı eline aldı ve istemsizce okumaya başladı. Birkaç latince kelimeyi atladıktan sonra anladığı kadarıyla eski Roma’da yakılmak üzere olan cadılar ruhlarını bir cisme hapsedip törenden sonra o ruhu başka bir ayinle cisimden çıkarıp tekrar insan vücuduna dönmesini sağlarlarmış. Flora bu kısma kadar okuyup bitirmişti ki ofisin kapısı açıldı ve Flora elindeki kağıtla donmuş bir şekilde Snape’e baktı.

“Potter, şimdide hırsızlığa mı başladın?”   
“ Bu hırsızlık olmuyor ki bu sadece hakkım olan bilgiyi elde etmem oluyor.” Snape kapıyı kapattı ve sessiz bir ‘Silencio’ duvarı çekti.   
  
“ Sana kimseye anlatma demiştim.” Flora ağzı açık bir şekilde Snape’e bakakaldı.   
“Efen-“  
“ Sakın bana bilmiyormuşsun gibi davranma. Bayan Granger’a anlattığını biliyorum.”   
Flora derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapattı. _Ne olmuştu yani anlattıysa. Huysuz herif._

“ Ama anlatmak zorunda kaldım.”  Snape burnundan soluyordu.   
“ Öyle mi? O zaman bende olanları tüm Slytherin ile paylaşayım.” Flora içi olduğu gibi donarak adama baktı.

“ İkisinin aynı şey olmadığını biliyorsun.”   
“ Hayır, bilmiyorum Potter.”   
“ Yapma! Bu kadar huysuz olmak zorunda değilsin.”  Flora kapıya doğru ilerledi ve geri döndü.   
“ Biliyor musun? Gerçekten seninle anlaşabileceğimi, bir orta yolu bulabileceğimizi düşünmüştüm. Ama şimdi ne kadar ahmak olduğumu anlıyorum. Gerçekten…” Hayır, şimdi ağlamamalıydı. Kafasını kapıya doğru çevirdi içindeki duygu yumağını daha çok sıkıştırıp elini kapının tokmağına koydu. Tokmağı çevirdi ve kapıyı açmak için zorladı. Birkaç kere kapıyı aptalca çekiştirip ittirdikten sonra açılmayacağını anladı ve büyük bir yorgunlukla Snape’e döndü.

“ Ne var?” sesi o kadar cılız çıkmıştı ki adamın duyduğundan emin değildi. Dolmuş gözlerini daha ne kadar tutabileceğini bilmiyordu.   
“ Potter odamı karıştırdığın için ve önemli bir yoldaşlık sırrını açık ettiğin için Gryffindor’dan yüz puan.”

İşte şimdi tam olarak donup kalmıştı. Snape’in ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlıyordu. Ondan nefret etmesini istiyor ve bunun için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

“ Bittiyse çıkabilir miyim? “ sesi bir fısıltıdan farksızdı. 


	16. Mağaradaki Hortkuluk

Flora Snape ile yaptığı konuşmadan sonra kendini tükenmiş bir şekilde yatağına bıraktı. Gözlerini kapattı ve kendini oldukça rahatsız edici bir uykunun kollarına bıraktı. Rüyası o kadar karmaşıktı ki uyandığında hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordu. Hatırladığı tek şey içinde biriken korku ve şüpheydi. Snape kendisinden çok önemli bir bilgiyi saklıyordu ve Flora ne pahasına olursa olsun onu öğrenmek zorundaydı. Hem Dumbledore da öğrenmesini istiyordu. Öyleyse yapmak istediği şey kötü bir şey değildi.

“ Hadi Flora kahvaltıya geç kalıyoruz.”

Başı ağrıyordu ve sesin sahibi baş ağrısının daha da artmasına sebep oluyordu. Hermione Granger kravatını bağlıyorken bir yandan Flora’yı yataktan kaldırmaya çalışıyordu. Tabii bunu yaparken olabildiğince sertti.

“ Ne diyorum ben? Bak ilk ders Karanlık Sanatlar ve biliyorsun ki dersi Snape veriyor.” diye söylendi Hermione. Araya şüphe dolu bir bakış eklemeyi de unutmadı.

“ Ne olmuş yani? Her zamanki Snape işte. Derse geç de kalsam zamanında da gitsem bir şey değişmeyecek.” dedi Flora ve bir yandan dirseklerinden destek alarak doğrulmaya çalıştı. Öyle yorgun hissediyordu ki yatıp akşama kadar uyuyabilirdi.

“ Sanki Snape birkaç gündür daha bir huysuz, sence de öyle değil mi?”

Hermione’nin ‘Snape ile aranızda neler dönüyor, hemen anlat!’ deme şekliydi bu. Şimdi Hermione ile Snape’i konuşma zamanı değildi.

“ Sana onunla konuşup işleri yoluna sokabileceğini söylemiştim.” dedi Hermione sıkıntılı bir sesle.

“ Snape öyle konuşarak her şeyi halledebileceğin biri değil. Onunla her şeyi yaşayarak öğreniyorsun. Ona olan güvenimi veya sevgimi ona söylemem yeterli değil. Ona bunları göstermem gerek.” şimdi sesi sıkıntılı çıkan Flora’ydı. Sıkıntılı ve cansız bir ses… 

Daha fazla vakit kaybetmeden ayağa kalktı ve üniformasını üstüne geçirdi. Bu işi o kadar üsten yapmıştı ki süveterini ters giydiğini pelerini üstüne geçirdiğinde fark etti. Tabii ki Hermione bu arada yalandan söylenmeye devam ediyordu. Keyfi de yerinde gibiydi. Hermione’ye bir an gıpta ederek baktı ve daha sonra süveterini düzeltip onunla birlikte yatakhaneden çıktı.

Ortak salona indiklerinde salonda pek kimse kalmamıştı. Hızlıca salondan çıktılar ve neredeyse nefes nefese kalacak şekilde büyük salona kadar yürüdüler. Büyük salona girdiklerinde ise her şey normal görünüyordu. Olması gerekenden fazla normal…

Kendini Harry’nin yanına bıraktığında Harry kahvaltısını bitirmek üzereydi ve Flora ona yetişmek için kaşarlı tostunu yemeye koyuldu. Harry sanki Flora yanında yokmuş gibi davranıyordu. Sonunda Harry yemeğini bitirdi ve masadan Flora’ya bakmadan kalktı. Derin bir iç çeken Flora’da kahvaltısı bitmeden masadan kalktı ve Harry’nin peşinden sınıfa doğru yollandı. Sınıfın önüne geldiklerinde Flora eli göğsünde soluk soluğa kalmış bir vaziyette:

“ Hey!” dedi Flora ve sesinin canlı çıktığını umdu.

“ Hey.” sesi o kadar ruhsuzdu ki Flora bir an oradan uzaklaşmak istedi.

“ Nasıl gidiyor? Yani pekiyi görünmüyorsun da.” Flora kendisine neden bu kadar aptal bir cümle kurduğunu söylerken Harry’nin sesiyle düşüncelerinden uzaklaştı.

“ Sence nasıl gidebilir? Kız kardeşim bana tatilde nerede olduğunu söylemiyor ve benden habersiz çok tehlikeli görevlere katılıyorken nasıl olabilir?”

“ Harry ben-“ açılan kapı ve ipeksi ses ile konuşmaları burada bitmiş oldu. Harry tekrar Flora’nın yüzüne bakmadan sınıfa girdi ve en arka sıraya yöneldi. İki kişilik sıranın bir tarafına çantasını koymuştu. Bir tarafa ise kendisi oturdu. Flora ise onun önündeki sıraya oturdu. Hermione ve Ron sınıfa vardıklarında onların bu gergin havasına anlam veremeyerek yerlerine geçtiler.

“Hala barışmadınız mı?” diye sordu Hermione çantasını masanın altına sıkıştırırken. Flora hayır anlamında kafasını salladı. Hermione yeni bir soru soracağı sırada Snape ayağa kalktı. 

“Bu iki dersi birleştiriyorum. Ara verilmeyecektir.” Snape her zamankinden daha huysuz bir sesle konuşmaya başladı. Flora’nın Snape’i dinleyebilmesi için sakin bir kafa lazımdı ama Flora o kadar dalgındı ki, yaklaşık iki dakika sonra kendine geldiğinde aslında önündeki parşömeni karalamaktan berbat ettiğinin farkına vardı.

Çoğu kişi konuşamasa da göz kaş işaretleriyle birbirlerine neden dersin birleştirildiğini soruyorken Snape iki Slytherin öğrencisini dersi neden blok yaptığını sordukları için hafifçe azarladı. İşte şimdi Flora bir şeylerden döndüğünden emindi. 

Ders sıkıcı ve gizemli bir havayla devam ediyorken Snape sıraları yok etti ve herkes ayağa kalkıp eşlerini seçerken kapı açıldı ve içeri Flora’nın daha önce hiç görmediği üniformasında Gryffindor arması olan sarı saçlı küçük bir kız girdi.

“ Ne oldu Miss Johnson ?” dedi Snape ve asık bir suratla kıza döndü.

“Profesör Dumbledore Harry ve Flora Potter’ı ofisine bekliyor.”

Flora kız sınıftan çıkarken onun arkasından bakakaldı. Bu kızı daha önce görmediğine emindi ve burnuna tuhaf bir şeyler olduğuna dair kokular gelmeye başladı. İstemeye istemeye ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru yavaş adımlarla yürümeye başladı.

“ Potter, dersimden çaldığın dakikalar için Gryffindor’dan on puan. Şimdi emeklemeyi bırak ve yürü.”

Slytherin kısmı gürültüyle gülmeye başlarken Flora kafasını silkeledi ve kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Sanki bir rüyanın içindeydi ve nedensizce oradan oraya sürüklenip duruyordu. Birilerinin onları planlı olarak sınıfa oradan da müdürün odasına yönlendirdiğine dair tuhaf bir hisse kapıldı.

O bunları düşünürken, Flora’nın ayakları hızlanmış ve onu sınıftan çoktan çıkarmıştı. Harry’nin ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu. Derken Flora koridorun ortasında arkasına döndü.

“ Neler döndüğüne dair bir fikrin var mı?”

Harry tek kaşını kaldırdı ve daha sonra suratı ifadesiz bir hal aldı ve bu Flora’yı korkutmuştu.

“ Eminim senin vardır. Dumbledore böyle şeyleri seninle paylaşıyor diye duydum.” 

“ Yanlış duymuşsun.” dedi Flora ve bir hışımla arkasına döndü. Şimdi adımları daha hızlı ve sertti. Harry’nin böyle bir durumda kendisine bu şekilde davranacağını düşünmemişti.

İkisi Dumbledore’un ofisinin kapısının önüne geldiklerinde öylece birbirlerine baktılar. Şifreyi bilmiyorlardı.

“ Harika. Yani tam Dumbledore tarzı bir iş oldu ha.” dedi Harry ve ellerini cebine sokup beklemeye başladı. Flora da kapının yanındaki duvara yaslanmış gelip birinin onları almasını beklemeye başladı.

“McGonagall’a gidebiliriz.” diye ortaya bir fikir attı Harry. O bunları söylerken taş kapı kayarak açıldı ve dönen merdivenin bir basamağında Profesör McGonagall oldukça gergin bir ifadeyle onlara bakıyordu.

“ Siz ikiniz derhal yukarı, vakit kaybetmeyelim daha fazla.”

Omuzlarından tuttuğu gibi ikisini de merdivenlere doğru itti. Yaşından daha çevik ve güçlü olan Profesörle salisenin altmışta birlik bir kısmında bakıştılar ve Flora yaşlı cadının endişeli bakışlarını istemeden de olsa aklına kazıdı.

Taş merdivenler dönerek yükseldi ve birkaç saniye sonra Dumbledore’un ofisinde onun antika koltuklarında oturuyorlardı.

“ Sizi buraya neden çağırdığı mı merak ediyorsunuzdur.” diyerek Dumbledore giriş yaptı. Bu onun her zamanki başlangıç cümlesiydi. Zaman kazanmak içindi. İkisi de kafalarını olumlu anlamda sallarken devam etti.

“ Bir hortkuluğun yerini tespit ettik sanıyoruz.” dedi ve yarım ay gözlüklerinin ardından ikisinin tepkisine baktı.

“ Neredeymiş? Efendim.” diye merakla sordu Harry. O kadar heyecanlı görünüyordu ki Flora onun koltuğun ucuna oturmuş olduğunu gördü.

“ Lake District’de Windermere denen bir yerleşim birimindeki çok eski bir kilisede olduğunu düşünüyoruz.” dedi koltuğundan kalkarken.

“ Düşünüyorsunuz yani, öyle mi?” dedi Harry ve imalı bir şekilde baktı. 

“ Ve şimdi de size oraya gitmemiz gerektiğini söylüyorum Harry.” 

Dumbledore bunu söylerken Harry’nin gözlerine sanki onu hayatında ilk defa görüyormuş gibi baktı. Flora Harry’nin gözle görülür şekilde beyazlayıp solmuş yüzüne baktı ve bunu onunla daha sonra konuşacağını aklının bir kenarına yazdı. Şimdi hortkuluk avlama zamanıydı.

“ Efendim, orası tam olarak neresi?” diye sordu Flora ve sesi elinde olmadan ürkek çıkmıştı.

“ Lake District doğal parkını ikinizde duymuşsunuzdur.” dedi portrelere doğru ilerlerken. Uzun parmaklarını kaplayan çeşit çeşit taşlı yüzüklerin olduğu eli Sirius’un dedesinin olduğu portrenin üzerinde durdu. Birkaç saniye sonra portrede olması gereken kişi yani Phineas Nigelus Black belirirken Phineas Nigelus Black tüm o itici asaletiyle görevini bekler gibi kafasını salladı.

“Phineas hemen yeni yoldaşlık evine git ve Arthur’a haber ver. Bakanlığa yapılacak saldırı için savunma konumuna geçsinler. Biz gizli görev için yola çıkıyoruz.”

Phineas Black tekrar kafasını aşağı yukarı salladı ve portreden kayboldu. Flora duyduklarının şokuyla uğuldamaya başlayan kulaklarını görmezden gelip nazikçe sormaya çalıştı.

“ Efendim, bakanlığa bir saldırı mı düzenlenecek?” elbette düzenlenecek, diye bağırdı bilinçaltı ve ekledi. Dumbledore olacakları bilerek bu günü seçmişti. Ölüm yiyenler ve Voldemort bakanlıkla uğraşırken onlar hortkuluğu bulmaya çalışacaklardı.

“ Evet, maalesef ki bizim için bir kayıp gibi görünse de aslında öyle olmayacak.” dedi çekmeceden çıkardığı çorabı incelerken.

“ Her neyse yola çıkma vakti.”

Flora Harry’e bir bakış attı ve onun yüzünün giderek solduğunu gördü. Kardeşinin bu hareketlerine bir anlam veremezken derin bir nefes aldı ve çoraba yani anahtara doğru ilerledi. Eskimiş ve birçok yamaya sahip olan çorabın bir ucundan tuttu. Yer ayağının altından kayarken bir kez daha bundan nefret ettiğini düşündü.

Kendini yerde bulduğunda burnuna dolan gübre kokusuyla öğürdü. En azından yanmış et ve kan kokusu almıyordu. Ayağa kalkıp etrafa şöyle bir baktığında geldikleri yerin yeşil tepeciklerden ve ortadan geçen bir gölden ibaret olduğunu gördü. Normal bir zamanda burada oturup zaman geçirmekten büyük bir zevk alırdı ama normal bir zamanda değildiler. Hortkuluğu bulmak zorundaydılar ve burası hortkuluk saklamak için hiçte elverişli bir yer değildi.

“ Bu taraftan.” dedi Dumbledore olabildiğince sessiz bir şekilde. Küçük ağaçların çevrelemiş olduğu bir yola girdiler. Aslında tam olarak bir yol sayılmazdı. Ağaçların bırakmış olduğu aralıkları kendilerine yol olarak kullanıyorlardı. Küçük ağaçların yüzeye çıkmış köklerine takılmamak için her adımı dikkatli atıyordu. Küçük ağaçlar ve onların uzun kökleri… Ne kadar da ilginçti. Belki de sorun kendisindeydi. Her şeyden şüphe etmeyi bırakmalıydı.

“ Arazi sizi şaşırtmış olmalı.” dedi Dumbledore küçük ağacın yatay olarak büyümüş ve tamamen önlerini kapatan bir dalını asasından çıkan bilmediği bir büyüyle keserken.

“ Yeşil tepeciklerin arkasında balta girmemiş ormanlar var gibiydi.” dedi Harry ve ayağına yapışmış olan gübreyi köklere sürterek çıkarmaya çalıştı.

“ Hortkuluğun yaydığı enerjiden.” diye fısıldadı Flora.

“ En komiği de geçen temmuz ayında kar yapmasıydı. Asıl ilgimizi çeken haber bu oldu.” dedi Dumbledore ve hafif bir kıkırtı koyuverdi.

Bir süre konuşmadan yürümeye devam ettiler. Sık ağaçlardan kurtulduklarında önlerine bir uçurum çıktı. Flora uçurumdan aşağı bakarken başının döndüğünü hissetti ve yanındaki Harry’nin kolunu tuttu.

“ Çok derin bir yarık.” dedi Profesör Dumbledore etrafı kolaçan ederken. Anlaşılan bir şeyler arıyordu. Flora birkaç adım geri attı ve bu sırada Harry kolunu Flora’dan kurtarmış asasını çıkarmıştı.

“ Efendim, bu bir tuzak olabilir mi?” yüzü yeniden beyazlamaya başladı.

“ Sanmıyorum Harry. Hem tuzak bile olsa aşılmayacak türden değil” dedi Dumbledore ve Harry’e hızlıca bir göz kırptı.

“ Öyleyse şimdi ne yapıyoruz Profesör?” dedi Harry ve asasını hala elinde sıkıca tutuyordu.

“ Şimdi Harry…” uzun parmaklı eller uçurumun karşısındaki kayalık yola doğru kalktı. Uçurumun bulundukları tarafı ağaçlıktı. Karşı tarafı ise büyük taşların oluşturduğu bir zeminden ibaretti. Flora’nın görebildiği kadarıyla karşıya geçtikleri zaman yürüyebilmeleri için tek yol kayalıkların üstünden atlamak olacaktı.

“ Bir köprü inşa ediyoruz.” Şimdi asasını da yukarı kaldırmış ve gözlerini kapatmıştı. Flora onun bir köprü hayal ettiğini düşündü.

Tüylerini diken diken bir rüzgâr baş gösterdi ve karşıdaki taşları havaya kaldırıp onları olabildiğince sık bir şekilde yan yana dizmeye başladı. Dumbledore’un yönlendirmesine göre taşları bir oraya bir buraya hareket ediyorlardı. Sonunda karşıya kadar uzanan geniş bir köprü elde ettiler.

Tam bir adım atıp Dumbledore’un yanına gidecekti ki kot pantolonunu üstünde gezinen bir şey fark etti. Küçük kahverengi ve kıllı bir şey…

“ Örümcekler!” diye bağırdı Harry asasıyla büyü yapmaya hazırlanırken.

“ Hayır, Harry.” Dedi Dumbledore elini Harry’nin asa tutan elinin üzerine götürdü.  
“ Siz yola devam edin ben onlarla ilgilenirim.”

“Efendim, ama biz yolu bilmiyoruz ki.” dedi Flora hızlı bir şekilde. Bir yandan üstündeki birkaç örümceği üstünden atmaya çalışıyordu.

“ Bu yolu dümdüz takip edin. İleride bir yıkıntı çıkacak karşınıza. Yıkılmış bir kilise… Orada beni bekleyin.” Dumbledore tüm bunları söylerken sık ağaçların içine doğru ilerlemişti. Bir süre sonra kafasında siyah tüyleri bulunan birden fazla gözü olan ve çok ayaklı– yaklaşık on dört ya da on beş ayaklı – devasa bir örümcek Dumbledore’un karşısında belirdi. Flora nefes alamaz bir vaziyette bulunduğu yerde öylece kalmıştı.

“ Borneo, seni görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu.” Dumbledore’ın sesi oldukça sakin çıkmıştı.

“ Dumbledore sana buraya gelmemen gerektiğini söylemiştim.” Biraz dikkatli baktığında devasa örümceğin tam olarak sekiz gözü vardı. Bir gözü Flora’nın üzerinde durdu.

“Hele ki onlarla hiç gelmemeliydin.” Ses oldukça boğuk çıkmıştı. Devasa, konuşan bir örümcek… Harry ve Ron anlattıklarında Flora ilk başta inanmamıştı. Oysaki şimdi her şey oldukça gerçek duruyordu. 

“ Flora gitmek zorundayız.” Harry onun kolunu tuttu ve bir süre köprüye doğru ikizini sürükledi. Flora’nın arkasına dönmeden önce gördüğü son şey Dumbledore’un asasından çıkan mavi ışıktı. Şimdi Harry ile birlikte olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde köprüyü geçmeye başladılar. Flora kendini aşağıya bakmamak için zorlasa da bir anlığına kendini aşağıya bakarken buldu. Adımları daha da sıklaşmaya başlarken arkadan Dumbledore’un boğuk sesi geliyordu.

“ Ne zamandır onun için çalışıyorsun Borneo ?”

Voldemort saflarına nefes alan her şeyi eklemiş gibi, diye düşündü Flora. Kurt adamlar, devler ve şimdi de devasa örümcekler. Köprüyü geçmek için son adımı attığında birden bire başı döndü ve yere kapaklandı.

“ Fazla yüksekti kabul et.” dedi Flora nefes nefese bir şekilde. Harry’de onun gibi nefes nefese kalmıştı.

“ O şeyin adı ne?” diye sordu devasa örümceği göstererek. Harry yüzünü ekşitti ve

“ Akromantula ve çok tehlikelidir.” dedi. Anlaşılan Ron ile ormanda geçirdikleri o nahoş saatler aklına gelmişti.

“ Hadi Flora, gitmemiz gerek.” Flora Harry’nin yardımıyla yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve tekrar yola koyulmadan önce Dumbledore’a baktı.

Dumbledore hem Borneo hem de küçük örümceklerle baş etmeye çalışıyordu. Borneo’yu ateşten bir kafese hapsederken küçük örümcekleri de yaratmış olduğu küçük bir hortumla uçuruyordu.

Flora kalıp izlemeyi isterdi ama bunun yerine bulmaları gereken bir hortkuluk vardı. Şöyle bir etrafına baktı ve olduğu gibi büyük taşlarla yani kayalarla dolu zeminde bir taşın üstünden ötekine ilk adımını attı. Harry’de aynı şeyi yaparken Flora elini arka cebine götürdü ve sonunda asasını eline aldı.

“ Wingardium Leviosa”

Flora taşa doğru tutmuş olduğu asadan çıkan büyüyle havalandı ve yeteri kadar yüksekte olduğunu anladığında asasıyla taşı yönlendirmeye başladı.

“ Flora bundan gerçekten emin misin? Sence doğru-“

“ Ne kadar hızlı gidersek o kadar iyi olur.” dedi Flora ve taşın üzerinde ilerlemeye devam etti.

Harry’de Flora ile aynı şeyi yapmaya ikna olmuş şimdi ikisi de yerden iki metre yüksekteydi ve o yıkık kiliseyi arıyorlardı. Bir süre sonra köprü tamamen görüş alanlarının dışına çıktığında Flora Dumbledore için endişelenmeye başladı. Yaşlı büyücü her ne kadar güçlü olsa da Borneo oldukça ürkütücü görünüyordu. Gerçi kendileri için de endişelenmeliydi. Bu tuhaf yerde karşılarına başka tuhaf hayvanların çıkmayacağı garantisini veremezdi.

“ Flora, orada! Onu gördüm kilise orada!”

Flora korkunç düşüncelerle dolmuş kafasını silkeledi ve önündeki manzaraya baktı. Eskiden bir kilise olan ama artık bir taş yığınından farkı olmayan bir yer vardı karşısında. Onun hemen arkasında da bir mağaranın ağzı onlara hiç bilmedikleri bir gizemi sunmak istercesine açıktı ve içeride sadece karanlık vardı.

“ Yere inme vakti!” dedi Flora ve asasını taştan çekip kiliseye doğru yöneltti.

Şimdi ikisi başka bir kayalığın üstündeydiler. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra zemin tekrar toprak halini alırken Harry derin bir nefes aldı.

“ Nihayet.” diye söylendi Harry sessizce ve hızlı adımlarla kiliseye doğru ilerledi.

“ Harry, burada kalmalıyız.” dedi Flora asası hala taş yığınına dönüktü.

Harry birden arkasına döndü ve Flora onun gözlerinde daha önce hiç görmediği bir ifadeyle karşılaştı. Harry dişlerini birbirine geçirmişti ve zümrüt yeşili gözleri hırsla parlıyordu. İntikam alma isteği kardeşinin bedenini ele geçirmişti.

“ Burada kalamayız.” dedi kendisine yakışmayan bir sesle. Bu tonda konuşmayı ne zaman öğrenmişti.

“ Harry bak, ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum. Ama onu tek başına durduramazsın.”

Harry’nin dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı ve küstah bir gülümsemeye dönüştüler.

“ Öyleyse benimle geliyorsun kardeşim.”

Harry bir daha arkasına dönüp bir şey söylemedi. Flora da mecburen onun arkasından gitmek zorunda kaldı. Taş yığının içine adım attıklarında kiliseden geriye sadece beyaz duvarları kalmış tavanı olduğu gibi çökmüştü. Kilisenin beyaz duvarlarının dibinde de yabani otlar oluşmuş ve burası bizim evimiz diyerek her yanı kaplamışlardı. Flora’nın aradıkları hortkuluğun burada olmadığını anlaması beş dakikasını almıştı. Bu süre boyunca kayalıklara doğru Dumbledore gelir umuduyla baktı. Ama ileride kimse yoktu. Hiç kimse…

“ Harry, Merlin’in sakalı adına lütfen.” diye inledi Flora.   
“Daha ne aradığımızı bile bilmiyoruz.”

“ Ben biliyorum.” dedi Harry ve kestirip attı. Hala asasından çıkan ışıkla etrafı kolaçan ediyordu. 

“ Benimle de paylaşmak istersin o halde.” Bunu dediği an Harry hızla başını ona doğru çevirdi. Şimdi asası da Flora’nın göğsünü hedef alıyordu.

“ Bu çok gizli bir bilgi.” dedi tıslayarak. Flora ile en son bu şekilde konuşan kişi Snape’ti. Tehditkâr ve hırslı…

“ Ne demek bu çok gizli bir bilgi!” şimdi sesi tehditkâr çıkan kişi Flora’ydı. Asasını Harry’e doğru çevirdi. Kardeşini tanıyamıyordu.

“ Sessiz ol” diye fısıldadı. “Sanırım onu hissedebiliyorum.”

“ Saçmalama Harry, öyle bir şey olsa bende hissederdim.” Flora öyle olmasını umdu. Hortkulukla bağ kuranın sadece Harry olması onu korkutmuştu. Belki de Hortkuluk Harry’i kötü etkiliyordu.

“ Bence burada değil, Dumbledore yanılmış olmalı.” dedi Flora ve kardeşinin peşinden geleceğini umarak kilisenin dışına doğru bir adım attı.

“ Tabii ki burada değil. Aptal kafam…” asasının ışığını söndürdü ve hızlı adımlarla kiliseden çıktı. Flora’nın onun adımlarına yetişmesi için koşması gerekti.

“ Nerede peki?” dedi Flora kollarını göğsünün önünde birleştirirken.

“ Düşünmem gerek.” diyerek beyaz bir taşın üzerine oturdu Harry.

Flora kardeşini süzmeye başladı. Suratı korkudan değil halsizlikten beyazlamıştı. Ellerini yumruk yapmıştı ve onları destek almayı umarcasına dizlerinin üstüne bastırıyordu. Bu sırada gözlerini yummuş sanki hortkuluğun nerede olduğunu görebilecekmiş gibi duruyordu. Harry Flora’ya göre fazlaca tuhaf davranıyordu.

“ Harry, bana bak.” Harry gözlerini açıp Flora’ya baktı.

“ İyi değilsin, bunu görebiliyorum. Ama seni anlamıyorum. Eğer bana neyin olduğunu söylersen belki-“

“Söyleyemem.” dedi Harry ve Flora biraz daha yakından baktığında kardeşinin gözünün altındaki siyah çizgileri gördü. Uykusuz gecelerin kanıtları…

“ Flora yapmam gerekenler var. Sana anlatılmayanlar. Bunun için çok üzgünüm ama sana söyleyemem. Bu gerçekten çok gizli…”

Flora engel olamadığı bir sinirle

“ Çok gizli ha! Bunu bana hala kızgın olduğun için mi söylüyorsun?” diye kükredi. Harry aniden ayağa kalktı ve Flora’nın tam önünde dikildi.

“ Seninle tartışacak vaktim yok. Hortkuluğu bulmalıyım.”

Harry asasıyla etrafı kolaçan ederken Flora içinde biriken o ismini bilmediği duyguyla mağaraya doğru yürüdü. Aslında şöyle bir bakım çıkacaktı. Yani tamamen meraktandı buraya gelmesinin nedeni. Asasını salladı ve bir ışık karanlık mağarayı aydınlığa kavuşturdu. İçinden bir ses bu mağaranın fazlasıyla tuhaf olduğunu söylüyordu. İçeri doğru bir adım attı.

“ Flora ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen?” dedi Harry endişeli bir şekilde. Omzunda hissettiği el ile Flora ona döndü.

“ Orası tehlikeli görünmüyor mu? Yani ne olduğunu bilmiyoruz.” diye devam etti.

“ Ve tehlikeli olduğundan dolayı hortkuluk saklamak için güzel bir yer gibi görünüyor.” Kardeşinin endişesine aldırmadan kendini mağaranın içine attı ve ışığın aydınlatabildiği kadarıyla mağara boştu.

“ Harry şu an aradağımız hortkuluk, o neye benziyor?” mağaranın içi ilginç bir şekilde soğuktu ve ışığın altında kendi nefesinin izlediği yolu görebiliyordu.

“ O bir madalyon. Dumbledore bana Slytherin’in madalyonu olduğunu söylemişti.” Flora kafasını sallarken o an aklına gelen başka bir soruyu daha sordu.

“ Ben yokken başka neler anlattı?” Harry mahcup bir şekilde kafasını mağaranın duvarına çevirdi.

“ Tom Riddle hakkındaki çoğu şeyi.” dedi tek seferde. Flora yine kafasını sallarken olanları sindirmeye çalıştı. Dumbledore’un Flora’dan sakladığı bir şey vardı ve büyük ihtimal sömestr tatilinde Snape ile kalmasını bu yüzden istemişti. Snape ile aralarındaki ilişki tamir edilemez boyutlara gelince Flora Dumbledore’un bile şaşırmış olabileceğini düşündü. Çünkü olaylar ilk defa onun kontrolü dışında gelişiyor olmalıydı.

“ Flora bunu görmelisin.” dedi Harry asasını mağaranın duvarına doğru tutarken Flora hızla duvara doğru yaklaşırken duvarda başka bir dilden olduğunu var saydığı işaretlerle karşılaştı.

“ Nedir bunlar?” dedi kafasını heyecanla Flora’ya çeviren Harry.

“ Başka bir dilde yazılmış olmalı.” dedi Flora elini tuhaf simgelerin üstünde gezdirirken.

“ Doğru yoldasın Flora.” dedi arkalarından bir ses.

İkisi de arkasına döndü ve kısılmış gözlerle duvardakileri okumaya çalışan Dumbledore ile karşılaştı.

“ Bu Akromantula’ların kullandığı dil.” dedi bir eli sakalında onu sıvazlarken.

“ Ama efendim onlar bizimle aynı dili konuşmuyorlar mı?” dedi Harry Dumbledore’un söylediklerine inanmak istemeyerek. Çünkü bir örümcek nasıl yazı yazabilirdi ki?

“ Onlar çok zeki yaratıklar Hagrid’in de dediği gibi.” Flora’nın aklına aylardır kendi telaşlarından Hagrid’i görmeye gidemediği geldi. Şu an onun sıcak kulübesinde Fang’le birlikte oturmak için neler vermezdi.

“ Bu yazıları kim yazmış olabilir peki?” dedi Harry ve asıl soruyu böylece sormuş oldu.

“ Tabii ki de Tom Riddle.”

 

 

Dumbledore kısa sürede duvarda yazılanları tercüme etmiş ve duvardakilerin bir yeri tarif ettiğini söylemişti. Tom Riddle’ın duvardakileri hortkuluğun yerini unutmamak için yazdığını düşünüyordu. O halde hortkuluk oldukça karmaşık bir yere saklanmıştı.

“ Bu mağara büyük ihtimalle yapay ve ne kadar büyük olduğunu bilmiyoruz.” demişti yaşlı büyücü düşünceli bir şekilde.

“ Arayışımız günler sürebilir. Bilemeyiz.”

Şimdi üçü uzun bir yürüyüşten sonra kısa bir mola vermeye karar verdi. Harry bu yolculuğa bu kadar hazırlıksız çıktıkları için Dumbledore’u suçlamak istiyordu ama yapamadı. Çünkü Voldemort’un haberi olmadan hortkulukları aramanın en iyi yolu onu oyalamaktı ve şu an o sihir bakanlığı ile uğraşıyordu. Onların burada olduğunu bilemezdi.

“ Ne düşünüyorsun Harry?”

Harry ani gelen soruyla afalladı ve bir süre öylece Dumbledore’a baktı.

“ Voldemort’u.” dedi dürüst davranmaya karar vererek.

“ Ben de onu düşünüyorum. Umalım da yemi yutmuş olsun.” dedi ve daha sonra gülümsedi. Harry onun böyle durumlarda bile var olan umuduna karşılık yaşlı büyücüye gülümsedi.

Kalkıp yürümeye devam ettiklerinde ayaklarının zonklamaya başladığını hissetti. Hâlbuki daha yeni dinlenmişti. Elindeki asayla etrafı izleyip ayağındaki zonklamayı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Duvarda oluşan gölgelere bakarken duvardaki büyük oyuk dikkatini çekti. Oyuk bir insanın girebileceği büyüklükteydi.

“ Efendim, sanırım burada bir şey var.”

Dumbledore o tarafa yaklaşırken Harry’de merakına yenik düşüp kafasını oyuktan içeri soktu. Oyuk başka bir bölmeye açılıyor gibiydi. Daha sonra tüm vücudunu oyuktan içeri sokup içeri doğru ilerlemeye devam etti.

Harry’nin kalp krizi geçirmesine sebep olan bir şey oldu. Tüm mağarayı temelden sarsan bir deprem gerçekleşti. Harry küçük oyuğun içinde yere çömeldi ve girişin çöktüğünü gördüğünde neredeyse kalp krizi geçirmek üzereydi. Oyuğun çökmemesi ya büyük bir şanstı ya da… Sonrasını düşünmek Harry için kötü bir rüyadan farksızdı.

Voldemort onları bulmuş olmalıydı.

Ama bu onu neden korkutuyordu ki? Buraya gelmesinin asıl amacı onunla yüzleşmek değil miydi? Dumbledore er ya da geç onunla yüzleşmesi gerektiğini söylemişti.

Aşırı tozdan öksürmeye başladı ve kendini ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Tozdan dolayı etrafı göremiyorken Flora ve Dumbledore’a doğru seslenmeye çalıştı.

“ Profesör! Profesör iyi misiniz?”

Birkaç dakika boyunca hiçbir şey duymadı.

“ FLORA!” diye bağırdı. Neredeyse boğazı yırtılıyordu.

Sert bir öksürük sesi mağarada yankılanırken rahat bir nefes aldı. En azından yaşıyorlardı.

“ Biz iyiyiz Harry! Sen iyi misin?” bu Flora’nın sesi olmalı, diye düşündü Harry. Tam cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki arkasından gelen tiz ses onu durdurdu.

“ Evet, Harry iyi misin? Çünkü iyi olman benim için de önemli.”

Harry arkasına döndüğünde kan kırmızısı gözlerle karşılaştı. İstemeden geri geri birkaç adım attı ve sırtını girişi kapatan taşlara dayadı.

“ Harry!” Flora’nın acı çığlığını duydu. Ona korkmaması gerektiğini söylemeliydi. Onunla savaşabilirim demeliydi. Ama hiçbirini yapmayacaktı.

Voldemort ile yapması gerekenler vardı. Bu onun göreviydi.

Zihnini boşalttı ve o hiç başlamasın istediği sohbete ilk adımı kendisi attı.


	17. Dengesiz Bir Snape

Flora molozların içinde kör gözlerle Dumbledore’un uzattığı eli tuttup kalktı ve heyecanla ikizine seslendi.

“Harry! Bana cevap ver lütfen.”  
“Harry şuan meşgul tatlım. İstersen ben ilgileneyim.”

Flora karanlık mağaradaki beyazlığın çıkardığı sese yönelirken Dumbledore çoktan asasını Voldemort’a doğrultmuştu.

“Tom, demek burada olduğumuzu öğrenmişsin.” Dedi Dumbledore mavi gözlerini Voldemort’un kırmızılarına dikerken.

“Evet, Dumbledore ve yanımda sizin çok sevdiğiniz biri var. Gerçek anlamda yanımda ama.” Dedi ve olmayan tek kaşını kaldırdı.

Flora beyazlığın yanındaki yeşil gözleri görünce kardeşini alıkoyduğunu düşündü ilk önce onun. Daha sonra Dumbledore’a baktı.

“Çocuğu bırak Tom.” Dedi sade bir sesle yaşlı büyücü.

“Harry onlara anlatmalısın.” Dedi Voldemort elleri Harry’nin omzuna koyup onu birkaç adım öne çıkartırken.  Flora gözlerini kırpmadan ikizine bakıyordu. Onun titreyen ince dudaklarından çıkacaklara kulak verdi.

“Ben…” dedi titreyen sesiyle Harry ve gözlerini Flora’dan kaçırarak Dumbledore’a bakarak konuştu.

“Ben bundan sonra karanlık lorda hizmet etmeye karar verdim.” Dedi ve elindeki maskeyi yüzüne geçirdi.

“Aptal!” diye bağırdı Flora tüm gücüyle. “O bizim anne-babamızı öldürdü.” Asasını Harry’e doğrultmuş ne yapacağını bilemez halde öylece bekliyordu.

 Bundan sonra olanlara dair Flora pek bir şey hatırlamıyordu. Gözlerinin önünde çakan yeşil bir ışıktan başka bir şey hatırlamıyordu. Yattığı yerden nerede olduğunu algılamaya çalıştı. Snape ile kaldıkları evin bir odasıydı burası. Kendi kaldığı oda…

  Beyaz örtüyü üzerine çekip yatağın içinde olabildiğince büzüşüp kaybolmaya çalıştı. Dışarıdan gelen sesleri önemsemedi. Yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Ta ki beyaz kapı açılıncaya kadar.

 Flora örtüden kafasını kaldırmadı. Gelen kişinin tahta zeminde çıkardığı sesleri dinledi bir süre. Bir el örtüyü yüzünden çekti. Gelenin Hermione ya da Ron olduğunu düşünmüştü. Dumbledore’u bile bekliyordu ama gelen kişi onun şoka girmesine neden oldu. Solgun beyaz yüzüne düşen siyahlarla Severus Snape karşısında duruyordu.  Flora boş bir şekilde birkaç dakikalığına adamın sert hatlarına bakakaldı. Bu aslında olanları unutturmuştu ona kısa bir süreliğine.  Adam uzun ince parmaklarını Flora’nın saçlarında gezdirene kadar her şey yolundaydı. Flora adamın ellerini üzerinden itti ve sırtını dönüp umursamaz bir şekilde gözlerini kapattı. Snape bile ona acıyordu. Demek bu kadar acınası bir durumdaydı.

  “Potter, kalkman gerekiyor. Konuşma-“  
 “Konuşma falan yok.” Dedi Flora sinirli bir şekilde. Yüzünü Snape’e döndü ve adamın taşmış sabrıyla karşılaştı. ‘Gerçi şimdiye kadar taşmalıydı’ diye içinden söylendi.

 “Potter, çok sevgili ikizinin yasını tutmayı bıraktıysan aşağıya geliyorsun. Hemen.” Dedi ipeksi ses.

Flora şişmiş gözlerini kısıp adama en kötü bakışını atmaya çalıştı. Snape ise oldukça sinirli görünüyordu. Az önce onun saçlarını okşayan eller şimdi sert bir şekilde kolunu tutmuştu.

“ Potter, aşağıdaki insanlar son birkaç saattir seni bekliyorlar. Ne için hiç düşündün mü?” dedi dişlerinin arasından.

Elbette neden beklediklerini biliyordu Flora. Savaşın ne yönde seyrettiğini herkesin bilmeye ve ona göre davranmaya hakkı vardı. Harry Potter, seçilmiş kişi ya da öteki seçilmiş kişi Voldemort’un saflarına katılmıştı.

“ Ona acımayacak.” Dedi Flora zayıf bir sesle. “  Onun kimseye merhameti yok. Ona acımayacak, onu öldürecek.” Ellerini kızıllarına geçirip gözlerini kapattı. Harry’nin Voldemort tarafından kandırıldığı o kadar açıktı ki.

“ Potter.” Diye fısıldadı Snape. Şimdi Flora onun nefes alıp verişlerini duyabiliyordu. Yeşil gözlerini Snape’in siyahlarına dikti.

“ Güçlü olmak zorundasın. Potter’ın neden orada olduğunu bilmiyoruz.”

Ellerini Flora’nın omzuna koyup hafifçe sıktı. Flora da onun ellerini tutup sıktı ve acı acı gülümsedi. Ne oluyordu Snape’e böyle. Gerçekten bu kadar acınası mı görünüyordu?    
 Bir yandan da Harry’nin neden orada olduğunu bilmediğini söylemişti. Bununla neyi ima etmişti ki? Harry başka ne için orada olabilirdi. Ajan olacak hali yoktu ya.

 Flora sonunda ayağa kalktı ve kalktığı gibi de pişman oldu. Dönmeye başlayan başı yüzünden az daha öne doğru düşünüyordu. Snape onu tuttu ve koluna girdi. Flora şuan bunu düşünmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama kendini durduramıyordu. Snape’in onun yakınında olması yine karnında patlar uçlu kelekerlerin uçuşmasına sebep oluyordu.  Bu seferki hisleri tamamen kendisine aitti. Tamamen doğaldılar ve bu Flora’yı daha da korkutuyordu.

“Teşekkürler.” Dedi Flora hafifçe gülümseyerek. Adama dönen başı yüzünden daha da abandı ve burnu keskin nane kokusuyla doldu. Nane kokuyordu ve bu koku Flora’nın midesinin hoplamasına neden oluyordu.

 Birlikte aşağıya indiler ve şöminenin etrafına dizilmiş bir avuç yoldaşlık üyesinin yoğun bakışlarına maruz kaldılar. Flora Snape’ten ayrılıp kendini Remus’un yanına bıraktı. Etrafına şöyle bakınca gözleri şişmiş bir Hermione ve tüm dünyası yıkılmış bir Ron bulmayı beklemiyordu. Yani onları burada beklemiyordu.

“ Flora da burada olduğuna göre başlayabiliriz.” Dedi Dumbledore tekli koltuktan kalktı ve şöminenin hemen önünde durdu.

“ Harry Potter resmi olarak Ölüm Yiyenlerin saflarına katıldığını ilan etmiştir. Hatta bu akşam bir baskına katılacağına dair bir bilgi aldım.” Dedi hızlı bir şekilde.

“ Bu bize inanları kötü etkileyecek.” Dedi adını unuttuğu bir kadın.

“ Bize inananlar bize hep inanır. Geriye kalanlar yani kararsızlar için yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok.” Dedi Dumbledore kadına her zamanki ‘Ben bilgeyim’ bakışını göndererek.

“ Buna inanamıyorum.” Dedi Remus çatlamış sesiyle. “ Voldemort’un onu büyülemediğine emin misin Dumbledore?”

 “ Emin değilim Remus. Aklımda birkaç şey daha var buna dair ama şuan bundan daha önemli olaylar var.” 

“ Bundan daha önemli bir şey olamaz.” Dedi Remus sinirle yerinden kalkarak. “ Eğer büyülendiyse kendine geldiğinde-“

“ Ben bunların hepsini düşündüm.” Dedi Dumbledore sakin bir sesle. “ Seni Harry’nin zarar görmeyeceğine temin ederim. “

Flora Remus’un kolundan tutup onu yerine oturttu. Dumbledore ise esas konuya gelmek için sabırsızlanıyor gibi görünüyordu.

“ Bundan sonra yoğunlaşmanızı istediğim şey Voldemort’un bazı köylere yapacağı baskınlar olacaktır. Bu baskınlar bize bazı ipuçları veriyor.” Dedi ve herkes tamam anlamında kafasını sallarken devam etti.

“ Flora Potter hala bizimle dostlarım.” Dedi uzun sağ eliyle Flora’yı göstererek.

“ O yüzden kimse ümitsizliğe kapılmasın.”

 

  Hogwarts baharın gelmesine hazırlanıyor gibiydi. Ağaçlar yeşilliklerinin bir kısmını geri kazanmışken kuşlar da yavaş yavaş yeşillerdeki yerlerini almaya başlamışlardı. Flora ise yaşlı bir ağacın gölgesinde son yaşananlardan kaçmayı umarak KSKS kitabına gömülmüştü. Zihinfend konusunda kendini daha da geliştirme umuduyla yazanları okumaya devam etti. Snape ile son konuşmalarından sonra görüşmemişlerdi. O süre boyunca Flora da ona pek gözükmemeye çalıştı. İlgisini şuan tamamen derslerine vermeyi istiyordu. Bu üç gün içinde on yeni savunma büyüsü öğrenmişti. Etrafta birbiriyle yiyişen çiftlere aldırış etmeden okumaya devam etti.

 “ Buraya gel Marry .” diye bağırdı biri ve Flora kafasını kaldırdığında sarışın iri yarı bir çocuğun Marry adında bir kızı kovaladığını gördü. Marry tüm cilvesiyle gülümsüyor hızlı hızlı yürürken bir yandan şekilli kalçasını sallıyordu.  
 Bir süre sonra çocuk kızı yakaladı ve üstüne çullandı. Şimdi tamamen yiyişiyorlarken Flora yüzünü ekşitti ama nedense oradan uzaklaşmadı. İnadı tutmuştu.

 “ Miss Hepburny ve Mr. Lighting okul sınırları içinde uygunsuz hallerinizden ötürü Rawenclaw ve Gryffindor’dan ellişer puan.”

Flora duyduğu ipeksi sesle kafasını kaldırırken ve Snape’i gören genç çift orayı olanca hızıyla orayı terk ederken Snape etrafa bakınıyordu. Bir süre sonra Flora Snape’in odak noktası olurken Flora dikleşti ve elindeki kitabını aşırı heyecandan sıkmaya başladı.

 “ Sende onları mı izliyordun.” Dedi Snape sadece Flora’ya sakladığı o pis gülümsemesini atarken.

“ En büyük hobim yiyişen çiftleri izlemektir.” Dedi Flora ve ukala öğrenciyi oynamaya karar verdi.

“ Gryffindor’dan on puan ve benimle doğru konuş Potter.”

Nedense bir an Snape’in odak noktası aşağılara kayarken Flora adamın bakışlarını takip etti ve aşırı miktarda yukarı çıkmış bir etek kumaşı bulurken yanakları kızararak kitabıyla üzerini örttü.

“ Kapatmana gerek yoktu ne de olsa dediğin gibi alışkınım.” Dedi ve Snape pis sırıtışına Flora’yı deli ederek devam etti.

 Yanakları daha da çok kızaran Flora ukala öğrenciyi seçmesine lanet okuyup dilini ısırdı. ‘ _Konuşma, konuşma!_ ’ Diye içinden sayıklarken Snape’in yanına oturmasıyla az kalsın bir kalp krizi geçiriyordu.

“ Özel derslerimizi aksattın.” Dedi Snape olabildiğince sessiz bir şekilde.

Flora derin bir nefes aldı ve sesinin çıkmasını umarak konuşmaya çalıştı.

“ Ben pek kendimde değildim. Gerçekten üzgünüm.”

“ Bu bir mazeret değil Potter.” Snape şimdi bir dizini kırmış kolunu da oraya dayamıştı. Flora dudağının içini ısırırken Snape devam etti.

“ Benden özel bir ilgi veya tolerans bekleme Potter.” Adam gözlerini kısmış şimdi önündeki yeşil araziyi izliyordu. Flora şuan sadece onu izleyip bu aptal konuşmayı tatlı bir öpücükle sonlandırmayı dilerdi. Ama Snape ona saldırmaya çalışıyordu. Hatta bir saldırıp bir savunmaya geçiyor Flora’nın aptallaşmasına sebep oluyordu.

“ Özel ilgiye ihtiyacım var.” Dedi kısık bir sesle Flora.

Dediğine lanetler okurken adamın kendisini aptallaştırdığını bir kez daha ispatlamış oldu. Snape’in sırıtması kocaman bir gülümseme olurken Flora’nın içinde bir yerlerde bir şey olduğu gibi eriyip yok oldu.

“ Arkadaşların var, Weasley’ler var. Bir sürü insan var seni seven.” Dedi ve başını tekrar araziye çevirdi. Flora’nın boğazı düğümlenmişti ama hala o aptal dili konuşmak için can atıyordu.

“ Sende bulabileceğim türden bir ilgi.”

‘ _Olmadı bir de ilan-ı aşk etseydin adama.’_ Diye kendi kendine söylenirken Snape aniden başını Flora’ya çevirmişti. Gözleriyle adeta bir zihin okuma gerçekleştirirken Flora onun buna ihtiyacı olmadığını biliyordu. Çünkü söylediği şey yüzünden baştan aşağı titriyor, dişleriyle ağzının içini eziyor ve en önemlisi midesine kramplar giriyordu.

“ Potter.” Diye fısıldadı Snape ve Flora o an gelecek darbeyi çok iyi biliyordu. Kırılacak olan puanları ve gururları…

“ Üzgünüm. O günden sonra kendimi kaybettim.”

İşte bunu beklemiyordu. Belki de ona acıdığı için böyle bir şey söylüyordu. Kendi yeşilleri Snape’in siyahları ile buluştuğunda adama o kadar yakındı ki içi titredi.

“ Gerçi hala kaybediyorum ve buna alışmak zorundasın.” Dedi ama hala uzaklaşmamıştı.

“ Alıştım. Çoktan… Ama ben-“ Flora cümlenin devamını unutmuştu. Çünkü şuan Snape ona fazlasıyla yakın duruyordu.

“ Ama sen?” dedi adam tek kaşını kaldırarak.

Flora hızlı bir yutkunmanın ardından dudaklarını yaladı. Adamın bakışları dudaklarını yakalarken Flora istemsiz bir şekilde oturduğu yerden birkaç santim yükseldi ve Snape’in aralık olan dudaklarına hafifçe dokundu.

 Tam geri çekiliyordu ki yine Snape beklenmedik bir hareket yaptı. Flora’yı başının arkasından tutup kendine doğru çekti ve diliyle kızın ağzını keşfe çıktı. Flora denge de durabilmek için onun omuzlarına tutunurken az önce gözleri önünde yiyişen çift aklına geldi. İçinden sessiz bir kıkırtı koydu ortaya.

 Snape’in dili damağına sürttüğünde Flora hafifçe inledi. Adam bununla memnun olduğuna dair bir hırıltı çıkartırken Flora’yı kendisine doğru daha çok çekti ve şimdi Flora Snape’in kucağında oturuyordu.

Flora adamın üstünde adeta kıvranıyordu. Elleri hala onun omzunda ağzı hapis olmuşken ne zaman kapattığını anlamadığı gözlerini açtı ve Snape’in gözlerinin tamamen kendisinin üstünde olduğunu görünce yüzü kızardı.

 Ayrıldıklarında Flora hala Snape’in kucağındaydı ve Snape hafif bir şekilde ağzını bükmüş bir halde Flora’ya bakıyordu. Flora yüzüne düşen kızılların arkasında kaybolmak isterken yerinde hafifçe kıpırdandı ve bir sertliğe denk gelen üst bacağıyla donarken Snape’te hissetmiş gibiydi. Flora ayaklandı ve kendi yerine geçti. Yüzü fazlaca kızarmıştı.

“ Nasıldı?”

Flora soruyla donarken yüzünü kaldırıp Snape’e baktı. Severus Snape gülümseyerek kendisine bakıyordu.

“ Özel ilgi derken bunu kastettiğini düşünmüştüm.”

Flora dudağının içini kemirirken adamın gözleri parladı.

“ Eh tam olarak bu değildi.”  Flora gözlerini kızmış adama zar zor bakarken devam etti.

“ Ama fazlasıyla özel olduğu kesin.”

Severus Snape bir kez daha Flora’yı şaşırtıp gülümserken Flora da ona gülümsedi.

 

 Flora, Snape ile aralarında geçen o olaydan sonra doğruca kızlar tuvaletine gitti. Gözlerini kapatıp kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Yani Snape ile ilk defa öpüşmüyordu sonuç olarak. Mız mız mrtyle’ a yakalanmadan buradan çıkması gerektiğini de biliyordu.

 Koridorlar dışardaki güneşli arazinin tam tersine oldukça serindi. Flora aylak aylak koridorlarda gezerken ilerideki iki karaltı dikkatini çekti. Köşeyi dönmek yerine dönemeçte saklandı ve karaltıların konuşmasını dinledi.

 “ Bu sabahki baskında Harry yaralanmış.” Dedi karaltı. Flora sesin sahibinin Draco Malfoy olduğunu birkaç dakika sonra fark edebildi.

“ Durumu nasıl?” dedi öteki karaltı. Flora bununda buyurgan sesinden Hermione olduğunu anladı.   

“ Sanırım kötüymüş. Dumbledore söylerken duydum.”

Hermione bir hi’lerken Flora kalbinin olduğu gibi donduğunu hissetti. İkizi hayatta kalma mücadelesi veriyordu belki de şuan. O ise Snape ile oynaşıyordu.

“ Hermione eminim iyi olacaktır.” Dedi Malfoy Hermione’yi teselli etmeye çalışarak.

Hermione’nin burun çekişini duyan Flora onun ağladığını anlarken şimdi iki karaltı koridoru terk ediyordu. Flora ise dişlerini sıkarak bir süre öylece orada durdu. Bir süre sonra oradan ayrılmaya karar vermişti ki bir çift el onu belinden yakalayıp kendine çekti.

“ Karanlık koridorlarda tek başına dolaşmamalısın.”

Flora kulağına gelen fısıltıyla donup kaldı. Bir süre sonra usta kollar onu kendine çevirirken tek kaşını kaldırarak

“ Olamaz mı?” dedi ve onun kollarından kurtuldu.

Snape’te şimdi ciddi haline dönerken fısıldamaya devam etti.

“ Gryffindor’dan on puan Potter.”

“Neden?” dedi Flora kollarını göğsüne kavuştururken.

“ Canım öyle istedi çünkü Potter.”  Dedi Snape ve Flora’nın bileğini kavradı.

“Benimle geliyorsun.”

Şimdi ikisi karanlık koridordan çıkıp zindanlara iniyorlardı. Flora bu yolları daha önce görmediğini biliyordu ama sesini çıkartmadı. Büyük ihtimal öğretmenlerin kullandığı bir yoldu. Dolambaçlı yollar Flora’nın başını döndürürken Snape’in bugün ona neden bu kadar iyi davrandığını düşündü.

Sadece iyi miydi?

İlginç bir şekilde her zamankinden daha ilgi çekici olmayı başarmıştı Snape. Flora’ya karşı gösterdiği _özel ilgiyi_ de unutmamak gerekirdi. 

Snape ile zindanlara gelmiş olduğunu onun odasının kapısında durduklarında fark etti. Snape kapıyı açınca ikisi de içeri geçti ve Snape kapıyı kapatıp bir sessizlik duvarı çekti.

“Neler oluyor?” dedi Flora endişeli bir sesle. Harry ile ilgili bir şey olduğuna adı gibi emindi.

“Yoldaşlıktan çağırıyorlar.” Dedi Snape masasının üzerindeki fincanı eline alırken.

“Anahtar.” Dedi ve Flora başını sallayarak oraya ilerleyip anahtarı tuttu.

Birkaç baş dönmeli ve mide bulantılı saniyeden sonra Flora’nın ayakları tahta zemine bastı. Flora dengede kalabilmek adına Snape’in koluna yapışmıştı. Dumbledore’un keskin mavi bakışlarına görünce Flora adamın kolunu bırakıp kendini sönmüş şöminenin yanındaki koltuklardan birine bıraktı.

“Hoşgeldiniz.” Dedi Dumbledore Snape’e oturması için Flora’nın yanını gösterirken.

 “Haberler nasıl?” dedi Snape onun elini görmemiş gibi yaparak kolunu şöminenin köşesine yaslayıp ayakta kalmayı tercih etti.

“İyi değil.” Dedi tek nefeste yaşlı büyücü. Flora oturduğu yerde doğruldu ve öne doğru eğildi.

“Harry maalesef yaralandı ve Voldemort çok sinirli görünüyordu.”

“Bizden birileri mi yaraladı yoksa-“

“Bellatrix Lestrange’in işi olduğunu düşünüyoruz. Lordunu çok sever ve çok kıskanır. Kıskançlıktan yapmıştır.” Dedi Dumbledore ve daha sonra Flora’ya döndü.

“Flora kardeşin için endişelenmene gerek yok. Eminim-“

“Emin misiniz?” dedi Flora sakin kalmaya özen göstererek. “ Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsunuz?”

“Hortkuluklar sanırım bu soruna cevap olabilir.” Dedi yaşlı büyücü yarım ay gözlüklerinin üstünden.

“Anlamadım Profesör.” Dedi Flora kaşlarını havaya kaldırarak.

“Voldemort Harry’nin kendi Hortkuluklarıyla bir alakası olduğunu biliyor. Ona asla zarar vermez.”

Flora ikizinin bir canavarın parçalanmış ruhuyla ne gibi bir bağı olabileceğini düşündü. Daha doğrusu düşünemedi.

“Flora bu konuda eminim ama daha derinlemesine bir bilgim yok.”

Bu Dumbledore’un daha fazlasını anlatamam deme şekliydi. Flora kafasını salladı ve uzun süredir konuşmayan Snape’e baktı. Snape’te ona bir _ne var_ bakışı atarken Dumbledore ayağa kalktı.

“Benim artık gitmem gerek. Size-eee- iyi günler demeliyim sanırım.” Ve muzipçe gülümsedi.

Hâlbuki yaşlı adam arkasında kıpkırmızı olmuş bir Potter bıraktığını bilmiyordu.

“Bu hafta sonu buradasın.” Dedi Snape ve Flora’nın yanındaki koltuğa oturdu.

“Ama bu kurallara aykırı sanıyordum.” Dedi Flora

“Senin için kurallar her zaman esnetilebilir sanıyordum Potter.”

Flora bu aşırı kinaye içeren cümleye gülmeden edemedi. Snape ayağa kalkarken o da ayağa kalktı ve ikisi salonun ortasında bir süre öylece kaldılar. Flora’nın ona karşı olan hisleri büyünün etkisi geçtikten sonra daha karmaşık bir hal almıştı. Bu ilişkinin çarpıklığından ve imkansızlığından ağlamanın eşiğine gelse de Snape’in son zamanlarda ona iyi davranması Flora’yı cesaretlendiyordu.

_Bu sıralar fazlasıyla cesarete ihtiyacı vardı._

“Potter şimdi dönmek zorundayız.” Dedi Snape her zamanki soğuk bakışlarını bırakmış olsa da o yüzündeki o pis sırıtış hala duruyordu.

“Ah, tamam nasıl döneceğiz?”

Snape’in pis sırıtışı daha da büyürken masanın üstünde duran ve Flora’nın daha yeni fark ettiği tuhaf çaydanlığı gösterdi.

İkisi çaydanlığın saplarından tuttular ve Flora için feci mide bulantısı ve baş dönmesiyle geçen yolculuğun sonunda okula vardılar. Flora her zamanki gibi dengesini kaybetmişti ve Snape’in üstüne yığıldı.

O an beklenmedik bir şey oldu ve Snape’te dengesini kaybedip yere düştü. Şimdi Flora adama tam anlamıyla tepeden bakıyordu. Flora vücutlarının birbirlerine bu kadar yakın olmasından dolayı ergenlik hormonlarıyla büyük bir mücadeleye girdi. Bilinçaltı, uzun zamandır onu rahat bırakan bilinçaltı, gün yüzüne çıkıp bağırmaya başladı.

_‘Öp onu! Hemen şimdi!’_

_‘Hayır.’_ Dedi kararlı bir şekilde. Bu sefer ilk öpen ben olmayacağım. Bu kadar da istekli görünmemeliyim.

“Potter.” Diye fısıldadı Snape. Adam nefes nefese kalmıştı.

“Özür dilerim” dedi Flora da fısıldayarak ve kalmaya çalıştı.

Tam kalkacağı sırada günün ikinci kalp krizini geçiriyordu. Snape onu belinden tuttu ve kendine daha da yapıştırdı. Adamın gözlerindeki alevi gören Flora yutkundu ve gördüğü son şey Snape’in dudaklarına hırsla yapışması oldu. Gözlerini kapatmış onun öpüşüne karşılık veriyorken altındaki adamın inlemesiyle bir an dondu ve Snape’te o an çok doğru bir karar vererek ayrıldı.

 Flora vakit kaybetmeden ayağa kalkarken etrafına baktı. Snape’in odasındaydılar ve oda neredeyse karanlıktı. Masanın üstündeki gaz lambası açık oda da çok az bir ışık varken Flora Snape’in solgun yüzüne içi titreyerek baktı. Bu işin sonu nereye gidiyordu.

“Hemen, yatakhanene git.”

Ne olmuştu şimdi böyle? Sesi sinirli çıkmıştı ve gözlerindeki alev arzuyla değil sinirle parlıyordu. Flora acaba yanlış bir şey mi yaptım diye düşünürken Snape devam etti.

“Bu bir daha tekrarlanmayacak.”

Flora tepesinin attığını hissetti. Bir insan bu kadar dengesiz olmamalıydı.

“Öyle mi? Ama hatırlatmam gerekir ki bu sabah ben senin kucağında kıvranırken beni zevkle izliyordun ya da az önce zevkten inleyen ben değildim.”

Flora gelecek darbenin büyüklüğünü biliyordu. Nefesini tuttu.

“ Potter, Gryffindor’dan yüz puan ve gerçekten bunu yapamayız. “

“Benim flörtleşen sendin.” Dedi ve gözlerindeki biriken yaşları tutmaya çalıştı.

“ Biliyorum. Bu gün bana ne oldu bilmiyorum.” Dedi Snape ve sinirle gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı.

O sırada Flora adamın muhteşem dengesizliğini düşünürken kafasına bir şey dank etti.

“Fedakar kalp büyüsü.” Dedi Flora fısıldayarak.

Snape kafasını hızla Flora’ya çevirirken ortaya bir küfür salladı ve masanın üstünde lamba ışığının altında parlayan kitabın sayfalarını hızla karıştırdı. Tekrar tekrar küfrederken Flora içinde yine bir şeylerin paramparça olduğunu hissetti. Bugün Snape’in kendisine olan ilgisinden gerçekten mutlu olmuştu ve bunun doğal yollardan olması ona bir süre Harry’i bile unutturmuştu. Şimdi ise Snape karşısında durmuş kendi kendine küfürler ediyordu.

“Nasıl anlayamadım ben bunu.” Dedi tekrar ve tekrar.

 Bir parşömen çekti ve tüy kalemini eline aldı. Hızla birkaç satır bir şeyler karaladıktan sonra kağıdı katlayıp zarfın içine koydu. Zarfı şömineye tutup bir şeyler fısıldadı ve Flora’ya döndü.

“ Sana en son yatakhanene gitmeni söylemiştim.” Dedi işaret parmağını Flora’ya doğru tutarak.

 Flora az önce söylediklerinden dolayı utanmıştı. Zaten Snape’in ona tekrar düşman gibi bakıyor olması yeterince kötü hissettiriyorken şimdi de onun gözünde…

 “Özür dilerim.” Diye fısıldadı sonunda. “Az önce söylediklerim çok çirkin şeylerdi.”

Snape gözlerini kapatıp tekrar sakinleşmeye çalışırken Flora’nın iç sesi de harekete geçmişti.

_‘Sen tam bir ergensin Flora. Bunu biliyorsun değil mi?’_

Flora iç sesine çenesini kapamasını söylerken Snape söyleyeceklerini düşünüyor gibiydi.

“Ben de özür dilerim.” Diye başladı cümlesine.

“Ama anlaman gerek Potter. Biz normal insanlar değiliz ki normal insanlar bile böyle şeyler yapmıyor.” Dedi eliyle bir onu bir kendisini göstererek.

“Yani demek istediğim sen benim öğrencimsin ve-“

“Bunu bende çok düşündüm.” Dedi Flora acı acı gülümserken ve devam etti.

“Bizim normal insanlardan farkımız da bu zaten. Bizi hayat nereye iterse gidip onu yaşıyoruz ve hiçte gocunmuyoruz. Evet, evet hiç sesimizi bile çıkartmıyoruz. Zaten çıkartsak ne olacak ki. Görüyorsun işte öyle olunca işler daha da çığırından çıkıyor. Dediğin gibi biz normal insanlar değiliz ve bu yüzden bunları yazıyoruz.”

Snape bir süre gözlerini kırpmadan Flora’ya baktı ve Flora söylediklerinin etkisiyle tutmaya çalıştığı gözyaşlarını serbest bıraktı. Bir salya sümük ağlamadığı kalmıştı adamın yanında o da tam olmuştu.

“ Flora gerçekten üzgünüm düşünmem gerek.”

 

Flora kafasını salladı ve bir şey demeden odadan dışarı çıktı. Kapıyı kapatıp zindanlardan çıktığında ise hakım olamadığı gözyaşları onu ele geçirmişti. Mız mız myrtle gibi ortada gezinmek yerine kızlar tuvaletine girdi. Güzel başlayan bir gün ancak bu kadar kötü bitebilirdi. 


End file.
